Adventure Retold
by Elgv
Summary: When the digidestined first enter the digital world they are older with more problems going on in their personal lives. How are they going to react when they are whisked to the digital world for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate telling of the first digimon. The digidestined are older Tai, Sora and Matt being 17. Joe is 18. Izzy and Mimi are 16 and Kari and TK are 14.

* * *

It was hot, the summer was coming to an end but Tai still felt sticky from the heat. He sat up from the couch and went to the fridge. He grabbed himself a beer and cracked it open on the counter. He took a swig and looked around his place. It was a mess. He shared it with two other people and they were no cleaner then him. He was alone however and he preferred it. He took another swig of his beer as he went out to the balcony. The night air was cool as he slid open the sliding glass door. He looked over the city and could hear cars and drunks talking loudly below. His pocket vibrated and he pulled out his cell phone. The caller ID flashed his sisters name and he quickly answered,

"Hey Kar." He said and he tried to sound more awake then he felt,

"Tai, hey." She spoke quietly which wasn't unusual for her.

"Whats up?" he asked trying to sound casual. He heard the phone shift on his sisters end,

"Your coming tomorrow right?" Tai breathed out a breath, he had forgotten about tomorrow.

"uhmm, well…" He heard Kari sigh,

"You forgot." She said softly, Tai nodded,

"I'm sorry I guess it slipped my mind." Tai pulled a face, his sister was usually pretty forgiving. He waited for her reply. He instead was met with silence. He waited a little longer. Still, silence. He then heard her sniffle and exhale,

"Kari?" He was now worried, she sounded like she was crying.

"Please try to come. One o'clock." Tai nodded now wanting to do whatever he could to stop his sister from crying.

"Yes, I mean yes. Kar, I'll be there. I promise." Kari was again quiet and the silence filled Tai's chest with anxiety.

"Maybe don't promise" she said and Tai was taken back,

"What do you mean Kar? I want to be there!" He was a little surprised that she didn't believe him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said softly and Tai narrowed his eyes. He was mad, but also knew he had hurt her.

"Kar, I'll be there." He waited for her response when it didn't come he spoke again,

"I love you." He said quietly. He heard Kari sniffle.

"I miss you." She said and then Tai heard the phone click as his sister hung up. Tai removed the phone from his ear and gazed at it a moment. He wasn't sure he'd make it. He wanted to, but he also wasn't sure he was ready to see her, the person he let down so severely. He put his phone in his pocket and then looked at the beer in his hand. If he was going to see her, he wouldn't be hungover. Tai turned and went back inside his apartment. He went into the kitchen and dumped out his beer in the sink. He then opened the cupboard and pulled out the recycling bin. He placed the empty bottle in the bin and then looked around the apartment. There were more empty bottles littered around the living room and kitchen. He looked at the time, it was after 11. He sighed and put the bin back under the sink. He didn't want to stay up late cleaning either so he decided to just go to bed. He walked into his room and pulled his shirt off. He then set the alarm on his clock and laid down in bed. He would see her tomorrow. Maybe he would be able to mend their relationship. His thoughts of tomorrow drifted as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Tai found himself at a familiar spot. The camp ground was outside of the city and it took him a while to get there. It was peaceful though and suddenly Tai felt like he could breathe. The sounds of cars and busy city life faded away and now he could only hear nature. He entered the camp ground and started walking up the hill. Tai walked up the pathway leading to the cabins. He wasn't sure why this location was chosen but shrugged his shoulders as the cabins came into view. He saw a familiar head of red hair and cringed.

"Tai?" Tai sighed and then gave a wave,

"Hey Sora." he walked up towards the girl. She looked surprised,

"I wasn't expecting you to come." Tai smirked,

"What Kari asked me, of course I'd come." He tried to sound light. Sora looked worried,

"when did you see her last Tai?" She sounded so concerned Tai hated it.

"It hasn't been that long. Stop mothering me Sora." Sora went cross,

"you were barley in class last year Tai. You haven't been around anyone." Tai rolled his eyes,

"Whatever." He mumbled. Sora crossed her arms,

"you might want to-"

"what?" Tai spat interrupting Sora. Sora scowled and shook her head,

"Never mind just see for yourself." She turned on her heel and walked away. Tai shot daggers at her back as she walked towards some people Tai recognized from school. One was blond and Tai rolled his eyes, _What is he doing here?_ He thought bitterly. He shook his head and started to walk forward. He wasn't looking where he was going and he ran right into someone.

"Ah! My computer!" The person exclaimed and Tai put his arms out catching the person before they fell to the ground.

"Jeeze didn't see you there." Tai said as he steadied the person. Tai could see like Sora, this guy had red hair as well. He was tall and lanky and looked pale. Tai let go of him and the boy quickly dove to the ground and Tai noticed there was a laptop on the ground.

"Shit, sorry man." Tai said running a hand through his hair. The boy looked up at Tai angry and then his eyes went round,

"Oh Tai, sorry." he mumbled and he quickly busied himself with collecting his computer. Tai was confused,

"Do I know you?" He asked and the boy shrugged his shoulders,

"er, kind of I mean we go to the same school, I'm a year younger though." Tai squinted. His memory was foggy but suddenly he could see this kid hanging out in the computer lab,

"Oh yeah you're the computer kid." The boy turned and looked at little hurt by Tai's words,

"Izzy is fine." He introduced himself. Tai nodded,

"Right Izzy." Izzy stood and backed up,

"I gotta go set up." Tai tilted his head to the side,

"For what?" Izzy looked to the ground a moment,

"Well apparently the aura borealis will be visible tonight. I wanted to chart the energy patterns leading up to the viewing." Tai nodded not really understanding what Izzy was talking about.

"Cool, good luck with that." Tai said casually. Izzy nodded and Tai gave him a small smile. Izzy returned it and then turned and jogged away from Tai. Tai watched him run and then put his hands in his pockets. He looked around at the other people around the camp ground. He could still see Sora talking with the blond and Tai quickly moved his gaze away from them. He saw a girl in a vibrant outfit yelling at a tall boy. The boy looked petrified as the girl stood in front of him shouting. Tai did not envy that guy. He then saw who he was looking for. A girl with short brown hair standing at the view point with a camera. He smiled, she had gotten so tall. He couldn't imagine her ever being this tall. He thought of her when she was 8 and had a hard time adjusting his eyes to her new image. He then saw a blond boy walk over to her snatch her camera out of her hand. Tai narrowed his eyes and started marching towards the two. He watched as the girl tried to jump to retrieve her camera and the boy taunted her with it.

"HEY!" Tai yelled as he got closer. The blond's smile slowly started fading from his face as Tai looked him in the eyes. He thought for a moment he heard his sister laugh and then he looked at her and she gasped.

"You came!" She exclaimed and then he wasn't marching anymore. He was rooted in place while his sister launched herself into him. Tai was quick to catch her,

"Tai!" She said excitedly into his ear. Tai smiled and held his sister close,

"Yeah Kar, I'm here." He slowly set his sister on the ground. She was beaming up at him and Tai could still see remnants of her eight year old self. He studied her face a moment, he couldn't believe she was 14 now.

"You've gotten taller." She commented breaking Tai out of his gaze. Tai smiled and rubbed her head,

"same goes for you kiddo." She swatted his hand away and then turned,

"TK, come over here!" She called and Tai looked to see the blond who had stolen her camera was walking towards them. Tai was suspicious of the boy approaching.

"Tai this is my friend TK. TK this is my brother Tai." TK smiled and handed Kari back her camera,

"Kari's told me lots about you. Its nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out and Tai studied it a moment,

"Oh so now you give my camera back." Kari teased and Tai could see TK wink at her. He didn't like it. He looked back at TK's hand and then shook it,

"Yeah I'm her brother." He said in an authoritative voice. TK nodded and slowly removed his hand from Tai's

"well its good we finally met." He said politely. He then stepped back and Tai still studied the younger boy oddly.

"Tai I'm so glad you came. I mean its so hard with school and dance and I know you don't want to ever meet anywhere in the city. So TK's brothers band is playing up here this afternoon and I just thought that being away from the city and all, it would be perfect place for us to spend some time together. That's okay right?" Kari was speaking very quickly and Tai took a second to absorb her words. He looked down at her and she was looking up at him like a small child looking for approval. He smiled at her,

"Of course Kar, this is perfect." Kari smiled and nodded,

"Good, well there aren't too many people up here, another reason I thought this would be good. No awkward run ins and what not." She rambled and Tai started to follow as she walked towards a picnic bench.

"Yeah, awkward run ins, about that." Kari stopped walking and turned. Tai saw her look at him perplexed,

"I, uh, ran into Sora." Kari gasped a little and then hit her self in the head with her hand,

"Oh I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry Tai! I mean I knew she would be here but I don't know I just hoped you might just see her in the distance. I'm really sorry." Tai smiled and shook his head, his sister was vibrating.

"Shh, Kar, it's all good. My problems are my problems right? Not yours. Don't worry about my shit." Kari scrunched her mouth up,

"You know you keep doing that your face will stay like that." Tai teased. Kari rolled her eyes and TK laughed,

"I keep telling her that but she won't listen." He commented. Tai ruffled Kari's hair with his hand and then looked to TK. He pulled a face,

"Hey TK, you mind giving me and my sister a minute alone?" TK nodded and flashed a grin at Kari,

"Course, I'll see you when the show starts." He turned and sauntered off and Tai watched him leave,

"That's not your boyfriend is it?" Tai asked in a dark voice. Kari shook her head,

"No, he's a good friend. One of my best. He's been really helpful these past two years." Tai turned to look at his sister. She was looking at her shoes her head hanging low. Tai was about to speak when something caught his eye. He could see on the back of Kari's neck, a dark line." He rose his hand towards her neck when her head snapped up.

"So how are you?" Kari asked and Tai quickly drew back is hand.

"Good, I mean good." He said and Kari frowned,

"I'm not sure I believe you." She said and Tai could tell she was studying him.

"How are you?" He asked now serious and Kari suddenly went meek,

"Oh, yeah I'm good." She said quickly. Tai could tell she was lying.

"I talk to Sora. I hope thats okay. I mean I trust you and when we talk but I just don't think you tell me everything." Kari leaned against the picnic table. Tai ran a hand through his hair,

"So what do you talk to her about?" He asked not too bothered that his sister and Sora talk.

"I just ask if you were in class. She says you're not there too often." Tai growled.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry." Kari quickly said and Tai shook his head,

"no I'm not mad at you." Tai then caught his sister looking at him a little sternly,

"Well don't be mad at Sora, I just ask and she tells me the truth." Tai looked past his sister to Sora who was now talking to TK which surprised Tai.

"So TK and Sora know each other?" Tai could see his sister turn her head to look behind her,

"Oh yeah, his brother and her are good friends." Tai quickly looked at Kari,

"Who's his brother?" Tai could see confusion in Kari's eyes. She shrugged,

"I don't know if you'd know him. I mean maybe he goes to your school but I doubt you'd hang out with him." Tai huffed,

"his name Kari." He demanded and Kari flinched and apologized,

"Sorry, Matt. His name is Matt." Tai growled, "should have known when you mentioned a band." Tai didn't want to be around Matt. He knew Matt. They did go to the same school and they didn't get a long.

"Listen Kar, I don't know how long I can stay." He looked down and saw his sisters eyes well up.

"Wait what?" She asked and Tai felt guilt riddle through his body,

"I mean I'm just not sure how late I should stay you know…" he trailed off and Kari grabbed his arm,

"Please Tai, I don't get to see you." Tai sighed and looked at his sister. She was pleading with him and she held on tightly to his arm. He slowly removed her hand from his arm and realized she was wearing a long sleeve shirt with jeans. He frowned,

"aren't you a little warm?" Tai asked looking at her confused,

"what?" She asked and Tai smirked,

"Your clothes, you cold or something?" He clarified and Tai noticed Kari suddenly looked embarrassed. She quickly wiped her eyes and Tai watched her awkwardly lean back,

"Mhmm, no I mean, I'm fine. Can you please stay?" She asked and Tai could tell she was avoiding something. He took a breath in and then looked at her camera which was still in her hand,

"Come on, lets take a couple of pictures." Her face lit up and she quickly nodded,

"Yeah, okay, come this way. There's a beautiful view point over looking the lake." Tai smirked and followed his sister. They walked over to the edge of the hill and Tai couldn't deny the view was beautiful. He could hear the click of a camera and looked over at his sister who had just taken a photo.

"How about one of us?" She suggested and Tai nodded. He turned around so the lake was behind him. He wrapped an arm around his sister and smiled,

"Cheese." Kari said as she clicked the camera. Tai shared a laugh with his sister and she turned the camera so they could look at the photo together,

"We have the same face." Kari commented and Tai chuckled,

"yeah it's like we're related or something." He said teasingly.

"What's that?" Tai heard someone say and he looked away from the camera and saw white specs falling from the sky,

"Snow?" Kari questioned and Tai couldn't believe it but his sister was right, it was snowing.

"Oh no! How am I to see the aura borealis if its snowing?!" Tai looked over and saw Izzy stomping his way towards them.

"Hey Izzy right?" Tai called out to him stepping away from Kari.

"Yeah, hey Tai." Izzy greeted and Tai looked up seeing more snow,

"Any idea whats going on?" He asked and Izzy shifted his closed laptop from one arm to another,

"No idea, this is a very strange weather phenomenon." Tai nodded and then saw the tall kid that was being yelled at earlier.

"Did you two say you know whats going on?" He asked and he pushed his glasses up his nose. Tai shook his head,

"No we don't, I guess you don't either?" The boy shook his head,

"not a clue." Tai turned away and saw TK, Sora, and Matt walk over. Tai gritted his teeth, he needed to leave.

"Jesus it's snowing? Summer isn't even over yet." TK commented looking up at the sky. Tai moved towards his sister but was stopped by an annoyed grunt,

"I hate the cold!" He turned and saw the girl who was yelling at the tall boy march towards them.

"Do you have any idea why this is happening?" She asked angrily pointing a finger at Tai. Tai shook his head,

"We don't have any idea Mimi! maybe you should go to your cabin." The tall boy commented through his teeth. The girl, Mimi scoffed,

"Some camp leader you are?!" She snapped at the tall boy. The tall boy looked to the sky,

"You take one stupid summer job to help pay towards med school and you get snobby customers like you!" he pointed a finger at Mimi who flipped her hair over her shoulder,

"Whatever George!" The tall boy looked about ready to explode,

"Its JOE!" he yelled and Tai could feel everyone else's awkwardness as Mimi and Joe just stared daggers at one another. Tai no longer wanted any part in the occurring drama. He turned,

"Look Kari-" he stopped and gasped as he saw an unusual sight. He heard Izzy yell,

"What the hell?!" And Tai was frozen, Water, lots of water was rushing towards them. Tai didn't even process his predicament before the water swallowed him whole.


	2. Chapter 2

He thought for sure he was hung over. That was the only possible explanation. Tai rolled his head and started to sit up. He opened his eyes and became incredibly confused. He was in the woods. _Why am I in the woods?_ He questioned and he clenched his hands. He rotated his left wrist to look at his watch. He barely registered the time when he felt something and quickly looked to his right hand,

"What the hell?" He asked himself. He was holding something. A small something that looked like a tamogochi. He brought it closer to his face. It was blue and had a screen on it. He flipped it over. There were no screws for a battery pack, no buttons it just was. He dropped his hand to his side and looked around, _Where the hell am I?_

"Tai?" Tai turned and then yelled,

"Jesus what is that?!" He quickly backed up as he saw a little pink ball looking right at him.

"Tai! You're awake!" The pink ball bounced and Tai was afraid of it.

"Don't come any closer!" He announced and the pink ball smiled,

"Oh were gonna have so much fun together!" Tai pulled a face,

"Sure we are, uhhh who are you?" He felt stupid talking to it but he didn't know what else to do.

"I'm Koromon and I'm your partner!" Tai blinked,

"You're my what now?" Koromon smiled and giggled,

"Your partner!" Tai was now feeling less threatened by the pink ball. He got onto his knees and inched his face closer to it. He then stuck out his left finger and poked it.

"Hey that tickles!" Koromon reacted and Tai tilted his head to the side,

"You seem so real." He said trying to inspect it for some sort of wiring.

"Of course I'm real!" Koromon hopped up and down and Tai started to stand,

"Weird." He mumbled looking right at Koromon.

"Tai?" Tai turned and saw Izzy standing behind him.

"Izzy!" Tai announced happy to see another face. He could see Izzy was clutching his laptop under one arm and holding something in his other hand. Tai's gaze shifted to Izzy's feet and he saw a small pink blob tucked right behind Izzy's legs.

"You found one too?" Tai asked staring at the blob,

"Yeah Motimon I think. I don't know what it is." Tai shrugged,

"Whatever they are they sure are strange." He said looking back at Koromon.

"Hey, you look pretty strange too!" Motimon squeaked and Tai looked at the little blob,

"Er, sorry?" He tried and Motimon pulled a sour face.

"Hey did you wake up with this?" Izzy asked. Tai looked at Izzy and he was holding the strange tomagochi device. Tai looked at his right hand and held up his own,

"yeah what do you think this is?" He replied. Tai watched Izzy shrug and look at his own more closely.

"I couldn't open it up or turn it on, it doesn't make sense." Tai inhaled and looked a moment at Koromon,

"Well, whatever these are we should probably make our way back to camp. Who knows maybe well make money off our discovery." Tai smirked and Izzy looked apprehensive.

"You think we're far from camp?" Tai shook his head,

"can't be too far. I mean I'm not totally sure what happened but whatever I think happened can't be the truth." He saw Izzy raise an eyebrow,

"Why? What do you think happened?" Tai blanched, He remembered a big wall of water coming towards them. He looked down at his clothes, they were perfectly dry. He shook the thought away,

"Something stupid about water." He went to step towards Izzy and lead the way back to camp,

"I did too." Izzy admitted quietly. Tai stopped and looked at Izzy,

"You imagined the water as well?" Izzy nodded, "Yeah like a ton of water barreling towards us." Tai stood worried. He didn't like not being able to make sense of things. He sighed,

"Well best thing we can do is find our way back. We get back and I'm sure someone can tell us what exactly happened. Maybe we just drank too much at the concert or something." Tai shrugged and started walking. He could hear Koromon bouncing behind him,

"but I don't drink." Izzy countered and Tai dismissed his comment,

"well maybe someone slipped you something." He continued walking. He hadn't walked far when he heard rustling in the bushes. He stopped and turned to look at the others. Koromon stopped hopping and gazed up at Tai, Tai then looked to Motimon and Izzy who both stared at him,

"What?" Izzy questioned. Tai shook his head,

"nothing lets keep moving." He told them and he turned to continue walking. He heard another rustle that was closer. This time he stopped and spoke,

"You hear that?" He asked and he got a confused reply from Izzy,

"Erm, no." Tai frowned, The rustling picked up again and Tai heard Koromon happily exclaim,

"I heard something Tai!" Tai turned to look at the little pink ball and then gasped as he saw a giant red bug come flying out of the bushes towards them.

"DUCK!" Tai yelled and he quickly hit the ground wrapping Koromon under him. The bug flew up into the air and Tai rolled over to check on Koromon,

"You okay little guy?" He asked and Koromon nodded. Tai looked to Izzy who appeared unharmed.

"What was that thing?!" He asked and Motimon answered,

"That was a Kuwagamon" Tai and Izzy shared a confused look,

"A kuwaga-what?!" They asked and Koromon jumped up,

"He's coming back!" Sure enough Tai looked up and saw the gigantic bug flying towards them once again. He took Koromon under his arm and laid on top of him. The bug passed over his head and Tai stood up and picked Koromon up. He put the weird device in his pocket and shouted at Izzy and Motimon,

"Run!" He started running and could hear the bug approaching them again.

"Wait! This way!" Tai came to a halt and looked behind him. Motimon was hopping in a different direction. Izzy followed the little blob and Tai cursed and turned around to fetch the others. The bug was close as Tai came to Izzy and Motimon,

"Run you two!" He yelled but Motimon shook is head, "in here." He said pointing at a tree. Tai was about protest when Motion jumped and disappeared into the tree.

"What?!" He exclaimed and Koromon wiggled under his arm,

"Jump after him Tai!" Koromon pleaded and Tai growled and pushed Izzy into the tree. He then followed and suddenly his ears were greeted with silence.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Tai asked and he turned in one spot gazing at the inside of the hallow tree. It was small the four of them barely fit but they were away from the bug.

"Its a hiding tree. It's a place Digimon come to hide from big predators." Tai blinked and at Izzy. The boy had packed his laptop onto a backpack on his back that Tai was only just noticing. He had a finger to his chin,

"fascinating." Izzy said and Tai wasn't sure he found this fascinating.

"Come on out! Its gone." Tai looked to Izzy and could see Izzy had heard it to. There was a girls voice speaking to them. Tai put his hand out wanting Izzy and Motimon to stay put while he investigated. He poked his head out and was taken back when he saw Sora standing in front of him.

"S-Sora?!" Tai said surprised. Sora smiled,

"Hey you two okay?" She asked and Tai stepped all the way out of the hiding tree, Izzy and Motimon following him.

"Yeah, you saw that thing?" Tai asked and Sora nodded,

"I saw you two run this way and then heard the bug. Me and Yokomon hid in the bushes here while it passed us." Tai looked to Sora feet, sure enough another pink ball type thing was rubbing its self affectionally against Sora's leg.

"You got one too then." Tai clarified and Sora nodded,

"and whatever this is. She pointed to the front of her shorts and Tai could see the same device him and Izzy woke up with clipped onto the front of Sora's shorts.

"We were trying to get back to camp." Tai started to explain and then he stopped hearing a faded call,

"TK?!" Tai turned his head,

"TK?" He asked and Sora's mouth opened slightly,

"TK's here too?" She asked and Tai shook his head, "I don't know I just heard someone calling for him.

"TK?!" The voice called again.

"HELP!" another voice yelled and Tai turned on the spot,

"That voice was close to here. Come on." He yelled and he ran towards the second voice. He stopped in the middle of a grove unsure which way to go.

"HELP!" The voice yelled again,

"this way!" Tai pointed in the direction of the voice and started to take off towards it. He stopped when he heard an even louder voice

"TK! I'm coming!" Tai looked up and nearly collided into the person yelling for TK.

"Matt!" Tai exclaimed and Matt came to a halt right in front of Tai,

"What the hell?" Matt asked looking at Tai confused. "HELP!" Both boys turned their heads to the direction of the voice and quickly took off towards it. Tai ran fast but somehow Matt was in front of him. He was watching Matts back when all of a sudden he could hear,

"Shut up! Im trying to help you!" A girl yelled and Tai recognized her as she came into view,

"Mimi?" He asked remembering how odd her name was.

"Ugh this guy is being such a baby, can one of you lift him?!" Tai looked at Mimi and realized she was holding someones hand and that someone was dangling off the edge. Tai quickly dove forward and grabbed the guys other hand. He could feel Matt next to him helping. They pulled the guy up and Tai recognized him,

"Joe, right?" He asked and Joe nodded taking deep breaths.

"I hated that." He announced and a grey floating animal came smiling to Joe's side,

"I told you you'd be okay Joe! I knew it!" The grey animal said happily.

"Wow Mimi you must be exhausted trying to pull him up." A green ball said affectionately. Tai studied the green creature and then saw Mimi wipe her brow,

"I sure did Tanemon." Tai looked around at the group now gathered together.

"So we all have one of these…." He paused and looked down at Koromon,

"Things?" He said unsure. The small creatures gathered together in the centre of the group.

"We're Digimon." Motimon said happily.

"Digimon, what a strange name" Sora commented and Tai nodded,

"yeah what exactly are you?" He asked looking for a more familiar explanation.

"We're digimon." The grey one announced and Tai realized he didn't know that ones name.

"Thats not very helpful Bukamon." Joe said to the grey digimon. Tai watched the grey one fly up and onto Joe's shoulder,

"ah come on Joe! Lighten up!" Joe face palmed and Bukamon laughed. Tai shook his head, _This getting more bazaar by the minute_.

"Okay so whatever you are, how did you get here?" The digimon all gathered together once again and Tai saw confused looks on all of their little faces,

"What do you mean Tai?" Koromon asked and Tai tried to clarify,

"I mean how'd you get to these parts are you from here?"Tai asked and Yokomon cooed,

"Of course were from here, all digimon come from the digital world." Tai went wide eyed and heard the others gasp,

"The digital world? Wait! Where are we?!" Mimi yelled and Tai shared her confusion.

"You're in the digital world, where'd you think you were silly?" Tanemon said and she beamed up at Mimi. Tai looked at Sora and Matt and the two shook their heads at him. Tai took a deep breath preparing to try to wrap his head around their predicament.

"Okay, where exactly is the digital world?" He asked trying to keep his cool. Motimon put a pudgy arm to his chin,

"uhmm, the digital world is pretty big. Its its own place!" Tai exhaled, he looked to Matt and Sora, both looked as lost as he felt. Sora then crouched down to Yokomon,

"Yokomon-"

"Hang on!" Tai turned to see Izzy sitting on the ground his computer open on his lap,

"I think I can figure this out." The group gathered around his computer as he typed away.

"I think I can get our location. Those devices we all woke up with seem to act like GPS. See the red dots? There's six right in this area." He pointed to the screen and Tai could see a small bundle of red blips on the screen.

"So where are we?" he asked and Izzy began typing.

"Well, the one thing I can't locate is our own continent, or any continent for that matter." Tai didn't like what Izzy had to say. He could feel everyones discomfort and he clenched the hand that was resting on Izzy's shoulder.

"Guys, I'm not so sure we are even on earth." Izzy concluded. Tai looked up at the sky. He saw blue sky, the same blue sky he had been looking at back at camp. He didn't believe it.

"No that's crazy! Guys look at me." the group looked up at him,

"That's insane! Not to mention not possible! We're probably on some stupid reality tv show and these things," He pointed at the digimon,

"Are probably some sort of robot beings that were created in a factory." Tai made eye contact with Koromon and suddenly felt guilty for what he said about him. The group was silent,

"So what do we do?" Joe asked breaking the silence. Izzy continued typing on his laptop.

"Well if we aren't on earth and if my program is correct, we're in an exact parallel universe from earth." Tai heard Mimi pout,

"So how do we get home?!" She began to shake and Tai was relieved Sora walked over and started comforting the girl. Tai looked back at the laptop and really hoped Izzy was wrong. There was a distant buzzing and Tai's head shot up.

"Shit guys! I think that bug is back!" Sure enough as the group all stood tall, Tai could see a red bug flying towards them.

"RUN!" he yelled and Tai quickly scooped up Koromon and led the group as they tried to escape the monster. Tai pushed his way through foliage and occasionally looked back to make sure the others were there. He could see Joe bringing up the rear.

"Move it Tai!" Matt yelled and Tai felt the other teen push on his back. Tai quickly turned to face forward when he noticed they were nearing the edge of a cliff.

"Shit!" He yelled and he stopped before he reached the edge. He felt Matt and Sora slam into him and he held his ground as they found their footing.

"What the hell Tai!" Matt berated and the others all stopped and the group peered over the edge. Tai growled and turned. He could see the red bug hovering not to far from them.

"What did you call that thing Koromon?" He asked and Koromon looked up at Tai,

"Kuwagamon. Come on guys lets get him!" Koromon jumped out of Tai's arm and the other digimon all started advancing towards Kuwagamon.

"No! Hang on you can't fight him!" Tai said and he couldn't believe such little creatures were going to try and take on such a large monster! The monster yelled and the small digimon all jumped towards the creature.

"No! Koromon!" Tai yelled and he felt his pocket warm. Suddenly all of the small digimon were covered in light and then, new taller creatures stood where the little ones stood before.

"Whoa what happened?" Sora asked and Tai watched with his mouth wide. The digimon started attacking and Tai was amazed. The orange dinosaur that had been Koromon was blowing fire from its mouth. He looked at all the other digimon and they all seemed to have supernatural abilities. Tai gritted his teeth as some of the digimon took a blow from Kuwagamon. The digimon continued to attack and then Kuwagamon yelled and stabbed it's claws into the earth. Tai felt the ground shake and then rocks started falling from their feet.

"Guys move!" Tai tried to yell to the others and he saw Kuwagamon fall to the side. He felt his feet slip and he yelled out as the earth fell from beneath his feet and he began to fall.

"Marching fishes!" Tai closed his eyes waiting for the impact of rocks or water or something. Instead he fell onto something relatively soft. He opened his eyes and realized he was on a pile of fishes. He quickly felt something on his front. He looked down and saw the orange dinosaur.

"Koromon?" he asked and the dinosaur smiled,

"Agumon now Tai. You made me digivolve!" Tai smiled not understanding what Agumon said.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai asked and he quickly looked over the group taking a head count.

"We're all fine Tai." Sora reported and Tai nodded. They rode on the fishes along the water and Tai tried not to think about just how bazaar this whole event was.

"Uhmm, Izzy?" Tai saw Izzy look up at him,

"I might believe your theory a little more then my own. So we're in a different world?" Izzy nodded and Tai noticed a small flying digimon next to Izzy.

"Precisely. A sort of parallel universe." Tai nodded still unable to wrap his head around that idea.

"Great." He mumbled to himself and he saw Agumon and couldn't help but smile at the little guy.


	3. Chapter 3

The group hopped off the fishes and stood in a circle on the beach.

"Well now what do we do?" Mimi asked and she sat down in the sand. Tai had learned all the names of the evolved digimon and watched Palmon walk over and put a hand on Mimi's back,

"Don't be sad Mimi." She said trying to comfort Mimi.

"Look guys I'm glad we're all okay but I haven't seen TK since we got here." Matt turned his back to the group and Tai looked at him oddly,

"TK?" He asked and Matt huffed,

"Yeah my little brother. He was with us back at camp." Tai shrugged,

"he's probably not here. I mean we would have found him by now." Tai watched Matt clench his hands into fists.

"And what if he is here? What if he's been here just as long as we all have and been chased by other monsters?!" Tai shrugged his shoulders,

"I doubt he's here." He said nonchalantly. Tai turned to focus on the group when Matt moved quickly and grabbed Tai by the collar,

"Just because you're a selfish prick who doesn't know the first thing about caring for another person doesn't mean the rest of us aren't! I don't know if my brother is here or not! But the right thing to do is to look for him!" Tai could see Matt was ready to punch him. He glared his eyes daring him to do so.

"Guys stop it!" Sora got between them and Matt was forced to let Tai go.

"Jeeze, You guys are acting like a bunch of kids!" Matt pointed a finger towards Tai,

"he's the selfish asshole who started it!" Tai rolled his eyes and Sora snapped her fingers,

"Enough!" Tai looked at Sora she inhaled.

"Tai has a point." Tai quickly gave a snide look at Matt.

"But so does Matt." Matt gave the look right back.

"It is strange we haven't found TK yet as we all seemed to be close together when the water came. But it might be that, TK isn't even here. But if he is, then we should look for him." Matt opened his mouth but Sora put her hand up.

"Look you two need to sit in opposite corners for a minute. Tai I want to talk to you." Tai was taken back,

"what?" He asked and Sora pursed her lips,

"now." She said sternly and Tai sighed and followed her away from the group.

"Tai can we come?" Tai looked down seeing Agumon and Biyomon.

"Not right now, you two stay with the group." Sora answered and Tai was left alone as the digimon walked back to the others.

"Whats the matter with you?" Sora asked now that the two were alone,

"Me?! Matt was the one who started it!" Sora growled and Tai huffed,

"Yeah Matt's worried just like you should be!" Tai furrowed his brow,

"what are you talking about?" He asked and Sora flicked his forehead,

"how about the fact that we haven't found Kari either?" She asked and Tai's jaw dropped a moment,

"No, I mean, no she's not here. Theres no way!" Tai said angrily and Sora crossed her arms,

"I mean it would make sense. She and TK were standing right next to us before we were transported here or whatever." Tai shook his head now more determined,

"No, I know it she's not here. That's why I'm not worried. I would know. I would know if my sister was in danger and she's not. Right now she's back at camp wondering where we went." Sora's eyes softened and Tai could see her looking sad.

"Tai you sure you would know if she was in danger?" Tai glowered at Sora,

"I know my sister Sora. I may be a fuck up in a lot of areas but when it comes to Kari I know pretty damn well how she's doing. She's fine. She's safe." Sora looked at him with a pained expression. Tai turned and looked at the group who were now wandering the beach,

"Matt's being a baby. TK's probably not here either." He said though he was really trying to reassure himself. _Kari's not here, she's safe, Kari's not here._ He repeated over and over in his mind.

"Guys! Come quick!" Tai heard Izzy and took a quick look back at Sora and then ran over towards Izzy's voice. He was standing a top a small sand hill. Tai reached him along with the others and Izzy pointed ahead of them,

"Look!" Joe stepped forward. "Phone booths!" He yelled and Tai went wide eyed as Joe took off in a flash towards the phone booths,

"Joe!" Sora yelled and she started running after him.

"Sora wait!" Matt called and then he took off after Sora.

"Oh Jesus well we might as well all go." Mimi announced and she and Palmon started jogging towards the phone booths. Tai shared a look with Agumon,

"Lets go buddy." And him, Izzy and the rest of the digimon ran down to the phone booths. As Tai arrived he saw there were eight phone booths all lined up along the sand. He could see everyone had taken a booth and was frantically trying to make a call. He entered a vacant booth and Agumon stood by his side,

"What are these Tai?" His digimon asked. Tai picked up the receiver, "

They're phone's Agumon. People use them back home to contact one another." He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a quarter. He put it into the slot and quickly tried to dial his sisters cell number.

"We're sorry, the number you reached is only in service on another planet." Tai pulled the phone away from his ear,

"Wait what?" He said and the lady on the phone continued talking,

"Thank you and have a nice day." Tai looked down at Agumon,

"What?" He repeated referring to the phone. He heard Matt groan and Tai hung up his phone,

"Hey Matt? You get anything?" Matt growled,

"no just some stupid voice telling me I'm in the wrong time zone." Tai looked at the phone now on the hook. He stepped back slowly realizing these phones weren't going to connect them to home. He looked down at Agumon and then turned his back to the phone booths. _Where are we?_ He questioned to himself.

"Well that got us no where." Sora sighed and she sat down on the sand next to where Tai was standing.

"This has to be the strangest thing to ever happen to anyone ever." Sora declared. Tai smirked,

"Yeah I'd say that's pretty accurate." He smiled down at her and she too smirked.

"So now were on a beach with no food and no shelter and no idea where we are." Matt announced as he slumped down next to Sora and Tai nodded,

"Way to keep the moral up Matt." Matt fingered Tai and Tai chuckled,

"ass." He commented. Mimi came over and sat on the other side of Tai.

"I'm tired, I want to go home." She said though Tai noted she didn't sound as whiney as she had earlier.

"I think we all are Mimi." Tai said and he looked back at the phone booths. Joe was frantically trying to get a call out while Izzy was sitting on his computer.

"Izzy? What are you doing?" Tai called to him. Izzy looked up,

"I'm trying to figure out where we are. I hooked my computer up to the phone lines. I might be able to get internet." Tai pulled a face and turned away from Izzy. He didn't want to bring everyone down but he doubted Izzy would be able to connect to internet through the phones. He heard Joe frantically hit the receiver on the holder over and over again.

"Man I'm hungry." Gomamon announced and Tai sat down between Mimi and Sora,

"Yeah if only we had some food." Tai commented as he sat in the sand. Mimi suddenly gasped and stood.

"Joe!" Tai looked over at her,

"don't bother him Mimi just let him be crazy in peace." Mimi shook her head,

"no! Joe has food!" Tai sat up straighter and looked behind him,

"what?!" He asked and Mimi ran over to Joe,

"Joe! Your bag!"

"Mimi! Leave me alone I'm trying to get us out of here!" Tai's mouth widened he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it earlier. There strapped over Joes shoulder was a bag that had a first aid symbol on it.

"Joe!" Tai yelled and he too ran over to Joe.

"Hello, my name is Joe kiddo I am 18 years old and I am lost." Tai quickly wrestled the phone out of Joe's hand,

"Joe look!" He said and Joe looked at him sternly,

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" Tai hung up the phone and tugged on the bag.

"You have a first aid kit!" Joe looked down at Tai's hand,

"yeah, as a camp leader I have to have one." Tai nodded enthusiastically.

"That's right! That means you have food!" Joe looked confused for a moment. Then Tai saw his eyes brighten and he quickly understood.

"I have food! I forgot!" Tai backed up and Joe quickly walked over to where the others were seated. Tai and Mimi joined the group while Izzy remained at the phone booth with Tentomon and his computer. Everyone huddled around Joe. He started dumping the contents out of the bag and Tai didn't know he could be so excited. There were nutrigrain bars, dehydrated fruits and instant oatmeal. Tai looked down and saw the Digimon were salivating over the food as well. He then started to feel small panic inside. With the digimon, that added more stomachs which meant the food wouldn't last them too long.

"Okay there has to be a reliable way to distribute this. We've got 6 mouths to feed and we don't know how long we're going to be here for." Joe started and Tai opened his mouth to add in, Sora beat him to it,

"12. We have 12 with the digimon. 6 humans and 6 digimon." Tai could see Joe's world dampen as the realization of less food hit him as well.

"Right, even more of a reason to ration." He said and Tai leaned forward and picked up a nutrigrain bar.

"We can at least have one, right?" Matt shook his head,

"There you go not thinking. We each have one full bar and thats way less food!" Tai sneered and Sora quickly put the flames out,

"How about half? We each take a bar and share it with our digimon." Tai sighed. Sora was always the peace keeper.

"That makes sense." Joe nodded and Tai felt compelled to go along with it,

"Sure." He said and he looked to Matt who was petting Gabumon,

"Whatever." The blond huffed. Tai shook off his anger towards Matt and started unwrapping the package in his hand. He then split it in half,

"here you go Agumon." The digimon was intrigued and he quickly ate his half in one bite,

"Yum! Can I have more Tai!" Tai smiled and shook his head,

"Sorry buddy. That's it for now." Agumon pouted and Tai rubbed his head. He could see the skyline fading and realized it was getting dark soon.

"Hey we should find a place to sleep." He said and the others stopped eating to look at him.

"Are we going to have to sleep out here? In the open?" Mimi asked and Tai nodded deciding to make a decision,

"yeah we are Mimi. But we should probably keep someone up. You know, to keep watch." Joe nodded,

"Gomamon are there others like Kuwagamon?" Gomamon nodded,

"tons! There are hundreds of bad digimon." The group grew somber. Tai didn't really want more bad digimon added to the list of crap going on today.

"okay. Let's just start by building a fire. Unless you guys want to move." He was looking at Matt. He knew he was making too many decisions and Matt would have a comment. To his surprise the blond teen sighed,

"You really don't think TK's here?" He asked and Tai saw a different look in Matt's eyes. He thought of his own sister and quickly answered,

"no. not a chance man." Matt blew out a breath and then looked out over the water,

"Fine." He mumbled and Tai nodded,

"alright, Agumon, can you help us with a fire?" The digimon nodded and Tai looked to Joe and Sora,

"how about you two grab some fire wood, Mimi you can clean up this food." Tai looked to Matt and was about to direct him but thought better of it. Sora and Joe took their digimon and went to look for sticks. Matt sat with Gabumon while Mimi started packing away the food. Tai then leaned over Mimi and grabbed a nutrigrain bar,

"for Izzy." He told her and he left Agumon with her and Palmon and walked over to the phone booths. Izzy was still face glued to his screen and Tentomon looked up at Tai as he approached,

"Hey Tentomon, hey Iz." Tentomon sighed,

"He's so absorbed I don't even think he remembers I'm standing here anymore." Tai chuckled and crouched down. He poked Izzys leg and Izzy instantly looked up from his screen,

"huh? Oh Tai." he greeted and Tai smirked,

"Hey, we found some food. Thought you and Tentomon could share this." he handed over the nutrigrain bar which Izzy took.

"Thanks." He placed it beside himself and went back to his computer.

"What have you found?" Tai asked and Izzy inhaled,

"This whole place is full of digital data. It's weird it's like were in a data filled universe." Tai made a face,

"Okay…" He said slowly not understanding. Izzy looked at him and Tai could tell he knew Tai did not know what he was talking about.

"Its almost like we are in a computer hard drive. They are full of codes and data to make programs and my computer is picking up all of these codes as if we are floating amongst it." Tai raised an eyebrow,

"so do you think a computer swallowed us?" Tai expected Izzy to laugh and say no. Instead, Izzy pondered for a moment.

"Maybe" he said and Tai shook his head,

"Okay you want to stay up?" Izzy looked up from his laptop,

"What do you mean?" Tai again smirked

"The sun is setting, were all getting ready to go to sleep." Tai looked over his shoulder to the beach. Sora and Joe were back and there was a fire on the beach.

"You want to stay up or sleep?" Tai repeated and Izzy started typing again.

"Stay up. I'll wake one of you when I'm ready to sleep." Tai nodded and then stood. He was about to leave when a thought occurred to him,

"Iz? I know your absorbed by your computer right now but, make sure you look up every once and a while." Tai saw Izzys eyes meet his.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Apparently there are tons of bad digimon or whatever around, it wouldn't be very good if we all woke up to a digimon raiding our camp." Izzy nodded.

"Right I'll keep an eye or ear out for anything unusual." Tai nodded,

"Thanks" Tai then looked to Tentomon who nodded,

"I'll keep both eyes and both ears alert." He announced and Tai grinned. Tai walked back over to the others and Sora stood,

"Izzy okay?" Tai rubbed his eyes,

"oh yeah he's fine. He thinks we were swallowed by a computer but he's fine." Tai sat down in front of the fire next to Agumon.

"Tentomon and him are going to stay up and keep an eye on things. Well, Tentomon will keep an eye on things I don't think Izzy's aware its night time." Sora sat on the other side of him.

"And then what?" She asked and Tai yawned,

"Then he'll wake one of us up when he's ready for bed." Sora nodded and Tai looked around at everyone. They all looked tired, save for Izzy who looked like a computer zombie.

"We're gonna be okay guys." Tai said and the group fell into silence.

"I can't believe I'm sleeping outside." Mimi whispered and Tai turned and looked at her

. "Cheer up Meems. We can only go up from here." Tai leaned back into the sand and felt Agumon snuggle next to him. He heard the others shuffle and then,

"goodnight guys." Sora said and Tai nodded he glanced at the time on his wrist,

"good night." he said and he dropped his arm to the side. Tai closed his eyes and slowly sleep found him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tai shifted in his sleep. He could feel his bladder start to seize and he sat up now in need of a bathroom. He rubbed one eye and then looked around. Sora was next to him and her and Biyomon were sleeping soundly. Tai looked at his legs and saw Agumon roll over off of his legs. Tai curled his legs and then stood. He cracked his neck and noticed Mimi twitch and Palmon snuggle closer to her. He saw Joe with his mouth open wide and Gomamon sleeping with his head on Joes belly with the same expression. His eyes shifted to the last in the circle, Matt and Gabumon. Matt seemed to have an arm across Gabumon almost like he was protecting him. Tai inhaled and turned away from the fire and the group. He started to move his feet towards the trees when he noticed Izzy sitting in the same phone booth he had been when Tai had gone to sleep. Tai was a little agitated as he really need to pee but he knew he needed to talk to Izzy first. He walked over to Izzy and crouched down at Izzy's feet.

"Iz?" Tai whispered and he hit Izzy's right foot. Izzy flinched,

"huh?" He looked up and Tai pulled a face. Izzys eyes were blood shot.

"Dude have you been up this whole time?" Tai whispered and Izzy cleared his throat,

"It hasn't been too long." He said horsely. Tai turned his wrist and looked at his watch,

"Its been 6 hours!" Tai berated raising his voice a little. Izzy looked up at Tai a little wide eyed.

"I'm finding incredible things like look here! Theres another blip over in this section, but we're all here. It only showed up a few hours ago but not only that you can see these red lines across the stream almost like data streams and theres an interference!" Izzy was speaking at normal volume and Tai quickly started to hush him,

"Shh! Dude I get it! I get it!" Tai noted Tentomon was sleeping next to Izzy and he started to stir. Izzy stopped talking and Tai noticed the nutrigrain bar from earlier, unopened next to Izzy.

"Izzy! If you're not hungry at least think about Tentomon!" Tai said a little louder and Tentomon perked up,

"Izzy? You still awake?" The digimon asked and Izzy ignored him and continued typing. Tai huffed and grabbed the nutrigrain bar. He opened it up and broke the bar in half,

"Tentomon here, you need to eat." Tentomon took the bar and quickly ate it,

"What about Izzy?" He said as he swallowed his food. Tai shrugged now really needing a washroom. He remembered something his teacher used to say,

"look bud you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink." He recited his teachers words and then looked at Izzy,

"Iz, you need to sleep and you need to eat. But I'm not going to force you." Izzy continued typing and Tai sighed and stood.

"Alright I'll be back, you can go back to sleep Tentomon." Tai walked away and entered the thin line of trees at the edge of the sand. He quickly used the bushes and finished. Tai turned and leaned back looking up at the night sky. It was starting to lighten and Tai figured they had an hour or less before sun rise. He started to think about how they had ended up here on the beach in quite possibly a different world. He quickly stopped, after his two years on his own he had gotten pretty good at blocking out unsettling thoughts. He just did. He tried not to think too hard. Most of time he'd have a beer to make the downtime go by faster. He exhaled realizing he was pretty far away from a beer right about now. He inhaled trying to think only of what was happening in the moment. He was awake. Izzy was still awake. He grunted and decided even though he didn't want to force anyone to do anything, he might force Izzy to at least get off his laptop. Tai marched towards the phone booths.

"Izzy." Tai called and he figured Izzy didn't hear him. He walked over and put his hand on the side of the booth.

"Iz-" Tai heard a deep growl and he turned and saw the water lapping at the shore. He heard another growl and he saw the water waves increase. He saw the tide shifting closer into the beach and quickly called out to the others,

"Guys! Wake up!" He yelled and he ran down to the beach to get the others awake. He could hear everyone slowly grumble as they sat up. Tai ran past them to the water and stood at the edge. He could see something growing out of the water.

"What the hell is that?" He asked to no one in particular. The object in the water continued to grow and Tai heard the growl once again and realized it was coming from whatever was in the water.

"Tai whats going on?" Joe asked and Tai looked to his right seeing everyone and their digimon except for Izzy.

"Ive got a read!" Izzy yelled and Tai turned and saw Izzy standing at the phone booths with his laptop.

"Shit." Tai mumbled and he turned and ran over to Izzy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and Izzy pointed at the laptop.

"I think I know what that thing in the water is!" Tai came next to Izzy and looked on the screen. There was the image of giant turtle type thing on the screen.

"Shellmon. It's a champion level. I'm not sure what that means but this program is able to read the red lines that are interrupted and it reads what they are." Tai could hear another growl closer and he looked to the water,

"Anyway it can tell us if that thing is friend or, well not friend?" He asked concerned.

"I don't think he's very happy." Agumon commented and Tai looked down to the dinosaur digimon.

"Hey guys! Any word on what we should do?" Matt yelled and the group gasped as Shellmon came out of the water right at their beach.

"Look out!" Tai yelled and he saw the others duck as they were splashed with water. Shellmon growled and Tai realized this digimon could hurt the others if he didn't do anything.

"Ugh." Tai then quickly took off and started running towards the water.

"HEY!" He called to Shellmon and he started running along the water away from the others,

"Over here!" Tai taunted and Shellmon turned and started swimming towards him.

"Yeah get over here!" He yelled and he could then hear the others yelling,

"Tai! No!" He knew that was Sora but he ignored her focusing on getting Shellmon away from them,

"Run guys!" Tai yelled at the others and then he looked up at the digimon,

"Come and get me!" Tai taunted and Shellmon growled and then started backing away.

"Tai move it!" Matt yelled but Tai kept his eyes firm on Shellmon,

"Yeah nice try buddy." Tai said as Shellmon inched its way backwards. Tai nodded feeling a little powerful. Shellmon narrowed its eyes and then blew a harsh breath through its nostrils. Tai's body tensed, this didn't look good.

"Slamming attack!" The digimon yelled and Tai realized he was in huge trouble,

"NO!" Tai yelled unable to get out of the way. His pocket warmed and he fell onto his back. He covered his head and awaited the impact,

"TAI!" He knew the others were shouting and then he realized Shellmon had not hit him yet. He peaked under his arm and gasped seeing a very large orange dinosaur now pushing Shellmon backwards,

"Whoa!" Tai exclaimed looking at the spectacular force the two digimon were exuding against one another,

"Tai! Get to safety!" The orange dinosaur spoke and Tai went wide eyed.

"Agumon?!" He was shocked but then the digimon rammed into one another and Tai wasted no time scrambling out of the way. He ran back towards the others who had moved towards the phone booths. The sun was coming up and Tai ran into the group. Sora jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"You stupid idiot!" She yelled and he kept his arms at his side unsure what she was going to do to him. She tightened her grip and Tai decided to give her a hug.

"Well no one got hurt right?" He said sheepishly and Sora broke their embrace and punched him in the arm,

"What about Agumon?!" She said and Tai quickly turned his attention to his digimon,

"We need to help him!" He said and Matt suddenly wrapped a hard arm around his shoulders,

"Back off man! He just risked his own skin to save yours!" Tai fought for a moment against Matt's grip.

"Nova blast!" Agumon yelled and Tai went wide eyed seeing a large fire ball hit Shellmon right on the head,

"Nice shot!" Tai encouraged now feeling like his digimon had the upper hand. Shellmon tried to attack again,

"Aqua blaster!" Water hit Agumon but it didn't seem to faze the digimon. Matt released his hold on Tai and Tai no longer wanted run in and save his digimon. Agumon attacked again and this time Shellmon fell sideways and Agumon picked Shellmon up and threw him into the ocean.

"Yeah!" Tai exclaimed liberated that Agumon won. He heard the others cheer and Tai quickly ran to his new friend.

"Agumon! Well done!" He cheered and the digimon looked down at Tai.

"You can call me Greymon." He said and Tai shook his head,

"Whatever you are I'm just glad you're on our side!" Suddenly a light flashed and Koromon was on the sand. Tai quickly scooped him up and gave him a hug,

"That was amazing little dude!" He heard the others approach and the digimon were quick to congratulate Koromon.

"Wow I can't believe you digivolved." Palmon cooed and Tai chuckled.

"So you guys can just digivolve whenever there is danger? How big do you get Gomamon?" Joe asked and Gomamon blanched,

"Its not that easy, normally digimon need something to boost their abilities." Tentomon explained.

"So then what was it that made Koromon digivolve?" Sora asked and Tai looked at the little digimon in his arm,

"I think I know." Izzy said and Tai looked up surprised to see Izzy still standing. "Tai can I see that device in your pocket?" Tai pulled it out and looked at it oddly,

"What do you want with this?" He asked as he walked over and handed it to Izzy. Izzy looked at it and then sat down and started typing on his computer.

"Aha!" He exclaimed and the group quickly gathered around Izzy's computer. Tai could see an image of the same device he had handed Izzy on the screen.

"Its called a digivice." Izzy explained. The group shared a look and then Tai looked back at the screen.

"What does it do?" Tai asked and Izzy typed,

"Well from what I can read, this device interacted with Tai and Agumon's energy and the energy created caused Agumon to digivolve!" Tai was shocked, he didn't realize he could produce any sort of energy especially something so big that could cause a creature to transform into something different.

"So I can make Palmon digi-what?" Mimi asked and Tai stepped back watching Palmon turn and look at Mimi.

"Digivolve Mimi." She said and Mimi gushed,

"Whoa maybe you'll transform into something that can do my hair?" She giggled and Tai rolled his eyes. He grabbed his digivice off Izzy's open laptop and then put it back in his pocket.

"Well are we safe here?" Tai sighed, _leave it to Matt to bring everyones mood down,_ he thought.

"I think we should move," Sora said quietly. Tai looked at her and then Joe.

"What do you think?" He asked and Joe shrugged,

"Gomamon? How safe are we?" The white digimon thought a moment,

"Well there has been a lot more angry and bad digimon around. We probably should keep moving to stay safe." he concluded and Tai looked at Matt.

"What do you think Matt?" Tai asked throwing the other teen a bone. Matt nodded,

"We should move." Tai nodded and Izzy packed up his laptop and the group made their way away from the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

The group stopped a few times as they made their way. Everyone seemed to have to pee at different times and Mimi was pretty adamant about taking breaks. Whenever they would stop Tai watched Izzy pull out his laptop and stare at the screen. He couldn't understand how Izzy was still standing, he hadn't slept or ate for the past 24 hours. Tai looked down at Koromon still in his arm.

"I think we should portion out some food." Tai announced and Joe walked over to taking the big off his own shoulder.

"Yeah I could eat." Matt grumbled and Tai and Joe unpacked a few bars from the bag. Tai handed one to Matt and the two shared a nod. Tai whistled and Sora and Mimi looked up at him. He motioned his head for them to come over. Both girls scowled,

"we're not dogs." Mimi snapped. Tai rolled his eyes and handed over two bars to the girls,

"Whatever I do it to my sister." Tai mumbled and Sora walked over to him,

"you whistle at Kari?" She asked insulted. Tai smirked at her,

"She did it to me first." He said and Sora rolled her eyes,

"I bet she hates it." Tai looked at her and his smirk grew,

"no actually, she's totally used to it." He said and Matt walked over,

"What are you two talking about?" He asked and suddenly Tai's smirk vanished,

"Nothing, I'm gonna give this to Koromon. He said and he walked away from Matt and Sora towards his digimon. He could hear Sora change the topic and Tai was glad she did that.

"Koromon." Tai called and the pink ball bounced to Tai,

"Tai." He said happily and Tai smiled.

"Here, you did really good job back there against Shellmon." Tai unwrapped the bar and handed the whole thing to Koromon. Koromon excitedly ate the whole thing.

"Tai aren't you going to eat?" Joe asked and Tai shook his head,

"Nah, this guy needs it more than me." He said and he affectionally patted the top of Koromon's head. Tai looked over at Izzy and frowned.

"Im gonna take that thing away from you." Tai said and Izzy continued typing. Tai groaned, _of course he can't hear me_. Tai walked over and quickly swiped the laptop off of Izzy's lap.

"Hey!" Tai turned away from Izzy,

"you need to get off this thing." Izzy started grabbing at it,

"Let go Tai! Give it back!" He yelled and Tai held it higher. He was taller then Izzy so he was able to keep it out of Izzy's reach.

"There is nothing around Iz except trees and bushes!" Tai looked at the screen seeing a map.

"Tai! Give it back! I'm tracking something!" Tai rolled his eyes,

"Theres nothing here." Izzy grabbed at Tai and Tai pushed him away still staring at the screen.

"Knock it off!" The laptop was out of Tai's hand and Tai was now looking at Matt.

"What?" Tai asked annoyed. Matt growled and handed Izzy his computer,

"You're acting like a child! Leave Izzy's shit alone!" Matt said sternly. Tai pointed a finger at Izzy,

"The dude hasn't slept in 24 hours! I'm trying to stop him before he collapses!" Matt pushed on Tai's shoulder

"Doesn't mean you can steal his computer!" Tai stumbled back a bit and clenched his hand into a fist

, "Don't push me Matt." Tai warned and Matt glared at him,

"don't be an ass and maybe I wouldn't have to!" Tai wound his arm back,

"Agumon!" Tai stopped what he was doing upon hearing Biyomon's voice. He turned around and saw Agumon standing behind him.

"Agumon? You digivolved?" He asked and he put a hand to his pocket. It didn't feel warm and Tai looked at Agumon strangely.

"I think it was the food. I suddenly felt stronger and then, here I am." Agumon said and Tai nodded,

"cool." He commented.

"I think we should head this way." Izzy chimed in and Tai suddenly wondered if anyone noticed how close he just came to hitting Matt.

"Why should we go that way? Is there a digimon coming?" Mimi asked and Tai suddenly felt his back straighten.

"No, I just think there might be someone this way." Tai relaxed and looked at Izzy strangely,

"Like a human?" He asked and Izzy nodded, The group gathered around the computer and Tai saw the red dot the Izzy was pointing to on the screen.

"Wait, that could be another person?" Matt asked and Tai rolled his eyes. Izzy nodded,

"Look here," He moved the mouse so the map moved over a bit. He then pointed at a cluster of dots,

"This is us. Those dots I think are our digivices. If thats the case, then theres another one over here." He moved the mouse back over to the red dot that was by itself.

"It could be someone is here. The thing I've learned about these things is they only react to our contact." Tai looked at Izzy confused. Izzy then explained,

"Like when Agumon digivolved. He reacted to Tai and Tai's digivice." Tai looked down at his digimon.

"The digimon weren't able to digivolve before we showed up. The only conclusion is that we are the reason they were able to digivolve and we all showed up here with one of these." Izzy concluded and he pulled out his own digivice and Tai could see everyone else fish theirs out and examine it.

"So someone's here." Matt repeated and he took a step away from the group.

"exactly." Izzy confirmed and Tai watched Matt oddly,

"You said he wasn't here." Matt said not facing anyone,

"Who? What are you talking about." Tai asked,

"You said he couldn't be here! And he is. I know it!" Tai was very confused,

"What?" He asked again and Matt turned and looked at Tai angrily,

"TK, my brother! Izzy which direction is the blip?" Tai watched Matt now feeling angry,

"It's not him." He said and Matt growled,

"Izzy what direction?" Matt said sternly,

"Uhh to the left." Izzy replied and Tai watched Matt turn to Gabumon,

"come on." He said and him and Gabumon took off to the left. Joe stumbled forward with Gomamon,

"Wait we need to stay together!" He yelled and then Joe took off after Matt. Mimi and Palmon ran too and Sora quickly went over to Tai,

"How about now Tai?" She sounded angry and Tai looked at her and could see anger on her face,

"You still sure Kari's not here?" Tai's mouth opened and his heart rate increased. Sora scoffed and then turned and ran after the others. He heard Izzy shuffle behind him,

"I have to go after them, they won't know which way to go." Izzy said and him and Tentomon followed the group. Tai started clenching his fists, _She's not here, She's not here._ He repeated in his mind,

"Tai?" "

Huh?" Tai looked down at Agumon,

"Should we go after everyone?" Tai looked up and realized the others were now out of sight,

"Oh, yeah." Tai mumbled and he started jogging with Agumon after the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Tai and Agumon caught up to the others pretty quickly, even though Tai had been kicked off the team months ago he still kept up his soccer. Not that anyone else knew this, he didn't want people to know he was actually pretty devastated when he was kicked off.

"TK?!" He could hear Matt yelling although he could only see Joe, Mimi and Izzy and their digimon. He caught up to the others and saw a lake. Matt was standing at the edge yelling across it.

"Look there!" Sora yelled and Tai noticed she was standing right next to Matt. Across the lake was a stretch of land that protruded out into the lake. Right at the edge of this land was a trolley car.

"What?" Tai asked looking at it oddly.

"This place keeps getting weirder and weirder" Joe commented.

"I bet he's inside. I'm coming TK!" Matt yelled. Tai saw Sora step back allowing Matt to start running. Tai looked back across the water and then heard something move amongst the trees. There was a lot of foliage to get around the lake to the other side, and as Tai watched Matt try to cut his way through, Izzy gasped,

"Matt wait!" Tai could see Matt was ignoring Izzy. Gabumon was cutting the bushes with his paw and Tai suddenly realized they needed to stop. It was only a flicker but he could have sworn he saw a tail retreat into the bushes right where Matt and Gabumon were.

"Matt No!" Tai yelled and his ears were met with a deep growl. He knew something was there but he still couldn't see it.

"It's Seadramon!" Izzy yelled and Tai looked around frantically trying to see the digimon. He could hear Matt and Gabumon still bashing their way through the bushes,

"how do you know Izzy?" Tai asked.

"The program on Izzy's computer shows Seadramon is right in front of us." Tentomon explained. Tai could hear the growling again and Mimi squealed,

"it's behind us!" Tai turned and the others followed

. "Where is it Mimi I'll get him!" Palmon declared. Tai still couldn't see anything. The growl came to the other side and the group turned now facing the way they had come.

"It's like it's all around us!" Sora said and Tai could sense she was nervous.

"TK!" Matt called and Tai whipped around seeing Matt was making headway through the thick foliage. The growl grumbled again and Tai knew that came from Matt's area.

"No Matt!" Tai yelled and he ran over to him.

"Agumon!" Tai called and Agumon ran beside him.

"Fire that way!" Tai pointed in front of Matt and Agumon nodded,

"you got it! Pepper breath!" Agumon yelled and the fireball wizzed through the bushes.

"Ah!" Something groaned and Tai cheered as he quickly got to Matt and pulled him back,

"again Agumon!" Tai yelled and Agumon fired again

"Pepper breath!" Once again Tai heard a grunt,

"get your hands off me man!" Matt growled and Tai removed his hold once he forced Matt to back up.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon cried joining in on the attack, "we still can't see it!" Izzy yelled and Tai nodded. They knew it was there through the bushes they could hear it getting hit, but it was unsettling how they still couldn't see it.

"Fine I'll go another way." Matt grunted and he marched towards the water. Gabumon and Agumon continued to fire attacks and Tai turned his attention to Matt.

"Wait Matt! We don't know if there aren't more in the water!" He cried as Matt stood at the edge of the lake,

"my brothers over there Tai. Not like you'd know what it means to have a sibling." Matt snapped and Tai growled. He felt Matts words hit him below the belt and now he wanted to tackle Matt and pound on him.

"I think he's moving!" Tai heard Agumon and turned to look at his digimon. Agumon and Gabumon shifted so they were facing more into the woods. They continued firing and Tai groaned still not being able to get his eyes to locate Seadramon. He heard a small splash and then he heard a louder splash. Tai rolled his eyes knowing Matt had jumped into the water.

"Matt!" Joe yelled and Tai raised his hand to stop Joe.

"It's his funeral Joe! Let's just get rid of this guy." Tai never turned around to look at the group. He kept his eyes peeled on the trees ahead of him. The Digimon stopped their attacks and Tai heard the others approach him.

"Shh, just wait." Tai said still not looking back. He slowly scanned the trees and then stopped. He couldn't see anything moving. He squinted his eyes willing his sight to make out something. He could only see trees and bushes and the harder he squinted the more he felt cross eyed.

"Did it disappear?" Mimi asked and Tai finally turned to look at the others. He looked to Izzy who was standing looking at Tai with his laptop open.

"It's gone... I think." Izzy looked at the screen and Tai saw Joe, Mimi and Sora looking up in the trees around them. Tai then looked to the water. He could see Matt making his way to the semi island where the trolley car was. He looked to his right and saw Gabumon and Agumon staring back at him. Tai slowly took a step towards the water.

"Maybe we're just looking the wrong way." Tai said slowly and he focused on the water. He inhaled, he saw a small ripple not to far behind Matt.

"Izzy what does Seadramon look like?" Tai asked carefully,

"erm, like a big snake." Tai's eyes widened and he quickly shouted to Matt,

"Matt! Get out of the water!"

"TK I'm here!" Matt yelled and Tai's heart stopped as he saw a giant snake rise out of the water right behind Matt.

"No! Matt!" Sora yelled and Mimi screamed,

"Look out!"

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon cried and Tai's stomach dropped,

"MATT!" Tai yelled and he saw Matt dive under the water. The water in front of Seadromon froze and Tai quickly turned to Agumon,

"Agumon! You have to digivolve!" He grabbed his digivice out of his pocket and thrusted it towards his digimon. He didn't feel it warm and he looked at his partner shocked to see he hadn't changed,

"Agumon! Come on!" Tai yelled and Agumon looked at his hands,

"I don't know why Tai but I think I'm low on energy!" Tai didn't understand,

"but you had more food-"

"Matt!" Sora's yell interupted Tai and he looked to see Matt's head had emerged from the water. He looked unharmed but Seadramon was still scanning the lake looking for him.

"Gabumon!" Joe yelled and Tai realized Gabumon had jumped into the water,

"I'm coming Matt!" Gabumon cried as he swam towards Seadramon.

"Quick we have to help him! Biyomon!" Sora exclaimed and she looked at Biyomon. Biyomon shook her head,

"I don't have the energy." Biyomon said and Tai growled,

"but we ate! And we slept!" Izzy was typing away on his computer,

"Tentomon what about you?!" Tentomon blanched,

"I don't have any energy Izzy. I couldn't possibly help Gabumon."

"Blue Blaster!" Tai turned and saw Gabumon fire an attack at Seadramon. The snake digimon gave a scream and then turned its attention to Gabumon. Tai watched Matt swim the rest of the way to land and Gabumon dodge another attack.

"Guys we can't just sit here! They need help!" Tai yelled. Joe looked frantic,

"yeah but none of our Digimon have energy! What can we do?" He asked and Tai swore under his breath. His eyes went round as he saw Gabumon take a hit and Seadramon raise its head shouting a high pitched screech. Tai covered his ears and could see the others do the same. He then saw Seadramon turn and look at Matt and the trolley car.

"Matt! NO!" Tai yelled and he felt useless. Seadramon moved its head back and Tai knew it was going to attack,

"TK!" Matt yelled and he ran right in front of the Trolley, he was going to take the full blow of whatever Seadramon blew at him. Tai couldn't remove his eyes from the terrible scene.

"Howling Blaster!" Suddenly a massive wolf like Digimon jumped and hit Seadramon in the face with its attack. Seadramon was knocked to the side. Tai saw Matt quickly run inside the trolley. Tai looked in the water,

"where's Gabumon?!" He asked noticing Matt's Digimon was no where in sight.

"I think he's right there fighting Seadramon. Tai turned to Izzy,

"doesn't your computer tell you what that one is?" Izzy shook his head,

"it's only reading disrupted data. For some reason that Digimon and our own don't read as a disturbance. So I can't tell what they are." Tai thought that was odd but quickly turned his attention to the wolf fighting Seadramon.

"We need to get over there!" Tai said and Sora grabbed his arm,

"We can't right now without putting ourselves in danger!" She said sharply and Tai huffed. He watched Seadramon screech and then the wolf yell

"Howling Blaster!" Blue flames hit Seadramon once again and Seadramon fell into the water. Tai watched the water ripple and then watched as Seadramon slid out of the water and retreated into the woods.

"Alright!" Tai cheered and he turned to Sora who realeased his arm,

"I think it's safe now." He said and Sora rolled her eyes,

"Joe can you and Gomamon help?" She asked and Joe nodded,

"alright buddy do your thing." He said and Gomamon went to the water and happily cried,

"marching fishes." The group hopped onto the fish and Gomamon directed the fish across the lake to the trolley car and Matt. They arrived at the trolley and Tai and Agumon quickly got onto land,

"Matt!" Tai yelled and he saw Tsunomon was on the ground by the door of the trolley,

"Tsunomon! You okay? You were awesome!" Tai complimented. Tsunomon blushed ,

"thanks, but why won't Matt come out?" Tai walked past Tsunomon and forced the trolley cart door open,

"Matt! You okay?" Tai called as he rushed inside the trolley. Tai came to a halt as he realized Matt was not the only other person inside the trolley cart. Tai recognized the other person laying on one of the benches, TK, the guy Kari knew.

"TK, talk to me!" Matt pleaded and Tai could see TK eyes were slowly opening. TK looked dirty and slightly bruised, Tai started to worry for him. TK suddenly sat up,

"Kari!" He exclaimed and Tai froze and his eyes went wide.

"Shh, Teeks, I'm right here." Matt soothed and Tai watched TK sway a little. TK fell forward and Matt caught him,

"easy, easy!" Matt said steadying TK. Tai was acutely aware of the other joining them on the trolley. Tai just stared at TK _why'd he say her name?_ He wondered and he felt his stomach tighten.

"TK what happened?" Matt asked. TK opened his eyes again and looked at Matt confused,

"Matt?" He asked. Matt smiled,

"yeah squirt it's me." TK shook his head,

"where am I?" He asked and Matt pushed TK back gently so he was sitting tall.

"Some place called the digital world." Matt explained.

"Patamon?" TK asked and Tai watched as TK grabbed a small brown Digimon from beside him and lifted it onto his lap. The digimon was asleep and TK affectionately stroked its back.

"Is this your Digimon?" Matt asked and TK nodded,

"yeah, Patamon. I can't really remember how I got him. I think we were somewhere dark but then I woke up and you were here Matt." Tai held his tongue but the desire to ask about his sister was growing, _she's not here_ , he reassured himself.

"He looks like he could use some clean up." Joe spoke and Tai looked to see the others standing with him.

"Uh, yeah, Joe do you mind?" Matt asked as he eyed up the first aid kit Joe still had.

"Well I am training to be a doctor, this will be good practice." He said as he walked over to TK and Patamon. Tai nodded at Joe's words and filed that information away in his mind for later. He looked at TK while Matt moved to sit next to his brother. Joe then started inspecting TK's face. As Joe examined Tk's face Tai could see the younger teen had dark circles under his eyes and Tai cringed thinking about what could have happened to him.

"Do you have any idea what happened to you squirt?" Matt asked concerned. TK shook his head,

"I don't know." He fell silent and Matt squeezed his shoulder,

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said sternly and Tai watched Patamon curl up on TK's lap.

"We should probably stay here tonight." Sora said and Tai watched her and Biyomon take a seat on the opposite side of TK, Matt and Joe. Tai stepped to the side allowing Mimi and Palmon to follow Sora.

"Iz you need some sleep." Tai said now looking at Izzy.

"I'm okay." Izzy said and he sat on the same side as Matt and TK. Tai disagreed as he looked at Izzy's bloodshot eyes. He gazed at Tentomon who sat next to Izzy.

"Tentomon at least needs to get some rest." Tai commented and Joe stood,

"Maybe we should talk, as a group." Tai looked at the group and nodded,

"I still don't understand why our digimon couldn't digivolve." Tai could hear Izzy typing.

"I think I can answer that." Izzy said and Tai was amazed Izzy was still functioning. The group turned their attention to Izzy.

"I think when a digimon is low on energy, thats when they can't digivolve. They also can de-digivolve if they get low enough." Tai raised an eyebrow,

"de-digivolve? What does that mean?" Mimi asked,

"Like after Greymon attacked Shellmon, he reverted back to Koromon. Same with Matt's digimon." Tai looked to the front of the trolley and saw Agumon and Tsunomon. He walked over and picked Tsunomon up.

"What did you digivolve to Tsunomon?" He asked as he walked Tsunomon over to Matt

. "Garurumon." Tsunomon stated and Mat quickly took his digimon from Tai.

"You did great." Matt said softly to Tsunomon. Tai smirked seeing Tsunomon blush.

"But we ate, I mean we ate just as much as yesterday." Tai commented getting back to the matter at hand,

"Not exactly." Gomamon started. Tai and the others looked to Gomamon who was on the bench next to Tentomon and Izzy.

"We digimon ate tons before you showed up yesterday."

"Wait you guys had food? Like we could find more food here?" Mimi asked sounding a little excited. Tai turned to Agumon who nodded,

"Some areas are full of food but we've never been in this area before." Agumon informed the group. Tai put a hand to his chin,

"Hey wait I've got an idea!" Sora jumped up and she pointed out the window.

"We can fish!" She said and Tai snapped his fingers,

"good thinking Sor!" Tai started to make his way to the exit,

"Wait!" Matt called and Tai turned to look at him.

"Should we talk more? I mean what's are plan? Do we just stay here waiting to be attacked again?" Tai looked at TK and then to Izzy. Both boys especially needed a rest.

"Yeah, we stay here. We stick together and stay here for the night." Tai said making up his mind. He then turned and him and Agumon exited the trolley.


	7. Chapter 7

The group worked together to make their own fishing lines, they wanted Gomamon to help but he refused to use his attack for the sole purpose of the fish being eaten. Tai watched Sora and Joe cook the fish they had successfully gotten over a fire Agumon had started. Tai was relieved when he went to check on Izzy and saw Izzy slumped forward in his seat. He had finally past out. He and Tentomon put Izzy's computer away in his bag and laid Izzy across the bench so he could finally sleep. Tai watched Mimi and Matt try to reel a fish in with the stick and string they had made into a fishing pole. He then looked to his right and saw TK standing on his own. The question was still burning in him and he needed to talk to the younger teen. Tai walked over to him,

"TK?" TK turned and faced him,

"Tai, right?" TK asked and Tai nodded,

"I've been meaning to talk with you." Tai started,

"about what?" TK's voice was chipper. Tai sighed really unsure he wanted answers. He was now afraid of what they might be.

"You said my sisters name earlier. You kind of yelled it and I'm just wondering if she was with you when you were taken?" TK looked at Tai oddly,

"sorry who's your sister?" Tai found that reaction strange,

"uh, Kari, you know the girl you were hanging out with at camp. Brown hair, always has a camera?" TK stared at Tai blankly,

"erm, I'm not sure I know who you're talking about." Tai wanted TK's words to fill him with comfort, if he didn't know his sister then she probably wasn't with them. But they filled him with dread and more questions, _they stood together at camp. Kari said they were friends, how could he just forget her?_ Tai now felt anxiety through his body,

"come on TK she may not be here but you know her, Kari, Kari Kamiya." Tai said a little more sternly. TK stared at him his face still blank and unknowing.

"Sorry." TK shrugged and Tai looked out over the water. He could feel it and it started to make him panic, _maybe Kari isn't so safe after all..._

"Tai, TK. Come eat." Tai turned from TK and saw Matt waving them over to the fire. Tai looked back at TK. He had a wide eyed expression,

"TK?" Tai asked and TK put a hand to his head,

"Uh, sorry." He closed his eyes and Tai thought he looked in pain,

"I'm alright, I just thought I remembered something." Tai looked at TK who then opened his eyes and shook his head,

"Its gone. Let's eat." He said and Tai watched him suspiciously as TK walked over towards Matt and the others. Tai kept his anxieties about his sister to himself. He sat next to Sora who handed him a fish on a stick,

"bon appetite." She said and Tai smirked taking the fish from her. Agumon sat next to Tai and Tai handed his fish over to his digimon. Sora quickly grabbed Tai's wrist stopping him.

"Nope the digimon already ate. That one is for you." Sora said and Tai looked at Agumon who grinned,

"Well I could always eat more." He admitted. Tai chuckled and rubbed Agumon's head. He then bit into the fish. Once he swallowed he quickly looked to Sora and Joe,

"good job guys, it tastes good." Tai looked to Matt who was watching TK closely. He wanted to comment but thought better of it.

"Who wants first watch?" Joe asked and Sora turned to look at Biyomon,

"I think we can take first watch." Tai nodded,

"Yeah I can take the second shift." Matt commented and the group nodded,

"Should we have another person?" Joe asked and Tai shook his head,

"nah, this way the rest of us are well rested tomorrow." The group nodded and TK stood holding Patamon,

"I think we're gonna go to sleep." He said and Matt quickly stood up.

"Here I'll help you." Matt said and TK rolled his eyes,

"Matt I'm not a little kid." Matt huffed,

"I know, just let me help you." Tai then realized something,

"hang on TK." TK and Matt looked at him,

"Erm, did you get one of these?" He asked and he pulled out his digivice.

"Oh yeah." TK said and he pulled out his own from his pocket.

"What are they?" TK asked,

"It's a digivice." Matt told him and TK looked at it a moment,

"I feel like they wanted one…" TK trailed off and Tai quickly wanted TK to elaborate.

"Who? Who wanted one TK?" TK pulled a face,

"I dont know. I can just see darkness and someone wanted one. But not mine…." He said and then he put a hand on his forehead. He swayed and Matt caught him,

"TK." Matt said as he held his brother upright.

"You okay Teeks?" Matt asked concerned. TK shook his head,

"I, uhh, what?" He asked now sounding disorientated.

"You said someone wanted a digivice." Tai said still wanting answers. Matt glared at Tai and TK shook his head,

"I did?" He asked and Tai's mouth opened slightly, _He doesnt remember…._ Tai thought and Matt quickly pushed his brother behind him,

"knock it off Tai can't you see he's tired!" Matt said sternly and Tai exhaled. Sora quickly jumped in between the two teens,

"Okay TK, Matt, time for bed." She said and Matt wasted no time taking TK and walking him inside the trolley. Tai's vision of the brothers was interrupted when Sora stood in front of him,

"You want to explain why you were about to give TK the third degree?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. It was on the tip of Tai's tongue to tell her, he instead looked away from her eyes,

"You should get some sleep." He said and Sora blew out a breath,

"I'm taking the first shift," she said and Tai looked to the ground

"Fine, but you will tell me." She said sternly and when Tai looked back at her, she was walking back to the fire with Biyomon. He saw Mimi and Palmon follow TK and Matt into the trolley. Tai looked at Joe, Gomamon and Agumon,

"Bed anyone?" He said and the four of them followed Mimi into the trolley leaving Sora and Biyomon to keep watch next to the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was high and it was beating down on the group as they made their way across sand. Tai didn't understand how they had found themselves walking in a desert. One moment they were surrounded by trees and then they thinned out and they were walking on sand.

"According to the map in my program, we are still in the same sector as when we started. Something called file island."

"Good to know Iz." Tai said although he really didn't care. The sun was directly over their heads and it was sucking the energy right out of him.

"Shade! Please let us find some shade!" Mimi complained and Tai didn't have the energy to tell her to stop.

"I can help you TK." Patamon cooed and Tai raised his head to see Patamon fly to TK's head. He sat on TK's head and put his wings out.

"Thanks buddy." TK said with a smile,

"Izzy does your map tell us where we are going?" Joe asked and Tai stopped walking. He saw Izzy walking with his computer open. The red haired boy narrowed his eyes as he looked at the screen,

"I don't see much of anything. My map updates every time we enter a new area." Tai groaned,

"well that's helpful." He mumbled and he saw the others all stand around in a circle. Everyone looked hot and tired.

"How much water is in the bag Joe?" Tai asked. Joe crouched down and opened the bag,

"uhmm 3 bottles." Tai sighed, that wasn't a lot.

"Should we all take a sip?" Tai asked really not wanting anyone here to pass out. Joe handed out a water bottle to Mimi,

"I think that's a good idea." He said and Tai gave Mimi a nod and she opened the water bottle. She took a small sip and passed it to Palmon who did the same. It made it's way around the circle to Tai and he drank and forced himself to stop. He wanted to drink the whole thing but he restrained. He passed it to Agumon and watched Izzy and Tentomon take the last sips.

"Hey I think I know this area." Biyomon said and she stepped out of the circle,

"Biyo? what are you talking about?" Sora asked and Biyomon smiled,

"I think theres a village that way." She said and she pointed a wing a head of the group.

"That's great Biyo!" Sora said and Tai suddenly felt hopeful,

"That means there will be shade!" Mimi cheered and Tai rolled his eyes,

"alright Biyomon lead the way." He said and Biyomon happily hopped to the front of the pack. They walked for almost an hour when Biyomon stopped and exclaimed,

"there! Look!" Tai stood next to Biyomon and squinted. He couldn't see anything but more sand,

"erm, Biyomon you sure there's a village here?" He asked and Biyomon started walking,

"you'll see!" She said and Sora quickly followed,

"hang on Biyo!" Sora called and Tai looked to the others. Everyone else had the same confused look and Tai groaned,

"well lets follow them." He said and he turned and him and Agumon followed after Sora and Biyomon. They caught up and Biyomon was all smiles,

"I told you." She cooed and Tai looked down and saw a dozen or more Yokomon staring up at him,

"er, this is the village?" He asked as the others joined them.

"Yep." Biyomon said with a smile.

"Wow Biyomon how'd you digivolve?" Some of the Yokomon asked and Biyomon rubbed her head against Sora's leg,

"with Sora's help." Tai saw Sora look uneasy as she gazed down at her partner.

"Well now what do we do? We need water and shade." Matt said and one of the Yokomon looked up at him,

"We have water!" She said and Tai looked down at the small digimon,

"You have water?" He asked and the digimon all nodded,

"yeah over here." They said and Tai and Matt followed them to a small well. Tai then took the rope that was next to the well and started pulling on it. A small bucket with water came to the top and Tai didn't know he could feel so much excitement,

"Water!" He exclaimed and him and Agumon quickly started drinking.

"Hey! Leave some for the rest of us!" Matt fought and he wrestled Tai away from the water. Tai didn't care, he had enough water to feel rejuvenated,

"you've got to have some" he said to Matt who had pinned him down. Matt's eyes went wide as a splash of water landed on his back. Tai looked and saw Gabumon standing beside them with a now empty pail of water,

"I thought it would help." The digimon said sheepishly. Tai laughed and Matt growled. Tai then saw a small smirk cross Matt's face and he knew Matt wasn't too bothered by being splashed. The rest of the group gathered around the well and everyone started drinking. The group giggled and lightly splashed one another. Matt released his hold on Tai and joined the others. Tai stood and saw Sora watching Biyomon worriedly,

"Hey Sor? You want some water?" Tai asked as he approached her. Sora looked at him a moment,

"Yeah, Biyomon." She called and Biyomon looked up at her,

"we should get some water now." She said and Biyomon smiled,

"sure Sora." She came over and rubbed her head again against Sora's leg and Sora looked a little weirded out by the digimon's affection.

"Just head on over Biyo." Sora said and Tai could tell she was trying to keep her voice light. Biyomon hopped over towards the well and Tai looked at Sora strangely,

"You okay?" He asked and Sora flinched,

"Oh yeah, totally fine." She said and Tai was not convinced,

"something bothering you Sora?" Tai asked and Sora shook her head,

"Nope. Im gonna get a drink." she said and Tai noticed she was avoiding eye contact. Sora walked over to join the others and Tai watched her studying her.

"Hey there's no more water." Someone said and Tai turned and walked over to the others,

"wait what?" He asked and he saw the Yokomon gather around the well,

"where'd all the water go?" They asked and Tai watched his friends look down the well,

"Its gone. Its like it all just dried up." Izzy said and Tai focused on looking down into the well. Sure enough the bottom looked bone dry.

"Hey is that Meramon?" One of the Yokomon asked and Tai turned his head to look where the Yokomon was looking. In the distance he could see a fire ball walking towards them,

"What is that?" Tai asked and a Yokomon at his feet answered,

"That's Meramon, He's a fire digimon, but he's harmless." She smiled and Tai looked back to the fire digimon, it looked like it was moving fast.

"Hang on maybe my program can get a read on him." Izzy said and he pulled out his laptop. He clicked on the keyboard and Tai saw Meramon pop up on the screen.

"Uh, you sure he's friendly?" Izzy asked and the Yokomon all nodded,

"He's a protector." They said and Izzy looked up at Tai. "except my program can only show disrupted digimon, like Seadramon or Shellmon. They were bad." He said and Tai went wide eyed,

"If he was good, he isn't right now." Tai called and Biyomon gasped,

"we have to save everyone!" She said and Tai looked to see a Yokomon call out,

"we can hide here!" Tai walked to the edge of the sand and saw a massive hole below. And in that hole was half of a ship.

"Okay everyone down now!" Tai ordered and the group wasted no time running down into the hole and onto the ship. Tai and Matt took their positions at the bow of the ship directing Yokomon. Tai had only thought there were maybe a few dozen of Yokomon but as panic set in, more Yokomon emerged from small dirt mounds and Tai realized there were tons! He saw TK and Joe helping the Yokomon down into the hole. He looked up seeing Sora and Biyomon still at the well,

"Sora! How close!?" He called and Sora looked down at him and Matt,

"He's close!" She said and Tai waved her down,

"Get down here then!" he yelled and Sora nodded,

"Right Biyo! Let's go!"

"No!" Biyomon said angrily,

"not until all the Yokomon are safe." Tai watched Sora and then tore his attention from his friend to focus on the Yokomon in front of him. He looked up seeing Mimi and Palmon running towards him and Matt.

"You okay Meems?" Tai asked and Mimi nodded,

"what do we do once everyone gets on?" She asked and Tai shared a look with Matt. They weren't totally sure what they were gonna do. He looked to Agumon and Gabumon,

"Lets hope our digimon can lead him away." Matt nodded and Tai looked up seeing Sora make her way down into the hole. He quickly went to the edge and called over to her,

"You and Biyomon get them all?" He asked and Sora nodded. She then stopped and looked up,

"Biyomon!" She yelled and Tai looked up seeing Biyomon still at the top of the hole. She was facing the group but was focused on the last few Yokomon. Tai then looked seeing Sora start to scramble up the hole.

"Sora!" Tai and Matt yelled together and Sora yelled to Biyomon,

"Im coming Biyo!" She said and Tai realized he had to do something to help.

"Agumon lets go!" He called and him and Agumon tried to wade through the hundreds of Yokomon now on the ship. They were stuck, there were too many Yokomon and Tai couldn't get down.

"Sora!" Tai yelled knowing his friend could be in danger. He heard Matt growl and knew he was feeling the same frustration.

"SORA!" Tai turned his head hearing Biyomon and cursed under his breath. He couldn't see them. His eyes frantically stared at the top of the hole he could hear some fighting but he wasn't sure who was winning. Suddenly a massive fire bird flew above and Tai recoiled,

"what is that?!" He yelled and one of the Yokomon answered

"thats Birdramon!" Tai then saw a rope hanging over the railing of the bow. He quickly made his way to it,

"Agumon!" He yelled and him and Agumon quickly climbed down the rope and off of the boat. Tai and his digimon then scurried up the hole and saw Sora standing with her back to them. Tai quickly ran over and grabbed Sora's arm,

"Sora! You're okay!" He said and Sora looked at him and nodded,

"Biyomon digivolved!" She said and Tai turned his attention to the fire bird in the sky shooting attacks at Meramon.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon cried and Tai watched a blast of fire hit Meramon straight in the chest. He felt Matt and the digimon join them and Tai's mouth dropped as he saw something black and round come out of Meramons back and then disintegrate in mid air.

"Did you see that?!" Tai called and no one answered. Tai then watched Meramon shrink and keel over. Birdramon reverted to Yokomon and Sora quickly caught her as she fell from the sky.

"What was that?" Matt asked and Tai hesitantly approached Meramon,

"Is he, okay?" He asked and Sora called to Tai,

"no, wait. Don't touch him." She said and she took a step towards him.

"Meramon?" She asked and Tai started to feel nervous for his friend.

"Meramon?" Sora said again and Meramon slowly looked up at Sora.

"You're human." He said and Sora smiled,

"And you look like you're okay." She said and Tai felt like he should approach Meramon,

"Meramon what happened?" Tai asked and the fire digimon stood tall.

"I was controlled by a black gear. Thanks to you and your Yokomon, I am okay now." He said and Tai looked to Matt and then noticed the others coming out of the hole.

"Biyomon! Sora! You two okay?" Mimi asked running to Sora. Sora nodded,

"Yeah we're okay." She cradled Yokomon in her arms and smiled,

"she digivolved." Sora said and Tai smiled at the fire digimon,

"Meramon, what exactly is a black gear?" Tai asked and Meramon thought a moment,

"It is a dark device that can control digimon and make them do terrible things. Im a protector of these parts and with the black gear I wanted to destroy all the Yokomon."

"Fascinating, it seems without that black gear you no longer show up as a disturbance on my program." Izzy said and Tai noticed he already had his computer out.

"Any idea who put the black gear in you?" Matt asked and Meramon shook his head,

"it just hit me the other day. It came flying at me and suddenly I was under it's control." Tai looked over at the group. Meramon then spoke,

"But I think I can restore the water to the village." Tai turned to look at Meramon who started walking away. He walked over to a sand hill and then turned a tap. Some of the Yokomon who followed the group out of the hole started cheering,

"water!" They cheered and Tai walked over to the well and saw it was filling up.

"Think we could take some to go?" Tai asked and the Yokomon all smiled. Joe brought the bag over and He started to refill the water bottle they had drank from earlier. Tai watched TK take an extra pail from the Yokomon and fill it with water.

"You sure you're okay with us using this?" TK asked as he filled the water,

"Of course! You saved us and saved Meramon!" The Yokomon said happily. Tai smiled at the small digimon and looked to Sora and Matt,

"Should we get moving?" he asked and the two looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah." They said. The group said good-bye to the Yokomon and Meramon and Tai hoped as they left, they were walking in the direction towards shade.


	9. Chapter 9

Night fell and Tai remembered a teacher once saying it got very cold in the desert at night. They were far from the Yokomon village and Tai shivered as the sun set.

"You, think we could stop?" Sora said her lips chattering. Tai looked at his friend and looked over the others. Everyone was shivering and Tai quickly went into action.

"Okay lets stop." He announced and Matt turned to face him.

"We're too exposed we should keep moving." He said and Tai moved towards him.

"Matt we haven't seen anything for miles. Look at the group!" Tai motioned to the others and Matt clenched his hands. TK walked over and put a hand on Matt's shoulder,

"Come on Matt, we've been walking for hours. Let's stop." TK was gentle with his words and Tai could see Matt's eyes soften at his younger brother. Tai wondered a moment why Matt was so affected by TK. He didn't want to admit that him and Matt had something in common but they did. TK seemed to have the same effect on Matt that Kari had on Tai. Tai looked away from the brothers trying to will his anxiety about his sister away.

"Lets get a fire started." Joe said and Tai looked up to see Joe, Agumon and Gomamon digging a small hole in the sand.

"Maybe could we have some dinner?" Patamon asked and Tai looked around at the others.

"Yokomon still hasn't digivolved." Sora commented and Tai nodded,

"Here Joe I'll do that, you divi up the food." Tai said and he took over digging a hole and Joe stood and pulled out some things from the bag. TK put the pail of water he had been carrying down on the ground and addressed the group,

"Maybe we should drink too." Tai backed up while Agumon lit a fire,

"Pepper breath." The digimon breathed out a ball of fire and Tai smiled feeling the warmth from the fire. The group sat down around the fire and slowly ate. No one said much of anything and Tai figured everyone was too tired and cold to talk. They finished their small meal and drank from the water bottles. TK then took the time refilling the water bottles from the bucket.

"Well thats it for the bucket." Tk commented as he emptied the last drops of water into the third bottle.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea drinking all of the water like that." Mimi commented and she held Palmon close to her chest,

"Do you feel hydrated?" Tai asked her and Mimi nodded. Tai then smiled,

"Then we can't regret that. We all feel better." Tai saw Matt rolled his eyes and Tai huffed,

"Well now I kind of have to pee." Sora stated and Tai looked at her a moment and pulled a face,

"Where exactly?" He asked and she looked to Mimi,

"Meem's come with me. Lets find a place away from the boys." Mimi stood and nodded,

"No peeking!" Mimi said sternly and she and Sora walked away from the group in hopes of finding some privacy. Tai turned away from the girls and looked at Izzy who pulled his computer out and frowned,

"Shoot, my batteries almost dead." He said and Tai shrugged,

"Maybe we'll find an outlet." He said hopefully though he doubted that. He paused, then again, they had found stranger things around and it wasn't impossible that they could find an outlet. Tai put a hand on Izzy's shoulder,

"It's time you take a break. You slept last night which was good. But you still need more." Izzy nodded,

"I guess I could sleep." Tai nodded,

"good." He said and he left Izzy and Tentomon alone while Izzy packed up his computer.

"You should sleep too Teeks." Matt said to his brother. Tai watched the brothers and TK frowned,

"I'm not sure." TK said and Tai and Matt studied him. He had Patamon on his lap and he had a finger to his chin. Tai noticed his eyes were almost glazed over.

"I've left something. Or forgotten someone…." TK trailed off and Tai heard his sisters name in his head. TK looked light headed for a moment and Matt quickly put his hands on his brothers shoulders,

"Time to sleep TK. It's been a long day." Tai watched Matt lay TK down and Tai was surprised at how quickly TK fell asleep. Tai saw Joe and Gomamon lay down next to the fire and he quickly walked over to Matt.

"We should talk." Tai said and Matt looked at him oddly,

"When the girls get back, I want to talk." Tai repeated and Matt slowly nodded. They didn't have to wait too long before Sora and Mimi reappeared with their digimon. The girls sat down next to the fire and Tai quickly told the others his plan.

"Matt and I are going to stay up for a bit. We'll wake someone in a few hours. You all can go to sleep." He announced and the others nodded and laid their heads in the sand. Tai then motioned for Matt to follow and the two teens walked away from the fire leaving their digimon to look after the others. They didn't walk too far. Just enough that they could talk without disrupting the others.

"You and TK seem close." Tai started and Matt rolled his eyes,

"What's it to you?" Tai shrugged,

"Just wondering why? I mean you go into panic mode when it comes to him." Tai said. Matt sat down in the sand and rested his arms on his bent legs.

"You wouldn't understand." Matt mumbled and Tai sat next to him,

"Try me." He said and Matt looked at him a moment,

"Fine." He exhaled and then looked up at the night sky,

"I just haven't been able to be around for him all that much. I wish I could change that but I can't. Our parents, they uh, they divorced when we were younger. He went with my mom and I went with our dad. I barley see him. But a couple years ago he moved to the same area and now goes to the junior high right down the street from our high school. I just worry, he's a positive kid and I don't want to let him down like I did when we we're little. I didn't really try that hard to see him. But he tried so hard to see me. He'd call constantly and he'd beg my dad to take him for a weekend. We always said no cause we didn't want to upset my mom. Now he's a teenager and I felt like I almost lost him. We got here and we were chased by bugs and didn't know if we were or if we are ever going to make it back. I just lost it. I needed to find him." Tai could completely sympathize with Matt. He looked at Matt ready to tell him how he knew exactly how Matt felt,

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's not like you'd understand." Matt spat and Tai suddenly sucked in the urge to tell Matt his own secrets and instead looked at him coldly,

"Whatever, you don't even know me." Tai grumbled and Matt scoffed,

"Yeah I don't. I barely know anyone here except Sora and my brother." Tai looked away from Matt.

"How do you know Sora?" He asked and Matt cracked his neck,

"For a while now. She and I became friends after she stopped playing soccer." Tai let out a small laugh,

"And she and I stopped being friends after she stopped playing soccer." He looked to Matt and shook his head,

"You know I pretty well have avoided you for the past two years."Tai admitted. Matt nodded,

"Yeah I noticed that, I pretty much hated you." Matt replied. Tai shrugged his shoulders.

"And yet you scared the shit out of me when I thought Seadramon got you." Tai said. He saw Matt nod,

"Yeah I pretty much thought about ending your life after you tried to lead Shellmon away from us." Tai smirked and then looked at Matt,

"I think you've got the wrong idea about me." He said and Matt rotated his shoulders back,

"Sometimes I think the same thing. But your record is something hard to ignore. you don't even live at home right?" Tai looked forward he shrugged,

"Yeah well, home isn't for everyone." He said quietly. He heard Matt move his legs in the sand,

"Yeah you used to be easy to hate you know that?" Tai looked at Matt confused,

"What do you mean?" Tai asked and Matt explained,

"You were a jock, a stupid soccer jock who was loud and stupid." Tai frowned but allowed Matt to continue,

"Sora was annoyed so easily by you. You were with your team and you guys were obnoxious. It was easy to point and be annoyed at you. But then," he stopped and Tai was now unsure what he was going to say next.

"You changed, kind of like my brother. But different you quit the team or were kicked off or whatever and then you looked pathetic and I started to pity you. It became harder to hate you. Especially with Sora worrying so much about you. She would say you didn't bother her but I could see it. At lunch she constantly watched you. In class she would sit up every time someone came through the door and I know she was waiting for you. It really bugged me. It actually pissed me off. But I couldn't hate you like I did, cause I felt like you were going through something." Tai breathed in and shook his head,

" I don't need your pity Matt. Im fine."

"Yeah right you're fine. You might be an obnoxious prick but you're not fine. No one leaves home and is kicked off their team and is fine after." Tai rolled his eyes,

"I don't think I want to talk about this anymore." He said and he felt anger creep through him,

"Whatever, you're easy. I mean I know you're just trying to show off, and mask whatever shit you've got going on. Other people are harder to read." Tai looked at Matt,

"Like who?" He asked and Matt sighed,

"TK, he's been really hard to read this past year. He was always just happy. But now he's been skipping out on class. He's always hanging with this friend of his. He won't tell me his name but I know they're together when he skips. Mom called saying he's up late texting or on the phone with someone. He just looks worried and tired. He won't tell me whats going on he says it has nothing to do with him but I'm worried he's gotten in with the wrong crowd or something." Tai listened and nodded,

"I think he's being 14," He said. Matt looked to Tai and frowned,

"This just doesn't seem like him." He said and Tai put a hand on his shoulder,

"He's here now right? I mean maybe in the morning you can pull him aside or something. But its no use worrying about it here. He's with us and he's safe." Matt nodded,

"Why were you so sure he wasn't here?" Matt asked and Tai removed his hand from Matt's shoulder,

"Oh, yeah. I just was trying to help you not you know, stress." Tai lied and Matt eyed him suspiciously.

"You're keeping things from me." Tai stopped and then stood,

"Whatever, you stayed up last night so why don't I take a shift tonight." Tai said hoping to change the subject. He could see Matt study him a moment and then he sighed,

"Sure." Matt said and he stood next to Tai. The two walked back to the others in silence. Tai didn't want to talk anymore. He felt that Matt knew too much. He didn't want anyone to know what he was going through. He sat down in the circle and watched Matt lay down next to TK and Gabumon. Tai reached his hand out and pulled a sleeping Agumon onto his lap,

"Some guards you two are." Tai whispered at his and Matt's digimon. He wasn't mad at all, in fact he found it soothing watching Agumon sleep. A memory flashed in his mind, it was his sister, she was 7 or 8 and she was sleeping in her bed. Tai was so worried about her he sat in a chair at her bed watching her making sure she was okay. Tai's eyes adjusted back to the group, he silently promised he'd keep watch over everyone and make sure they were all safe. He sat up more alert now wanting to follow through on his promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Tai woke up feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Tai?" Tai's eyes shot open and he saw Sora crouched down in front of him. She smiled,

"Time to wake up." She said and Tai sat up and wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth. He felt sand on the side of his face and took a moment to wipe all the sand from his cheek. Tai watched Sora stand and he looked over the group. The fire was out and Tai could already feel the heat grow from the sun. He saw Agumon and Tentomon standing next to Izzy looking at something on the boys computer. Izzy then groaned,

"No!" He said and Tai stood and walked over to him,

"What's up Iz?" He asked crouching down next to the boy.

"My computer died, and I was pretty sure I was getting a read in that direction." He pointed over his laptop and Tai stood tall,

"We'll it might be worth checking out. Could get us out of the sun." Tai said with a shrug. He looked back at the others. Joe was handing out some food and Tai whistled for the group.

"Hey guys circle up." He said and Joe packed up the bag and the group gathered around Tai and Izzy.

"Izzy thinks there might be something this way." Tai pointed behind him and registered the groups reaction. Sora stood closely to a newly digivolved Biyomon. Joe stepped forward handing Tai some food.

"Well that gives us somewhere to go." The oldest teen said with a shrug. Tai took the food from Joe and took a minute to look over at Agumon,

"You eat buddy?" He asked and Agumon nodded, Tai then opened the package and started eating. He refocused on the group.

"So we agree? We head that way?" Tai asked wanting to hear input from everyone.

"If we could get away from sand I will be happy. I have so much in my shoes." Mimi moaned and she pulled her shoe off and emptied it as if to prove her point. Tai looked to TK, he was standing and was holding Patamon but had a blank look on his face. Matt spoke,

"Maybe we can find something that will tell us how to get home?" Tai looked into Matt's eyes and nodded. The two may have had a bit of a break through last night but Tai still felt they were a long way from becoming anything close to friends. Tai inhaled,

"Alright, housekeeping, anyone need to pee?" He asked and the group shook their head,

"Let's just move." Matt said and he and Gabumon walked past Tai. Tai decided to allow the others to pass him. Sora gave him a soft smile as she and Biyomon walked past him. He saw Izzy pack up his laptop and him and Tentomon followed behind Mimi and Palmon. Tai stepped aside allowing Joe and Gomamon to walk a head.

"Tai you coming?" Agumon asked. Tai looked down at his digimon,

"Go catch up with the others bud." He said and Agumon turned and ran up to Gomamon and Joe. Tai stepped next to TK and the boy looked at Tai confused,

"Everything okay Tai?" He asked. Tai nodded then quickly shook his head, the two started walking slowly behind the rest of group.

"Uhm, I'm not sure, I just wanted to check in with you." TK looked at Tai,

"Me?" He asked. Tai looked forward,

"Yeah, you just look a little zoned out." Tk was silent. Tai wiped his forehead feeling sweat form.

"I mean, I'm sorry I just have noticed you seem to have so many gaps in your memory. It's just strange." Tai said filling the silence. The two trudged through the sand. Tai could feel TK close up. _He's hiding something,_ Tai thought.

"It was so dark, and I know I wasn't alone." TK said and Tai stopped walking his eyes wide.

"What did you say?" He asked feeling his throat dry. TK stopped and looked at Tai. Tai glanced at the group, they weren't too far ahead and no one noticed the two of them had stopped. TK put a hand to his forehead,

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Tai." TK said and he removed his hand from his forehead. Tai wanted to shake TK, force him to remember! He instead stood still watching TK carry Patamon and walk towards the others. Tai felt his face tighten, he was angry. Something wasn't right. They had been here in this world for a while and had no answers to why they were there. He looked at TK's back and then a thought came to him, _Patamon? Why hasn't he said anything?_

"Tai! You coming?!" Tai moved his eyes from TK and saw the rest of the group staring at him. Matt rose an eyebrow,

"Right," Tai said and he quickened his feet to catch up. After a while, the group finally felt their feet step off sand onto harder ground.

"What is this?" Sora asked and Tai felt relief from the sun as it hid behind a building. Tai adjusted his eyes and saw they were standing in front of a factory.

"Maybe someone's here, someone who can help us?" Mimi asked. Tai stepped forward,

"Let's split up," He was met with silence and he looked away from the factory to look at the others,

"Is that a good idea?" Joe asked breaking the silence. Tai stepped back, the factory area wasn't huge, they wouldn't be too far apart.

"Hey I think I see power!" Izzy announced and him and Tentomon moved towards a steam stack. TK took a step towards Izzy, "I think I'm going to go with him," The youngest member of the group stated and he followed Izzy and Tentomon. Matt stepped towards his brother, "TK wait!" Mimi grabbed Matt's hand,

"Actually you and I are gonna look this way." She said and Tai smirked as Mimi dragged Matt the opposite direction from TK and Izzy. Tai looked to Sora and Joe,

"Come on, let's explore." He said trying to bring a little fun to their day. Him, Joe and Sora and their digimon made their way through the factory grounds. There were stairs and walkways connecting steam stacks to small buildings. Joe and Gomamon ducked under a small bridge walkway and Tai went to follow, Sora pulled on his arm holding him back,

"You gonna talk to me now?" She asked and Tai motioned for Biyomon and Agumon to follow Joe and Gomamon. He turned to look at Sora,

"About what?" He asked honestly not sure what she was talking about.

"When we were at the lake, you didn't want to talk, but I think now is a good time. So talk." She said and she put her hands on her hips. Tai resisted the urge to call her a mother.

"I'm just surprised TK's back." Tai tried and Sora raised her eyebrow,

"Right, and that's why you are so anxious to talk to TK one on one." She said and Tai paused, he hadn't realized she had noticed.

"So you've been watching me?" He asked and Sora rolled her eyes,

"You're just not that sneaky." Sora said and Tai saw a small curl at the corner of her lips. Tai stepped back,

"So what, what's the big deal?" Tai said trying to sound casual. Sora stepped towards him,

"Tai don't forget I might be the only one here who actually knows you. Who also knows about-" Tai quickly cut her off,

"TK doesn't remember." Sora closed her mouth. She took a beat and then spoke,

"What? What doesn't he remember?" Tai ran a hand through his hair now feeling anxious,

"Kari! Kari! He doesn't remember Kari and I swore she wasn't here I friggen blocked it so far out of my mind because I couldn't deal! I couldn't deal." Tai could feel his body shaking. Sora put a hand to her chest,

"Do you think she's here?" She asked calmly. Tai shook his head and then looked to the sky,

"I don't know. I mean I don't know. I was wrong about TK and she could be! She could be here." Sora stepped forward and put a gentle hand on Tai's arm.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked and Tai pursed his lips,

"I want to find her. I need to find her but I think the only person who might know is TK and he's useless right now." Sora pulled a face,

"That's not very nice." Sora mumbled and Tai reacted,

"He is though! He said he doesn't even know who Kari is?! He keeps bringing things up, about darkness and another person being there,"

"Whoa, Tai, whoa." Sora tried but Tai ignored her,

"He didn't even really know me like, we just met but he had no clue who I was or who she was." Sora put both hands on Tai's arm and shook him,

"Tai stop!" Tai stopped and looked at Sora,

"stop." Sora said in a calmer voice. He watched her take a deep breath but kept her hands on his arms,

"TK doesn't remember Kari?" She asked and Tai nodded. He was about to go off again but Sora put her hand up silencing him,

"Tai look at me." Tai did,

"You might be right about something." Tai looked at her oddly,

"TK would never forget Kari." Tai narrowed his eyes,

"I need you to put your overprotectiveness to the side for a second and listen." She studied Tai for a moment and he could tell she was watching him making sure he was relatively calm.

"TK and Kari are close. Like really close. I won't go into details but him forgetting her is a big deal. And if that's the case then I think she is here and I think she's in danger. More then we realize." Tai felt his eyes go round and he felt his heart rate increase. He felt Sora put her arm back on his arm and squeeze,

"Calm Tai, try to stay calm. We don't know what's true right now. And what's worse is we might be in danger too." Tai heard her words but could only think of his sister. Sora shook him again,

"Tai please! Look where we are!" Tai looked at her eyes seeing she was pleading with him.

"We don't even know where we are. We're running out of food and every day we've been here something has attacked us." Tai inhaled but felt angry.

"Look this is good. I'll try to talk to TK. Theres no sense getting all worked up when we don't have a lot of information." she stopped and then continued

"I will say this makes me happy." Tai looked at Sora offended,

"What?! What about this could possibly make you happy?!" Tai asked and he was frustrated seeing Sora smirk,

"You're showing a bit more of yourself. I mean its a neurotic trait of yours but you obsessing over your sister is like the one thing that makes you you. I really haven't seen this side of you since like 9th grade." Tai felt his body relax he thought back to the 8th grade,

"She had the flu didn't she?" Tai asked but he could see his sister laying in her bed with a cold cloth on her forehead,

"Yeah she did. You were such a moron bouncing your leg like crazy. You couldn't wait to get out of class." Sora reminisced. Tai started to feel his anxiety leave his body as he nodded,

"Yeah she was home alone, I thought my parents we're crazy." Sora slowly removed her hands from Tai's arms,

"No, you were crazy, your parents were being practical." She smirked and Tai stepped back from Sora.

"Sora, I don't know how I'm going to focus on us when she could be in danger." Tai admitted and Sora nodded,

"Yeah I know. Just please try to focus on the now. Joe is probably wondering where we took off too and it would be nice to find an actual bathroom facility." Tai nodded, he couldn't shake his fears but it helped that Sora knew exactly what he was going through.

"I'm here for you Tai. We just, we can't lose are heads. We still need to survive this as well." She stepped back and gave him a look. Tai's lips parted, he hadn't thought of it that way but Sora had made a valid point. They were surviving. Sora started walking away and Tai took a deep breath. His hands clenched into fists and he calmed himself enough to follow Sora. The two found Joe who was staring at something in front of him.

"Joe?" Tai asked and Joe turned,

"Jesus there you two are." Joe said looking at him. Tai ran a hand through his hair,

"Yeah, sorry man." Tai said not willing to tell him the truth. Joe rolled his shoulders back and Tai looked down to see the Digimon inspecting something.

"What did you guys find?" Tai asked and Agumon looked up,

"Some sort of machine?" His digimon said. Tai looked down and saw it was a robot of some sort. It almost looked like a person with wires sticking out all over him.

"I think he's been pinned under this piece of metal." Joe said and Tai nodded,

"Well maybe he's a computer robot thing that might be able to tell us how to get out of here?" Tai theorized. Sora crouched down,

"Maybe we should pull him out. At least we can try to help him." Sora said and Tai and Joe knelt down and the three started to pull the robot out from under the metal beam. Tai pulled hard and soon the robot slid from under the metal beam and was freed. Tai dropped the robots arm and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Jeeze." Sora huffed and Tai saw her and Joe trying to catch their breaths as well.

"Hey I think I know who this is." Gomamon said walking towards the robot. Joe looked down at his digimon,

"Who is it Gomamon?" Gomamon put a paw to his chin,

"I think it's Andromon. He's a powerful digimon who is an advanced computer form." Tai looked at Joe and Sora,

"Powerful eh? You think he can help us?" Tai asked and Gomamon nodded,

"Yeah, he knows everything." Tai nodded feeling motivated.

"We need to wake him up." Tai announced and he wound his leg back,

"Tai don't!" Sora yelled but Tai ignored her and kicked the side of Andromon. Andromon moved and Tai quickly jumped back. Tai felt the others join him as they all peered down at Andromon. Tai tilted his head wondering if the kick had actually done something or not. Tai lowered himself towards Andromon staring at the still face of the digimon. Andromon's eyes shot open and Tai quickly stood up. Andromon scanned his eyes from Tai, to Joe to Sora. Tai then watched Andromon's eyes turn red. He stepped back and then noticed Sora crouch down over him,

"You may have really hurt him Tai." Sora berated and then in a swift motion Andromon grabbed Sora's ankle and stood.

"Intruder alert." Andromon announced and Tai swore,

"Sora!" He yelled and Andromon spun around and threw Sora against the wall. Tai quickly got in the way and caught Sora. He fell backwards as Sora hit him and Tai heard Biyomon and Agumon attack,

"Spiral Twister!"

"Pepper Breath!" The attacks did little against Andromon and Tai quickly helped Sora to her feet.

"What do we do?!" Joe yelled and Tai focused on Andromon who was advancing towards himself and Sora. He looked up seeing some beams above them,

"Fire up there Agumon!" Tai yelled and Agumon aimed for above Andromon,

"Pepper breath!" He hit the beams and they started to crash towards Andromon and Tai quickly pulled Sora out of the way,

"Run!" He yelled and he grabbed Sora's hand and pulled her behind him as he started running. As the group made their way away from Andromon Tai noticed a change.

"Hey, weren't their lights on over there?" He asked pointing towards one of the steam stacks. The group stopped and Tai let go of Sora's hand.

"Yeah there were. Isn't that where Izzy and TK went?" Sora asked. Tai then heard loud heavy footsteps. He looked behind them and went wide eyed,

"Guys we better move!" He said.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon yelled and Tai quickly tackled both Sora and Joe to the ground. The attack blew over their heads and Tai got to his feet. He felt someone grab his arm and he turned seeing Sora pull on him,

"Don't be a hero, we need to move together." Sora said and Tai sighed hating how well Sora knew him. Tai stood and pushed on Joe and Sora's back,

"GO!" Tai yelled and the group made their way towards a set of stairs. Tai heard Agumon and Biyomon throw attacks at Andromon as the rest of them made their way up the stairs.

"Matt!" Tai yelled and he saw Matt and Mimi step out of a building and into view,

"We need help!" Tai yelled and he turned and yelled to Agumon,

"Now Agumon!" And a white light came over Agumon and Greymon appeared,

"Nova Blast!" Greymon attacked and Tai could see Matt's eyes go big as he saw Andromon,

"What the hell did you guys do?!" Matt berated and Tai and the others ran to Matt and Mimi. Matt shook his head,

"Get in there Gabumon!" He yelled and Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon. Garurumon attacked but the attack bounced off Andromon,

"Why isn't it working?" Tai asked watching his and Matt's digimon take another hit.

"Garurumon and Greymon are fire type digimon. Andromon is all machine, I'm not sure their attacks are going to work." Sora said. Tai clenched his teeth. He looked at the digimon beside him. Biyomon was the same as Greymon and Garurumon. He looked to Gomamon, he was a water type. He looked at Palmon not sure she could help all that much either. He then thought of Tentomon, he made electricity type attacks.

"We need Izzy!" Tai said and he turned and ran away from the group.

"Tai!" He heard Sora yell after him but he ignored her. He quickly ducked past the battle and went over to the steam stack he saw Izzy and TK go into. He found an entrance and quickly tore the door open. He took a minute to register the room. There were symbols all over the walls and Izzy was sitting in the centre of the room his computer hooked up to wiring coming out of the wall.

"Izzy! We need you!" Tai told him and Izzy didn't even look up,

"I found it, an algorithm that can tell us where we are and maybe even how to get home!" Izzy said typing away on his computer. Tai looked beside him and saw TK leaning against the wall Patamon at his feet,

"TK you okay?" Tai asked and TK waved him off,

"I'll be fine." TK said and he had a hand pressed to his forehead with his eyes closed.

"Izzy I think Tai needs you." Tentomon said and he nudged Izzy. Izzy didnt look up and Tai heard a loud bang. He quickly went outside and saw Garurumon laying onto of Greymon. Tai turned and yelled at Izzy.

"Izzy! We need you now!" Tai said and Izzy finally looked up at him.

"The others are in danger and we need you and Tentomon!" Tai told him and Izzy looked at his screen a moment. He then looked to Tentomon,

"I think I've got it. You ready Tentomon?" Tai saw Tentomon fly towards the doorway. Tai stepped out of the way and suddenly a light covered Tentomon. A massive blue bug stood in the room and Tai smiled,

"Kabutertimon!" The blue bug roared and blasted through the doorway. He was big, too big for the doorway and he made a huge hole in the side of the steam stack. Tai ran after him and Andromon turned to attack the others.

"Lighting Blade!" He yelled and Tai blanched seeing everyone but Mimi get out of the way.

"Electro shocker!" Kabuterimon attacked and it hit the attack and saved Mimi. Tai was relieved and he saw Joe get up and quickly pull Mimi to safety. Andromon turned to face Kabuterimon and the bug attacked again,

"Electro Shocker!" He yelled and an energy ball blasted Andromon right in the chest. Andromon stumbled backwards and Tai saw a black gear come out of Andromon's leg and fly off. Andromon fell to his knees and Tai quickly yelled to the others,

"Stop guys! Look!" Tai yelled and he quickly ran to the machine Digimon. He heard the others join him as they all gathered around Andromon who was breathing deeply.

"Is this safe? Maybe we should back up?" Joe said and Tai ignored Joe's uneasyness.

"Hey? Andromon?" Tai tried and Andromon looked up at him.

"You're human!" Andromon said and Tai leaned back allowing Andromon to stand. Andromon studied the group and Tai looked behind him seeing Agumon, Tentomon and Gabumon walking towards them.

"Hey, your not smaller!" Tai said surprised that the digimon weren't in their smaller forms.

"How long have you been here?" Andromon asked and Tai turned his attention to the machine Digimon.

"Almost a week." Matt told the digimon. Andromon looked over the group again.

"You're smaller then was predicted." Andromon said and Tai rolled his eyes,

"sorry we can't digivolve to giants." He commented. Izzy then stepped forward,

"Andromon what can you tell us? Why are we here?" Izzy asked and Tai was anxious to hear the digimons response.

"It was said that humans would come to restore the balance to the digital world. I would assume you are the humans." Tai was perplexed,

"Wait what?" He asked and Andromon nodded,

"The balance has been off. Someone has been controlling digimon."

"With the black gears, like the one that was in you." Mimi said. Andromon continued,

"Digimon alone are falling to evil. It would take the help from special humans and their abilities to defeat the darkness." Tai pulled a face, He didn't totally believe that him and the others we're all the special.

"Come, there is a mission you must complete." The others followed Andromon and he lead them down to the ground and over to a man hole.

"What are you talking about? What mission?" Sora asked and Tai realized TK had yet to join them. Andromon lifted the man hole cover,

"You must find out who is making the black gears. It is up to you to defeat him." Tai stepped back and then saw TK and Patamon slowly walking down the stairs towards them.

"You defeat him and the balance can be restored." Andromon said and Matt stopped him,

"But, wait, how can we do that? Where are we even to go?" Izzy stepped forward,

"I think I can figure that out." He went to pull out his laptop and Andromon stopped him,

"Not here, you need to get under ground. You're not safe here. There is more darkness coming to this area." Tai looked up at Andromon,

"How do you know?" He asked,

"I have been tracking it's movement. It's coming from a controlled source. You'll have to move towards that source to find the enemy. You'll be safer to move that way underground. Less digimon to track you." Tai went wide eyed,

"We've been tracked?!" Joe asked and Andromon nodded,

"Yes, your appearance in this world has not gone unnoticed." He then gestured to the hole,

"You need to move." He told them and Mimi, Palmon and Joe quickly lowered themselves into the man hole. Tai stepped back allowing the others to go ahead of him. He helped pass Biyomon and Gomamon down to the others. He then turned and took Patamon from TK's arms. He crouched down passing Patamon down to Matt. Tai then stood and allowed TK to make his way down the hole. Tai watched Andromon study TK a moment. As TK got down, Tai looked to Andromon.

"He's a protector." Tai was taken aback,

"Wait what?" Tai said and Andromon looked down at Tai.

"You're the leader, you each have a role. His is to protect the light." Tai raised an eyebrow,

"Like the good?" Tai asked confused, Andromon shook his head,

"You're still too small." Andromon commented. Tai frowned,

"Like I said, if we could become giants we would" Tai said a little annoyed. Andromon shook his head,

"That's not what I mean." He stepped back and Tai breathed out.

"Thank's Andromon." Tai said at least happy someone had given them some direction. Tai lowered himself into the man hole and once he was down with the others Andromon looked down at the group,

"Good luck Digidestined." He said and he closed the cover over the man hole.


	11. Chapter 11

The group stood underground. It was dark but not too dark to see. There were some lights along the ceiling and Tai adjusted his eyes to the lack of sun light. Izzy pulled out his computer and the group sat down in front of him,

"So what did you find Iz?" Tai asked. Izzy turned his screen on and started typing.

"My program I've been working on since we got here, it's expanding." Izzy said. Izzy then inhaled,

"Everyone pull out your digivices." The group was apprehensive,

"Like the little gadgets we got when we arrived?" Mimi asked and Izzy nodded. Tai pulled his out of his pocket and looked at it. The screen was still blank and Tai knew it helped the digimon digivolve but he didn't understand now.

"Okay wait... Now." Izzy announced and suddenly the screen on Tai's digivice lit up. The screen turned on and Tai could see 6 other red dots on his screen.

"What is this?" Matt asked and Izzy continued typing.

"Its us. Those red dots are us. We can track each other so if we ever get separated we can find one another." Tai saw the group look at one another with a nod. It felt better knowing that they could track each other.

"What was it that Andromon called us?" Joe asked and Tai looked at him confused,

"Yeah digidestined?" Sora asked. Tai then remembered the digimon saying that as he closed the man hole cover.

"What do you think that means Izzy?" Tai asked. Izzy looked up from his computer,

"That I don't know. But I can tell us which direction we need to go. The disturbance that I've been seeing. It increases this way." He pointed in front of his computer.

"Wait, is this what we want to do? Follow blindly the advice of a digimon who let's not forget attacked us." Joe stated. Tai ran a hand through his hair.

"What else can we do Joe. We're far a way from home with monsters attacking us everyday. We have no direction unless we follow Andromon's advice." Tai said feeling Andromons words make him stand taller. He had called Tai the leader. As Tai looked over the group he felt that he could lead them. Matt kicked a rock into the water that was running in the middle of the underground.

"Joe has a point. What if we're headed towards danger." Matt faced Tai and Tai felt his fists clench.

"Look we have no other information. We are walking blindly as it is! At least this way we have a plan!" Tai said his voice rising.

"Hey how about you take a step down from your pedestal! You're not in charge!" Matt yelled and the two stepped towards each other.

"At least someone is making decisions!" Tai yelled. The two were almost nose to nose,

"TK!" Tai turned hearing Sora and saw Sora holding TK.

"Lay him down." Joe said and he stepped towards Sora helping to lower TK so his head was resting in Sora's lap. Matt pushed past Tai and went to his brother,

"TK." Matt said and he grabbed his brothers hand. Joe pulled a water bottle out of his bag and had Sora prop TK up a little. Joe then uncapped the water and slowly poured some into TK's mouth. Tai watched the youngest blond cough and open his eyes. He locked eyes with Tai and TK look frightened,

"Kari." He said and Tai quickly dove towards TK,

"Where is she?!" Tai asked and Matt pushed on Tai to move back.

"Back off Tai!" Matt said but Tai ignored him,

"Answer me TK! Where is she?!" Tai yelled and TK looked to Izzy,

"The darkness, Izzy where is it coming from?" Izzy quickly pointed ahead of them again,

"She's there Tai, or at least close to there." TK said and Tai was about to run in the direction Izzy was pointing. He felt someone wrap their arms around him.

"No! You're not leaving us!" He was surprised it was Mimi who was trying to restrain him.

"Mimi! Let go of me!" He growled trying to pull himself out of her arms but also did not want to hurt her. He felt a stronger set of arms grab him and he knew Matt was now holding him back,

"Cool it man!" Matt said and now that Mimi had let go Tai didn't care about causing harm.

"Let go Matt!" Tai yelled and Matt then knocked him to the ground and pinned him on his back.

"For god's sake man you're out of control!" Matt yelled in Tai's face. Tai narrowed his eyes,

"How do you like it Matt, now you know! You and I have more in common. Now let me go!" He said and Matt looked at him confused,

"What are you talking about?!" Matt then looked up,

"Who the hell is Kari?!" He asked. TK spoke,

"Tai's sister Matt. It's Tai's sister and she's in trouble." Matt slowly loosened his hold on Tai and Tai got out of Matt's grasp and stood.

"Yes happy Matt?! My sister, the one friggen thing I care about is in danger!" Matt stood as well and stepped back from Tai.

"Wait, Tai has a sister?" Mimi asked and Sora answered,

"Yeah he does. She was with us at camp." Tai wanted to run, he needed to get to her.

"Oh the one you were taking pictures with." Izzy commented and Tai growled,

"Yes everyone caught up? We need to move!" Sora stood and quickly grabbed both of Tai's hands staring at Tai.

"Easy Tai. Look at me." Tai reluctantly looked at Sora's eyes.

"We'll find her. We will." She then looked behind herself.

"TK what happened? Why are you only talking about this now?" She asked and Tai wanted to know as well.

"I don't know. Something was blocking me from remembering and then Izzy." He turned to look at izzy,

"When you were in that room with all the symbols, your program it like made me remember some how. Suddenly I could see her and we were both in the darkness. They wanted her digivice. I couldn't save her and then they knocked me out and when I woke up, you guys were in front of me." Tai was angry, he was angry at TK, angry at the digital world and mostly angry at himself that he didn't try to rescue Kari sooner. TK then looked at Tai,

"They won't kill her though Tai." Tai scoffed,

"Right they'll just beat her and torture her." He said angrily. TK pulled a face,

"I can't believe I forgot her. How could I forget her?" TK asked himself. And Tai saw there was pain in TK's eyes. Tai suddenly felt guilt,

"Hey, TK, it's not your fault. I mean, I didn't even try to look for her when we got here." Tai admitted shamefully. Sora released her hold on Tai and stepped back,

"Just stop for a second you two." Tai reluctantly stood still and listened to Sora.

"TK are you okay now?" She asked and TK nodded,

"Yeah I feel awake, I've been in a fog since you guys found me." Tai watched TK shake his head. Sora looked at the others,

"We are clearly here for a reason right?" Sora asked and Tai saw a few nods from the others,

"I think we should do what Andromon said. If Kari is anywhere, my guess would be she's in that direction. Just like TK thinks." Sora pointed where Izzy had and somehow Tai remained rooted in one spot.

"Tai, why didn't you tell us?" Joe asked and Tai saw the others all look at him. Tai shook his head,

"It's not really a conversation starter." Tai said quietly. Matt stood in front of Tai and faced the others,

"Look guys, let's ease off Tai. I think we should start walking." Tai was stunned, _Is Matt defending me?_ He thought. The group nodded and everyone started walking. Matt turned and put a hand on Tai's shoulder,

"You're right you know." Tai looked at Matt oddly,

"I don't even know you. Well, until now." Matt patted Tai's shoulder and then turned and followed the others. Tai watched Matt a moment and then nodded. He caught up to Matt and the two walked next to each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Tai counted his steps as they made their way along the sewers. He was trying to calm his mind. He silently focused on his feet and then looked to Agumon. He groaned, they had been walking for a while and he knew his digimon was hungry. Especially since he had digivolved earlier.

"We need to stop." Sora announced and Tai was both irritated and glad someone said something. Tai saw TK keep walking,

"TK." Matt said and TK turned to the group,

"You guys can catch up, I'm not stopping till I find her." He turned around and continued to walk. Everything inside Tai wanted to walk with TK. But he needed to think about the now. The digimon needed them to stop. He ran over to TK and gently stopped him,

"Hey kid." TK turned and narrowed his eyes at Tai.

"I know, I want to keep going but we gotta think about the others like Patamon and Agumon. When was the last time Patamon ate?" TK looked down at his digimon. Patamon looked up,

"I'm okay TK." Patamon said and Tai saw TK was torn. Tai put a hand on TK's shoulder,

"5 minutes." He told TK and TK slowly nodded. The two joined the group and Joe dropped the bag on the ground and pulled out the food,

"We've got oatmeal left... and nothing to cook it in." The group sighed, they were running out of food. Tai rubbed his temples and then saw Palmon and Gomamon looking behind them,

"What are you two doing?" Sora asked walking over to them,

"Palmon thought she heard something." Gomamon said and Tai watched Joe and Mimi walk over to their digimon.

"What did you hear Palmon?" Mimi asked. Palmon looked up at Mimi,

"I thought I heard something following us." Tai looked at Matt who started putting the oatmeal packets back in Joe's bag,

"Maybe we should't have stopped." Matt whispered as he shouldered Joe's bag. The group was still and Tai no longer felt they were alone. There was movement and Tai reached out and gently pulled Mimi and Sora backwards,

"We should move." Tai said in a low voice. Palmon then gasped,

"Numemon Run!" She said and the group wasted no time as they all started running.

"What are Numemon?" Joe asked and Agumon quickly answered,

"They're not very strong but they are gross! You don't want to stick around when they're around!" Tai raised an eyebrow. The group was running like they had from Andromon, if the Numemon weren't so bad, maybe they should face them. Tai slowed down. Palmon and Gomamon pushed on his legs,

"Don't stop Tai! There are a lot and its better to just run!" They both said and Tai increased his speed. He heard gurgling and then felt something whiz past his head. It hit the wall and Izzy stopped and then let out a yelp,

"Its sewage waste!" He said disgusted and Tai put a hand to his nose trying to block the smell of foul odour coming from the waste. He took a glance behind him and quickly regretted it. He could see hundreds of green slug like digimon and they were all throwing sewage waste at the group.

"That's disgusting!" Tai yelled and he ducked his head feeling more waste fly over his head.

"This way!" TK said and he made a sharp right into another passage way. Tai saw the others follow and he slowed his pace to allow the others to go ahead of him. He turned to see the Numemon. They were coming up fast and a ball of waste flew by his face and hit the wall next to him. Tai quickly jumped back and ran to catch up with the others. The group ran along the narrow passage way and Tai was surprised to see a light up ahead,

"Numemon aren't fans of the light keep going!" Biyomon announced. The group ran straight into the light and Tai felt his nostrils fill with fresh air. The group quickly came out of the sewers and onto a field. Tai stopped and looked behind him. The Numemon were close but as soon as they got to the exit they quickly retreated back into the sewers. Tai saw the group stop everyone watching the retreating Numemon. Izzy grabbed onto Tai's arm,

"We should move, look the sun's setting it won't be light for long." Tai looked up at the sky seeing the sun was hanging low in the sky. Tai quickly looked to the group and then he jogged ahead to lead the group a safe distance from the sewers.

Tai stopped running as he got to the top of a small grassy hill. He turned around to see everyone was with him and everyone was catching their breaths.

"Great night is coming. Where are we going to sleep?" Joe asked. Tai put a hand to his chin,

"Well that's a good question. Andromon had put us in the sewers cause he thought that was the safest place for us. I'm not sure it's a good idea we're out in the open again."

"I am not going back there! It smelled and those digimon were throwing poop at us!" Mimi exclaimed disgusted. Tai looked at Izzy.

"Iz, what way do we need to go?" He asked. Izzy sat on the ground and pulled out his laptop.

"Oo, what's that?" Palmon asked and Tai turned to look at the green digimon. She was looking towards the trees and Tai didn't see anything unusual.

"Well you don't see that everyday." TK said and Tai looked at the blond. TK looked at Tai and pointed and Tai followed his outstretched finger. Tai then saw what Palmon and TK were looking at. There was a bright yellow and pink house behind the trees.

"Wait what?" Tai asked taking a step forward.

"Can we find a washroom please!" Mimi announced and Tai ignored her and called to Agumon,

"Agumon, any idea what's over there?" Agumon shrugged,

"No I don't." Tai looked back to Izzy.

"Iz? Is there a disturbance that way?" Tai asked pointing towards the yellow and pink house. Izzy shook his head and then stopped,

"Well, it's hard to say. For some reason my program is glitching out." Tai looked to TK who let go of Patamon and the little Digimon started flying next to TK.

"This area looks familiar." Patamon said and Tai looked at the digimon.

"Wait, have you been here before Patamon?" Tai asked and the digimon turned to look at Tai.

"Maybe." Patamon said and Tai looked at TK,

"Wait, have you? Could Kari be there?" He asked feeling his heart rate increase. TK pulled a face,

"I don't know." He said but Tai wasn't convinced. He looked at the house,

"Izzy is it that direction where the worst of the disturbances are?" Izzy shook his head,

"I think so, but my program isn't working properly." Tai started walking down the hill,

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Tai!" Matt yelled and Tai ignored him,

"Come on Agumon." He said and he heard his digimon follow behind him. He heard Matt swear,

"TK! Don't follow him!" Matt yelled and Tai looked beside him and saw TK walk next to him. Tai said nothing and him, TK, Patamon and Agumon made their way towards the house.

* * *

Tai stood behind a tree and looked at the house. He couldn't see anything moving and wondered if it was empty. He looked beside him and saw TK and Patamon hiding behind their own tree. TK looked at Tai. Tai could see TK was looking for direction. Tai put a hand up telling TK to stay a moment. Tai then stepped out from behind the tree and slowly approached the house. The sun was disappearing from the sky and Tai knew he only had so long before night fall. He jogged over to the front door and then turned and looked back to the trees. Agumon, Patamon and TK were all looking at him from behind the trees. Tai then heard footsteps and paused looking to the left. The footsteps were big, bigger then any person. He couldn't see anything and he put a hand on the door knob. It turned and Tai was about to open the door when he heard Agumon,

"No Tai!" Tai stopped and looked back. He saw his partner run forward and throw out an attack,

"Pepper Breath!" Tai couldn't see who Agumon was attacking but he then heard a deep voice,

"Hearts attack!" Tai saw a green heart float towards Agumon and then trap him inside. Tai then ran to his digimon,

"Agumon!" He cried and as he ran to Agumon a green heart floated towards him and Tai felt himself be consumed by the heart. He felt his feet lift off the ground and he looked down seeing TK and Patamon run out of the trees towards him,

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled but Tai watched a green heart trap Patamon and then TK. Tai started to feel pain through his head and he fought through it trying to stay alert. The pain increased and his vision started to blur. He felt his body lift higher into the sky and suddenly Tai felt his eyes roll back and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Tai. Tai!" Tai could faintly hear someone calling him. He was sure his eyes were open and he was alone.

"TAI!" Tai's eyes opened and he was nearly nose to nose with Mimi. Tai quickly stiffened and tried to create a little distance between himself and Mimi.

"Mimi?" He asked as he slowly backed up and Mimi threw her arms around his neck,

"You stupid ass." She said as she hugged him. Tai gave her a loose hug in return and Mimi quickly removed her hands,

"You really are something else Tai." Tai sat up straighter and looked at Mimi confused,

"What happened?" He asked and Mimi stood and held a hand out. Tai took it and she helped him to his feet. Tai looked to his left and saw TK and Sora sitting up with their hands to their heads.

"Wait, what?" Tai asked and Tai looked to his right and saw Izzy, Matt and Joe all looking the same as TK and Sora. Tai then looked to Mimi with wide eyes,

"The digimon?" Tai said and Mimi stepped to the side and Tai saw all their digimon staring at him. Mimi crossed her arms across her chest,

"You know you guys are lucky I saved you all." She said and Tai was now incredibly confused,

"Wait can you start from the beginning? What the hell happened?" He asked and he heard the others stand and come gather next to him. Mimi flipped her hair over her shoulder,

"You and TK ran in here to find your sister." Tai's eyes bugged and his mouth opened Mimi put her hand up and spoke before him,

"She's not here." Tai closed his mouth and clenched his hands into fists. It was dark and yet there was light around them. Tai looked up seeing street lights. He then saw the pink and yellow house. He looked back to Mimi.

"You were attacked by Monzaemon." Mimi smiled.

"Who?" Matt asked and Tai heard a voice behind them,

"That's me." Tai turned and saw a giant yellow teddy bear standing behind them. Tai stared at it blinking wondering if he was dreaming. The teddy bear waved,

"Thanks to Togemon, I'm no longer being controlled by the black gear." Tai looked to his left and made eye contact with Matt who shrugged,

"Who's that?" Izzy asked and Mimi giggled,

"Palmon digivolved!" She said with a smile. Tai looked behind him and saw Mimi beaming. She looked down at Palmon.

"You all were attacked by Monzaemon and were acting crazy. Palmon was able to digivolve and get the black gear out of Monzaemon. It stopped you guys from running around like lunatics and then knocked you out." Mimi still had a smile on her face and Tai still didn't remember any of that happening. Mimi waved a hand in the air.

"Anyways you are all back to normal now and Monzaemon has offered to let us stay here for the night."

Tai was still trying to wake up. He watched Mimi giggle again and he just nodded unable to process everything.

"Uh, sure?" Tai said and he looked at the others who looked as dazed as he felt.

"Will there be food?" Agumon asked and Tai looked up at Monzaemon,

"I don't have much but I'm sure we can scrounge something up for you kids. You saved my life!" The teddy bear said. Tai ran a hand through his hair,

"I think I need to lay down." He said outloud and Tai heard the others agree. Monzaemon then gestured to the yellow and pink house,

"Head on in." He said and Tai and the others all headed inside the brightly coloured home.

The group sat on small pillows on the ground in a circle. There was some fruit in the centre that the digimon were all devouring. As for Tai and the others, everyone seemed too disorientated to eat. Mimi leaned forward and grabbed an apple. She took a bite and smiled,

"Eat guys, we were all starving a few hours ago." She said and Tai shook his head,

"Im still trying to wake up." Tai said,

"Yeah, how long were we, well, out?" Matt asked and he leaned forward and grabbed a grape. Mimi took a bite and then swallowed,

"About an hour. You guys were running around wanting to play or something." Matt spat his grape out,

"Wait what?!" He said and Tai heard the others exclaim as well. Mimi giggled again and Tai rolled his eyes,

"It was pretty funny. I mean it was freaky at first but seeing guys like Matt and Tai run around wanting to play with toys with big smiles on their faces was hilarious." She started laughing and Tai felt a little embarrassed,

"Wait I what?" Tai asked and Mimi beamed at him,

"You wanted to play. It was like you were all toddlers or something." She took another bite of her apple and Tai now felt a little relieved he didn't remember the ordeal.

"Anyways, Joe you loosened up as well, kept making train noises. Izzy this was the longest I saw you without a screen in front of your face. You were flapping your arms like you were an airplane. It was cute." Tai saw her wink at Izzy and he smirked seeing Izzy blush and then quickly grab a banana.

"Uhmm, I think we should track the disturbance." Izzy said and he put his banana down and pulled his laptop out. Tai looked at Mimi now curious,

"What about Sora and TK?" He asked and he saw Sora's eyes go wide,

"No thats okay! I don't think we all need to know." Sora said quickly and Mimi laughed,

"Sora you were adorable you were spinning around like you were a ballerina." Tai saw Sora's face go beat red,

"I what?!" She stuttered and Tai smiled, it wasn't often Sora got flustered and Tai kind of enjoyed watching her act a little more human. Mimi then pointed at TK.

"TK you were the littlest, you were jumping up and down running and saying you'll never catch me." Tai saw TK pull a face,

"Yeah I'm probably glad I don't remember that." He said and Matt then smirked,

"Pretty sure that was you when you were five squirt, always wanting to play tag." Tai saw Matt smile at TK. TK picked up a grape and threw it at Matt. It hit him in the head,

"Hey! Respect your elders!" Matt said and TK threw another grape at him. Tai leaned back onto his hands and Agumon came and sat next to him. Tai smiled at his digimon.

"So where does everyone go to school?" Mimi asked taking another bite of her apple. Joe leaned forward and grabbed an apple for himself,

"Im heading into college." His eyes went wide,

"Im supposed to be starting college! Oh my god I'm missing my first week of classes!" It suddenly dawned on Tai how much time had passed since they arrived,

"Holy shit guys." Tai said and Sora pulled her knees to her chest,

"My mom she's probably worried sick." Izzy stopped typing on his computer,

"I forgot about my parents." He said in a hollow voice. Mimi placed her apple on the ground,

"My mom and dad are probably freaking out!" She said her face full of sadness and fear. Matt put a hand to his forehead,

"TK mom is probably losing her shit over you." He said and TK shook his head,

"I'm not worried about mom or dad right now Matt." Tai looked at TK a moment. His eyes were downcast and his face was stern. Tai put a hand on Agumons head and gave his digimon a gentle scratch.

"Aren't you missing home at all TK?" Mimi asked and Tai saw she had some tears in her eyes. TK looked angry and he stood,

"I'm gonna go get some air." He said and he left the room and went outside. Matt stood and followed and Tai looked at his shoes,

"What about you Tai? You're folks must be wondering where you are." Joe said and Tai exhaled,

"I promise you guys I'm the last thing on my parents mind." He said honestly. Mimi shook her head,

"I'm sure they're freaking out Tai." She said and she wiped a tear from her cheeks.

"No they're not." He locked eyes with Mimi who looked surprised,

"I'm not trying to sound sorry for myself it's just the truth. Whatever's going on back home is meaningless right now. I'm here for one thing and that's to find my sister." Tai removed his hand from Agumon and bent his knees sitting up. He leaned forward and grabbed a pear from the bowl in front of him. He took a bite and chewed slowly hoping his sister was okay.

"You're a shitty liar." Mimi said and Tai looked at her. She had a stern look on her face and she was staring at him. Tai rolled his eyes,

"Whatever We don't even know each other." Tai said and he wasn't very hungry anymore. Mimi threw her hands up,

"You're right we don't." Tai looked at her annoyed,

"Maybe we should like actually introduce ourselves or something." Izzy's voice was quiet and Tai looked over at him seeing he looked unsure. Tai's eyes traveled to the digimon, Agumon was curled up at his feet and the others were close to their partners. They all were starting to fall asleep. Mimi sat up straighter,

"That's a great idea Izzy. We'll I'm Mimi. I'm 16, I've lived in the states for the past 3 years but I just moved home. I was all set to start at Odabia high school but I guess now I'm here." Sora then spoke,

"Odabia? That's where we go." Tai saw Mimi look at Sora a moment,

"Who's we?" She asked and Sora pointed at Tai and Izzy,

"Me, Tai, Izzy and Matt." Sora explained. Mimi pushed her mouth to the side,

"So you all know each other then." She said and Tai looked at Sora. She nodded,

"Yeah I mean sort of, and TK is obviously Matt's younger brother and he's really good friends with Tai's little sister. The two of them go to the junior high." Mimi looked at Tai and squinted,

"That was probably the most surprising news. I mean, first seeing you all I could kind of figured you out. Tai you and Matt are cool obviously but like you have this rivalry between each other. Izzy's a tech guy, Joe was neurotic and Sora is motherly." Tai saw Sora frown and he smirked at her reaction. Mimi continued,

"I don't know TK well enough but Tai you seem so independent. Like you're too self absorbed. Anyways you kind of surprised me is all." Tai was surprised by Mimi's words, he wanted her to explain,

"I surprised you?" Mimi nodded,

"I mean you all kind of did. But you and Matt have this whole other side to yourselves that revolves around your siblings. I'm an only child so it's interesting to watch. I mean you lost your shit in the sewers and I didn't know you could get so wound up." Mimi shrugged her shoulders. Tai looked down at Agumon who was now asleep. He took another bite of his pear and looked up at Sora who was smirking at him. He wanted to finger her but he didn't.

"Yeah well we're all full of surprises." He said wanting to end the conversation.

"And I'm not that neurotic." Joe chimed in. Tai looked at Joe with a small smile,

"Yeah maybe we had you pegged from the beginning too Meems." Tai said and Mimi got a glint in her eyes,

"Oh yeah? What'd you think?" She asked and Tai chuckled,

"We'll the first sighting of you was when you were screaming at Joe so I pretty well pegged you for a princess." Mimi's face went red and she tighten her lips,

"I am not a princess." She said angrily. Tai laughed a little harder,

"Sure you are, you're like the loudest complainer out of us all." He said honestly. He finished his pear and put the core on the ground. He glanced up at Mimi who looked like she was going to blow her top,

"take it back." She said and Tai scrunched his face,

"What are we 12?" He commented and Mimi got louder,

"Take it back!" She yelled and Tai put his hands up,

"Jeez relax." He said and Mimi started shaking,

"That's all people think, they just think I'm a stupid selfless girl well you know what Tai?! There's a lot more to me then looks and complaining!" Tai sighed,

"Sure whatever." He mumbled and Sora scoffed at him,

"Be nice Tai." She said and Tai moved the pillow from under him and placed it behind him,

"You're an ass." Mimi declared and Tai nodded,

"Keep thinking that, it's much easier." He said and he laid down with his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes as he heard the others shuffle. He felt someone standing over him. He opened his eyes to see Joe staring down at him,

"What?" Joe crossed his arms,

"I'm the oldest." He said and Tai nodded,

"congrats." Tai closed his eyes. He felt Joe kick him lightly. He opened his eyes,

"What?" Tai said annoyed.

"I'm the oldest and it's time I start taking some leadership. You're being a jerk." Tai nodded,

"Good to know." Joe kicked him a little harder,

"Apologize to Mimi." He said and Tai was growing frustrated,

"No thats stupid." He said and he saw Sora stand,

"Leave him alone Joe." Joe looked at Sora,

"He's being a jerk!" Sora nodded,

"Yeah he gets like that when people start to get to know him. It's his stupid defence mechanism." Tai rolled his eyes. He saw Sora put her hands on her hips,

"You do though! You're like a child. Mimi pegged you! She see's you and so do all of us! You don't just get to shut us out cause you're embarrassed." Tai scoffed,

"Im not embarrassed." He shot and Sora walked over to him,

"No your ego is bruised." She said and then Tai heard Matt and TK walk back into the room and he really wanted the conversation to end.

"Hey everyone guess what Tai doesn't live at home." Tai sat up quickly and got angry with Sora,

"Sora!" He yelled and Sora shook her head,

"No, we're doing this." She faced the others,

"Just so you all don't get intimidated, Tai is a softy. He cares about his sister and he cares about us. He's just being a dipshit and trying to play it off like we don't matter to him." Tai groaned and Sora looked down at him,

"You do though. You care about us a lot. Look at the way you've been protecting us! That's you Tai. You're a protector. You're a show off and a jerk but you're a protector." She walked back over to her spot and sat down. Tai stole a look at Matt who looked entertained,

"Don't you dare." Tai said to him and Matt shrugged,

"No idea what you're talking about." He said and Tai was annoyed he could tell Matt was enjoying this.

"Piss off." Tai said and Matt nodded,

"You actually have a heart under that massive pile of hair." Tai rolled his eyes.

"I blame Mimi." He said and Sora scoffed,

"He's pissed cause Mimi's perceptive." Tai groaned,

"Can we go to bed now?" He asked and Matt smirked,

"You want to tuck us all in?" He asked and TK pushed on him,

"Knock it off Matt." TK said and Tai sat up,

"Just forget it, go to bed everyone." He said and Matt saluted him,

"You got it." Tai fingered him and laid back down. He heard the others shuffle around him and hated that conversation. He tried to squash his feelings. He didn't want to even explore the possibility that Sora was right and him being mean to Mimi was a way to get her off his track. He frowned and pushed his legs out,

"Ow!" He kicked Agumon by accident and he quickly sat up to check on his digimon,

"You okay buddy?" He asked and Agumon sat up and rubbed his head,

"Why'd you kick me Tai?" He asked. Tai shook his head,

"Sorry, it was an accident." Agumon then shuffled up to Tai so they were nose to nose. Tai gave him a soft smile.

"You okay Tai?" Agumon asked and Tai rolled is eyes, _Can everyone see right through me today?_ He then felt the corners of his mouth tug. He quickly nodded,

"Yeah, I'm gonna get the light." Tai stood and saw the others all on their sides with their eyes closed. He figured no one was asleep just yet. It wasn't the most comfortable of conversations but as Tai looked over the group he was oddly thankful they had it. These people he was with were in some way counting on him. He felt it even if they didn't know it yet. He walked over and flicked the light switch making the room dark. He made his way back to Agumon.

"Thanks Tai." He heard Sora say and then the others one by one murmured,

"Thanks Tai." Tai smiled as he laid down. He may have a hard time opening up to people but he was pretty happy with the group he was with.


	13. Chapter 13

The group packed up some extra fruit and then stood ready to head out. They walked outside and Monzaemon was there to bid them farewell.

"You kids are welcome back anytime!" He said. Tai gave the digimon a wave and a smile and turned to Izzy who once again had his computer out,

"The disturbance is through these trees." He pointed and Tai turned to look at the trees. He could see something in the distance pointed out a top of the trees.

"There's a mountain there." Joe commented. Tai turned back to Izzy,

"Is that where we're headed? The mountain?" Izzy nodded,

"My program is still a bit glitchy. I'm not sure why but it seems the stronger the disturbance the more it interferes with the program." Tai nodded,

"So when your laptop combusts we know we made it?" Tai said with a smirk. Izzy frowned and packed up his laptop,

"Not funny Tai. Izzy's program might be the only thing that has been saving our asses." Matt said sternly. Tai rolled his eyes,

"Let's just move." He announced and him and Agumon took the lead as the group waved a goodbye to Monzaemon. As they left the streets of Monzaemons home Patamon perked up,

"Oh! I remember why I know this place!" The little digimon said,

"Why's that Patamon?" TK asked looking up at his flying digimon.

"It's Toy Town!" The group shared a look while they continued to walk,

"That would explain our obsession with playing games." Sora commented. The group shared a small chuckle and headed towards the trees.

* * *

"It's draining. Soon there will be nothing left." The voice was low and faded. It was almost an echo that found its way from left ear to right ear. Kari flinched and her shoulders tensed. She opened her eyes and coward. She was surrounded by darkness. She put a hand to her head expecting to feel throbbing and pain. She didn't. She removed her hand and sat up looking around herself.

"TK?" She called and she heard her voice reverberate off the darkness surrounding her. _He was here, wasn't he?_ She thought and she felt her body quiver. Fear was coursing through her. She felt a familiar sting on her back and she winced,

"Please don't win. Please don't win." She pleaded and she spoke in a whisper to herself. Her eyes told her she was alone but the anxiety in her stomach told her otherwise. She wanted to stand but as she moved her legs she felt the darkness move in. It was like she was trapped in a box that was growing smaller. She hunched her back and dug her hands into the ground.

"Almost ready." The voice returned and Kari's eyes went wide as she saw something advance towards her.

* * *

The group found a cave at the base of the mountain. Izzy and Sora quickly entered it and declared to the group they should take refuge inside.

"This way we are not out in the open. We can discuss our next move and get some food in us." Sora said and she crossed her arms across her chest. Everyone agreed except Tai. He stood at the entrance and walked out into the open. He turned and looked up the rock mountain. _We need to climb it._ He thought and he walked back over to the entrance to address the group. Joe had his bag back and was distributing fruit to the others. Tai saw TK glower at the offered food and turn and look at his shoes. Matt stood and Tai could tell he wanted to force TK to eat something.

"We should eat quick. We need to get started on climbing." Tai announced. Matt stopped walking towards his brother and faced Tai.

"What makes you think we need to climb?" He asked and Tai could hear the annoyance in Matt's tone.

"It's gonna be night in a couple of hours. We should get started while it's still light out." Tai said and he thought that was pretty obvious.

"So you just get to make all of the decisions?" Matt crossed his arms. Tai stared at him and gave him a nod,

"It's the right decision, we need to get going." Matt threw a hand up,

"Have you asked the others? The world does not revolve around you. What about our digimon? You advent asked anyone!" Tai thought that was stupid,

"It's what we have to do Matt. Theres no need for group input." Tai said and he thought he sounded pretty fair. Matt stepped towards him,

"Do you have a brain? Or even an ounce of compassion? There are others in this group! What if climbing this thing leads us to a trap?!" Tai rolled his eyes. The way he saw it they were in danger no matter where they went. He didnt have time for Matt's drama.

"Matt you need to back off. We need to get going so stop wasting our time!" Matt got closer to Tai.

"Stop ordering everyone around Tai!" Matt said and he pushed Tai's shoulders. Tai pushed back,

"At least I'm making decisions! All you've done is run your mouth and complain!" Matt grabbed Tai's collar,

"I'm standing up for the rest of us! You're being selfish!" Tai growled and clenched his teeth,

"I'm being selfish?! We're being tracked have you forgotten that?!" Matt growled as well,

"Exactly! We shouldn't be going out in the open!" Tai pushed on Matt to let go. Matt tightened his hold on Tai's collar.

"Boom bubble!" A blast of air was shot right in between the two fighting teens and Tai was forced to step back. Matt let go and Tai fell as he was released.

"Thank you TK." Sora announced and Tai looked over to see Patamon flying next to Sora who had her hands on her hips. Tai then notice TK give a dirty look to both Tai and Matt.

"You both are ridiculous! Can we go one day without the two of you fighting?!" Tai stood and dusted his shorts off,

"Matt's fault." He spat. Matt pointed a finger at him,

"He's the asshole!" Sora put both her hands up,

"Enough! God you're children!" She took a deep breath and looked at the rest of the group.

"Izzy how's your program?" Shockingly, Tai noticed Izzy did not have his laptop out. He was staring wide eyed at Tai and Matt. He quickly registered Sora had spoken to him and pulled a face,

"Right, uhmm let me check." He said and he grabbed his computer out of his backpack and turned it on.

"We'll it's still warped but I think I can stabilize it so it can give us a clear read on the disturbances. We're close though. It's almost like we're right under the disturbance." Tai opened his mouth at Izzy using the word 'under' He was about to tell Matt that the top of the mountain was where they needed to be.

"Then that decides it." Sora said and Tai looked at her funny.

"What?" Matt asked.

"We don't go anywhere until Izzy's fixes his program and gives us the go ahead." She dusted her hands off and Tai frowned,

"That could take hours!" He complained. Sora rounded on him,

"Then get comfortable Tai. This is the decision." Tai huffed and Sora marched back towards the others. He saw Mimi stand,

"If we're gonna be here for a while Palmon and I can go get some wood." She walked over to Tai and grabbed his arm.

"And I think you need a walk so let's go." She said and she flipped her hair over her shoulders and dragged Tai aways from the cave.

Tai followed behind Mimi and watched her oddly. She was picking up wood and Palmon and Agumon were holding the pieces. She seemed in a chipper mood which struck Tai as strange.

"What's got you all happy?" Tai asked and Mimi turned to look at him,

"Huh?" She asked.

"You're smiling." Mimi giggled and rolled her eyes,

"You and Matt are so dramatic. It's kind of funny." Tai blew out a breath. He did not want to talk about Matt.

"It's also kind of nice we are taking a break. I mean every time we move we seem to get attacked. It feels good to be staying in one spot without having to hide away from a monster." She picked up another stick and handed it to Palmon. She smiled at her partner.

"Also gives us a chance to hang out with the digimon right?" She looked up at Tai and Tai looked at Agumon. His digimon smiled up at him,

"What's up Tai?" Agumon asked and Tai smiled. Mimi had a point. It was strange how close he felt to Agumon. Almost 5 days ago he was so freaked out by the creature. Now he couldn't imagine not having the digimon by his side.

"Do you ever think about why we're here?" Tai asked as they resumed walking.

"All the time." Mimi said and Tai smirked,

"I mean, Andromon said there was something special about us but I'm not sure I know what that is." He looked to the sky. The tree tops were quiet and the clouds were gliding slowly over head.

"There has to be though right?" Mimi asked in a soft voice. Tai looked at her. She put a finger to her chin,

"It's just, look how we are with the digimon. How we've survived I mean I'm not sure many people could or would survive what we've been through. Every decision we've made has been so tactacle. Almost like we were meant to do this." She pulled out her digivice.

"Palmon, what do you think? Have any humans been here before?" Palmon shrugged,

"You're the first I've ever seen Mimi." Palmon replied. Tai looked at Palmon and Agumon. The two of them seemed so young oddly. He looked at Mimi and then his hands,

"But who are we? I mean we're in high school. We're not trained for this." Mimi reached out and grabbed one of Tai's hands.

"No but maybe there is a part of us that was destined to do this." She let go of his hands and threw both of hers upwards,

"I mean you have admit we're pretty good at this. Starting fires, finding shelter, fighting monsters." Tai let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry I called you a princess Meems." Tai said. Mimi gave him a smile and handed him a small log.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm more perceptive then you." She winked and Tai rolled his eyes slightly amused,

"Alright I think we have enough." Tai decalred and Mimi nodded,

"Can we go back now or are you going to kill Matt?" She asked and she rose an eyebrow at Tai. Tai shook his head,

"I'll wave a white flag I promise." Mimi nodded,

"Good." The digimon lead the way back to the cave. Upon returning Tai, Agumon and Palmon put their sticks on the ground and Tai slowly started stacking a pile of sticks together.

"Pepper breath." Agumon breathed and the fire started crackling in the centre of the cave. Tai stood and moved back. He stopped when he noticed he was about to back into Matt. Matt stared at him and Tai decided not to talk to him. Instead, Tai walked over to Sora who had Biyomon on her lap.

"You cool off?" Sora asked as Tai sat next to her. Tai nodded,

"I even apologized to Mimi." Sora was impressed. She quickly put her face into neutral,

"Good. Now all we need is for you and Matt to make up and maybe we can get out of this thing alive." She said matter of factly. Tai put his elbows on his knees.

"Sora, what if-" Sora shook her head,

"She's gonna be okay Tai. I don't think she's waiting for us." Tai looked at Sora confused. He saw her hold Biyomon closer,

"It's like a feeling I have or whatever. I just think we'll find her when we're meant to." Tai shook his head and looked to the fire.

"TK wasn't in the trolley suffering for days Tai. TK appeared there when we were close. I think it'll be the same for Kari." Tai couldn't hold onto that hope. He looked across the way to TK. He was keeping to himself. Tai felt there was a world of secrets surrounding the youngest teen. He wanted to know them. He felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't bother TK." She said quietly. Tai got a little irritated. He looked up at her.

"What do you know? Since I saw you at camp you've been hinting at things. About Kari and now about TK. What is it Sora?" Tai asked and he was stern but he kept his voice low keeping the conversation just between them. Sora was wide eyed a moment she quickly shook her head,

"Tai please, just be patient. I can't talk about it." Tai got more angry,

"It's about Kari I have a right to know!" Sora narrowed her eyes,

"Do you? Cause from what I've seen this past year you've done a pretty good job of shoving everyone including Kari away from you." Tai was taken a back.

"I'm not going to fight with you Tai." Sora said in a softer voice.

"There's a lot going on that you don't know about and that might be your fault." She stood and walked over to Matt. Tai watched her sit next to the blond and avoid looking back at him. Tai was frustrated now. He looked up seeing Joe look at him,

"What?" Tai said cooly and Joe coward slightly. Tai shook his head and stood. He walked over to the entrance of the cave and knew better then to leave. He instead sat on the ground his back to the others and sulked.

* * *

When Tai opened his eyes he saw the back of someones feet standing in front of him. He recognized the shoes and looked up seeing Sora gazing out of the cave,

"What's gong on?" Tai asked and he got to his feet. Sora turned to him and growled,

"Joe's gone." She said. Tai stood next to her and looked at the ground. There were words scribbled into the dirt and Tai read them

 _Gone to climb the mountain with Gomamon. Be back soon, Joe._

Tai looked at Sora,

"Why would he do that?!" Tai asked and he turned to the cave,

"Everyone get up!" He announced and he saw the digimon and the others all slowly sit up. He saw Izzy was waking up as well and was surprised he had gone to sleep at all.

"Joe left." Tai informed the group. There was a collective gasp,

"What?!" The group exclaimed. Tai put a hand to his chin,

"Look we don't know how long he's been gone-" Matt then cut him off,

"Why in the world would he go off on his own?! I thought Joe was the responsible one."

"It was because of you two." Tk said standing. Tai looked at TK oddly,

"He was frustrated yesterday with you two fighting and how he couldn't break you guys up." Matt stepped towards TK,

"Did he tell you this?" He asked and TK shook his head,

"I over heard him talking to Gomamon. He was feeling useless. Now I guess this is his way of trying to be useful." Tai put a hand to his face,

"Of all the idiotic things to do to prove you're useful." Tai commented. Matt growled but Izzy spoke first,

"He might be running into a dead end." Tai pulled a face and joined the others as they walked to Izzy and crowded around his computer,

"The disturbance is coming from here but it also isn't. It seems to be somewhere in this area. But it moves." He pointed a finger to the screen and Tai pulled out his digivice. He could see a lone red dot and gripped it. He looked at Biyomon and got an idea,

"We'll while you figure out where the source is I think I've got an idea for how we can get to Joe." Tai locked eyes with Sora who looked confused,

"Think you and Birdramon can help?" Tai asked and Sora caught on. She nodded and Tai, Sora Biyomon and Agumon left the cave and went to retrieve Joe.

Tai held onto his digimon as the two of them sat of Birdramons foot. The bird digimon flew upwards and Tai peeled his eyes looking for a sign of Joe and Gomamon.

"Is that Unimon?" Agumon asked and Tai squinted and saw a horse digimon advancing towards the mountain.

"It's Joe! He's under attack!" Sora said and then she called up to her digimon,

"Set us down over there Birdramon!" She said and the digimon flew down and quickly dropped the kids off behind Unimon,

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon fired at Unimon who yelled out in pain. Tai saw Joe holding Gomamon close,

"Joe! You okay?!" Tai asked and Joe looked terrified,

"We're under attack Tai! How do you think we're doing?!" Joe berated and Tai smirked,

"We'll save you. Let's go Agumon." Light surrounded Agumon and Greymon appeared.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired but Unimon flew out of the way and the blast hit the side of the mountain. Tai covered his head to avoid being hit by rocks.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon yelled and Unimon avoided her attack as well. The flying horse fired at Bridramon and hit her straight in the chest. She fell out of the sky and Sora quickly jumped to the edge and yelled out,

"Birdramon!" She looked at Tai and Tai gave her a nod,

"Go after her Sor!" He told her and Sora quickly scaled the edge of the mountain and made her way down to her digimon. Tai focused on Greymon and saw Unimon turn its attention back to Joe and Gomamon,

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired again and Unimon dodged the attack and fired at Greymon. The dinosaur took a hit and slid off the edge. He held on to the rocks with his claws and Unimon dove towards him. Tai then took the opportunity to quickly jump off the edge of the mountain and right onto Unimons back. He could see the black gear protruding out of the Digimon's back and he started pulling on it trying to remove it,

"TAI! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Joe yelled and Tai ignored him. Unimon then aggresibley started bucking and Tai could no longer keep his grip on the black gear,

"Ah!" Tai yelled as he started falling,

"Tai!" Greymon yelled and the digimon let go of the rocks and fell to where Birdramon had fallen. Greymon got to the bottom first and Tai landed on his Digimon's head and then bounced off onto the ground. He hit his back hard against the dirt and felt the wind get knocked out of him.

"Tai!" Sora yelled and She was next to him in a flash. Tai looked up at her wincing,

"Joe, we need to get to him." Tai said a little out of breath. Sora nodded,

"Problem is both our digimon de-digivolved." Tai sat up feeling his breath return. He saw Agumon and Biyomon laying on the ground.

"Shit! Joe!" Tai yelled up to the oldest teen. He could see Unimon facing Joe and Gomamon and he felt his heart rate increase. A light appeared next to Joe and a massive white digimon was standing in front of Joe.

"Whoa!"Tai said and Sora stood tall,

"Gomamon, I think he digivolved!" Sora said. She turned and helped Tai to his feet. The two then watched in awe as the white digimon fired a rocket from its horn on it's head and hit Unimon right in the back. The flying horse yelped and then crumbled. Tai cheered,

"Yeah Joe!" He yelled. Tai then leaned forward and picked up Agumon,

"You okay buddy?" He asked and Agumon nodded,

"Hungry." The little digimon said and Tai chuckled. Sora scooped up Biyomon and the two turned hearing hurried footsteps approaching them,

"Sora! You okay!" Matt called and he ran to her side.

"Tai! What happened?!" Izzy asked and Tai saw the rest of the group approach them, He happily pointed a finger up at Joe ,

"Gomamon digivolved." He said and the group looked upward. Joe gave them a wave and Mimi cheered,

"Good job Gomamon! Well done Joe!" Izzy then addressed the group,

"We should go up." He said and the group wasted no time making their way up to Joe. A they got close to Joe Tai was in awe at Gomamons new form,

"Hey guys meet Ikkakumon." Joe introduced and Mimi started petting the giant digimon,

"Cute! He's so fluffy!" She said and Sora laughed. Izzy walked past them and kept going. He had his computer out and was looking at the screen. Tai looked at him strangely,

"You got somewhere to be Iz?" He asked and Izzy ignored him,

"It's getting clearer." Izzy mumbled but the group heard him.

"We should follow him guys." Patamon said and he started flying after Izzy and Tentomon. Tk quickly followed and Tai took a minute to talk to Joe.

"Hey, you know you're not useless right?" Tai said as the others went after Izzy. Joe looked at Tai surprised,

"For what it's worth, we would be pretty well screwed if we didnt have you here." Tai gave Joe a smile and a white light covered Ikkakumon. Gomamon appeared and smiled up at Joe.

"Told you." The little digimon said and Joe chuckled and picked up his digimon,

"You're so wise aren't you." He said and Gomamon nodded with pride,

"The wisest of them all" Joe and Tai shared a laugh. Tai looked down at Agumon who smiled up at him,

"I'm okay now Tai." He said and Agumon set his digimon on the ground. Tai put a hand on Joe's shoulder,

"You're pretty badass Joe." He complimented and Joe blushed,

"Joe! You're blushing! I've never seen you do that before!" Gomamon commented and Joe quickly picked his digimon up,

"Ha-ha Gomamon why don't you take it easy." He said quickly and Tai laughed. He could tell Joe was embarrassing and was trying to shut Gomamon up.

"Let's get to the others." Tai said and the four of them moved up the mountain. When they reached the top they saw Izzy sitting on the middle of the peak frantically typing.

"We're on an island." Matt commented and Tai walked over and peered over the edge of the mountain. He was shocked to see Matt was right.

"That's what I said days ago." Izzy informed the group.

"It's called file island." Tai pulled a face, he briefly remembered Izzy saying that in the desert. But he had been so hot and drained he didnt really process what that meant.

"So how do we get home?!" Mimi asked and she collapsed to her knees.

"It's like I said, we're in a parallel universe. I don't think we can get home!" Izzy's words were dark and Tai cringed as he looked over the group. He figured like himself, everyone had listened to Izzy, but there was a part that everyone was holding onto that he was wrong. That there was a way home and maybe if they walked far enough they would stumble upon it. Seeing they were surrounded by water quickly dashed those dreams and Tai felt his stomach churn.

"What do we do?" Matt asked breaking the silence.

"The program is stable for now but the disturbance is moving. The root of it is right here but theres another cluster coming from below us." Tai looked down the mountain again and couldn't see anything but trees and water.

"You sure Iz?" Tai asked and Izzy nodded. Tai crossed his arms, He wanted to make the decision they should move. He looked at Matt and decided on a different tactic,

"What does everyone think. Should we move down and find another area or stay here?" The group looked at one another.

"We're really exposed here." TK said. He walked over next to Tai and peered down.

"I think we should move, this doesn't feel right." Tai agreed but wanted to hear the others. Sora put Biyomon on the ground.

"There's no food or shelter up here, I think we would be in a lot of danger if we stayed." Tai saw Joe and Mimi nod. He turned to Matt,

"What about you Matt?" Tai asked. Matt stared at him for a minute. Matt then looked to his brother.

"They're right. We should move." Tai felt a breath release. He was glad Matt agreed with the others.

"Okay guys lets move." The group started making their way down the mountain. Tai kicked at rocks as they made their decent. On the one hand he was glad they were leaving, on the other hand he felt like they hit a dead end. Turning back was not one of Tai's strategies. He was about moving on. After leaving home he vowed he'd stop second guessing himself and just keep moving. If where he'd come from had been so good, he would still be there.

"You okay Tai?" Agumon asked from beside Tai. Tai looked down at his digimon. He didn't want to be so transparent. He smiled,

"Fine, how is everyone else?" He raised his voice for the rest following him. He heard some groans and snickered. It was hard walking up and then down a mountain, really hard. He looked down and flashed another grin at his digimon to try and show Agumon he was fine. He walked a little taller, _I'm fine, everything going to be fine,_ he told himself. He looked up a moment. He saw the peak of the mountain look further away. He turned and started walking backwards,

"The peak is getting smaller guys, we're almost at the bottom." The group cheered and Tai smiled. He took another few steps backwards.

"Tai look out!" TK yelled and Tai quickly turned and skidded to a halt. His toes dangled over the edge and he put his arm out stopping Agumon from walking. He saw a few rocks fall and he took a step back. He looked across and saw the path they had been walking on was missing a section. He kept his arms out just to make sure the others didnt get to close.

"What happened? was that during the fight with Unimon?" Sora asked. Tai lowered his arms and looked down, _It couldn't have been we walked up here fine._ he thought.

"Maybe. I didn't notice we created this much damage." Tai said out loud. He looked back at the group. Tentomon flew over to the over side. Tai looked at Izzy's digimon.

"It's not so bad." The digimon said and Tai rolled his eyes,

"Yeah for you, Tentomon not all of us have wings remember?" Tentomon put his hands to his mouth a little embarrassed. Patamon flew over to Tentomon,

"Maybe we can just carry you across." The smallest digimon said with a smile. Tai pulled a face, he turned to Sora,

"What about Birdramon?" He asked,

"Patamon!"

"Tentomon look out!" Izzy and TK yelled out to their digimon. Tai turned to look at them and saw a giant Lion standing behind the two digimon. Gomamon hopped forward,

"Its Leomon!" The digimon said, Tai looked down at Gomamon who was now beside him,

"Is he friend?" He asked and Patamon smiled,

"He's a friend!" Patamon said and he turned and looked up at Leomon. Leomon started growling. Tai saw the whites of Lemons eyes, he took a step back,

"Tentomon, Patamon, you should get over here." Tai said warningly. Leomon growled again,

"I don't see a black gear on him." Matt commented, Tai clenched his teeth.

"Its time to destroy the digidestined." Leomon said a little robotically. Tai took a step back,

"I don't think he's a friend right now, Agumon let's go!" Tai held out his digivice. The device warmed and a light covered Agumon. Greymon appeared and Tai stepped back allowing his digimon to attack. TK and Izzy ran to Tai's side. Both Tentomon and Patamon flew back and Tai watched TK quickly hold out his arms and Patamon flew into the blonds chest. TK stepped back and Matt came and pulled him back.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled and Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon. Greymon and Garurumon fired at Leomon who deflected the attack. Tai felt an arm pull him back and he looked seeing Sora pulling on him and Matt to move out of the way. Birdramon and Kabuterimon flew into action. The attacks hit the side of the mountain and rocks started falling,

"Duck!" Tai yelled and he hit the ground and covered his head.

"Needle spray!" He looked up seeing Togemon. He had not seen Palmon's digivolved form and was surprised to see a cactus with boxing gloves. The digimon moved Leomon back a bit and Tai felt a little less in danger at the space created. Leomon let out a roar Tai stood.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled and a rocket hit Leomon in the chest. Leomon then dove across the gap and Tai turned to the group,

"Run!" He yelled. They started running back up the mountain when a green Ogre running towards him, He held a bone in his hand threateningly and Tai realized this digimon was coming to attack them.

"Shit!" Tai yelled

"Electro shocker!" Kabutertimon yelled and it hit Ogremon in the chest. Tai backed up and the group huddled together right against the mountain. They were wedged between their digimon and two evil digimon. Tai put his arms out keeping the group back. He looked up and went wide eyed. He could see a dark figure standing on the peak of the mountain. Tai heard both Leomon and Ogremon attack. He closed his eyes expecting more rocks to fall or for them to get hit by something. He peaked open one eye and suddenly wasn't surrounded by large digimon.

"Huh?" Tai asked,

"Palmon!" Mimi yelled and she ran over to her digimon. Tai looked around seeing all the digimon except for Patamon laying on the ground in their smaller forms. Tai ran to Agumon,

"Hey little guy! You okay?" He asked and he cradled Agumon across his lap,

"Im exhausted Tai." Agumon said and he closed his eyes for a moment,

"They managed to digivolve twice in one day, no wonder most of them are tired!" Izzy commented. Tai stood holding Agumon,

"Where did Leomon and that green one go?" He asked.

"They just disappeared." Joe said holding Gomamon. Gomamon sighed,

"Ogremon fighting us is one thing but Leomon doesnt make any sense. And he definitely didnt have a black gear in him." Gomamon informed the group.

"But did Ogremon have a black gear in him? It didnt look like it." TK said. Patamon flew out of TK's hands,

"Ogremon is a virus digimon TK. He's bad no matter what." Patamon told TK. Matt stood holding Gabumon,

"Well now that they're gone we should get out of here. They could come back." Tai looked up to the peak. There was nothing standing there. He looked to the group,

"Anyone else see that thing at the peak?" He asked and the group looked at him blankly. Tai shook his head,

"Never mind."

"Well this is all good that we're leaving but how do we get across?" Joe asked and the group gathered beside him. Patamon flew across again,

"Should I carry you." Tai sighed again,

"Too bad you haven't digivolved yet little guy. You're still too small to lift us." Tai informed him. He saw TK frown,

"Theres got to be some way to get across." Mimi said and Tai backed up. He put Agumon down and called to the group,

"Move it guys." He yelled and when the others moved to the side Tai ran as fast as he could and jumped across,

"TAI!" Sora yelled and Tai landed on the other side. He rolled forward and summersaulted. He then got up and waved,

"I'm okay!" He said and the group looked at him shocked,

"Come on it's not that bad!" Tai called and Joe threw his bag across to Tai.

"That's it I'm going." He said and he stepped back and then let out a yell as he ran and leapt into the air. Tai saw Mimi cover her eyes and Gomamon look surprised. Joe landed and then summersaulted. He rolled to Tai's feet and Tai looked down at him,

"Nice going Joe." He smiled and Joe put a hand to his face,

"That's enough adventure I want to go home." Joe said and Tai chuckled. He stood up straight and put his hands on his hips.

"Who's next?" He called and TK put his hand up. He got across and his knees buckled as he landed. He fell to the ground and then stood. Tai patted the youngest blonds back. He could see TK's arms we're a little scraped up but other wise he was okay.

"How about you Matt?" Tai asked and Matt frowned. Matt quickly ran and jumped and he landed without falling over. He gave Tai a smug look which Tai ignored.

"Okay Sora, Let's get the digimon over!" Sora and Mimi grabbed Gomamon first and tossed him across. Joe caught his digimon and then backed up allowed Matt to catch Gabumon. Agumon came next and Palmon pointed her hands upwards,

"Poison Ivy." She yelled and vines came out of her hands. They latched onto the rock wall and she grabbed mimi and her and mimi swung across. Mimi landed and put a hand to her chest,

"Gee, Thank you Palmon." Mimi said. Tentomon came flying over holding Izzy's bag with his laptop. Izzy backed up and made the jump and Tai and Matt semi caught him as he landed on the other side. Biyomon and Patamon flew to the group and the last one remaining was Sora.

"Come on Sor use that soccer speed." Tai said with a smirk. Sora backed up and ran and then jumped across the gap. Tai and Matt moved and both caught her as she landed. Tai gave Matt an annoyed look and Matt gave Tai the same look. The two held their gaze at each other,

"Can you two let me go?" Sora asked and both boys quickly released their hold on Sora. Tai was a little embarrassed and he quickly turned away so no one could see his face. When he had sorted himself he turned back and saw Matt was avoiding the others as well. Tai quickly looked at the group,

"Alright let's find a bed." Mimi said and The group followed behind as they walked down the rest of the way off the mountain.


	14. Chapter 14

They walked back through the woods and Tai could see pink in the sky as the sun was setting. He looked down and was surprised to see Agumon wasn't next to him. He looked back seeing Agumon and the rest of the digimon all slowly making their way at the back.

"We need to find a place to rest. The digimon are exhausted." Sora said. Tai saw the group look a little down. It made them all feel vulnerable with their digimon so tired. Tai then perked up,

"What about some food Joe." Tai said and Joe shook his head,

"We ran out of fruit from Monzaemon. All we have is oatmeal and nothing to cook it in." Tai was crest fallen. He looked down at his feet.

"I'm seeing things right?" Izzy asked and Tai looked up seeing Izzy standing still. Tai walked up to Izzy and looked in the same direction he was,

"Theres a house." Sora said and Mimi suddenly jumped forward,

"Not just a house, a mansion!" She said and she looked tickled pink.

"Come on let's go." Tai said and he and Mimi quickly made their way across the path to the house. Tai wasted no time going to the front door and turning the handle and opening it up. He stepped inside,

"Hello?" He called and Mimi came inside with him,

"Hello?!" She yelled a little louder. They were greeted with silence and Mimi shrugged,

"Guess no ones home." She said with a smirk. Tai nodded and heard the rest join them inside.

"Is anyone here?" Joe called. Tai walked around the foyer and peered through an open door.

"Looks pretty empty." He concluded. TK and Patamon walked in and Tai watched Matt study his brother. Tai ignored him and put his hands on his hips,

"I guess this is where we're staying tonight." Tai concluded.

"Wait guys, this might be too good to be true." Izzy said. Tai saw the others slouch.

"I mean, what if something set this up for us?" Joe pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms,

"We've been attacked twice today I think we have earned a break! I don't care if this is a trap I'm staying." He said and Tai didn't know he had ever heard Joe sound so hyper.

"We'll if this a trap they really have set us up, come take a look at this." TK was standing in a doorway and the group moved to stand with him. They looked through the doorway and everyone exclaimed,

"What?!" Tai couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a table full of food. Tai took a step forward and someone pulled him back,

"Wait, Izzy might be right." Sora said and Tai sighed standing still.

"I'm thinking this might be the sign to turn around." Matt commented. Joe then threw his bag down,

"I don't care if this is a trap! I need to eat food! Real food! We haven't had a full days worth of food in almost a week! I'm hungry and I'm tired and I'm going to eat!" He ran forward and sat at the table. Tai watched him shocked. Joe then started stuffing his face. He continued eating and Tai felt the digimon run past their feet and join Joe at the table. They all started scarfing down food,

"Save some for us!" Mimi yelled and she ran forward and grabbed Sora's hand and pulled her to the table. Both girls then sat down and started eating. Tai shook his head, he wasn't gonna be the only one not to eat. He pulled up a chair next to Joe and grabbed a piece of chicken. He bit into it and couldn't remember chicken ever tasting so good. He grabbed another piece and saw Izzy and TK sit across from him. Matt then sauntered up to the table and sat next to Tai. Tai looked over at him,

"You gonna try it or are you too cool?" Tai asked and Matt frowned. He grabbed a leg of chicken and started eating as well. The group was quiet the only sounds were of everyone eating. Tai knew it was too good to be true he knew this was probably wrong but he didn't care. They had been starving. Joe was right, they were running off of one meal a day and that was limited to fruit and granola bars. He continued to stuff his face not caring about the consequences.

The group ate until they were full and even then some. They walked upstairs and found a large bedroom with eight beds. Tai smiled at the beds excited to sleep in them.

"Theres baths!" Mimi shouted and Tai and the others followed her voice. They came upon a large bathroom with a large hot tub. Tai went wide eyed.

"This can't be real." He said and Mimi beamed,

"There's two of them! Sora Biyomon, Palmon and I can take this one and you boys can use the other one." She was so excited she quickly ran into the bathroom. Sora, Palmon and Biyomon ran after her and shut the door behind them. The boys walked right next to the girls bathroom and found their own. Tai found towels and bathrobes and the boys wasted no time stripping down and jumping into the warm water. Tai thought he was in heaven. All of his anxieties were washed away in the water. He leaned his head back and finally relaxed. He could hear Sora and Mimi giggling and realized the partition between the two bathrooms didn't meet the ceiling. He was oddly glad he could hear them, that way he would know if there was trouble. The group soaked in the tub and Tai didn't think he ever wanted to get out.

"I know this is suspicious but I don't even care." Joe said as he flunked down in the water. The group laughed at him and TK inhaled,

"I didn't know relaxation could feel this good." He said and Tai hadn't seen a smile on TK's face since they found him.

"You think we could stay here forever Tai?" Agumon asked. Izzy laughed,

"I'm with you Agumon. Tentomon? Do you want to stay here?" Izzy asked and the beetle nodded,

"You bet Izzy. I don't ever want to sleep in the woods again." The boys laughed and Tai closed his eyes.

"I don't even remember why we were always fighting." Matt said and Tai looked at him with a smile. Tai felt a little hazy but nodded,

"Mean either." He went back into his own world. He was so at peace he couldn't even remember why he had been stressed out to begin with. It was a such waste of time, stress. Tai slowly told himself he would never be stressed again.

Eventually the group pulled themselves out of the water. Tai partially dressed. He left his shirt off and Wrapped a bathrobe around himself. He entered the bedroom and everyone was crawling into bed. He hung his shirt up on the bed post and then crawled under the cover. Agumon joined him and Tai pulled the covers over himself and his digimon. His head nestled into the pillow and he closed his eyes,

"Good night everyone." He said feeling bliss. The group all replied,

"Good night." Tai rolled over and as he felt Agumon drift to sleep, he too found himself falling to sleep.

"Psst Tai!" Tai woke up feeling groggy. He opened his eyes seeing Agumon standing next to the bed,

"I need to use the washroom." Agumon said. Tai turned over and tried to go back to sleep,

"So go Agumon." He said with a yawn. Agumon pushed on him and Tai rolled back over to look at his digimon,

"Please come with me." Tai sighed and moved the covers off of his body. He stood and slipped his socks and shoes on. He looked at the others. Everyone was sleeping and everyone had all their stuff including their shoes on the beds they were sleeping in. Something inside Tai told him that was good.

"Tai." Agumon called and Tai snapped out of his thoughts and followed his digimon. They walked down the hallway and Tai yawned as they made their way to the bathroom. They walked inside and Agumon flicked the light on. Tai leaned against the sink while Agumon went into one of the stalls.

"I still don't understand why you needed me to come." Tai said a little annoyed.

"Cause we're partners Tai. I'm supposed to protect you. I don't like being separated from you." Agumon said from the stall. Tai smiled. It warmed his heart to hear Agumon say that. He then rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders back,

"Whatever." He said trying to not sound so heartfelt. Tai looked at the three stalls in front of him. The closest one to the door was open and Agumons was closed. He looked to the one on the other side of Agumon and saw that it too was closed,

"strange." Tai said quietly. He heard Agumon flush and Tai walked over to the other stall. He was curious why this one was closed when everyone else was asleep. Agumon walked out of the stall,

"What is it Tai?" He asked and Tai got closer to the stall. He reached his hand out when the door burst open and Ogremon jumped out,

"Ogremon!" Both Tai and Agumon yelled. Tai and Agumon quickly turned and ran back to the bedroom.

"Wake up everyone! Ogremon is here!" He got to the bedroom and then felt a wave of dizziness. He put a hand to his head and could see the others all sitting in their beds with their hands to their heads. Tai looked down see Agumon was doing the same.

"Arg!" Tai turned seeing Ogremon getting closer. He pushed through his dizziness into the bedroom.

"It's time for the digidestined to die." Tai looked out through the door way and saw a dark figure standing on the railing.

"Agumon who is that?!" He asked and he could hear the others still in their beds trying to focus.

"That's Devimon!" Agumon said and Tai cringed,

"He looks bad!"

"He is! This is the guy who invented the nightmare!" Agumon told Tai.

"I have no use for this imaginary building anymore." Tai went wide eyed as he saw the building disappear around them. Everyone was still in their beds but they were now on top of stone ruins. Tai could see Ogremon standing at one end of the rock platform and he then looked and saw Leomon standing at the other. Tai felt another wave of dizziness and dropped to his knees.

"Together you are strong it's time to separate you children." Tai looked up seeing all of the beds including his own fly up into the air. He heard the others scream and he was horrified at the sight,

"How'd you like the trap I set children?" Tai gasped and then clenched his hands into fists he stood up and turned to Agumon,

"Get him Agumon!" Agumon clenched his stomach and fell to the ground.

"I can't Tai." He said and Tai went wide eyed,

"But the food-" Devimon laughed,

"Fake! All of it! The food but how did you like the bath? Did it alter your memories at all?" He asked and Tai suddenly knew why the group was so dizzy. They had forgotten. They had forgotten they could be attacked forgotten about the hardships they had faced. Tai growled

"You won't get away with this!" He yelled and Devimon smirked,

"Oh I think I have." Tai stood in front of Devimon. He could hear the others and he looked up seeing all of them circling in the air in their beds.

"One more thing, I have no use for this one anymore." Devimon said and Tai's eyes bugged out as he saw his sister laying on the ground

"KARI!" Tai ran towards her and he quickly cradled her head in his lap.

"Kari!" Tai said trying to wake his sister up. Devimon laughed and Tai growled looking up at the evil Digimon.

"What did you do to her?!" Tai demanded. Devimon smirked,

"I just sucked the light out of her." Tai gasped and looked down at his sister. She wasn't moving.

"One by one the digidestined will fall. Leomon." Tai looked up and saw Leomon approaching. Tai yelled to Agumon,

"Agumon!" He saw Agumon run towards Leomon. The Digimon inhaled and then started panting.

"Tai I don't have any energy." Tai blanched. Devimon laughed and Tai looked to the Digimon. He held his sister close now fearful of what would happen. Leomon was approaching and Tai was defenceless without Agumon.

"Guys someone do something!" Tai heard TK yell and then Devimon moved so darkness shot out of his hands towards the flying digidestined. Tai could hear them scream and he needed to do something. He had to save everyone! He felt his pocket warm and Tai took a second to grab his digivice. It was shining and Tai thrusted the device towards Leomon. Light burst from the device and consumed Leomon. Tai looked away the light was blinding. He heard something and looked up seeing a black gear leave Leomons body and disintegrate.

"Leomon!" Tai yelled and Leomon looked down at Tai. The lion Digimon then looked at Devimon. He threw an attack at the dark Digimon and the others stopped screaming. Tai looked up still seeing them flying around in the their beds.

"You need to get out of here!" Leomon yelled and Tai quickly lifted his sister into his arms. He backed up towards Agumon unsure where they were to go. Tai then saw Ogremon jump towards Leomon.

"Look out!" Tai yelled and Leomon put his sword out blocking Ogremon'a attack. Leomon advanced onto Ogremon and knocked him backwards. He then turned to Tai.

"Jump!" Tai knew that was crazy. He looked down seeing a piece of island sailing by. He looked to Agumon and then held on tight to his sister and jumped. He heard Agumon hit the ground next to him. Tai's knees buckled as he landed and he made sure to fall onto his back so not to injure Kari. Tai quickly sat up and looked to see Leomon facing him.

"You digidestined are the key to defeating the darkness!" He announced and then Tai saw Leomon get hit with a dark flash,

"No!" Tai called and he knew as they slowly drifted away that Leomon was back under Devimons control.

* * *

Tai laid his sister down on the ground.

"Agumon come here." He called and his Digimon walked over. Tai quickly addressed his Digimon.

"Stay with Kari. Keep her warm." He instructed and Tai stood.

"What are you going to do Tai?" Agumon asked. Tai went to the edge of the rock they were traveling on,

"I'm trying to see where the others went." Tai looked in the sky but couldn't see any sign of the others. He saw land and quickly backed up,

"We're coming in fast hang on." He said and he went over and lifted his sister onto his lap. The rock collided with the land and Tai put a hand out to keep Agumon on his feet. Tai slowly released Agumon and then stood, picking his sister up as he did.

"Come on Agumon. We've got to get Kari warm." Tai stepped off of the rock and him and Agumon walked along till they found a small cave. Tai set Kari down on the ground and turned to Agumon.

"Stay here. I'm gonna find you some food. We need to get your energy up." Tai then turned and left the cave. Tai walked along in the dark for a little bit before he stumbled upon some bushes. He was about to walk past them when he noticed something purple in amongst them.

"Berries!" Tai exclaimed and he quickly started grabbing handfuls. He stopped unsure how he could carry them. He looked around and then went wide eyed. His bed had crashed right into the area he was standing. Tai ran to the bed and saw his shirt was still hanging on the bed post. He hadn't even registered how cold he was but now seeing his shirt he frantically threw it on. His torso warmed and he decided it would be easier and better to grab Kari and Agumon and bring them here. Tai hurried back to the cave,

"Agumon! Come quick!" Tai said and he lifted his sister into his arms and quickly lead Agumon back towards the berries and his bed.

"Berries!" Agumon exclaimed as the bushes came into view. Tai smiled as his Digimon ran and started eating. Tai made his way to the bed and quickly laid Kari onto it. The blanket was gone but there was still a thin sheet Tai quickly pulled over his sisters still body. He turned to Agumon,

"How are the berries buddy?" He asked and with a mouthful Agumon replied,

"Good!" Tai shook his head,

"Okay any chance you can start a fire?" Tai asked and Agumon stood tall.

"You got it." He walked over and inhaled,

"Pepper breath" Agumon exhaled and the flame hit the ground and continued to burn.

"Good job buddy." Tai praised and he sat on the edge of the bed both to be near his sister and to get warm. Agumon headed back to the bushes and Tai focused on his sister. She didn't look hurt which was a relief. Her breathing was slow but he figured she was in a deep sleep. Out of habit he put the back of his hand to her forehead. He was relieved to feel it wasn't warm. He pulled his hand back and silently hoped his sister would wake soon.

Tai was struggling to keep his eyes open. The fire was still going but Tai had Agumon crawl next to Kari and forced his Digimon to sleep. Tai was watching his sister like a hawk. He needed her to wake up. He closed his eyes for a moment and then felt the bed move. His eyes shot open and he saw Kari twitch. He quickly leaned forward,

"Kari?" He spoke quietly. Kari's forehead creased and then her eyes opened. Tai let out a huge breath of air. He felt weight lift from his shoulders.

"Tai?" Kari asked her voice a little hoarse. Tai smiled down at his sister and ran a gentle hand along her cheek.

"Hey kiddo." Kari blinked and slowly sat up,

"Where am I?" She asked and Tai put his hands on her shoulders,

"You're okay. You're in a place called the digital world." Tai watched his sisters eyes grow big,

"Wait, did it get me? Did it win?!" She started breathing quickly and Tai was surprised at her reaction.

"Easy Kar, look at me." His sister looked at him and Tai breathed out a breath. She copied him her eyes still full of panic.

"I'm right here. No one got you. It's just you and me." He soothed and Kari took another deep breath. Tai wasn't sure what she was referring to but thought better of asking her. He needed her to be calm.

"what can you remember kiddo?" Kari kept her eyes on Tai's.

"We were at camp and uh, there was water lots of water." Tai nodded. Kari stopped and looked away for a moment. She looked back at Tai,

"TK, he was there with me." Tai nodded,

"Yeah he was. He's okay. We're separated right now but we'll find him." Tai kept his voice low and soft. Kari nodded and shook her head,

"I can't remember anything else." She admitted. Tai ran a hand along the side of her head,

"It's okay Kar. You're with me. I'm gonna keep you safe." Kari nodded and Tai brought her head towards him. He kissed her forehead and then pulled back.

"I have to introduce you to someone." Kari looked at him oddly and Tai reached onto the other side of his sister. Kari turned and Tai poked his sleeping Digimon.

"Agumon." Kari whispered and Tai froze. He put both hands on Kari's shoulders making her look at him,

"What'd you say?" He asked bewildered Kari knew the digimons name.

"Agumon." Kari repeated. Agumon yawned and sat up,

"Yeah?" He asked and Kari and Tai looked at him. Tai then made his sister focus on him again,

"How'd you know that Kari?" He asked and Kari shrugged her shoulders,

"I don't know I just did." She said and Tai studied her. She was always more intuitive then himself. It used to make Tai nervous. He looked into his sisters eyes. It still made him nervous.

"Tai is this your sister?" Agumon asked and Tai looked away from Kari at his Digimon,

"Yeah bud this is Kari." He introduced and

Kari smiled,

"You sleep okay Agumon?" She asked and Agumon nodded,

"Yeah you're a way better sleeping partner then Tai. You don't snore." Tai face palmed while Kari giggled. Tai then stood,

"Alright Kar, lets get you some food." He said and Kari stood from the bed. Tai walked over to the bushes and started grabbing some berries,

"Tai why is there a bed in the middle of nowhere?" Kari asked and Tai turned to hand some berries to Kari.

"It's a long story. Basically we were all tricked by this Digimon, Devimon. He made all of our beds fly and separated us." He popped a few berries in his mouth. Kari swallowed,

"Who's all here?" She asked. Tai ate some more and then answered,

"TK and Sora, and TK's brother Matt. This guy Izzy who goes to my school. Another guy named Joe and a girl named Mimi." Kari nodded and Tai handed her more berries.

"Don't forget the digimon." Agumon chimed in. Tai smirked and nodded,

"Yeah and everyone has a Digimon as well." Kari nodded and Tai then realised something,

"And a digivice." He quickly shifted the berries into one hand and pulled his digivice from his pocket,

"Kari do you have one of these?" He asked and Kari ate the last of her berries. She shook her head,

"I don't think so." Tai then pointed at her jeans,

"Check your pockets." He instructed. Kari put her hands in her front pockets and then her back. She shook her head,

"Nope." She said and Tai sighed. He thought about what TK had said in the desert, they were after one. He felt anger feeling Devimon may have taken hers.

"Kar are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" Kari nodded and then shook her head,

"I'm okay." She said and Tai nodded grateful she was unharmed. He handed more berries to his sister and then looked up at the sky. The sun was rising and Tai figured they should get a move on and find the others.

"Come on you two let's move." He announced.


	15. Chapter 15

Tai, Kari and Agumon walked along the icy landscape. It was pretty cold but the sun was coming up and it eased the chill Tai was feeling. He looked back seeing Agumon and Kari looking cold as well. He wished he had a jacket or a blanket to wrap around his sister. Tai walked over to the water and peered out. He could see small islands in the distance and he sighed wondering how he was going to find the others.

"So Tai what exactly happened? How long have you been here?" Tai turned away from looking out over the water to his sister.

"It's a long story Kar. We woke up here about a week ago now. We were greeted by the digimon and ever since we've been roaming around trying to find a way home." He looked back to the water.

"An evil digimon Devimon tricked us and separated us. He broke up the island we were on and now all of us are on separate islands and I have no idea how to get to them." Tai hung his head. He really felt useless. He wished Izzy was with them with his computer program, he'd probably be able to give them some direction. He looked to the sky, _Tentomon could digivolve and fly us to the others. Or if Sora was here her and Biyomon could help._ He shook his head.

"Alright Agumon any ideas where to go?" He looked to the digimon. He figured this was the digimons home. If anyone knew where to go, Agumon just might.

"I don't know Tai. I don't know these parts." Tai let out a gentle growl,

"Come on buddy! We're in your world! I can't always be the one to make the decisions this is my first time leaving home!" Agumon looked to the ground. He looked up at Tai,

"But Tai, I've never left File Island either. I'm just as lost as you." Tai sat on the ice ground,

"Well this is great." Tai said sarcastically. _What the hell are we going to do?_ He thought bitterly. A hand gently came to his shoulder. He looked up and Kari looked down at him. She wore a soft smile,

"Tai don't be so hard on yourself. We're gonna get out of here. You always figure it out. I believe in you." She squeezed his shoulder and Tai brought his hand up and gripped hers. He looked at the water feeling Kari's words,

"Thank you Kar." He felt his sister lean down and give him a kiss on the top of his head. He felt a small chuckle rise in his chest. He didn't know how she did it but his sister always managed to build up his confidence. He felt her hand leave his shoulder and he decided to stand. He turned to look at Agumon and Kari. He then noticed something behind them. He walked between the two and looked to an ice wall.

"Are those mail boxes?" He asked. He saw a row of red mail boxes in front of the ice wall. Tai tilted his head to the side,

"How did we not see those before?" He asked. He was curious about them. He took a step towards them. The ground started rumbling and Tai struggled to stay on his feet. A white figure emerged from the snow and Tai jumped back seeing a massive snow man.

"Ahrg!" The snowman yelled and Tai quickly realized this digimon was not friendly,

"It's Frigimon!" Agumon yelled and Tai saw a black gear in the snowman's back. He backed up and Frigimon narrowed his eyes at Tai,

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouted and he thrusted his fist towards Tai. Tai quickly ducked and he avoided being hit with a rock hard ice punch. Tai then stood and ran to Agumon and Kari,

"Run!" He yelled and Kari and Agumon turned and started running. Tai followed close behind and heard Frigimon attack again.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Tai could feel the cool air approaching fast. He hit the ground and could see Agumon and Kari dive out of the way. Tai scrambled to his feet and yelled to his digimon,

"Agumon!" Tai's digimon stood and ran to Frigimon,

"Pepper breath!" The attack hit Frigimon and Frigimon staggered a little. Tai ran to Kari and grabbed her hand and pushed her towards the Ice wall. The two ran to the mail boxes and hid behind one while Agumon tried to hit the black gear on Frigimons back. Agumon avoided another attack and Frigimon turned and looked to where Tai and Kari were. Frigimon ran towards them,

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Tai grabbed his sister and pushed her to the ground. He covered her with his body and looked up seeing the mail box they had been behind was now frozen solid. Tai cringed realizing what would happen to the two of them if they got hit with the attack. Frigimon wound up his fist and Tai tried to get his sister up. He slipped on the ice and fell to the ground. Kari wiggled out from under him and got to her feet. She grabbed on Tai's arm and Tai got to his feet and thought for sure him and his sister were done for.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon leapt onto Frigimon's back and fired a fire ball right at the black gear embedded into Frigimon's back. Tai stabled himself and felt his sister wrap her arms around his arm. The two watched as the black gear left Frigimons back and disintegrated. Tai smiled and saw Agumon jump off of Frigimon's back and onto the ground. Tai removed his arm from his sisters hold and he walked to the two digimon.

"Agumon, Good job buddy!" Tai praised. Frigimon looked down at Tai.

"I'm so sorry I attacked you!" Frigimon apologized.

"You okay Frigimon?" Kari asked as she stood next to Tai. Frigimon smiled down at Tai and Kari.

"You saved my life. I'm doing great." He announced. Kari giggled. Tai nodded and Agumon came and stood next to him.

"Frigimon do you think you might be able to help us?" Tai asked. Frigimon nodded,

"Anything for you guys!" He said still with a smile.

"We were separated from our friends you see those islands out there?" Tai pointed out to the water and Frigimon walked over closer to the water.

"Oh wow, was that file island?" Frigimon asked. Agumon nodded,

"Yeah Devimon separated the island into smaller islands." Agumon explained. Frigimon scratched his head,

"Well now that's a real pickle." Tai nodded,

"Yeah and now our friends are out there and we have no way to get to them." Frigimon turned and grinned.

"I've got an idea. See that island there?" Firgimon pointed to the closest island to them. Tai nodded. Frigimon continued,

"I think I saw another human fall onto that one." Tai went wide eyed.

"That was one of our friends! We need to get there!" Frigimon then walked down to the edge of the water. He then fired a punch into the water,

"Subzero Ice punch!" The water froze and an ice path appeared. He walked onto the ice path and fired again,

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon said again. The pathway grew longer and Tai realized Frigimon was creating a path right the closer island. Tai turned,

"Let's follow him!" He said excited that there was a way off their little island. Tai, Kari and Agumon followed Frigimon along the ice path and after almost two hours of walking, they reached the other island. Frigimon stepped onto the snow covered island and turned to the others,

"Here you go!" He said and Tai, Kari and Agumon walked onto the snow,

"Thank you Frigimon." Tai said. Frigimon nodded,

"Let's get a move on we'll probably find your friends soon." Frigimon said as he turned and started walking. Tai stopped to look out over the water. The ice they had been walking on started cracking and Tai watched as it broke away and the island started drifting.

"Hey look the islands moving!" Tai announced. Kari and Agumon joined him at the shore and the island moved away from the ice walkway Frigimon had made.

"Where are we moving towards Tai?" Kari asked. Tai wasn't sure where they were going but he wondered if they were making they're way back towards Devimon.

"Let's not think about that right now. We need to see if anyone else is here." Tai looked around for a sign of the others. It was another snowy landscape. Tai sighed feeling his toes go numb in the snow.

"Great, more snow." Tai said in a defeated tone. He put his hands on his hips and looked at Kari and Agumon, they were both cold and tired. Tai gave the two of them a small smile,

"Come on, the quicker we move the warmer we'll get." He said trying to sound light. Kari and Agumon nodded. Tai looked to Frigimon who started making his way up from the water towards the trees. Tai followed close behind and kept his eyes on the ground looking for foot prints. He looked at the trees and shook his head,

"I am really starting to hate hiking." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"Tai is that a bed?" He heard his sister and Tai looked at her. She was shaking a little but had her hand outstretched and she was pointing a head. Tai followed her finger and then gasped. It was a bed! He ran over to it and couldn't see anything on it to identify who's bed it had been. Tai put his hands to his mouth,

"Matt?! Izzy?!" Tai called and Agumon joined him,

"Joe?! Mimi?!" Agumon shouted. Tai looked around the trees and then noticed some small footprints in the snow.

"This way!" Tai called to the others as he started racing towards the footprints. They were definitely human and as Tai surveyed the steps he realized they were close to his size. He wasn't sure why but something inside told him that Matt was close,

"Matt?!" He called out hoping to see Matt and Gabumon. He could see a cave in the distance,

"Matt?!" Tai yelled again and to his relief he saw Matt and Gabumon start walking out of the cave.

"Matt!" Tai yelled and he ran towards Matt and Gabumon.

"Tai? What are you doing here?!" Matt asked as Tai got close, Tai smiled,

"We came to find you. Frigimon helped us." Tai watched Matt look up at Frigimon and saw a look of surprise cover Matt's face.

"Er, nice to meet you snowman." Tai smirked,

"It's Frigimon Matt." Tai corrected. Gabumon sneezed and Tai looked over at the digimon. Agumon had a hand on Gabumon's shoulder,

"You okay Gabumon?" Agumon asked. Gabumon sneezed again,

"I think I have a cold." He replied,

"A cold! I know how to fix that." Frigimon turned and Tai watched him walk away.

"Frigimon wait!" Tai called out and Frigimon put a hand in the air,

"I'll be back." He announced and Tai let his shoulders sag. Gabumon Sneezed again and Tai saw his sister walk over towards the digimon. Tai straightened up and looked to Matt,

"Kari, this is Matt. Matt this is my sister Kari." Tai introduced and Kari gave Matt a wave and a smile and then put a hand on Gabumon's shoulder.

"So this is her." Matt said pointing at Kari. Tai nodded,

"She doesn't remember much but I don't think Devimon hurt her. She seems okay." Tai said. Matt turned away from the group and looked through the trees,

"Alright we need to move, TK and the others are still out there and who knows what kind of trouble they could be in right now." Tai sighed,

"Not so fast Matt. We just found you and Gabumon. I don't see a way we can get off this island right now." Matt turned and frowned at Tai.

"So because your sibling is safe and sound we just get to give up on the others and mine?!" Tai furrowed his brows,

"That's not what I'm saying Matt. I just don't see a way for us to leave now." Matt stepped closer to Tai,

"Well how'd you get here in the first place?!" Tai growled,

"With Frigimon's help but he's not here right now Matt." Matt clenched his hands into fists,

"We'll we have to do something! The others are by themselves!" Tai nodded,

"I know that Matt but look this island is moving and we lost our only way off the island." Matt looked at Tai still angry but slightly confused,

"I think the Island is moving back towards Devimon. It sounds bad but if we can conserve our energy we might be able to face him." Matt growled,

"So thats all you can think about?! Fighting?! How about the others?! What about TK?!" Matt yelled and Tai crossed his arms,

"TK and the others will be fine. We need to prepare to face Devimon again." Matt grabbed Tai by the collar,

"All you can think about is fighting! Can you for once think about the people around you?! The others could be in trouble!" Tai clenched his hands into fists,

"We'll find them! You need to back off!" Matt then punched Tai in the face. Tai lost his balance and fell backwards,

"Tai!" He heard Agumon and his sister but in the moment he didn't care. Matt started running into the woods and Tai growled,

"Oh no you don't!" Tai got up and ran after Matt. He then tackled Matt to the ground,

"Stop it Matt!" Tai said and Matt kicked Tai,

"Screw off Tai!" Matt yelled back and he got up. Tai got up just as quickly and once again tackled Matt. The two then started wrestling and sliding down the snow.

"TAI! MATT!" Tai could hear the others shouting but he didn't care he needed to knock sense into Matt.

"What if it was Kari?!" Matt yelled and Tai stopped looking down at Matt.

"How would you feel if you knew Kari was out there?! Would you wait on this moving island or would you go out and find her?!" Tai dropped his hand. He could see hurt in Matt's eyes. Tai finally understood, Matt was worried about TK. About all of them. Tai started to feel a little guilty at how quickly he was ready to leave the others in pursuit of Devimon. Tai relaxed his threatening arm and started to get off of Matt. The ground started to shake and Matt and Tai slipped off the snow and started falling off a cliff.

"TAI!" Tai heard Kari scream he quickly grabbed a branch that was sticking out of the cliff. He then used his other hand to grab Matt's wrist.

"Hang on Matt!" Tai called down to his friend. Tai held onto the branch tightly. He didnt know what he could do but he knew he wasn't letting go.

"Matt! Tai! We're coming!" Gabumon shouted and Tai looked up seeing Agumon and Gabumon climbing down the cliff towards them. Agumon let out a breath,

"I'm exhausted I don't think I can digivolve." The dinosaur admitted. Tai felt his grip loosen on the branch.

"I've got you Matt!" Tai yelled trying to give himself more strength. He held on tighter and then heard a growl. He saw Agumon look up,

"Its Mojymon! He'll save us!" Agumon announced and Tai hoped the digimon would help them soon, he wasnt sure how much longer he could hang on for. Kari let out a scream and Tai looked up

"Kari!" He yelled and the branch started shaking and he lost his grip. Him and Matt started falling and Tai could see Agumon, Gabumon and his sister falling above him. Tai closed his eyes and hit something cold and soft. He tumbled to the ground and landed on Matt's legs. He saw the digimon land on top of Frigimon and then Tai quickly stood up seeing Kari falling towards Frigimon as well. She hit the top of Frigimons head and Tai was ready to catch her as she came to towards the ground.

"You okay Kar?" Tai asked as he helped his sister stand. She nodded and Tai looked up seeing snow and debris falling towards them.

"Heads up guys!" Tai called. He pulled his sister to the side and covered her body with his own. He felt snow hit his back and slip down his shirt. It was cold and he hated it but he was grateful that was the worst that hit him. He looked up seeing there was nothing more falling. He stood straight and shook out his shirt,

"Shit that was cold." Tai commented and he watched Kari put her hair behind her ears. He looked to Matt who was rubbing snow out of Gabumons fur.

"It's raining kids and digimon." Frigimon remarked. Tai heard Kari giggle.

"Well I found some food for you lot." Tai looked down seeing berries and grass leaves spread on the floor. He realized they must have knocked the berries and grass out of Frigimons hands when they fell. Frigimon picked up some berries and handed them over to Tai and Kari. Tai stepped back allowing Matt and Agumon to step forward. Frigimon handed over berries to Matt and Agumon. The two ferociously started eating. Frigimon then looked at Gabumon,

"And for you I got just the thing to cure a winter cold." He handed Gabumon some grass and Gabumon quickly chomped down onto it. Gabumon then let out a gag and his face went beat red. Tai laughed at the digimons reaction. Matt suddenly grabbed Tai by the collar,

"Knock it off Tai!" Matt yelled and Tai growled dropping some of his berries.

"Hey! You made me drop some!" Tai said a little annoyed. Matt gripped Tai's shirt harder,

"Leave Gabumon alone!" Matt growled. Tai put his hands up,

"Fine I give." Matt released Tai and Tai looked at Gabumon,

"Sorry." Tai said and Gabumon forced down more grass. He pulled a face and Frigimon chuckled,

"It's pretty awful tasting but it should do the trick!" Gabumon swallowed,

"I think it is thank you." He said politely and he then reached down and picked up some fruit off the ground to eat. There was a growl and Tai looked past Frigimon and saw a giant digimon jumping down towards them.

"That one tried to attack you guys!" Kari yelled and she pointed at the oncoming digimon. Agumon stood next to Tai,

"It's Mojymon. He's a peaceful mountain digimon." Tai stepped back,

"We'll he doesn't look very friendly now. Move it!" Tai yelled and he turned and pushed his sister towards Matt and gabumon who were running away.

"I'll hold him off." Frigimon squared off against the large Mojymon. Tai dropped the remaining berries he was holding as he ran. He stopped hearing Frigimon yell out an attack.

"Sub Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon aimed at Mojymon. Mojymon quickly ducked out of the way and then pinned Frigimon down. Tai growled, Frigimon wasn't doing to well. He looked to Matt who was watching as well. Tai gave a quick glance to his sister. She was standing behind him and Matt her face riddled with worry. Tai looked at Agumon and Gabumon. He then looked to his pocket an idea forming.

"I think you guys can handle him. " he said and he took his digivice out and held it in his hand. The device warmed and a light covered Agumon. Greymon then appeared. Matt quickly did the same and Garurumon appeared.

"Get him!" Tai and Matt yelled at their digimon. Greymon attacked and Mojymon released Frigimon. Garurumon attacked and his hit the mountain wall behind Mojymon and rocks broke off revealing something inside. Tai took a step forward noticing something dark inside the hole Garurmon created. The mountain digimon turned to face Greymon and Garurumon. Frigimon quickly got up and held Mojymon in place.

"Aim for the black gear!" He yelled and Greymon shouted,

"Nova blast." The blast hit Mojymon square in the stomach and the black gear exited Mojymons body and disintegrated. Mojymons body shrunk down and Tai was surprised to see the digimon was quite small without the black gear.

"That's better isnt it Mojymon." Frigimon said realeasing his hold on Mojymon. Mojymon put a hand to his head and looked up.

"Thank you." He said and Tai smiled. He stepped forward and him and Matt stood near their digimon.

"What is it Garurumon?" Matt asked looking up at the wolf digimon.

"These gears, they're just like the ones that have been infecting the digimon." Tai stepped towards the mountain seeing black gears inside. They were all stacked together unmoving. He was perplexed by them, _How did they get here? Is this what makes up the digital world? Gears?_ Tai was feeling his confusion about the world they were in was growing. He wanted more answers not more questions.

"Hey Kid? You okay?" Tai heard Matt speak and he slowly turned to look at Matt. He saw Matt's back and Tai looked past him and saw his sister was on her knees with a hand to her forehead.

"Kari?" Tai quickly ran towards her. She shook her head and put a hand out waving it at her brother,

"Fine. Fine." She said through clenched teeth. She looked in pain. Tai crouched down in front of her.

"Kari what is it?" Kari shook her head again,

"Just a minute." She said in a pained voice. Tai couldn't understand what was going on.

"Tai we're not moving." Greymons voice reached Tai's ears. He looked up and could see the water not far from where he was. The island was still. Tai looked back and saw Garurumon growl,

"Howling blaster." Blue fire flew from Garurumons mouth and hit the gears. Tai watched as the gears suddenly started moving. He felt the ground move and he looked up seeing the island was once again moving. He was about to speak when Kari shifted. He looked down at her and she blew out a breath.

"Im okay." She whispered and then she stood. Tai frowned,

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He stood and looked at her wanting a straight answer. She shook her head and she slowly shrunk away from her brother.

"No, sorry. Just light headed. I- I just got tired." She said and her words were broken almost like she wasn't sure of them. Tai suspected she was lying. He was growing angry. He hated when his sister wasn't honest with him.

"Tai, maybe she just needs to eat." Matt suggested joining Tai. Kari quickly nodded,

"Yeah, just over tired. I'm sorry I worried you guys." She said and she blushed a little embarassed. Tai nodded still not convinced.

"Yeah, we'll find you something." He turned to Matt and saw Gabumon and Agumon standing next to the blond. He smiled at the de-digivolved digimon.

"So where is this island heading?" Matt asked and Tai put a hand on his hip,

"I think we're going back to that mountain we climbed. We're going back towards Devimon." Matt growled and Tai sighed,

"I know we need to find the others. I'm worried about them too." Tai said honestly. Matt looked at Tai a moment,

"Maybe staying here is a good option." Matt said and Tai felt his lips curl into a soft smirk.

"Yeah at least we're together here. We can get some food and rest up." Tai felt his body begin to ache. He hadn't slept the last two nights. He could suddenly feel the tiredness setting in.

"When was the last time you slept Tai?" Kari asked and Tai looked at her with a small frown.

"I'm fine Kari." Tai said and Matt let out a small laugh. Tai quickly looked at him with narrowed eyes,

"What?" Tai demanded and Matt shook his head,

"I see the similarities. You two really are related aren't you." Tai let his shoulders drop,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked. He didn't understand Matt's demeanour. It was like he was enjoying himself.

"Alright, Kari, let's get you something to eat and then your brother a bed. The last thing we need is a Kamiya down for the count." Tai saw Kari smile and giggle. Tai frowned at his sister,

"Don't encourage him Kari." Tai said sternly. Kari shook her head trying to suppress the smile that was on her face. She walked past him and Tai resisted the urge to give her a light kick.

"Come on kids, Mojymon can show us where some more food is." Mojymon gave the group a smile,

"Lest I can do you saved me!" Tai nodded,

"Lead the way." Mojymon turned and started walking. Tai allowed the group to walk ahead. He watched the back of Matts head. The blond was in a lot of ways his rival. Tai started to think about high school. The way he would see Matt standing in the halls, his shirt loose in the collar. He always looked so relaxed and though Tai would never admit it, cool. Matt kept things to himself. Tai saw an image in his mind of Sora walking around the corner in the hallway of their high school. She was standing straight her red hair kept neatly. She was stunning. Matt was leaning against his locker looking suave. Matt noticed Sora and suddenly stood straight and Tai could see life fill through Matt's body. Matt and Sora smiled at each other. The memory faded into rock ground and the back of Matt's head. Tai frowned at himself. He shook the memories away. His eyes traveled to his sister who was in front of him and behind Matt. She was walking a little carefully. Almost like she was trying not to touch the ground. Tai sighed, His sister was a whole other story. He was always consumed with keeping the world from his sister. Making sure she never knew what darkness lingered in his life let alone in the real world. He watched her worriedly. He was starting to think she wasn't so protected as he had thought.

"Here is the food." Mojymon announced stopped at the base of a few trees. Tai saw all sorts of fruit on the ground.

"Whoa! Where'd it all come from?!" Tai asked referring to the fruit.

"The trees." Mojymon said with a smile. Tai, Matt and Kari walked to the trees and looked up. Suddenly the three we're yanked back by frigimon and Mojymon.

"Don't stand under it! You'll get hit." A large fruit fell from the trees and fell at Kari's feet. She stepped back and smirked,

"You don't say." She commented. Tai smiled at the digimon,

"thanks. We'll be careful." He informed them and the three humans carefully made their way towards the fallen fruit and began eating. Tai chomped into an orange fruit he didn't recognize. It tasted good enough, sweet and filling. Mojymon then spoke,

"I am so grateful for you humans. I must resume my duties. I am a protector of these parts. I want to ensure no more black gears invade my area." Tai nodded and Matt gave a wave,

"Good luck Mojymon, Thank you for your help." Matt said politely. Mojymon made his way away from the group.

"I too should get going. These parts are a little too warm for my comfort." Frigimon smiled and Tai was only just aware they were not in snow anymore. He waved at Frigimon.

"You really saved us Frigimon thanks for bringing us to Matt and Gabumon." Frigimon smirked,

"My pleasure." Frigimon then made his way towards colder weather. Tai looked at the others. Kari was standing between Gabumon and Agumon. Tai blinked and then yawned. He was really starting to feel tired. Matt came over and put a hand on Tai's shoulder,

"Why don't you lie down." Tai looked down at his hands, He thought he had finished his fruit but it was still in his hands half eaten. He was really starting to fade. He crouched down and laid himself onto the ground.

"Gabumon you too. You were up all night while I wasn't feeling well." Matt told his digimon. Tai felt Gabumon curl up next to him and couldn't deny the comfort the soft digimon provided with his thick coat of fur. Tai closed his eyes, a thousand thoughts were swimming in his head, wonderings about Matt and Sora. Questions about the Digital world, worries about his sister and the others. He wanted the answers to all of his questions. His mind was busy but his body was still. Tai slowly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Mimi found her clothes had fallen off her bed as she and Palmon crashed into a jungle. She threw off the robe she had slept in as she found her dress and slid it over her body. The air was mild and Mimi was grateful it wasn't too cold. She picked the robe off the grassy floor and rifled through the pocket pulling out her digivice.

"Palmon did you see where the others went?" Mimi asked as she put the digivice in her dress pocket. Mimi looked at her feet and frowned. She needed her shoes. She flexed her bare toes and looked around the trees.

"I couldn't see anything I think kept my eye's closed." Palmon admitted. Mimi put a finger to her chin.

"Come on I need to find my runners and we should take a look around." Palmon walked in step with Mimi. Mimi was glad she had her digimon with her. She wasn't a fan of being alone. She was an only child and she loved all the attention she got from her parents but she liked it better when she was around her peers. She pursed her lips a little thinking about school. She was starting at a new school. She had been nervous and excited, she always liked meeting people. She stopped walking a moment. She put a hand to her chest and squeezed at the exposed skin below her neck. She really wanted to find the others.

"You okay Mimi?" Palmon asked and Mimi looked down at the digimon.

"I just don't like us being by ourselves. We need the others, especially Tai, he was keeping us together." She couldn't explain it but Tai made her feel safe. She frowned remembering how he called her a princess. Mimi saw Palmon study her a moment. Mimi blushed,

"And Sora and the others I mean." She pulled a face. She wasn't easily embarrassed. She rolled her shoulders back and put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Palmon, I'm so glad you're with me." Mimi said with a smile. Palmon beamed up at Mimi. The digimon turned and looked around and then gave a small gasp,

"Your shoe!" Palmon jogged over to a tree and picked up a pink runner. Mimi came up behind her digimon,

"Good job Palmon." Palmon passed over Mimi's shoe and Mimi pulled her sock out of the shoe and quickly put it on. She put on her shoe and then stood on both feet feeling silly.

"This is not a good look." Mimi commented with a small frown.

"Maybe if we spread out we can find your other one. It should be close by right?" Mimi nodded,

"Good thinking Palmon. Not too far though I don't want us to be separated." Mimi told her digimon. Palmon nodded and started walking one direction while Mimi walked the other way. Mimi thought about Devimon, he really creeped her out. She pushed some bushes aside and peered down seeing if her shoe was amongst them. Devimon was full of darkness and it made her spine shiver. She thought about Joe. Joe had the emergency bag, she felt a little fragile without it and him around. She shook her head trying to focus on her lost shoe. Matts hard exterior came to her mind and she wondered if he was okay. He was probably unscathed and angry about Tai. Mimi smirked, Tai and Matt were so funny to her. These two wannabe alphas who really when it came down to it, needed one another. She turned and scanned the ground in front of her. Lots of dirt, lots of grass, no shoe. TK popped not her head and she furrowed her brow. He was a bit of a mystery to her. She thought about his anger in the tunnel surrounding Tai's sister. She was curious about him. He seemed to have a dark part of him that seemed almost deeper than Matts. Mimi wanted to find him, but hoped she had someone else with her when she did. She wanted to get to know him better but was worried he would ignore her. She smiled as she remembered how dotting Sora was to TK. She rubbed her arm stopping her search for a moment. Sora was her closest friend out here. It was comforting to have another female human in the sea of boys they were surrounded by. Tai's sister came into her head, Tai was pretty worried about her. Mimi wondered about their relationship. It seemed so deep and sad at the same time. Like he was keeping something. She worried about her having seen her laying on the ground at Devimons feet. She then gasped. Izzy would know how to find everyone. She quietly hoped Izzy was close. He would be able to locate the others and warn her if danger was approaching. She quickly turned to see her digimon. Palmon was in the distance still searching. She let out a breath of relief. She hated how easily she could forget about the danger that was around them. Mimi then went wide eyed.

"My shoe!" She exclaimed out loud. She bent down to pick it up when something touched her hand. Her face shot up and she was nose to nose with a yellow thing.

"Hi there beautiful." The yellow thing said in a dopey tone. Mimi recoiled her hand,

"Ew! Who are you?!" She asked a little grossed out. The yellow thing stuck its tongue out at her and pulled her shoe towards it. A pink mouse spoke that was sitting on its head.

"We're Chuumon and Sukamon." Chuumon introduced and Mimi looked down at them a little uncomfortable. The two digimon were almost drooling at her and she didn't like it.

"How about a kiss." Sukamon said in a sloppy tone. Mimi felt angry,

"Mimi you okay?" Palmon approached and Mimi quickly stood with her digimon.

"These two have my shoe." Mimi said crossing her arms. Palmon looked at the digimon and then put her hands on her hips,

"Hey low lifes give Mimi back her shoe." Palmon demanded. Chuumon and Sukamon started laughing and Mimi raised her eyebrows.

"Hey! I want my shoe!" She said a little louder and Sukamon picked up the sneaker and tossed it up to Chuumon.

"Pucker up!" He said and him and Sukamon readied their lips. Mimi was offended and Palmon took action.

"Take a hike boys!" Palmon shot vines from her hands and they wrapped around Sukamon and Chuumon. The two digimon gasped for air and Palmon launched them into the trees. Mimi smirked at Palmon and then looked to the ground,

"Ugh those creeps took my shoe with them!" Mimi leaned against a tree and crossed her arms,

"Thank you Palmon, I just wish they had dropped my shoe." Palmon started walking towards where she had thrown them,

"Don't worry Mimi, I'll go find it." Palmon announced and Mimi smiled at her friend. She was so full looking at Palmon and how loyal they were to one another. Mimi placed her bare foot on top of her shoe. She heard some rustling and she looked around for her digimon,

"Palmon?" Mimi asked and there was no reply. She sighed and she looked around the tree she was leaning against. She felt her pocket warm and she looked down seeing her digivice glow.

"Huh?" She went to pull it out when she noticed something hanging around the tree.

"Oh yuck!" She recoiled seeing Chuumon and Sukamon hanging off the trunk of the tree. She noticed they looked a little dazed and then Chuumon held up her shoe,

"Here you go." Chuumon handed Mimi her shoe and Mimi took it a little stunned.

"Oh thank you." Mimi looked at the two digimon a moment. She then called out to Palmon,

"Palmon! I got it!" She yelled and she hoped her digimon wasn't far. Sukamon and Chuumon slid down the trunk and landed on the ground,

"What's your name?" They asked and Mimi looked down at them,

"Mimi." She replied. She then looked up seeing Palmon. She smiled and waved her shoe in the air.

"They gave it to me." She informed her friend. Palmon looked surprised.

"They did?" She asked. Sukamon nodded,

"We're sorry for being rude." Sukamon said and Mimi looked at Palmon,

"It was weird my digivice glowed and they were nice." Mimi told her. Palmon tilted her head a little confused. Mimi pulled out her sock relieved it was still stuffed in her shoe and then put it on. She slipped her shoe on and Sukamon and Chuumon started blushing,

"You are very pretty Mimi." They complimented. Mimi pulled a face,

"Er, thanks. Okay, Palmon lets get out of here." She announced and Palmon nodded,

"Bye boys." Palmon said and Mimi was happy to be out of site of Chuumon and Sukamon. Palmon jogged a head a little,

"We should go this way I thought I saw something while I was looking for your shoe." Palmon informed and Mimi followed her friend. The two walked through the jungle of trees. They stopped when they found bananas. Palmon quickly bit into them and Mimi held onto some to save. Palmon continued to munch on banana's while the two resumed their walk through the woods. Mimi's stomach gargled but she pulled a face looking at the bananas _What if Palmon needs them and we run into a bad digimon?_ She decided against eating them. The two walked through the trees and Mimi's eyes were surprised to see ancient ruins impeded into a cliff side. Mimi then got excited,

"I bet someones inside! Come on!" Mimi ran into the entrance and heard Palmon follow. She was so excited at the prospect of finding someone she didn't care who it could be. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting the inside of the ruins provided. She heard typing and her heart rate accelerated,

"Izzy!" She exclaimed and she was relieved to see the red headed seated on the ground with his laptop propped up on some rocks. He was typing away occasionally looking up at the wall in front of him.

"Izzy! I can't believe we found you! Tentomon!" She saw the beetle digimon standing dutifully next to Izzy. Tentomon turned and greeted Mimi and Palmon. Mimi quickly handed over the bananas she was holding,

"Mimi! Palmon! You guys are okay!" Tentomon said taking the banana's from Mimi. Mimi smiled and nodded she stopped walking now standing behind Izzy.

"Izzy how are you? Are you okay? Have you seen the others?" She was frantic for some news. She wanted Izzy to stand so she could give him a hug. He continued to type and Mimi studied his back. His shirt was a light blue. Mimi liked that colour, she thought it would look good with a pale pink tie. He continued to type his shoulders tensing as he did. Mimi pursed her lips,

"Izzy? Hello?" She announced and Izzy stopped and looked at her,

"Oh, hi Mimi." He then turned and resumed typing. Mimi was confused, _he can't be ignoring me?_ She thought and then she slowly started to believe that he was. This made her blood boil.

"Izzy! Are you kidding me?! We we're attacked! Devimon had Tai's sister! We've all been separated?! Can we please talk about this?!" Izzy continued to type away.

"Yeah, It's crazy I think there's an algorithm hidden within these ancient hieroglyphics. I'm entering it into my program and I think I can crack it." Mimi's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe how insensitive Izzy was being.

"Izzy, maybe you should pause and talk with Mimi and Palmon." Tentomon suggested. Izzy typed and Mimi started tapping her foot. She was staring at Izzy's back again and it was infuriating her.

"So you're just going to ignore me then?" She asked anger spurting from her lips. More typing reached her ears and Mimi threw her hands in the air.

"You insensitive jerk! If you're not going to do anything then I will! I'm leaving!" She turned on her heel determined to get away from Izzy. He was pissing her off and she wanted to be far away from him. She started walking down a hallway anger pulsing through her.

"Mimi! Wait!" Mimi heard Tentomon call after her but didn't care. She couldn't believe Izzy.

"We're lost and separated and the others could be hurt! How can he not care!" Mimi said out loud. She assumed Palmon was walking with her though was surprised the digimon hadn't said anything. She thought about Izzy and suddenly didn't care.

"I want to smash that laptop of his!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes blowing out a puff of air. The ground was uneven and as Mimi stepped her foot twisted and she fell forward.

"Ow!" She gasped and she landed on the ground.

"Mimi! Let me help you." Mimi rolled onto her back and looked up seeing Tentomon helping her stand. She looked around.

"Where's Palmon?" She asked.

"She stayed back I think she was giving Izzy a talking to." He told her. Mimi stood and put weight on her left foot. She let out a yelp of pain and put all of her weight onto her right foot.

"Ow, that hurt!" She said wincing. She looked down she needed to take a look at it.

"Stupid Izzy." She mumbled as she hobbled over to the wall. She used her hands to support herself as she sat on the ground.

"What hurts?" Tentomon asked. Mimi slid her left shoe off. Her foot was red and a little swollen.

"My ankle, I think I twisted it." Mimi said cringing as she touched the swollen area. Mimi leaned back and rested her head against the wall. She hated this. She wanted to go home. She felt tears in her eyes and quickly blinked them away,

"Tentomon can you go back and forcefully pull Izzy away from his computer, I think I need his help." She said mad she actually needed Izzy now. Tentomon stepped back and shook his head,

"Mimi I'm not sure where we are." Mimi looked left then right and pointed,

"We just came from over there." She said and then she stopped,

"Or from over there." She pointed the other direction and then felt heat rush to her neck.

"How long were we walking?" She asked now feeling embarassed. She didnt mean to get her and Tentomon lost.

"Not long but you made a lot of turns." Tentomon said. Mimi hung her head,

"I am sorry Tentomon. Izzy just really pissed me off." She admitted and she looked up.

"Okay well we have to do something. Hello?!" She called out wondering if Izzy could hear them. Her voice reverberated off the walls and then fell silent. Mimi blew air through her nose,

"This sucks." She said defeated. Tentomon stepped towards her extending his hand,

"I'll help you Mimi. But we should probably try to find our way back." Tentomon said and Mimi gave him a small smile. She put her sock back on and loosely put her shoe onto her injured foot.

"Thanks Tentomon." She took Tentomons hand.

"Mimi, come in Mimi." Mimi heard Izzy's voice. She stopped what she was doing and looked to the left then the right,

"Izzy?!" She called and she heard him again.

"Mimi, I've got yours and Tentomon's location I'm gonna help you." Mimi looked around she couldn't understand where his voice was coming from.

"I think its coming from your pocket." Tentomon informed and Mimi looked down and pulled the digivice out of her pocket.

"Mimi it's a big maze you and Tentomon have entered so I will lead you out of it." Izzy said. Mimi pulled the digivice closer to her lips,

"I don't know how successful we will be, I think I twisted my ankle." She said some anger coming through her voice. She lowered the digivice and frowned.

"Let's try to move Mimi." Tentomon said and Mimi rolled her eyes,

"Fine." She said and Tentomon reached out and Mimi took his hand. She got to her feet keeping her weight on her right foot. Once she was standing she gently placed weight on her left foot. Pain pulsed and she quickly retracted her foot from the ground.

"Nope this isn't gonna happen." She said leaning heavily on Tentomon.

"Come on Mimi I'm scared I'll lose the map if I unplug my laptop." Izzy said. Mimi huffed,

"It's okay Mimi I'm here to help." Tentomon said. Mimi nodded,

"Okay." It was a little awkward with the height difference between Tentomon and Mimi but she had her hand on him and pushed down whenever she had to put her left foot on the ground.

"Make a right ahead." Mimi and Tentomon listened to Izzy's instructions. Mimi limped the whole way and really hoped they'd find Izzy and Palmon soon.

"Mimi hang on don't move!" Izzy's voice was hurried and Mimi didn't like that,

"What's going on Izzy?" She asked and Izzy quickly hushed her,

"Don't talk, hang on." He said and Mimi looked at Tentomon for some direction. He shook his head and Izzy's voice came over the digivice.

"I think theres something coming behind you." Mimi's heart stopped and then she head a growl. She looked behind her and saw a giant horse man approaching.

"Centarumon!" Tentomon yelled. Mimi saw a black gear in his chest,

"He's got a black gear!" She then put some weight onto her left foot as she an Tentomon turned to run away,

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon attacked. It hurt a lot but Mimi continued to hobble run away from the digimon. The attack hit a wall and debris fell.

"Take a right!" Izzy's voice came through and Mimi pushed her self to keep going.

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon attacked again. Mimi dove into a room on the right, Tentomon right next to her.

"You are a threat to Devimon's order. I will destroy you." Centarumon announced. Mimi scrambled onto her back seeing Centarumon looming over her and Tentomon,

"Super shocker!" Tentomon shot electricity at Centarumon. The digimon howled in pain and then zeroed in on Mimi,

"I will destroy you!" He said again. Mimi heard the wall behind her crumple and looked to see a hole appear and Izzy and Palmon standing on the other side.

"Mimi I'm coming!" Palmon yelled. Mimi felt her pocket warm, Togemon appeared and quickly attacked Centarumon.

"Mimi come on lets move." Izzy was standing behind her. He bent down and started to help her to her feet. Mimi winced as she put weight on her swollen ankle.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon attacked Centarumon and Mimi and Izzy wasted no time moving to the outside. Togemon attacked as well and their attacks hit Centarumon square in the chest. The black gear exited the digimon and disintegrated in the air.

"Nice work you two!" Mimi cheered. Centarumon fell to the ground. Kabuterimon and Togemon quickly transformed back into Palmon and Tentomon and Mimi clutched her digivice in her hand. Izzy held onto Mimi as the two of them walked over to check on Centarumon.

"Are you a good digimon?" Mimi asked seeing Centarumon was coming to,

"Where am I?" The digimon asked. His eyes scanned Izzy and Mimi and then fell onto Mimi's hand,

"That device in your hand, I've seen it before." Mimi looked at her digivce a moment,

"This?" She asked and Centarumon stood and nodded,

"You need to come with me I have to show you something." Izzy, Mimi, Palmon and Tentomon followed Centarumon. He lead them back inside the ruins towards a large staircase. Mimi had her arm draped across Izzy's shoulder as the two of them looked up at the wall behind the stairs. There on the wall was a picture of a digivice.

"This is an ancient carving I am to protect. It tells the prophecy of those chosen to protect the light. Those digivices you have hold the light inside and can be used to defeat the darkness. You each have your own unique gift for how you harness the light. It's when these gifts are used together darkness can be defeated." Centarumon explained. Mimi was surprised. She looked at her digivice and then to her digimon.

"And its that light that helps them digivolve right?" She asked and it was Izzy who answered.

"Yes thats what I've worked out. It also seems to work without our digimon." Izzy said staring at his own device.

"What do you mean Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"When Devimon had Tai cornered while we were on the beds, Leomon was about to attack him and his sister. His digivice lit up and the light extracted the darkness from Leomon." Mimi vaguely remembered that happening. She had been so preoccupied with her flying bed that she missed some of what was happening below. Izzy then started to move staring at his digivice.

"I think I can log this information into my program." He let go of Mimi as he moved and Mimi nearly fell over.

"Izzy!" She yelled and he quickly realized what he had done and hurried back to her,

"Sorry." Izzy said sheepishly. Mimi frowned.

"Izzy we need to talk." She told him. Izzy looked at her and Mimi suddenly felt like everyone was watching her. She looked behind her and saw Tentomon, Palmon and Centarumon staring at her. She decided on a different topic of conversation,

"Centarumon, thank you for showing us this." She addressed and the digimon bowed,

"I am a protector of this symbol and by extension you humans who process the devices." Mimi could feel Izzy start to get antsy,

"Fascinating. I can't wait to put all of this into my log." Mimi rolled her eyes,

"Can we find some food? Or better yet the others? Didn't you say we could locate each other with the digivices?" Mimi asked and Izzy adjusted his hold on her slightly,

"That's right! Come on guys, let's move so we can find the others." Mimi was shocked Izzy had agreed with her. She gave a quick wave to Centarumon as Izzy quickly pulled her towards the exit. Mimi could here the digimon following close behind and once outside Mimi put a hand up to block the sun from her eyes. She blinked a few times and could see Izzy studying his digivice.

"I can't get a read, I don't understand why." Izzy said and he moved his device around. Mimi looked down at Palmon,

"So what's our next step? Should we try to explore more of the island?" Mimi asked. Izzy stopped looking at his device and looked up at her,

"I think we need to go back to my computer." Mimi rolled her eyes,

"Not again." She said. Izzy put his digivice in his pocket and adjusted Mimi's are around his neck.

"I hear you Mimi. Palmon explained how I may not have reacted the best earlier and for that I am sorry." Mimi watched Izzy, she thought he was trying to hide his face.

"I'm just not used to people wanting to spend time with me I guess." Izzy shrugged his shoulders and continued.

"I just assumed you'd- I don't know. I'm just not used it friends I guess." He then shook his head,

"Or Acquaintances." He then looked forward and Mimi suddenly felt bad for him. They were standing still and Mimi smiled at Izzy.

"You're my friend Izzy." She said and Izzy looked at her surprised,

"Oh." He was quiet a moment.

"Thanks." He said softly and Mimi's smile grew.

"Of course you're my friend Izzy. Who else is going to believe what we've been through when we get home?" Izzy nodded and Mimi pushed on him lightly,

"So long as you don't get too absorbed let's go to your computer." Izzy nodded and helped her move forward.

"Let's do it."

They made it back to Izzy's computer and Izzy helped Mimi sit on the ground next to it. Izzy then quickly started typing while Palmon sat on Mimi's lap and Tentomon stood next to Izzy.

"I can upload the map but since the islands been split it won't show the other islands. I don't think the GPS is working anymore. Devimon must have interfered with it when we got separated." Izzy explained. Mimi leaned back and let out an exasperated breath.

"Great. So what do we do?" She asked and Palmon answered,

"I think we need to move to the other islands." Mimi sat up and smiled at her partner,

"Thats a good idea." Mimi looked to Izzy who was looking back and forth between his digivice and his computer,

"Izzy? Did you hear Palmon?" Izzy continued to study the computer and his digivice. Mimi frowned and grabbed a small rock beside her. It was very small so Mimi figured it wouldn't hurt. She then hurled it towards Izzy. It pinged him in the back of the head and He quickly put a hand to his head.

"Ow!" He said and Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Izzy? Can you look at us?" Izzy looked at her and rubbed his head.

"Palmon thinks we should try to make our way to the other islands." Izzy looked back and the computer and then stood up.

"Wait! hang on." He then started running out of the ruins. Tentomon quickly followed and Mimi crossed her arms.

"Ugh. What now." Mimi said with a sigh. Mimi started tapping her fingers on her arms. She was impatient, she always had been. She looked to Palmon who shrugged. Izzy and Tentomon then came back to Mimi and Palmon.

"We're moving! The island is moving. I thought I felt something when we got the black gear out of Centarumon." Mimi went wide eyed.

"Where are we going?" Mimi asked and Izzy shook his head,

"My guess is back to where we came from. But this could be good. The other islands could be moving as well." Mimi smiled at that.

"Then lets go keep an eye out! We need to get to the water." Mimi put her hand out and Izzy walked over and helped her to her feet. He shouldered her arm and the two and their digimon made their way towards the water. The group got to the water and Tentomon pointed outwards.

"Look! Theres another smaller island approaching." Mimi, Izzy and Palmon looked and saw a smaller island coming past them.

"Its moving faster then this one." Palmon stated. Izzy looked to Mimi.

"We should jump onto it." Mimi blanched,

"Uh... not happening." She said and Izzy shook his head.

"Come on. I'll catch you." Izzy then lifted Mimi's arm from his shoulder and Mimi stood on her own. Izzy then jumped across. He landed with ease and he turned and looked at the group.

"Come on Mimi!" He shouted and Mimi sighed. _This is going to hurt_ she thought to herself. She put weight on both feet and then she jumped. It did hurt but not as bad as she thought. Izzy quickly caught her and steadied her. Tentomon then held onto Palmon and carried her over to Izzy and Mimi. Izzy helped Mimi sit down.

"Not so bad right?" Izzy asked and Mimi smirked,

"I guess I'll live." She shook her head and then pulled Palmon onto her lap. She wasn't sure exactly where they were going she just hoped they were heading towards the others.


	17. Chapter 17

Sora looked out over the water. She had her hand to her chest as she looked at the mountain in the distance. It was getting smaller as the island moved away from it. She looked beside her seeing Biyomon sitting on the ground sleeping. Sora smiled at her digimon. She then resumed looking over the water

 _The others are out there. I just have to find them. Tai and Matt could get into a lot of trouble if they aren't careful._ Her thoughts made her hand shake a little,

 _And Mimi and Izzy they can get lost without the others to help direct them._ She felt useless. Her thoughts drifted to TK,

 _Poor TK and Kari have an ocean of secrets and they're going to need my help. They can't fight this on their own._ Sora felt her eyes water, she wanted to help everyone,

 _And Joe, he's trying so hard to be stronger I would hate for his confidence to get shaken-_ She stopped as her eyes adjusted to something moving in the water. She got closer to the edge and stared at the water. Orange tuffs of hair poked their way through the surface and then Sora saw a face.

"Gomamon!" Sora yelled,

"Sora! Help!" Gomamon cried and Sora wasted no time diving into the water. Gomamon wasn't too far out and she reached him quickly. She noticed he was struggling to stay afloat.

"Joe." Gomamon gasped and Sora quickly lifted Joe from the water. He wasn't moving and Sora panicked.

"Gomamon can you swim?" Sora asked and Gomamon nodded,

"Go I've got Joe." Sora told the digimon.

"Sora! What's going on!" Biyomon yelled and Sora didn't have the energy to shout back to her digimon. She kept Joe's face out of the water and struggled to swim with him. She maneuvered herself so she swam on her back holding Joe under the armpits as she kept herself afloat while she kicked out her legs. She slowly pulled Joe to the shore. Once she could touch she pulled Joe onto the shore and then laid down next to him gasping for air. She then quickly went into action. She checked him over trying to see if he was breathing.

"Come on Joe wake up!" Gomamon pleaded and Sora's heart fell as she couldn't detect any breath. She quickly started pushing on his chest.

"Come on Joe breathe!" She leaned over and blew air into him and then continued pushing on him. Her hair dripped onto Joe as she continued to push on his chest. Gomamon and Biyomon were silent while Sora tried to breathe life back into Joe. Then a sound filled Sora's chest and she almost burst into tears. Joe started coughing and Sora quickly flipped him onto his side and he threw up some water. Sora patted his back and swallowed the tears back. She was so relieved he was okay.

"Joe?" She asked quietly still rubbing his back. Joe laid back onto his back and looked at Sora,

"Sora?" Sora smiled,

"Yeah it's me. You scared the crap out of me." Joe nodded, and closed his eyes. Sora looked to Gomamon for answers,

"What happened Gomamon?" Sora asked feeling she could now listen to his story. Gomamon nodded,

"I'll tell you but I think we need to warm him up." Sora looked at the now sleeping Joe and nodded,

"Yeah uhmm lets move away from the water a bit. Gomamon gather some dry leaves we can lay Joe onto and Biyomon I know you're tired but can you start a fire?" Biyomon rubbed her stomach,

"I'll try." She said and the group got to work. Sora gathered sticks together and Biyomon blew her spiral twister at them. She then put a hand to her chest and shook her head,

"I'm exhausted I don't think I can do that again without any food." Sora nodded and affectionally rubbed her head. Gomamon then looked at Sora,

"The leaves are all laid out." Sora then stood and walked over to Joe. She slowly nudged him and he woke up again.

"I'm sorry Joe your soaked, we need to move you to the fire." Joe nodded and then closed his eyes. Sora sighed and hauled him to his feet waking him.

"I can't carry you Joe." She told him and he semi stood while she supported him. They made their way to the fire and Sora laid him down on the leaves. He quickly fell asleep. Gomamon sat next to Joe's head while Sora and Biyomon sat across from the boys on the other side of the fire.

"So what happened Gomamon? I thought Joe was a camp counsellor he'd have to know how to swim." Gomamon shook his head,

"It wasn't that, Ogremon attacked us." Sora and Biyomon gasped,

"How?" Sora asked,

"He was hiding in a floating crate. I managed to digivolve and scared him away but not before he hit Joe. It wasn't too hard but he knocked him into the water. I scooped him up and I had him but them I de-digivolved and Joe started sinking. I wasn't sure I was strong enough but I tried to grab him and swim with him. We were lucky though, that was when you showed up. I guess the current was pretty strong and we made our way towards you." Sora felt awful for Joe and Gomamon. Ogremon was scary and to run into him in the middle of the ocean without much defence was a terrifying thought.

"I'm so sorry Gomamon, you both had quite the scare." Gomamon nodded and then looked at Joe,

"Im just worried about him, his confidence was really shaken after that whole ordeal on the mountain. He knows Tai and Matt are taking the lead but he really feels like he's supposed to be doing more. He has it in his head that since he's the oldest he's responsible for everyone." Sora's face fell. She hated hearing that Joe was putting so much pressure on himself,

"He's not. I mean we need to look out for each other yes but one person isn't responsible for the whole group. Joe shouldn't be so burdened." Sora said and she looked over at Biyomon who had fallen back asleep.

"We're a team." Sora said quietly. Gomamon nodded,

"We'll maybe when he wakes up we can try to boost his confidence a little." Sora perked up,

"That's a good idea Gomamon. We can do that." Gomamon then addressed Sora,

"What about you and Biyomon did you see anything when you got here?" Sora shook her head,

"Our bed crashed into some trees. We had to climb down to the ground. It was lucky though all of my stuff was hanging off the branches as we made our way towards the ground. We haven't explored much though since Biyomon is so tired. We basically sat here and I let Biyomon rest while I tried to get some food. I tried to make a fishing line but there wasn't anything I could use for the line so I kind of just looked over the water trying to see if I could see anyone. That's when I saw you." Sora blew out a breath,

"I'm really worried about the others. If Ogremon was sent after you two who knows who else has been attacked. What if Devimon went after someone. Our digimon can't digivolve and that makes us easy targets." Sora looked at the ground,

"I just really hope no one is hurt." She concluded. Gomamon then spoke,

"They'll be okay Sora. We just have to focus on ourselves right now. Once Joe is rested the four of us can go look for some food and then the others." Sora nodded and looked the the sky. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

At some point while listening to the crackling of the fire, and the gentle breathing of Biyomon and Joe, Sora thought she heard something moving. The moon was lower and she figured dawn was approaching. The sky which had been bright with stars was suddenly covered in dark clouds. Sora stood looking around, something felt off. She shivered and moved a step closer to the fire,

"Sora? You okay?" Gomamon asked and Sora put her hand up to silence him. She was listening for something. She felt a small wave a familiarity. Joe moved and Sora looked down at her friend. He sat up,

"Huh? Sora?" He asked and Sora walked over and knelt down in front of him,

"Yeah it's me Joe. You ran into Ogremon. Do you remember that?" Joe rubbed his eyes and adjusted his glasses,

"Er, yeah. I think so. Then I was on the beach. " Sora nodded,

"Yeah I pulled you in from the water. You took in a lot of water so I had to resuscitate you." Joe squinted, and then put a hand to his chest,

"That explains the chest pain." He admitted. Sora pulled a face,

"Sorry I kind of wanted you to live." Joe waved a hand,

"No, I'm sorry I'm not complaining just talking." He stood and looked at the fire,

"So what's our next move." Joe asked. Gomamon looked at Sora who nodded,

"Uh, why don't you tell us! I mean you should be the one to decide Joe." She said trying to be encouraging. Joe looked at her oddly a moment and then looked down at Gomamon,

"Well alright, we should probably explore see if we can find the others." Joe suggested. Both Gomamon and Sora nodded. Sora then went over to Biyomon and gently poked her digimon,

"Wake up Biyo." Biyomon opened her eyes and beamed at Sora,

"Oh Sora I was having the most wonderful dream you made me cake!" Sora giggled and stepped back while Biyomon stood.

"I did, did I? What kind of cake was it?" She asked. Biyomon closed her eyes with a smile,

"Chocolate. It was delicious." Sora looked at Joe and Gomamon,

"We'll I think Joe has us on the hunt for that very kind of treat right about now." Biyomon started flapping her wings,

"Really?!" Sora laughed and looked to Joe,

"Lead the way." She told him and Joe and Gomamon started making their way away from their camp. Sora pushed some bushes aside allowing herself and Biyomon to pass through.

"Hey what's up there?" Gomamon asked and the group stood together and looked up a hill. On the top was a building with an X on top. Sora tilted her head,

"Looks like a church." She said. Joe looked at her,

"Well that might be where the others are. I mean its a good place to go to get shelter." He then turned,

"We need to get up there." He started walking and Sora smirked. She gestured for Biyomon to go ahead so she could be at the end. She watched the back of Joe a little amused. He was trying so hard and she rolled her eyes at how easily some boys could get their ego bruised. She thought about Matt and Tai and then frowned. She looked up at the church,

 _I hope you two are up there._ She thought. The group walked up the hill and as they came through some trees Sora stopped and gasped. The building was dark and there were grave stones around the front. Her knees started to shake.

"Sora?" Joe came and put a hand on her shoulder, Sora shook her head.

"No, this can't be real." She said and she felt Biyomon put a wing on her leg. Sora flinched at the contact and she stepped back. Joe gripped her shoulder,

"What is it?" He asked and Sora felt her heart rate increase.

"I don't think we should be here." Sora said in a whisper. Sora could see the darkness. She remembered the cloaked men towering over her. She shuddered at the memory. It may have been a dream but it was one that had haunted her for years now. She couldn't shake it. She had ways she would put herself to sleep. She shook at the thought and felt tears in her eyes. They were gone. The dreams. Six months they had been gone and not one since their arrival in the digital world. Now it was before her. The same building that haunted her mind. Joe was suddenly in front of her and he put both hands on her shoulders.

"Breathe in." He said taking a breath in. Sora shakily copied.

"Breathe out." Joe exhaled and Sora followed. Joe then slowly turned Sora so her back was to the building.

"What is it Sor?" Joe asked and Sora wiped her cheek.

"I think I'm over tired." She lied and Joe sighed,

"Sure." He said and he let go of her shoulders. Joe stepped to the side and Sora took a minute to clean her face of tears.

"Sora?" Sora looked down seeing Biyomon looking up at her. Sora rotated her shoulders back,

"Oh, Biyo. You okay?" She asked trying to shift the focus. Biyomon's face fell.

"I'm fine Sora. I'm worried about you." Sora looked at the pink bird. She couldn't handle people worrying about her. She was to look after the others. She forced a smile.

"I'm just over tired." She lied again. She then bit her lip.

"I'm afraid of what might have happened to the others." She said and although that wasn't exactly a lie, it still felt wrong. Joe spoke,

"I think I'm going to go inside." Sora looked over at him and saw his eyes narrowed and he was starring at the building. Sora forced herself to turn but only enough so she could focus on Joe. The building still not in her eye line.

"No, Joe. I'm sorry, We go together." Sora said and Joe turned and looked at her. He looked almost angry and then his face softened,

"I don't want to, you know. Force you." He said and Sora shook her head.

"We stick together." She said in a forced voice. She looked down at Gomamon who looked at little confused.

"All of us." She said and She forced herself to turn her body. She closed her eyes breathing and then looked up at the building. It was still haunting and it curdled her blood. She swallowed a lump and then remembered her job from before. She wanted to give Joe some confidence. Make him the leader. She focused on that and turned to him.

"Joe. This is your call. What's our next move?" She asked. Joe looked at little apprehensive.

"Joe? We going in?" Gomamon asked and Joe clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Yes we are going in." He said and he walked forwards towards the building. Joe could hear a small sound coming from the back. He put a hand up stopping Sora and the Digimon.

"Bah-ku-mon." Joe could hear people, chanting. Joe stepped around the building. He could feel Sora and the Digimon following and he thought about going alone. He heard the chanting get louder and suddenly was grateful the others were with him. Joe slowly peaked around the corner and could see people. His eyes bugged out and he quickly groped the air behind him trying to find Soras arm. He clasped her wrist and pulled her towards him. She let out a small yelp and Joe wrapped an arm around her and put a hand over her mouth. He then held her and whispered in her ear,

"Don't make any noise. Look." He said quietly and he loosened his grip allowing Sora to peer around the building.

"People?! But how?" She asked in a hushed voice. Gomamon and Biyomon spoke a little louder,

"What can you see?" They asked and Sora and Joe quickly turned to silence them.

"There's people and they're dancing." Joe said quickly trying to silence the Digimon.

"Why are they dancing?" Biyomon asked out loud and Joe and Sora cringed at her volume.

"Because we are celebrating." A voice spoke and Joe and Sora turned to see a person standing right next to them. Sora quickly backed up into the building. Her heart rate accelerating. Joe stood taller but his body still shook.

"Come follow me I'll show you." The person stood tall and Joe took a moment to take in their appearance. They were an adult a human adult and they were wearing a mask. Joe raised an eyebrow, they hadn't seen any humans other then themselves. He looked to Sora who looked a little pale. Joe rolled his shoulders back trying to be brave. The group followed the man and he lead them into the building. The building was designed like a church. Pews were on either side of a single aisle. At the end of this aisle stood six other adults. They too were wearing masks and as the group entered each adult bowed.

"So what is this place?" Joe asked breaking the silence.

"This is the temple where we worship our one and only saviour." The man who had taken the group inside spoke and Sora and Joe turned to him.

"Who is that?" They asked and the man gave a slow nod.

"It's the bakemon holiday and we worship his holiness." Sora and Joe looked at one another confused. Gomamon stepped forward,

"Hang on you worship Bakemon?" Joe looked down at his Digimon,

"You heard of him?" Gomamon nodded,

"Yes but he's definitely not something to worship. He's a ghost Digimon who haunts its prey." Sora shivered a memory from her nightmare coming to her. Sora stepped back and pulled on Joe.

"I think we should leave." She whispered and Joe waved her off.

"Well maybe it's a different Bakemon." Gomamon didn't look convinced. The man nodded,

"He is a great legacy who we admire and worship. Come you're just in time for the feast." The man started walking towards the other masked men and Joe excitedly followed,

"Ooo, a feast! We're starved!" Sora reached out and grabbed Joe once more,

"Joe please let's go." She said quickly. Joe once again shrugged her off. _This is great we're getting food and we found people!_ Joe stood taller, he was going to lead his group to safety and then, he was going to find the others.

"Do you folks have access to a phone at all?" Joe asked now thinking about home. Sora shook behind him and Biyomon looked up at her,

"Sora?" Sora didn't answer she ignored Biyomon trying to keep her fear at bay.

"So what's the main course?" Joe asked as the masked man lead them to a back door.

"Oh something special. Something very tasty." He stopped before the door and Joe started thinking about chicken and burgers.

"Is it chicken?" He asked a little hopeful.

The masked man faced them and Joe was acutely aware the six other men were approaching.

"No. It's you!" The mask cracked and suddenly a ghost appeared where the man once stood. Joe jumped back and yelled. Sora grabbed onto Joe and the group quickly turned and ran out of the building. The other humans turned into ghosts and the group was chased out into the front cemetery. Joe burst out of the front doors and then gasped seeing more humans standing by the graves.

"No." Sora said in a shaky voice. The group was surrounded. The humans slowly turned into ghosts and Joe started to hyperventilate. _What do I do?!_ Biyomon flew into the air,

"Spiral Twister!" Her blast hit a ghost and Joe looked down to Gomamon. Gomamon stepped forward and wavered,

"I'm too tired Joe." Gomamon admitted. Biyomon slowly fell from the sky.

"Me too Sora." Joe and Sora stood together the ghosts advanced and Joe tried to be brave. The ghosts flashed their horrendous teeth and any bravery Joe had felt vanished. The ghosts grabbed the group and quickly pulled the humans away from the Digimon.

"Let us go! Sora!" Biyomon yelled.

"Joe!" Gomamon cried. Joe watched as Biyomon and Gomamon were dragged away by the ghosts.

"We Bakemon are excited you could join us." One of the Bakemon said to Joe and Sora.

"So you're bakemon? How self-centred, worshiping yourself." Joe commented as the Bakemon carried the two into the building. Sora and Joe were quickly tied up and laid on a slab of cement. Joe tried to wriggle free.

"I feel like my breathings been cut off." Joe chocked out. The Bakemon circled the two of them chanting as they did. Joe rolled his eyes. He then continued to squirm. He turned to the left and saw Sora was still. He stopped to look at her.

"Sora?" Joe could see she was frozen. Her chin quivered slightly. She looked terrified.

"Sora? What is it?" The Bakemon's chanting continued. Sora didn't look at Joe.

"I've seen them. I've seen this place and the darkness. In my dreams it swallows us whole. Takes the light and destroys it. I'm not sure we survive this." Her voice was hallow. Almost like she was accepting of that fate. Joe narrowed his eyes. He wanted to comfort her say something brave like Tai or Matt would. A Bakemon floated over head and Joe sunk back into his fear. The dozens of Bakemon floated higher above the two teens and suddenly moulded into one large and fearsome Bakemon. Joe whimpered a little and stole a glance at Sora who was frozen. The slab of cement they were laying on started to shake and suddenly the ground broke behind them. Joe looked up and could see ikakumon. Biyomon came into view and quickly started untying the rope from around Sora and Joe.

"Biyomon!" Sora gasped and Ikakumon attacked the Bakemon.

"Harpoon torpedo!" Joe and Sora were quickly freed and jumped off the cement slab. Biyomon then shouted to them,

"Run! Well take care of him!" Joe grabbed Soras wrist and the two ran out of the building and back into the graveyard. Joe let go of Sora as they crouched behind a headstone.

"How'd our Digimon digivolve?" Joe asked now seeing Birdramon.

"They must have found food." Sora theorized. Joe watched Birdramons attack hit bakemon. The bakemon however didn't seem effected.

"None of the attacks are working." Sora said and Joe looked at her. She still looked frightened. Joe thought about what Sora had mentioned about her dreams. The bakemon destroying the light.

"If bakemon is the darkness, that means our Digimon are the light." Joe began and Sora looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Your dreams. I think they were foreshadowing good and evil. Look this bakemon is evil. And if we're the good then that means were gonna win!" Sora blanched.

"Joe look at this guy! He's huge and none of the attacks are draining him!" Joe nodded,

"Because he thinks he's winning. He has all the power. The trick is we have to drain him." Sora looked even more confused.

"I think you swallowed too much sea water you're not making any sense." Joe turned and faced her.

"We need to chant. We need to get inside Bakemon's head. Remember the chanting before?" Sora slowly nodded,

"That was them making Bakemon stronger. That's how he became so big and powerful! We have to counter that with our own chant!" Sora looked at Joe like he was crazy. Joe narrowed his eyes.

"Please Sora. Trust me." He said firmly. Sora slowly nodded and Joe began to chant,

"Bakemon, lose his power. Bakemon lose his power." He started soft and slowly his volume increased. Sora watched in bewilderment. She looked at Bakemon and saw him waver slightly. Sora then joined in.

"Bakemon lose his power. Bakemon lose his power." The two teens chanted and Sora pushed her anxieties into the chant. She felt something warm and opened her eyes. Her and Joes devices were glowing. She looked up seeing the Bakemon begin to shrink. Joe opened his eyes too and he stood yelling his chant.

"Bakemon lose his power!" Birdramon and ikakumon attacked and Bakemon was destroyed. Joe jumped up in the air,

"Yes!" Sora smiled and gave Joe a high five.

"Good work Joe!" The Digimon looked down at the humans and the sun started to rise.

"Hey look over there!" Sora exclaimed and she made her way to a clearing. Joe stood beside her and the two could see the mountain they had come from across the water.

"That's where we need to go. That's where the others will be." Joe said and Sora smiled.

"I'll follow you Joe." She said and Joe smirked. Birdramon touched down and Sora started climbing onto her Digimon's foot.

"Hey joe?" Joe looked at Sora.

"Can you do me a favour?" Joe nodded,

"Sure what's up?"

"Don't tell anyone about my dreams or how I acted here. I'm just embarrassed." Sora lied and she tried to hide her face. Joe studied her a moment and then nodded,

"Sure." He agreed and Sora let out a small breath of relief.

"Thank you." She said. Joe smiled and looked to Ikakumon.

"Let's go!" Sora giggled and the two rode their Digimon and made their way back to the mountain.


	18. Chapter 18

TK's head emerged to the surface and TK inhaled air. He took a minute to catch his breath spitting out water. He looked up and was thankful to see Patamon hovering above him.

"You okay TK?" Patamon asked in a panic. TK tried to give a thumbs up while he treaded water. He then wiped his face clearing access water from around his eyes.

"TK I think I see your clothes!" Patamon announced and TK took a look around. It was dark and he couldn't identify a lot other then the water he was currently swimming in.

"Can you see, oh wait." TK started and then stopped. He adjusted himself in the water. He was getting tired and he needed the shore. He could see land not too far from him and he started swimming towards it.

"Can you get them? I need to get to the shore." TK tried to announce while he started swimming. He didn't hear Patamon's response but focused on getting to land. He grabbed on to a rock and took a minute to catch his breath. He was currently swimming in what he assumed was a river. His bed had flown towards a piece of the broken island and he saw a stream of water and then his bed crashed into it. TK's head was swarming with thoughts and he needed to quiet them so he could focus on getting out of the water. _Where is everyone? Is Kari Okay?_ He quickly hoisted himself out of the water and onto land. He then took a minute and laid on his back. He looked up at the stars, _Matt? Where are you?_ He wondered and then something fell onto his face.

"Oops sorry TK." TK removed his shirt from his face and sat up. He gave Patamon a soft smile.

"It's soaked." TK commented and he started wringing out his shirt and shorts. He stood in his boxers and looked down at his feet. He was thankful he was still wearing his shoes. It was a habit he'd gotten into one the past year. He always kept his shoes on since he generally would get up in the night and leave. He didnt want his mum to notice his missing shoes so he was in the habit of just keeping them on. He quickly shook the memory away.

"We need to find the others." TK told Patamon. Patamon hovered next to TK and looked at him.

"But we don't know where they are." The digimon said and TK sighed. He then fished through the pocket of his shorts and located his device. He looked at it, _What did Izzy call this device?_ He couldn't remember the name. He lowered his hand and then turned.

"Come on maybe theres some food or shelter around. I need to dry my clothes." TK said and him and Patamon made their way away from the water.

TK slowly came upon a grassy hill. His eyes were sore and he felt lethargic. He needed to sleep. He thought of Kari and his brother and took another step forward. He then stopped. _Tai had her right?_ TK wondered and then he sat down on the ground. He was exhausted. He laid out his clothes on the ground and then Patamon flew onto TK's lap.

"I'm sleepy TK." Patamon announced as he settled into TK's lap. TK nodded,

"Me too." TK wanted to stay awake, they weren't safe. TK squinted in the moonlight he could see the grassy hill stretched into a large field. He decided he couldn't see anything right then. He would take the risk. He slowly laid on his back and held Patamon close with one arm, TK and his digimon fell asleep.

* * *

When TK awoke the sun was shining. He slowly sat up and felt Patamon stir in his arm.

"5 for minutes." Patamon said sleepily. TK smiled at his digimon and then heard a sound. It almost sounded like crying. TK stood. There was a light breeze but otherwise, TK felt relatively warm. He looked down at his clothes and pulled up his shirt. It was a little cool but otherwise dry. He pulled it on and then did the same with his shorts. He checked the device was in his pocket and suddenly spoke outloud.

"digivice." He said and he looked to Patamon who looked confused.

"Izzy called them a digivice right?" He asked and Patamon shrugged. TK stood tall and then realized he could still hear something crying.

"Do you hear that Patamon?" TK asked and Patamon looked around.

"It sounds like someones crying. Could it be one of the others?" TK slowly shook his head.

"It sounds little and not quite human. Almost like an animal." TK said still listening. TK then started walking towards it.

"Come on lets go check it out." Now that it was light out TK could see where exactly he was. He raised an eyebrow at the scenery in front of him. It was pleasant enough, green grass some trees here and there but it also looked almost like a nursery. There were giant squares with joyful pictures on them like teddy bears and ducks. The crying got louder and TK almost ran into something.

"Oh." TK said as his leg brushed up against something on the field. TK looked down and realized he was looking at a small cradle.

"What?" He asked no one and he slowly crouched down.

"Hey this is a baby digimon!" Patamon exclaimed and TK peered inside the cradle and could see a small black blob.

"Whoa." TK commented as he looked at the small blob. TK looked past it and noticed there was loads of cradles scattered around the field. He then noticed the crying was coming from one of the cradles. TK stood and walked towards it. He knelt down seeing a small digimon with what looked like a beard.

"Hey little guy." TK said softly and the little digimon looked up at TK. The crying stopped while the baby digimon gazed up at TK.

"I don't get it, where did all these babies come from?" TK asked as Patamon flew over.

"Look over there TK." Patamon started flying to something colourful sitting on the ground. TK walked over and noticed it was an egg.

"What? This looks like an Easter egg." TK commented. Patamon landed on the ground next to it and slowly started to rub it. The egg then vanished and a cradle appeared. TK jumped back,

"Whoa! How's you do that?" He asked and Patamon smiled,

"We're in primary village! This is where all digimon come from." TK was surprised,

"So you come from an egg?" TK asked and Patamon nodded.

"Mhm." TK looked around. It was fascinating. He felt so safe. His smile faded.

"We need to get moving Patamon." Patamon looked at TK with a small frown.

"But-" Patamon was then cut off.

"Hey! Get away from those babies!" TK looked behind him and saw a digimon running towards them. TK took a step back,

"Patamon? Any idea who that is?" TK asked nervous about the approaching digimon. Patamon started hovering next to TK.

"He looks mad." Patamon said.

"Get out of here!" The digimon yelled and TK saw the digimon was about to attack.

"Shit." TK mumbled,

"Super Thunder Strike!" Electricity shot from the digimon towards TK and Patamon. TK grabbed Patamon and the two dove to the side, avoiding the attack.

"Get away from the babies!" The digimon yelled and TK quickly put a hand up.

"We're not here to hurt them!" The digimon growled at TK's words. The digimon got ready to attack again and Patamon flew out of TK's arm and flew towards the digimon.

"Boom bubble!" Patamn attacked and the bubble burst on the digamous face. The digimon growled,

"Super Thunder Strike!" He attacked at Patamon and Patamon took a hit and fell to the ground. TK then ran over and stood in front of his digimon.

"Enough!" TK yelled and the digimon glared at him.

"I thought I told you to leave." The digimon said.

"Stop we're not here to hurt you or the babies. We got separated from our friends." TK tried to reason. The digimon growled and TK gently knelt down and picked up Patamon.

"We could really use your help. Any chance we can get some food?" TK asked and the digimon was suspicious.

"How do I know you aren't going to hurt them?" TK crouched down.

"I promise we aren't here to hurt anyone." TK then stood tall.

"I'm TK and this is Patamon." TK tried hoping to smooth over the tension. The digimon raised an eyebrow and then slowly relaxed.

"My name is Elecmon. I am the protector of Primary village." TK stood taller feeling safer.

"Nice to meet you." TK greeted and Elecmon took a step back.

"You swear you won't harm these babies?" TK nodded,

"We swear." Elecmon nodded and then turned.

"Come with me I'll get you some food." TK and Patamon followed Elecmon to some trees and Elecmon gathered fruit from the trees.

"Here." He made a pile of fruit and TK and Patamon dove into the food. Elecmon studied the two.

"So how did you end up here?" He asked. TK swallowed,

"We had a run in with Devimon. He separated all of us and broke up the islands." Elecmon frowned,

"So that's what the commotion was. Our island has been separated from the rest of file island." Elecmon stated. TK nodded and continued to eat.

"How did you come here?" Elecmon asked and TK wasn't sure what he meant,

"Like to Primary village?" He asked and Elecmon shook his head,

"No the digital world. I haven't heard of humans here in ages." TK thought for a moment.

"I don't really know. We were on our own planet or where ever and suddenly we were pulled here." TK left out the details of his and Kari's separation from the rest of the group. He didn't need to go into that.

"So there are others like you." TK nodded and then asked Elecmon,

"Have you seen anyone like me? Maybe a bed flying in the air?" Elecmon shook his head,

"Er, no can't say I've seen a flying bed." He admitted. TK grew somber wondering how far away everyone else was. He stopped eating and watched Patamon.

"Elecmon you look after all of the baby digimon right?" Patamon asked. Elecmon nodded,

"Yep that's my job. I watch them and when they grow strong enough they go off on their own." TK wondered about that.

"How do they grow? I mean Patamon didn't grow until I came. So how do these digimon grow bigger without other humans?" Elecmon sat down,

"Well it has to do with energy that runs in the digital world. Each digimon attracts a different current of energy. This energy enables the digimon to digivolve. Humans helping with the digivolve process is a part of an ancient prophecy. I didnt believe in it until now." Elecmon looked excitedly at Patamon.

"Could you show me?" Elecmon asked and TK and Patamon looked at each other.

"Well, you see..." TK stopped unable to finish. Patamon then perked up.

"I haven't digivolved yet but That's okay. I get to snuggle with TK. I don't think I want to get too big." Patamon said. TK smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, besides it's been pretty dangerous and this way I can do my part and look after Patamon. I don't have to worry so much about him." TK reached out and scratched behind Patamon's ears. Patamon closed his eyes content. Elecmon nodded,

"We'll so long as you two are here maybe you can help me with the eggs. In order for the eggs to hatch you need to rub them. Could you help me with that?" Elecmon asked. TK stopped petting Patamon and smiled.

"Sure! I mean you've fed us and are letting us stay here. The least we can do is help you out a little." Elecmon smiled. Tk stood and looked down at Patamon.

"You good?" He asked and Patamon finished eating and nodded,

"Yep." Patamon said and Elecmon lead them towards the digimon eggs.

* * *

Patamon and TK worked on rubbing the digimon eggs and having them hatch. Patamon came over to TK.

"TK?" TK looked down at the digimon,

"What's up Patamon?" Patamon sighed,

"Are you sure you're okay I haven't digivolved." TK stared at Patamon. Was he okay with it? He thought back to Devimon. He wanted to attack him with his own bare hands. He then cringed, he didn't want Patamon to get hurt. He really didn't want anything bad to happen to his new friend. TK nodded,

"I'm happy with the way you are Patamon. You're the perfect size." TK said trying to brighten Patamons mood. The digimon smiled and the two went back to rubbing the eggs. TK looked up at the sun. It was getting later. He wondered what time it was and then stopped rubbing the egg.

"Patamon. This has been nice but I think we've more then paid our debt back to Elecmon. The days almost over and we haven't even begun to look for the others." Patamon looked up at TK.

"Where should we start?" TK thought for a moment.

"How about I start with you." A dark voice spoke and TK slowly turned around. He saw Leomon standing behind him. TK quickly stepped back. Patamon hovered next to him.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon attacked and Leomon turned his attention to Elecmon.

"We need to move!" TK yelled and him and Patamon ran towards some trees.

"Fist of the beast king." Leomon attacked and TK stopped running to see if Elecmon was okay. He looked hurt and TK cringed unsure what to do. Elecmon continued fighting Leomon. TK and PAtamon created distance between themselves and the fighting. Elecmon then took am massive hit and was unmoving on the ground. TK winced and he looked at Patamon and then at Leomon. The lion digimon was now making his way towards TK. TK wanted Patamon to fly away.

"Patamon get out of here." TK told his friend. Patamon shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you TK." He said and TK realized the two were sitting ducks. Leomon was approaching closer and he wound his fist up to attack. Suddenly, Tk could see something or someone making his way towards him. TK's eyes wide and he was shocked to see his brother barreling towards him. Matt knocked TK over and Leomon's attack missed the brothers. Matt then pulled TK to his feet.

"TK! You okay?" TK nodded and let go of Matt.

"Patamon move!" TK yelled and Patamon quickly started flying the other way. Matt stood protectively in front of TK.

"When I say, make your way that way." Matt pointed to the left and TK nodded. He didn't want to leave his brother but he saw Garurumon was about to pounce and knew his brother would be okay.

"Now!" TK quickly started running and he called to Patamon.

"This way!" He could hear Garurumon attack and hoped Matt was safe. TK slowed his pace and turned to watch the battle. A hand grabbed his own and gently pulled on him. TK whirled around and was shocked to be face to face with Kari.

"Kari!" TK closed the space between them and grabbed her face in his hands. The danger of his brother was forgotten and all TK could think about was Kari. The two rested their foreheads against each other.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" TK asked in a panic. Kari shook her head and stepped back.

"Not now." She said and TK turned hearing Garurumon yelp in pain. TK saw Tai and Matt were both exposed, their Digimon were laying on the ground.

"I need to help them." TK started to move towards them when Kari grabbed his arm pulling him back,

"No wait!" She said and Leomon turned to look at them. TK quickly thrusted his arm out keeping Kari back.

"Electro shocker!" Kabuterimon appeared and attacked Leomon.

"Needle spray!" Togemon kept Ogremon distracted.

"Tai! Matt!" TK could hear Izzy and he wanted to run over to the others. Patamon flapped next to him and TK looked at his Digimon a moment.

 _Patamon still hasn't digivolved. I can't move without exposing Kari and Patamon._ Leomon threw Kabuterimon into Togemon and TK winced.

"TK we need to move." Kari said and she gently pulled on his arm. TK wasn't sure where they could go. Leomon started walking towards them.

"The one who enhances the light must be destroyed." Leomon said robotically. TK wasn't sure what that meant but figured it had something to do with them. He started to formulate a plan,

"Kari I need you to take Patamon and run into those bushes over there. I'll try to hold him off." Kari gripped TK's arm harder,

"I'm not leaving you." She said sternly. TK looked back at her and she stared at him with a stern gaze. TK felt his heart rate accelerate. He found it hard to pull his gaze from her eyes. _She's beautiful_ he thought. His cheeks quickly blushed and he looked away trying to centre himself.

"Tai no!" Kari cried and TK saw Tai walking out towards Leomon. Kari tried to run out to him but TK quickly held her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

"Don't Kari." He breathed into her ear. He could feel Kari was panicking and didn't blame her.

"Leomon! I think it's time you and I had a talk!" Tai yelled and TK thought for sure Tai had flipped his lid.

"Tai! Get out of there!" Kari yelled. Leomon turned to Tai and TK held on tight to Kari.

"Back off I have a mission I must destroy the one who enhances the light." Leomon said. Tai then pulled out his digivice,

"Not happening bud!" Light flooded out of Tai's digivice and hit Leomon in the chest. TK was shocked and then could see some of the black gears retreating from Leomons back. He loosened his grip on Kari,

"It's working." He said and he saw his brother run over to Tai,

"Tai I'm here." Matt said and he thrusted his digivice towards Leomon. More light shot out and the black gears exited Leomons body and disintegrated. He fell to his knees and TK released his hold on Kari who took off towards her brother. TK watched her run and embrace him. She held onto Tai tightly and then stepped back a little and hit him in the arm.

"You could have gotten hurt Tai! Don't do that again." She berated and Tai gave her another hug,

"I saved you didn't I?" He asked and TK could tell Kari was rolling her eyes. TK saw Izzy help Mimi over to the group,

"Mimi, you okay?" TK asked and Mimi waved a hand and didn't respond. TK saw Tai release his sister and walk to Leomon,

"Leomon, How are you?" He asked and he put a hand on Leomons shoulder. Leomon slowly stood,

"You have saved me again. Come I need to talk to you." Leomon started making his way towards the shade while all the digimon de-digivolved and joined the group. Tai quickly looked to Izzy and Mimi,

"Where are Sora and Joe?" He asked and TK looked around noticing they were missing. Izzy guided Mimi towards the shade,

"I don't know I had hoped you guys had seen them." TK watched Tai frown and clench his fist. Matt then approached Tai,

"Come on lets sit and we can discuss what happened to everyone." Tai nodded and the two older boys walked and sat down in the shade with Leomon. Kari started to make her way past TK towards the others seated on the ground. TK couldn't help himself he quickly and gently grabbed her hand as she walked by. Kari seemed surprised and she looked at him a quick moment. He could see she was blushing. She then pulled her hand away and went and sat next to her brother. TK frowned, disappointed.

"TK? You okay?" TK saw his brother watching him and he quickly responded,

"Oh yep." He said and he quickly smiled and then looked up at Patamon who was flying near him. TK sat down and Patamon came and rested on his lap. TK continued to smile and he ran a hand over Patamon.

"I have some things to tell you children, about a prophecy." TK's ears perked up and he looked at the group gauging everyones reaction. Everyone was quiet waiting for Leomon to continue.

"It was said long ago that humans would come to the digital world who posses extraordinary abilities. These humans would have the ability to harness the light and make digimon digivolve. The humans would poccess vessels called digivices and they are one source of the light. The humans would be connected to these digimon and the two would work in harmony against the darkness in the digital world. The children would each posses their own unique ability that would work for themselves and their digimon partner. It would come with its own set of powers and would work with the others in a strength unmatched by any creature ever created here in the digital world. These humans would be worthy of their traits and bring balance to the digital world. It was said they would come when the digital world was over run with darkness and they would be known as the digidestined. I believe that prophecy has come true with the arrival of you humans. I believe you are the humans in the prophecy and it is you who can defeat Devimon and the darkness and restore the digital world." TK was shocked, he couldn't possibly be a part of a prophecy. It seemed to surreal.

"So Izzy how did you discover the digivices would help us defeat the darkness from Leomon?" Tai asked and Izzy explained.

"When Mimi and I were on our own we discovered using the digivices against Centarumon removed the black gears. I noticed it first when your digivice purified Leomon when Devimon attacked us. Cenaturamon explained these digivices are very powerful." TK looked at his own and then up at Tai.

"Is that how you knew to use it Tai?" Tk asked and Tai nodded,

"When Izzy and Mimi showed up Izzy told me how it could be used." Izzy then addressed Leomon.

"So it sounds like once Devimon is defeated and the balance restored I would assume we would be sent home." Izzy theorized. Matt shifted,

"What makes you think that Izzy?" The oldest blond asked.

"Well it sounds like we have a purpose here and this isn't random that we came here. That being the case, once our purpose is served there would be no reason for us to continue to stay here." Tai looked up at Leomon,

"Is that true Leomon? You think we'll be sent home once we defeat Devimon?" Tai asked. Leomon pondered Tai's question for a moment,

"I am not sure but It would seem that may be the case. Once your purpose is served, you would be sent home." Leomon concluded.

"That would be good we can shower, change and I can get some crutches." Mimi said. TK looked over at her seeing her shoe was off and she was looking at her left foot.

"So where are Sora and Joe? Does anyone know?" TK asked and the group took a minute to look at one another,

"Kari, Agumon and I found Matt and Gabumon. We rode our island until it bumped into this one. We heard fighting and thats when we got here." Tai informed the group. Izzy then sat forward,

"Mimi and Palmon found me and Tentomon. Mimi got hurt." Izzy then pulled a face,

"It was kind of my fault. I think she'll be okay. Her ankles a little swollen." Mimi smirked,

"I don't blame you Izzy. I think some ice might be all I need." She said. Tai got up and moved to sit in front of Mimi. He put her foot onto his lap.

"I used to play a lot of soccer and twisted ankles are super common. I might be able to help." He said as he took a look at it. Mimi watched him and Matt looked to TK,

"What happened with you squirt?" TK met his brothers eyes,

"Not too much. Patamon and I have been here in Primary village. We ran into Elecmon who let us stay here and help him look after the baby digimon. You guys showed up just when the excitement happened. There is a lot of food here though." TK added looking at the digimon. Kari stood and TK looked at her,

"Well why don't I get some for the digimon. I'm sure they need it after fighting Ogremon and getting rid of the black gears from Leomon." She motioned for Agumon to follow and TK held onto Patamon and stood to follow her and the rest of the digimon. Matt stood,

"Hang on TK." He then looked at Gabumon,

"You and the others should go with Kari." Gabumon nodded and TK raised an eyebrow at Matt.

"Where is the food TK?" Kari asked and TK quickly turned to look at her. He caught himself staring and then spoke,

"Uh- over there, theres trees full of fruit." Kari gave him a soft smirk and then turned and led the digimon except for Patamon towards some food. TK watched her walk for a moment and then turned to Matt.

"What's up?" He asked his brother. Matt then looked to Tai who was still holding Mimi's ankle but looking at him oddly,

"Tai? Did Kari have a digivice or a digimon?" Matt asked and Tai shook his head,

"No, I have a feeling Devimon took her digivice. TK had said someone was after it." TK nodded remembering vaguely his time spent with Kari in the darkness. Someone did want her device.

"And what about a partner? TK did Kari have one?" TK shook his head,

"Tokomon was there but there wasn't another digimon." He informed the group.

"That's very odd. You think Kari would have one since we all have one." Matt looked to Leomon.

"What does the prophecy say about us humans? Does it mention someone without a digimon?" Leomon shook his head,

"Its very clear that you each have a bond with a partner digimon." TK and the others all looked to Tai who gently removed Mimi's foot from his lap.

"So why doesn't Kari have one?" He asked and the group was quiet. TK put a finger to his chin and released his hold on Patamon who flew next to him.

"Leomon, when you were under the control of the black gears. You said something about destroying the one who enhances the light? Were you meaning all of us?" Leomon looked at TK and then slowly shook his head.

"I don't know the details but I wasn't talking about all of you digidestined. I was only referring to you TK." TK's eyes bulged and he heard Matt and Tai exclaim,

"What?!" Leomon looked over the group.

"I'm not sure of all of the details but someone in this group harnesses the light. It is the source of all of your abilities and is very powerful. It is also the most vulnerable. You each protect it in your own way but one of you directly enhances the light with their power. I don't know what power that is but Devimon is certain that that power resides in TK." TK's jaw dropped.

"Me?" He asked feeling a little dazed.

"He is threatened by all of you but part of the prophecy predicts Devimon's demise at the hands of the one who enhances the light." Matt stepped forward,

"So it's TK that destroys Devimon?" He asked and Leomon nodded,

"Perhaps. At least that is what Devimon believes." TK looked to Patamon. He was growing concerned. His little digimon was the only one who had yet to digivolve and the two of them had just come to place where they were happy about that. TK was especially happy since he didn't want his little digimon to get hurt. TK saw Tai stare at him with almost an angry glare. TK was confused by Tai's look. Tai then looked to Leomon.

"What about the one who has the light?" He asked and Leomon thought for a moment,

"Devimon did not appear to be threatened by that. He was convinced he could handle that one on his own." TK watched Tai's eyes go wide and then he turned.

"We should go then. We need to face him and the sooner we do that the sooner we can defeat him." Tai spoke with his back to the group. Matt shook his head,

"No. Mimi's hurt and Sora is missing." Matt clenched his fists and then added,

"And Joe. Its not smart for us to rush into this Tai." Tai shook his head,

"I'm not hanging around waiting for Devimon to attack us. We need to strike now." Matt stepped forward,

"So you just want to rush in there? That's idiotic!" Tai turned and faced Matt anger in his eyes,

"I'm not waiting around for that creep to do more damage than he already has Matt! We need to move." Matt moved to object but Leomon spoke.

"I think it's best we go now. If we wait too long Devimon could seek you or your friends out. These islands are all moving back towards Infinity Mountain. That is where Devimon will be and your friends are probably heading there now." Tai gave Matt an obnoxious look. Matt looked to Mimi,

"Mimi's still hurt." Tai nodded,

"She'll be fine. It's not even sprained. She just rolled it." TK watched the older boys. Tai was acting strange. Something Leomon had said had triggered him. TK wasn't sure what it was.

"They're coming back." Patamon announced and TK turned to see Kari and the digimon walking towards them. She got to the group and smiled,

"You and Agumon were meant for each other Tai. I had to forcefully pull him away from the food." Kari giggled and put a hand on Agumons head. Tai smirked at her and gave Agumon a nod.

"Leomon what's the fastest way to Infinity Mountain?" Tai asked turning to look at Leomon. Leomon stepped through the group,

"Come with me. I'll take us there." Tai followed close behind Leomon with Agumon quickly catching up. Izzy helped Mimi and Tentomon and Palmon walked with them. Matt walked with Gabumon and TK waited a moment to walk next to Kari.

"Where are we going?" Kari asked in a whisper. TK kept his face forward as he replied,

"Infinity Mountain. Leomon thinks Sora and Joe will be there and we need to face Devimon." Kari fidgeted and TK looked at her concerned,

"You okay?" He asked and she gave him a knowing look. His heart sank and he wanted to pull her into a hug. He resisted and looked at her sternly,

"I'm gonna protect you. I promise." Kari shook her head,

"I told you not to promise." She responded quietly. TK growled and Kari shook her head again.

"I can't TK not here." She then started walking a head and she caught up to Izzy and Mimi. She got to the other side of Mimi and offered to help the girl giving Izzy a break. TK felt anger pulse through him. He wouldn't let it hurt her again. He wanted to hold her close and promise her he'd keep her safe. His eyes fell to her back and TK clenched his hands into fists.

"TK? You okay?" Patamon asked and TK spoke through gritted teeth,

"Im fine Patamon." His voice was dark and angry. TK could tell Patamon was worried but he didn't care. He couldn't stand the situation Kari was in. He looked a head to Tai. He started to feel angry towards him. _What if he's putting her in danger?_ He quietly promised he'd do whatever it takes to keep Kari safe as the group made their way to the water with Leomon.


	19. Chapter 19

Tai sat in the boat staring past Leomon who was rowing. Infinity mountain was growing bigger and Tai clenched his fists tighter. He felt anger pulse through him. He hated Devimon. He didn't dare look beside him to Matt or behind him to the rest of the group. He knew why he hated Devimon and this hate fuelled him.

"Devimon won't be alone. Ogremon will be close. This fight won't be easy." Leomon spoke as he continued to row.

"Do we have any sort of plan?" Mimi asked her voice wavering a little.

"We're just going to have to go in there and hope for the best." Matt said and Tai felt Matt staring at him.

"You feel ready Agumon?" Tai asked now looking down at his friend. Agumon nodded,

"I'm ready." Agumon spoke with determination. Tai then looked ahead and addressed the rest of the Digimon.

"How about the rest of you?" Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon all nodded,

"Ready." They said and Tai continued keeping his eyes forward. They were coming to land. Tai didn't know why he felt so ready. It wasn't like he was experienced in anything like this. Their last run ins and battles had been an act of survival. They were attacked and so they had to defend themselves. This time however, they were perusing their enemy. They were initiating the attack. Tai tilted his head to his left shoulder cracking his neck as he did. _We're going to surprise him. Defeat him and then go home._ Tai paused at the last thought. Home. He wasn't sure he wanted to go home. He discarded the thought feeling selfish. _The others need to get home. Where they're safe._ Leomon stopped rowing.

"We're here." He said and the boat slowed and lightly hit land. Leomon stepped out and then steadied the boat. Tai stood and allowed Agumon to exit. He then followed. Leomon started walking and Tai kept his eyes on the Digimon's back. He started to follow when a hand came to his shoulder stopping him.

"Tai." Tai turned seeing Matt looking at him.

"You okay?" He asked in a quieter yet stern voice. Tai relaxed his gaze and took a moment to look at the others. Izzy stood behind Matt looking to Tai for direction. TK was staring up at the mountain and Tai could see anger in his eyes. Tai's eyes rested on his sisters who had Mimi's arm draped over her shoulder. Matt removed his hand from Tai's shoulder and Tai gave a nod to his sister.

"You and Mimi should stay down here. Well take Palmon." Tai said and Kari frowned she opened her mouth to speak when Mimi blurted out,

"I'm not staying behind!" Mimi spoke quickly. She removed her arm from around Kari.

"I'm not a damsel in distress Tai. I know I'm hurt but you said it yourself. My ankles not that bad." She crossed her arms and put more weight on her injured foot to prove a point. Matt then put his hand back on Tai's shoulder.

"We shouldn't separate. We still need Sora and Joe." Tai looked at Matt and then slowly nodded.

"Fine, stay close." He said addressing the whole group. Leomon started leading the group up the mountain. Tai could feel something foreboding grow inside him the higher they climbed. Tai saw a whips of black in the corner of his eyes and quickly stopped and looked to his right. Black gears were flying towards the top of the mountain.

"Anyone else seeing this?" Matt asked and Tai nodded. The group watched the black gears disappear as they reached the top of the mountain. Clouds rushed in and suddenly the daylight vanished and darkness appeared. The ground started shaking and Tai felt Agumon cling to his leg as the group tried to keep their balance. Once the shaking stopped Leomon gasped.

"Devimon." Leomon said and suddenly there was a loud crack and Tai recoiled seeing Devimon's head followed by his body emerge from the top of the mountain.

"He's huge!" Izzy exclaimed and Tai watched as Devimon glided down towards them. His giant form hovered across from the group and he stuck a large hand towards them.

"Darkness beam." He announced and darkness shot from his hand enveloping the group and pushing them against the rock wall. Tai tried to push through the darkness but the pain it brought was too much. He was left wincing and listening to the others struggle as he tried to fight back. Devimon laughed and Tai ached the more the darkness pushed against him and the more he heard the others in pain.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor wing!" Tai could faintly hear familiar attacks and suddenly the darkness was gone and Tai felt he could breathe. He hit the ground on all fours feeling a little weak.

"Get up! Quick! You all need to digivolve." Tai opened his eyes seeing Sora running towards him. Tai took a moment to stand but once standing he felt his pocket warm. He looked at the others. Everyone was getting their bearings but the Digimon looked okay. Tai brought out his digivice.

"Time to shine Agumon." Light covered Agumon and soon Greymon stood in his place. The others followed suit and soon, Togemon, Kabuterimon and Garurumon all stood ready to attack. Devimon turned away from Birdramon and Ikkakumon.

"Nova blast." Greymon attacked the others followed and alongside Leomon, started attacking Devimon.

"everyone okay?!" Tai called to the group and he saw Matt, Izzy and Mimi give him a nod. He looked to see Kari pinned against the wall looking pale. He saw TK standing in front of her keeping his eyes on Devimon. Patamon hovered next to him and Tai thought TK looked like he was protecting Kari. Tai heard a cry from Greymon and quickly looked seeing his digimon take a hit.

"No!" Tai yelled as Greymon fell to the side. Tai ran forward and a pair of arms wrapped around his arm stopping him.

"Don't Tai! You'll get hurt." Tai struggled against Sora's hold but soon stopped allowing her to keep her hold on him. Devimon turned to face the group and suddenly Ogremon shot out of his torso towards the group.

Tai quickly repositioned himself and covered Sora with his body. He heard a scream,

"Mimi! Watch it!" Tai kept his hold on Sora and looked up seeing his sister on top of Mimi. He saw Ogremon swipe at the girls and Tai cringed.

"Boom bubble!" Patamon attacked and Ogremon narrowly missed Mimi and Kari. Tai watched his sister quickly help Mimi to her feet and Matt then pulled both girls behind him. Ogremon turned his attention to the littlest digimon and Sora gasped,

"TK! He's by himself." Tai stood up allowing Sora to stand. Tai then kept an arm out keeping Sora behind him.

"TK! Move!" Matt yelled and Tai could see TK standing on his own looking desperately up at Patamon.

"Get out of there Patamon!" TK yelled and Devimon now looked at TK.

"The one who enhances the light." Devimon spoke.

"Howling blaster!" Garurumon fired at Devimon and it hit Ogremon. The green Digimon recoiled back into Devimon's torso.

"I will destroy you." Devimon said and Tai saw Matt pounce towards his brother,

"Get away from him!" Matt yelled and Devimon laughed. Leomon jumped towards Devimon and attacked,

"Fist of the beast king!" The attack hit Devimon but Devimon quickly knocked Leomon down. Leomon laid on the ground unmoving. Tai watched the rest of the Digimon attack Devimon. One by one they were all knocked to the side and then de-digivolved.

"No!" Tai yelled seeing Koromon laying on the ground.

"Bakumon!" Tai could hear Joe cry from below. Matt growled and looked ready to attack Devimon on his own. Matt ran forwards and Devimon flicked his wrist smacking Matt back and into the rock wall.

"MATT!" TK and Sora yelled. Tai kept his arm out hoping Sora would stay put. He then looked over to Matt and saw him slowly sitting up. Tai then looked to TK and saw TK clench his fists and ready himself to fight. _Get out of there kid!_ Tai thought.

"I shall destroy you." Devimon announced and he stretched a claw towards TK.

"TK!" Kari cried and Tai could see tears in his sisters eyes. He turned to watch Devimon trying to formulate a plan to save TK. _The others are vulnerable if I make a scene. Sora could get hurt and then he could go for the others._ Tai was stuck and he hated it.

"Boom bubble!" Patamon attacked the approaching claw and Tai winced at the small digimons attempt. It didn't phase Devimon one bit and Tai wondered if this was it for TK.

"First I'll get rid of you." Devimon announced and he captured Patamon in his claw.

"PATAMON NO!" TK yelled and Devimon laughed. Tai's eyes glanced to TK and he noticed TK's pocket glowing. Suddenly, Devimon began to struggle.

"It's hot!" Devimon exclaimed and he released Patamon from his grip. Light shone over Patamon and suddenly a white angel appeared where Patamon was. Tai was in awe. This angel was massive and it looked human. It had bright white wings and it's armour was gold, white and blue.

"Did Patamon Digivolve?" Mimi asked the burning question. Tai felt the answer was yes but couldn't bring himself to answer. Of all the digivolutions, Patamons appeared to be the most spellbinding. Tai couldn't keep his eyes off the angel.

"Devimon. You are a source of evil and darkness. As a source of good and light I banish you eternally." The angel spoke with an authoritative voice.

"It's Angemon." Motimon spoke and Tai stored the name in his memory.

"You can't defeat me!" Devimon announced and Angemon wound up his fist.

"Hand of fate!" He punched Devimon hard in the chest and a bright beam of light shot through Devimon and the darkness. Tai shielded his eyes from the bright light and then watched as Devimon slowly started to disintegrate.

"Haha! You have only destroyed yourself Angemon!" Devimon said and Tai was shocked to see Angemon too was slowly disintegrating.

"Angemon! No!" TK yelled and Tai could hear pain in the young blondes voice. Angemon looked at TK.

"I'll be back." He said and he and Devimon slowly disintegrated into dust.

Tai was still as he looked out to where Devimon and Angemon had been only moments ago. He felt Sora rush past him and he looked over at her.

"Matt." She said as she crouched down next to the older blond.

"Hey everyone okay?" Joe asked as he walked over to the group. Tai was about to reply when his sister called out.

"TK!" Tai watched her stunned a moment as she barrelled into TK and TK embraced her. Tai raised an eyebrow watching the two. Kari stepped back and TK's face was hard as stone. He was looking at the ground in front of him. Matt let go of Sora who was helping him up. He then walked over to TK.

"Hey squirt." Matt said softly and Matt clasped a hand on TK's shoulder. Tai gave a small nod and called to his sister,

"Kar." He said quietly and Kari looked over at him. Tai gave her a nod and Kari quickly stepped away from the brothers and came to Tai. Tai held out an arm and Kari allowed her brother to pull her close,

"I just want to give them a moment." Tai whispered into Kari's ear. Kari nodded and Tai took a minute to give his sister a kiss on the side of the head. Kari stepped out of his hold and crouched down.

"Koromon?" Kari asked and the small pink digimon weakly hopped over to her.

"You got any food Kari?" Koromon asked and Kari smiled down at the digimon and she gently picked him up and held him in her arms. Tai smirked at his digimon and winced hearing TK and Matt talk quietly with one another. Tai looked over at the brothers and could see TK's head was down and his shoulders were shaking while Matt spoke into his ear with an arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders. Tai looked around at the others. Mimi, Izzy and Joe all stood cuddling their digimon. Tai looked to Sora who held Yokomon but looked worriedly at the brothers. Tai could feel everyones heartache for TK. Tai walked over to his sister who handed Koromon over to him. Tai looked down at the digimon now in his arms. He couldn't believe how much he cared for Koromon. He looked to TK and Matt. TK now had his back to the group and Matt gave Tai a defeated look. Tai couldn't imagine loosing Koromon and cringed thinking about the hurt TK must be feeling.

"Hey Matt. Look" Tsunomon spoke and Tai looked at the small digimon who was looking at the sky. Feathers were floating down towards them. Tai watched them curiously as they gently landed onto the ground near TK. TK still had his back to the group. Matt crouched down and picked up Tsunomon. Izzy started to step towards the feathers. Tai didnt know why but he didnt think Izzy should approach them.

"Izzy, wait." Izzy stopped and Tai stepped forward.

"TK?" Tai spoke and TK tensed clearly hearing Tai. Tai then looked to Matt and Matt gave him a nod.

"Teeks?" Matt spoke softly.

"I think, this is for you." Matt said and TK slowly turned and looked down at the feathers on the ground. Tai could see TK's eyes were a little red and the youngest blond crouched down. As he lowered himself towards the feathers his digivice glowed. TK reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out his digivice. He stared at it and Tai watched him until he noticed something appear on the feathers.

"Look!" Tai announced and TK lowered his digivice and looked in front of him. There on the ground was a digiegg.

"That must be yours TK." Tanemon said and TK gingerly reached out and picked up the digiegg.

"He did say he'd be back squirt." Matt said and TK gave a nod. He then held his digiegg and stood tall. Matt placed a comforting hand on TK's shoulder and gave his brother a squeeze. TK didn't look at anyone in the eyes but instead gazed past the group.

"So what now? We defeated Devimon right?" Joe asked a little apprehensive. Mimi gasped and pointed over towards the water,

"Look! The islands are all connecting back together." She exclaimed and the others looked over the water. Tai could see some of the broken islands coming in quickly towards the mountain.

"Of course, with Devimon defeated everything will return to its original state." Izzy announced. Tai felt strange. The dark clouds had vanished as Devimon disintegrated. The sun was out but fading fast. Night was coming. Tai watched the islands approaching for a moment. He then looked to the sky.

"So what do we do? Point these devices upwards?" He pulled his digivice out and pointed it to the sky. He was being a bit facetious, he figured nothing would happen but he was stumped on what they were to do next.

"Don't be ridiculous Tai. We just need to show who ever brought us here that we are ready to go home now." Mimi limped towards Tai and looked up,

"Hello?! We're done here!" She announced and Tai rolled his eyes,

"I have a feeling theres more." Sora said and Tai looked over at her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? How could there be more?" He asked a little annoyed. Sora shuttered and held Yokomon close,

"I mean, maybe... well..." She stopped and Tai stared at her,

"Spit it out Sor." Tai said, he didn't have the greatest patience and right now he was growing tired of Sora only speaking part of whats on her mind and not giving him all the details. Sora cringed a little and Joe stepped in front of her.

"Back off Tai. You don't know the crap Sora and I went through. Leave her alone." Tai was surprised at Joe. Tai then frowned not liking the idea of Joe talking down to him.

"Joe don't even try to get involved in this." Tai then turned away from the group. He was angry. He kicked a rock off the

cliff side.

"Leomon?" Tai heard his sister and quickly turned around. He saw Kari walking past TK and saw her with an almost glazed look over her eyes. Tai realized Leomon was still on the ground. He felt stupid forgetting about the digimon. Kari approached and suddenly Tai felt scared for her.

"No wait Kari." Tai started running towards her to stop her from something, he wasn't sure what. She knelt down and Leomon flinched.

"Leomon?" Kari asked with a hand on his shoulder. Tai reached his sister and grabbed both her shoulders. He was about to pull her to her feet when he saw Leomon's eyes open.

"How did you do that?" Leomon asked staring directly at Kari. Tai looked down at her and saw her cower slightly. She then stood and stepped back.

"I didn't do anything." She said and Tai removed his hands from her shoulders. Leomon stood.

"I think you did." He said and Kari shook her head again and this time moved herself so she was behind Tai.

"No I didn't." Her voice was a little sterner and Tai turned to look at her oddly. She was acting strange and Tai could tell.

"I wonder about you." Leomon said as he stood and Kari stepped back again.

"I didn't do anything!" She yelled and Tai went wide eyed. This was not usual behaviour from his sister. She was acting so unlike herself. Tai could see the rest of the group staring at Kari confused. Tai then saw TK step in front of Kari and glare at Leomon. Tai raised an eyebrow at TK now.

"It is curious, you with no digimon and no digivice-" TK cut him off.

"Don't Leomon." Tai watched as TK narrowed his eyes at Leomon. Tai started to grow angry. He didn't like being left out of the loop especially when it came to his sister. He stepped towards TK.

"What is going on?" Tai asked and TK looked from Leomon to Tai.

"Nothing. We should move." TK turned around and Tai watched him reach out and rub a hand on Kari's back. Tai didn't like that. He didn't like TK and Sora keeping secrets and he especially didn't like the way TK was flirting with his sister. Tai growled slightly and then heard Leomon shift.

"I should get moving. I may be able to reach the server now that file island is restoring its self. With this unrest I have been stuck here for sometime." Tai abandoned his curiosity from the events that just transpired to focus on Leomons words,

"Wait what?" Tai asked and Leomon looked over the water,

"I need to move." Tai opened his mouth to ask more questions, Izzy beat him to it.

"Wait there is more than just File island?" Leomon looked to the group.

"There are many continents and islands among these continents. The digital world is huge and where we are is just one small area." Leomon then looked back out over the water and Tai looked at the others who were all watching Leomon intrigued.

"I need to move, I should be able to send out and receive word from the other continents. I don't feel Devimon interfering with the data streams anymore." Leomon then started walking past the group and down towards the bottom of the mountain. Tai realized, without Leomon, they didn't have much direction or knowledge on their next move. They needed Leomon. Tai started running after the lion digimon.

"Wait Leomon!" Tai called. Leomon continued walking and Tai quickly passed Koromon to Joe as he whizzed past the group trying to catch up.

"Just hold on!" Tai called. Leomon was walking fast and he was tall so his strides were larger. Tai ran alongside him.

"Please you have to tell us how to get home." Leomon kept his eyes forward.

"I can't help you right now. I am a protector and have done my duty here. I need to move on." He continued walking and Tai continued running alongside him.

"But we defeated Devimon! You know about the prophecy about us! You have to help us!" Tai demanded. Leomon never looked down.

"I must go." Leomon quickened his pace and Tai stopped not sure what else to do.

"But-" Tai started and Leomon continued walking towards the trees.

"Until we meet again, Digidestined." Tai's shoulders sagged. He was now at the bottom of the mountain.

"God dammit." Tai whispered to himself. He was feeling frustrated. He slowly turned and started walking back up towards the others. When Tai reached the others they were all grouped together talking.

"Oh Tai, what did Leomon say?" Sora asked as she was the first of the group to notice Tai rejoining them. Tai shook his head and mumbled,

"Nothing." He then kicked a rock and he saw it sail towards the bottom of the mountain. He heard an odd ping sound and thought it was strange for a moment and then shrugged.

"So what should be our next move. I mean it's getting dark and all of our digimon are in need of food and rest." Matt addressed the group. Joe handed Tai Koromon and Tai looked at Joe and remembered how he had gotten mad at Tai over Sora. Tai narrowed his gaze a moment pondering what that had been about.

"Tai?" Tai looked up seeing everyone looking at him.

"Huh?" He asked and he saw Matt shake his head. Izzy then leaned forward,

"Matt had been saying the digimon need food and rest and we weren't sure where we should go." Tai nodded and took a moment to think.

"Maybe we just need to wait. I mean if we're really done and it's time for us to go home, maybe it's just taking a bit for us to get, I dunno, transferred." Tai shrugged and he saw Sora pull a face.

"You think?" She asked clearly unsure. Tai threw his hands up.

"Well fuck I don't know!" Tai turned and kicked another rock. It hit the bottom and made the same ping sound as earlier.

"What was that?" Izzy asked and Tai rolled his eyes,

"Doesn't matter Izzy." Tai said quietly and he looked up to the darkening sky. Night was coming, _Shit_ , Tai thought.

"Let me try something." Tai looked next to him and saw Izzy kneel down and pick up a rock. He then threw the rock to the ground. It hit the same spot the others had and it too made a ping sound. Izzy then with motimon in his arms started running down to the bottom of the mountain.

"Izzy!" Mimi called and she started limping after him.

"Mimi!" Sora and Kari called and the two girls ran after Mimi trying to slow her down. Matt and TK then took off and Tai looked to Joe,

"Well go! We better follow." Tai announced and him and Joe quickly followed the group. As the group reached the bottom. Tai watched as Izzy quickly got to his knees near a small mound of rocks placed Motimon to the side and started pulling rocks aside.

"What on earth are you doing Izzy?" Tai asked and Izzy continued moving rocks aside.

"It wasn't rocks or dirt that those rocks hit. It was something else. Something that might lead us home." Tai quickly put Koromon on the ground and started helping Izzy. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling Izzy might be right. As Tai knelt down next to Izzy he could see a glass dome sticking out of the ground.

"Is this what the rocks were hitting?" Tai asked and Izzy nodded,

"Keep pulling rocks aside. We may have to dig it up." The two boys moved a couple more rocks and then light shot out from the dome.

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed and Tai jumped back as the light startled him. He felt his sister grab onto him and he slowly eased himself onto his feet. He kept his arm out in front of his sister just incase whatever came next attacked them. The light flickered and then slowly a person appeared in the middle of it.

"Hello?" The person spoke and Tai went bug eyed. He pushed Kari back and quickly glanced around seeing the others and the digimon all gazing at the person in the light in awe and confusion. Tai then licked his lips and spoke,

"Er, hello?" He tried unsure if what he was seeing was real.

"Hello! I'm so glad I got through to you." Tai stared in dis-believement, _Is he talking to us? Is this real or some sort of recording?_

"I apologize I haven't been in touch but with Devimons power was disrupting the data streams and therefore I couldn't get a message to you." Tai stood a little straighter.

"What are you?" He asked and the person looked at him.

"My name is Gennai. I am someone who wants to restore the balance to this world."

"Mr. Gennai? Are you human or digimon?" Mimi asked and Tai was glad she asked.

"I am both and I am neither. I am mostly data but have roots that stem from your world." Izzy then stepped forward.

"Our world! So where exactly are we in relation to earth?" He asked.

"You are in a parallel universe from earth. This world, the digital world is made up of digital data. Where your earth is made up of atoms and cells this world is made up of data." Tai knew that what Gennai was saying was interesting but he didn't care he wanted to know when they were going home.

"So when do we go home? Or how?" He asked and Gennai looked at him again.

"You can only get home once the balance is restored."

"But we restored the balance! TK lost his digimon to it! What more are we to do?!" Matt asked agitated.

"I am sorry for your loss TK but Devimon is not the only threat out there. He was a stepping stone, a first in a series of many you will have to face and defeat." The group grew somber and Tai clenched his fists,

"But that's not fair! We didn't sign up for this!" He exclaimed and Gennai responded,

"It is said only those of the truest traits to empower and enhance the light can restore the balance. I believe those traits reside in you eight."

"But our digimon are exhausted! How are we supposed to go against more Digimon who could be even more powerful than Devimon?!" Joe asked and he held Bukamon close.

"You can succeed by tapping into your individual power. This power can be wielded using crests." The group shared a confused look. Gennai continued.

"Your crests represent your inner most strength. The trait you have that empowers the light. These crests are scattered all across the server awaiting for the ones chosen to harness them. You children will have to use your tags to locate these crests, tap into this power and use it to digivolve higher and ultimately defeat the evil and restore the balance."

"Where do we find the tags?" TK asked. Gennai looked at him and Tai saw him study TK a moment.

"You enhance the light." Gennai stated and TK frowned,

"Everyone keeps saying that." TK said a little annoyed. Gennai gave a slow nod,

"It is a very important piece to the Digidestined puzzle. A vulnerable and dangerous piece but important." Gennai then turned to Tai.

"You need to find these crests before the darkness does. Word of Devimons defeat will come swiftly and I suspect a new evil will be ready to rise in its place. That makes all of you vulnerable. It also means they will be hunting down your crests. They will do whatever it takes to knock you down and take any power away from you. You mustn't let them win." Tai felt his sister shake and he turned to see her looking pale. She released her hold on Tai and stepped back. Tai watched her a moment.

"Where do we find the tags though?" Sora asked repeating TK's question. Tai continued to watch his sister. She stepped back again and Tai was starting to worry something was really wrong with her.

"The tags were held somewhere here by Devimon. Find them, get to the server and find your crests. That will lead you to restoring the balance and getting home." Tai turned to look back at Gennai. The light started to flicker,

"Wait whats happening!" Tai asked as the light flickered more.

"There is- thing- one of you- darkness- slave for life." Gennai's words were all broken up and crackly. Tai wanted to shake him but when he tried, his hand past right through the light,

"No wait!" Tai yelled and then, Gennai and the light vanished.


	20. Chapter 20

Tai growled as the light and Gennai were now gone. Izzy then gasped.

"Whoa! What was that." He quickly removed his computer from his back and opened it.

"What is it Izzy?" Motimon asked.

"My computer vibrated." Izzy said. Tai looked at him oddly as Izzy typed on his computer.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed. He then turned the computer screen so everyone could see it.

"It's the map but its full! I can see the whole digital world now, not just parts!" Tai could see a map on the screen and then Izzy turned it towards himself and slowly sat down.

"Check your digivices everyone." Izzy said as he typed on his computer. Tai and the others pulled their devices out and Tai could see 6 red dots standing around his red dot on the screen.

"I don't get it, we knew the digivices could do this." Tai commented.

"Yes but it wasn't working when we were separated. I think that had to do with Devimon and the black gears interfering. Now, with Devimon gone, I can see everything and the digivices pick up on the signals." Izzy seemed pleased. Tai looked down at his digivice. _Gennai had said once we restore the balance we go home._ Tai looked around at the group. Everyone looked okay, a little uneasy, but okay. He then looked to Kari who was clutching her wrist with one hand while chewing on her thumb nail with the other. If everyone else looked alright, Kari looked pretty terrified. Tai narrowed his eyes. He thought back to Devimon, _I just sucked the light out of her_. Tai felt anger boil in him. He wondered about his sister and his wonderings made him anxious and angry. He decided they needed to move. They needed to restore the balance. They needed to get home.

"Let's move to the forrest. There are some trees with food near if I remember correctly."

"The ones we saw on our way to the mansion right?" Sora asked and Tai nodded.

"Let's move." Tai wanted to walk with his sister. He was angry though and trying really hard to hide it from the others. He decided to keep his distance from her for now. He didn't want to be right. Tai picked up Koromon and the group moved to the trees.

* * *

TK sat on his own by the water. The group had eaten their weight in bananas and pears and we're now taking a moment to rest by a small pond. TK looked down at the egg in his hands. He was heartbroken Patamon was gone. He rubbed the egg hoping his friend would return.

"You okay?" A voice asked and TK quickly looked up to see Kari looking down at him. He nodded,

"I was told you need to rub these to make them hatch." TK explained. Kari sat down next to him and brushed her shoulder against his.

"Well here, you want to do it gentler than that." She placed her hand on top of TK's and gingerly guided his hand to rub the egg gently. TK felt his mind go blank at the contact of his hand with Kari's.

"See?" Kari asked softly and TK looked up and stared into her eyes. He felt his lips dry and wasn't sure what to do or say. He knew what he wanted but froze unable to move. Kari gave him a small smile.

"He'll come back. Just like he said." She was referring to Patamon. He knew this. He slowly nodded and then his brain started to work and he gripped onto Kari's hand as she slowly started to take it away from his own.

"Kari." Kari paused looking at TK.

"Are you-" Kari went wide eyed,

"Fine. I'm fine." She said and she tried to take her hand back. TK gripped it a little harder,

"Please don't shut me out." He begged keeping his voice low. Kari swallowed and her eyes shook a little.

"I can't have you get hurt." She replied quickly and TK pulled her hand closer to himself,

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe to help you! please. Talk to me." Kari shook her head and took her hand back.

"I told you. I won't let them hurt you. I can't let them know, they already went after Tai and look what happened. I can't let the same thing happen to you too." Kari was pleading with TK. She then stood up. TK followed,

"Kari." TK reached for her but she backed away.

"Hey Sora?" Kari called and TK knew their conversation was over for now. Sora walked over to them.

"You two okay?" She asked and Kari nodded and TK could see her hiding her true self.

"Just need to use the bushes, can you come? Keep a look out?" Sora nodded.

"Let's go." She said and Kari looped her arm through Sora's. The two started walking and TK noticed Kari was using Sora's arm as more a support than comfort. TK growled. She was still keeping things from him. _After everything we've been through, why can't she just tell me?!_ TK turned his back to the group and sat back on the ground.

"Teeks?" Matt approached and TK let out a huff,

"What?" He asked and Matt nudged him,

"Whoa, whats up with you?" Matt asked and TK looked up at his brother. He was furious about what Kari was keeping from him. He knew! He knew almost everything she had been through and up until they got taken to the digital world, he had been with her helping her and fighting along side her. Now she was keeping him at an arms length away.

"TK?" Matt crouched down and sat next to TK.

"What is it?" Matt sounded worried and TK quickly deflected his brothers worry. The last thing TK needed was for Matt to worry about him.

"I'm sorry, I'm really just worried about Patamon." TK slightly lied. Matt nodded.

"I can't imagine. I just keep thinking, I mean. It's like-" Matt stopped and looked away.

"Nevermind." Matt said and TK frowned. He knew where Matt was going and he was sick of people keeping things from him. TK responded,

"I know. It's not though." He stopped and then explained.

"The divorce sucked I mean I lost consistency with you and Dad but I know I can see you guys. This feels more definite." TK said and Matt shook his head and began,

"No, I mean this is awful but it's the same. You'll see Patamon again. Just like you see me and Dad it just will, well... take a bit." Matt looked out over the pond.

"I worry about you man. I just sometimes feel like I don't..." Matt stopped and TK looked at his brother,

"What? You don't what?" TK asked wanting Matt to finish his sentence.

"Maybe this is for another time." Matt said and he stood up. TK looked up at him and narrowed his eyes,

"No what is it?" TK asked and Matt shook his head,

"Patamon will come back. Just keep whatever you were doing with it. Rubbing it?" Matt asked with a small smirk. TK stared at his brother. TK wanted to be mad. He wanted answers to many unsolved questions. He looked into his brothers eyes. Suddenly memories flooded into TK's mind. His brother calling and asking questions. His brother showing up at his school to make sure he had gone. There were things TK was keeping from Matt and as much anger as he felt towards Matt in this moment, TK knew he had caused Matt more pain. TK swallowed his anger and gave his brother a smile.

"Rubbing it is what makes them hatch." TK explained and Matt's face fell a bit. TK wondered if Matt understood, if he could see that by TK letting this go, he was continuing to keep his own secrets. Matt's shoulders sagged.

"How is everyone? We should probably get moving." Tai's voice broke through the brothers and Matt stared at TK. TK made up his mind. TK knew what he wanted and needed to do. He stood still holding his egg and looked at his brother,

"Yeah, we should." TK answered and Matt stared at TK with his eyes a little wide. TK kept his face neutral and then walked past his brother towards Tai.

* * *

Tai looked over the group. The digimon had digivolved and now Agumon stood next to him. He saw TK walk over with his egg and then Tai noticed Matt. He looked angry, or hurt. Tai wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure we should go." Joe spoke softly and Tai quickly looked at him.

"What are you talking about Joe?" Tai asked a little shocked. Joe stood a little straighter,

"I just mean, this seems ridiculous we're following the words of a man who is neither human nor Digimon. We are constantly in danger and let's not forget we are far away from home! We've basically been kidnapped by something and now we are expected to bring peace to a world that isn't ours? That just sounds crazy to me. I think we should work on a way to get home." Joe concluded. Tai growled and Izzy responded,

"But that's what we're doing Joe. By going to the server and following what Gennai said we are finding a way home." Joe crossed his arms.

"I just think it's irresponsible to follow orders of someone we don't know. Let's not forget we have been in danger everyday and its about to get worse!" Joe exclaimed. Tai stepped forward,

"But Gennai said we're the only ones who can do it! We can get stronger if we go to the server!" Tai said and he then noticed Sora, Biyomon and Kari make their way to the group. Tai caught his sister's gaze and quickly looked back at Joe.

"We need to go find a way to the server." Tai said with a trace of anger. Matt turned to look at Tai.

"But Joe makes a good point Tai. We shouldn't just rush into this. Maybe we need to think about it. Is this the best decision?" Matt countered and Tai shook his head,

"If we did things your way Matt nothing would ever get done." Matt then clenched his hand into a fist and frowned at Tai.

"Watch it Tai." Matt said and Tai clenched his hands,

"Or what Matt?" Tai said daring Matt to attack him.

"We should go." TK repeated and Matt stopped looking at Tai and turned to his brother.

"What did you say?" Matt asked and TK stared at him.

"We should go. We don't know what we're going to face but at least its a direction. It's a direction home and defeating the darkness and all of the evil..." He stopped and Tai watched TK look to Kari a moment.

"It's just what we need to do. We should go." TK said again and Tai looked at the rest of the group.

"TK's right." Mimi said standing up.

"We should go. That darkness that Devimon produced was awful. I can't imagine any creature, human or digimon living with that. And if we have the ability to stop it, then we should." Tai was impressed with Mimi, he gave her a small smirk.

"Wow Mimi, I've never heard you so determined before." Palmon cooed and Mimi nodded,

"I still can't get over how awful the darkness blast was from Devimon earlier. I was relieving my worst nightmares!" She admitted and Tai winced remembering the pain from Devimon's attack.

"I think we should go too. There is more to learn about this world and the more we travel the more we gain from our experience here. The best way to maximize our experience is to explore all that we can." Izzy added.

"Well, I guess you've convinced me." Sora said and Tai saw her shudder a bit.

"We have to face it someday." She mumbled and Tai raised an eyebrow at her. She then straightened up.

'What I mean is we'll never be ready if we wait. We need to just go and face it." She said a little more confidently.

"Alright I guess I am in." Joe submitted and Tai looked to Matt who was staring at TK.

"Matt? I think we should go, don't you?" Gabumon asked Matt and Matt sighed,

"Yeah. I guess we should go." Tai gave Matt a nod and then reluctantly looked over at his sister. She was holding her forearm close to her chest with her other hand. As he made eye contact with her she dropped her hands and nodded,

"I'll try to help as best I can. Mimi's right. We can't let others suffer." Tai nodded,

"Alright, well it's settled. We should rest here tonight, lest we know we shouldn't be attacked so no one has to take watch." The group agreed and then Izzy spoke up,

"But what about the tags? Where are we going to find those?" He asked. Tai wondered and looked to the group,

"Did anyone when we were separated get any clues as to where these tags were?" He asked and slowly the group started to shake their heads.

"great." Tai mumbled and Sora sighed,

"I'm not sure. But I think, I think we'll find them on our way to server." Tai perked up and stared at Sora.

"What do you mean?" Sora stood still and looked a little apprehensive. Tai stepped towards her,

"Sor? What is it?" He asked seeing something beneath the surface. Something almost that looked like fear in Sora. She shook her head,

"Just a feeling." She said looking away. Tai turned to look at Matt. Matt rolled his shoulders back.

"Maybe she's right." Tai furrowed his brow,

"What? How are you both feeling this?" Tai asked completely confused by the two. Matt shrugged.

"It's not, I don't know, easy to explain. But I think I agree with Sora. It'll come to us." Tai rolled his eyes,

"Cause that makes sense." Tai sneered.

"Tai, don't" Kari said quietly. Tai looked at her and then closed his mouth. Kari had known Agumon. The memory of her meeting the digimon flooded his mind and suddenly, Matt and Sora weren't so crazy.

"Okay then." Tai conceded and the group grew quiet for a moment. Sora broke the silence.

"Me and Biyomon are gonna go collect some fire wood." Tai looked at her and suddenly wanted to go with her.

"I'll come." Tai said and Sora looked at him a moment. She then nodded and Tai looked at Agumon.

"Stay here bud." He told his digimon and the group started to move about setting up camp. Tai jogged over to Sora and her and Biyomon and himself started walking away from the group.

"I'm sure we'll find lots of good sized logs over here Sora." Biyomon said and Sora hummed,

"Mhm," Tai watched Sora look up at the stars and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sora?" Sora looked over at him.

"I know, how we've been. I mean how we were back home but now, I don't know we're in this together and I feel like we're becoming friends again." Sora slowly nodded,

"Yeah, I guess we are." She said and Tai nodded,

"So then, as friends, can we maybe talk like friends?" Tai asked. Sora tilted her head to the side,

"What do you mean." Tai sighed.

"You've spent the better part of two years worrying about me. Now, I'm just a little worried about you." Sora was still a moment,

"Why?" She asked and Tai shrugged.

"The way you've been talking it's almost like you're trying to keep out something. Something that scares you." Sora flinched and Tai figured he was onto something.

"It's the way I get with Kari. I don't want her to know the things I've been through. I want to keep them from her so I try to hide it and I don't know, you kind of look the same sometimes." Tai raised his shoulders a little and then dropped them. Sora had her mouth open slightly as she stared at Tai. Tai wondered if she was going to cry or god forbid yell at him. He stood awkwardly awaiting for her to talk. Her lips started to quiver and then she smiled at him and shook her head.

"Stupid Tai." She said and she let out a small laugh. Tai went wide eyed,

"Er, what?" He said not expecting this reaction from her. Sora shook her head.

"You know for a dumb guy you can be pretty perceptive." Tai frowned. Sora then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Tai's neck. Tai was stunned for a moment.

"You want to take care of us. Thank you. But its not me you need to worry about." She spoke into his ear. Tai slowly returned the embrace and then Sora stepped out of his arms.

"We we're never not friends Tai. You'll always be my friend. Now we just need to get through this next adventure together." Sora said and Tai stared at her.

"Are you sure? I mean, is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Sora's smile faded slightly. Tai watched her think and then her smile grew,

"No, I'll be just fine. You focus on your sister, okay?" Sora asked and Tai nodded,

"If you're sure." He said and Sora nodded,

"Positive. Biyomon?" Sora called to her digimon. Tai heard the digimon respond,

"Right here." She said. Sora stepped around Tai and looked at Biyomon.

"You get some logs?" Tai kept his back to Biyomon and watched Sora from the corner of his eye.

"Yep." Sora smiled and seemed relatively okay conversing with Biyomon. Tai knew though, he knew there was more to her. He decided it wasn't time to unearth it. Sora wasn't ready and now that the two of them we're calling each other friends, Tai didnt want to push the matter any further. He turned to look at Biyomon.

"Here Biyomon. I'll take those." Tai said and he bent down and took the logs from Biyomon's wings. The bird smiled and then flapped her wings.

"Thanks Tai." Sora smiled and Tai moved and gestured his head back towards their camp.

"Come on, let's go back." He said and he allowed Biyomon and Sora to walk ahead of him as the three of them made their way back to camp.


	21. Chapter 21

Tai was the last to lay down. The group was in a circle around the fire, their Digimon laying close to them. Tai felt Agumon curl up against his side and he looked up at the sky. The stars were twinkling and the night air was warm. It felt peaceful and Tai breathed in the fresh air. As hungry as they were and scared, Tai was enjoying himself. It was an adventure and Tai felt he had more of a purpose here then back at home. He heard his sister twitch next to him and he looked over at her. She was facing him laying on her side. Her forehead creased and Tai sat up a little bit now worried. She looked like she was in pain. A tear rolled down her cheek and Tai sat up just as Kari gasped and opened her eyes. She was shaking. Tai put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh, it was just a nightmare." Tai soothed and Kari shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and she wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hand.

"Go back to sleep Tai." She mumbled and she turned over. Tai watched his sister a moment

"Come here." He said and Kari turned back to look at him.

"I'll be okay." Kari said quietly. Tai growled a little he could hear Sora's words in his head, _You should focus on looking after your sister._ He could see something was bothering her. He couldn't do nothing. Tai reached out to put a hand out to his sister.

"Kari. Come here." He spoke a little louder and Kari reluctantly turned around and scooted closer to her brother. Tai kept his arm out and started to lay back down. He pulled his sister close and Kari laid her head on his chest.

"Thanks Tai." Kari said and Tai wrapped his arm around her. He rubbed her forearm and then pulled his hand away.

"You're freezing." He said a little surprised. Kari nuzzled her nose against her brothers torso. He felt her shake and could tell she was crying.

"Kari?" Tai asked and Kari shook her head.

"G'night Tai." She said in a soft and torn voice. Tai tightened his hold on his sister and looked up at the stars again. As much as he was enjoying his time away, he feared this world was making his sister suffer. He thought about Devimon, the monster had sucked the light from his sister. Light that Tai feared she harnessed. He was afraid she was the one Leomon had talked about. She had been so pale ever since their fight against Devimon. Tai was trying to avoid her trying to avoid the possible truth that she could be in the biggest danger of all of them. He needed to get her home. He made a silent promise he'd keep his sister safe and find a way to take her home.

* * *

When Tai awoke he sat up noticing his sister was no longer with him. He looked around the camp a little panicked. He then saw her with her arm looped through Mimi's as the two walked towards the now dead fire. Tai relaxed his shoulders.

"Come on Tai we've been waiting on you." Matt said and Tai stood and looked around. Everyone was up and looked awake. He stopped at Sora noticing she was looking a little dazed.

"Sora?" Tai asked and Sora looked at him and forced a smile.

"Glad to see you awake." She smirked and Tai rolled his eyes.

"Okay has everyone eaten?" Tai asked trying to get organised. The group nodded.

"Yeah we've got some for you." Gomamon said and he gestured to some bananas on the ground near the fire. Tai nodded and felt his bladder seize.

"Right bathroom first and then I'll eat." Tai excused himself from the group and went into the trees. He got some distance from the camp and took a moment to himself to wake up. The weather was nice and the forrest swayed as a light breeze made its way through the trees. Tai felt his lips curl into a smile. In this moment he was feeling peace.

"TK please." Tai's trance was broken as he heard a voice that sounded like Kari's. Tai did up his shorts and took a step towards the voice.

"I won't stop. I won't stop caring and trying to do whatever I can to help you." Tai could hear TK speaking in a low voice. Tai looked through the trees and saw both TK and Kari standing together. TK was glaring at Kari and Kari looked to the ground.

"I can't have you get hurt." Tai could hear in her voice, Kari was crying. He was about to step towards them when TK grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Please let me help. I can feel it on you right now. You're freezing." Tai watched his sister collapse into TK's embrace.

"It hurts." Kari whimpered and TK looked like he was holding her up. Tai had seen enough.

"What is going on?" Tai called out to the two young teens. Kari jumped out of TK's arms and quickly wiped her cheeks.

"Hey Tai." She said trying to sound chipper. Tai marched over to her.

"Don't, hey Tai, me. What is going on? Why are you crying?" Tai stood in front of her. She had grown since he last saw her but she was still rather small. She was the shortest in the group and Tai felt himself tower over her. Kari swallowed and wiped her cheeks again.

"It was nothing Tai. I was just feeling homesick and TK was being a good friend and trying to help me." Tai looked to TK who looked angry. Tai stared at TK and TK looked over at him and then softened his face.

"Yeah. She's just homesick." Tai could tell TK's voice was hollow. Almost like he didn't want to be saying those words. Tai looked between the two.

"But you said you were hurt?" Tai said repeating the words his sister had said. Kari quickly shook her head,

"No, no. I just meant like it hurts to miss home. You know?" She said and she pulled a face.

"You're lying." Tai said and Kari shook her head again.

"Tai, I'm not." Kari said and Tai looked to TK.

"TK can I talk to my sister alone please?" TK again frowned and his anger reappeared.

"You need to look after Patamons egg TK." Kari said softly. Tai could see TK's eyes were screaming for something. TK huffed,

"Fine." He spat and he turned and marched away. Tai looked down at Kari.

"What the hell is going on with you? I've known you you're whole life and never seen you like this." Kari looked up at him and shook her head.

"Tai please. I don't mean to be so emotional. I just miss home-" Tai then yelled at her,

"Stop Lying!" Kari then yelled back,

"I'm not!" Tai glared at her. Kari's face scrunched up and she looked angry.

"You don't know what it's been like for me! You don't know how hard it's been not to have you around! You left me Tai! So I'm sorry if I'm sad and scared and I want to go home! I keep looking at you and you're here but I can't let myself get too close cause I know you're going to leave! So I just want to go home where I don't have this anxiety anymore. I know you're not there and being here with you is too hard." Kari's shoulders shook and Tai was shocked. Kari had never yelled at him before. Not once in her whole life had she raised her voice at him. Kari looked to the ground.

"I'll be fine. Just don't bother worrying about me. I just needed to have a moment. We have a job to do." Her words were laced with vinegar. Tai was rooted in place. He didn't know what to do or say. Kari then moved past him. Tai watched her and wondered for a moment if she was limping. She disappeared into the trees on her way back to camp. Tai couldn't think. _Have I hurt her that badly?_ He wondered and then guilt filled his entire body. He was then torn. He wanted to make things right. Protect her and tell her he'd never leave her side. He then thought about home and dread spilled over him. He couldn't go back home. He just couldn't, which meant she was right. He was going to leave. He felt like he might cry. He couldn't believe how awful this decision had been for his sister. He clenched his hands and wanted to punch something.

"Tai?" He turned seeing Agumon.

"Oh, hey bud." Tai said trying to mask his feelings.

"The others are waiting Izzy knows how we can get to server." Tai nodded.

"Okay. I'm coming." Agumon stared up at Tai. Tai smirked.

"I'm right behind you." Tai told him and he could see his Digimon was apprehensive. Agumon slowly turned and started making his way back to the group. _We have a job to do._ His sisters words echoed through his mind. They did have a job to do and for now that's what Tai was going to focus on. Tai then began to follow Agumon back to camp.

* * *

The group worked together as the digimon knocked down trees and the teens pulled the logs together to create a raft. They had gone down to the beach and Izzy had pointed the direction they needed to go. Izzy figured their distance across was too great to have any of the digimon transport them. It was then decided a boat would be the best way across. And then after some debate as to how to exactly build a boat, Mimi of all people suggested a raft.

"Like Huck Finn." Mimi said pleased with herself. Tai was impressed.

"You read it?" He asked and Mimi smiled,

"It's one of my favourites." Tai stared at her a moment and then shook his head,

"Alright raft it is." He announced. He was going to tell her it was one of his favourites as well but decided not too. Tai helped Matt transport the logs to the beach once they were cut and shaped by the digimon. Tai was breaking a sweat but liked the hard labour. It some how made him feel more manly as he walked with the log over his shoulder. He laid it down and Sora and Izzy worked on positioning the logs together. Tai stopped to watch while Mimi and Joe wrapped twine around the logs to fit them together. Tai looked to the right and saw TK and Kari putting food together. Tai had kept his distance from his sister since she yelled at him earlier. He wasn't sure what was going on but wasn't sure he could handle it. He decided to just focus on the digimon and the digital world selfishly hoping his sister would come to him when she was ready.

"Matt, Tai, tell the digimon to stop I think we have enough." Sora announced and Tai looked at her and nodded. He then turned and put two fingers to his lips and whistled to the digimon. Agumon was the first to stop and look at Tai and the others quickly followed.

"Come here. That's enough." Tai told them and the six digimon made their way to the teens. Tai watched Sora secure the mass to the raft and then she stepped back.

"I think that's it." She said with her hands on her hips. Tai was impressed. The raft looked like it would float and hold them. He looked to Matt.

"Ready to test it?" He asked and Matt nodded. The two boys then with their digimon pushed the raft towards the water.

"Stay back guys. We'll see if it will hold us." Matt said and Tai and him pushed it into the water. Agumon and Gabumon jumped onto the raft while Tai and Matt continued pushing it. They then hopped onto the raft and Tai smirked.

"It's sturdy!" He announced and he saw the others high five. Tai and Matt both jumped off the raft back into the water. They then slowly pulled it back to shore so the others could climb on.

"Come on everyone." Matt said and the others made their way to the raft. Sora and Joe loaded the food Kari and TK had collected and then allowed their digimon to climb on. They followed and Tai held out a hand to Izzy.

"Is your computer water proof?" He asked helping him and Tentomon onto the raft.

"The bag it's in is. I probably won't be pulling it out while we're on the water." Izzy got onto the raft and Tai smirked,

"You think you'll survive?" Izzy frowned and Matt helped Mimi aboard.

"Yeah Izzy how is that going to be?" She quipped and Izzy looked between Mimi and Tai,

"Oh knock it off." He said and Tai chuckled. He shook his head and put out a hand to help the next person. He quickly looked up feeling a very cold hand.

"Kar?" He asked. He was holding her hand and it felt almost arctic. Tai was a little stunned and Kari easily removed her hand from his.

"I'll get up on my own." She mumbled and she hoisted herself onto the raft. Tai watched her unable to say or do anything.

"Matt stop!" TK's cry tore Tai's eyes away from his sister to look at the brothers. Matt was helping TK up and TK was clutching the egg to his body. TK then let go of Matt and stepped back into the water nearly falling.

"Whoa!" Matt caught his brother and TK kept his eyes on the egg.

"I think it's hatching." TK announced and Tai moved towards them to take a look. He could hear the others shuffle on the raft. Their was a crack in the egg and then another one appeared. Suddenly the cracks grew and then out popped a little white blob.

"Whoa!" The group said in wonder.

"That's Poyomon." Tentomon said. TK pulled the Digimon from the egg and allowed the rest of the egg to drop into the water. TK held it up and Tai thought Poyomon was pretty cute.

"Poyomon." TK said and Tai saw his sister crouch down.

"He's so cute. Here TK. I'll hold him so you can get up here." TK smiled and handed the Digimon to Kari. Tai watched the Digimon shake a little in Kari's arms.

"It looks cold." Mimi said and Kari stood. Tai watched Matt help TK up and Kari quickly handed Poyomon to TK. She then went to the other side of the raft away from everyone.

"He's so little!." Sora cooed and Tai watched the group but also kept an eye on his sister who was now by herself at the front of the raft.

"Tai?" Tai turned seeing Matt was on the raft and had a hand out towards him.

"Want a hand?" Matt asked and Tai nodded.

"Thanks." He said and Matt pulled Tai onto the raft. The waves started rolling in and soon the tide pushed the raft out towards the sea. The group quickly positioned themselves around the raft. The waves made the ride a little rocky and Sora knelt next to Joe who was a little green.

"I hate the sea." He said and Sora pointed out towards the water.

"Try to focus on the horizon. You need to try and make your mind believe you're on solid ground." Joe shook his head.

"It's too rocky." He said and Sora squeezed his shoulder.

"You're on flat ground." She said and then she smiled.

"You're on flat ground." She said again and Joe looked at her.

"That's not how that works." He said and Sora smirked.

"You're on flat ground." Joe groaned and looked at the horizon.

"I'm on flat ground." He repeated and Tai saw Sora laugh. Tai didn't understand what was so funny but was pleased Joe seemed to be taken care of. Tai moved himself to the front of the raft and stood with Agumon looking out over the sea.

"How far Tai?" Agumon asked and Tai put a finger to his chin.

"Couple hours at least." Tai then cringed,

"Maybe longer." He said and he looked behind him.

"How much food do we have?" He asked and he saw TK sitting with Kari.

"Well I think we portioned it out to last three days. Each person and Digimon having 3 bananas a day." TK answered and Tai nodded,

"How far Izzy?" Tai asked and there was no answer. Tai looked and saw Izzy was sitting at the back of the raft. Tai walked over to him and put a hand on his back.

"Iz." Izzy then threw up in the water. Tai removed his hand quickly.

"Whoa! You okay?" Tai asked and Tentomon answered.

"I don't think the sea agrees with him." The Digimon said. Tai nodded.

"Sea sickness, lets get you with Joe." Tai said with a small smirk. Izzy refused to move.

"I'm gonna puke if I move." He said and Tai rolled his eyes.

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." Tai then hauled Izzy to his feet.

"Matt come help me." Tai held Izzy up right and Matt walked over to the two.

"Take Izzy's backpack and put it with the food. We need his computer and don't want to lose it overboard." Matt took the bag off of Izzy's back and did as Tai said. Tai then helped Izzy move and sit next to Joe and Sora.

"Izzy just sit here and look at the horizon." Sora said. The raft was big but not big enough that anyone had any privacy. Everyone could hear and see what everyone else was doing. Sora rubbed Izzy's back while repeating her words.

"You're on flat ground." Tai stood and moved away. He didn't want too much weight on one side. The raft had been sturdy when everyone crowded to see Poyomon hatch but it still made Tai uneasy. The raft could tip and if that happened they could be in danger. He walked to the front and surveyed the group. TK, Poyomon and Kari were sitting on one side while Matt was standing near them with Gabumon. Mimi was sitting with her back against the mass with Palmon next to her facing Tai. Tentomon, Gomamon and Biyomon were with Sora Izzy and Joe who were sitting close to the edge on the other side opposite Kari and TK. Tai looked down at Agumon and sighed.

"Alright bud?" He asked and Agumon looked up and smiled.

"Mhm!" He said and Tai rubbed his head.

"I must be really seasick. I'm seeing things now." Joe piped up and Tai saw Sora stand and point into the water,

"Uhh, anyone know what that is?" She asked and she gripped Joe and Izzy's shoulders.

"It looks big." Gomamon said and Tai could see something in the water below them. The creature moved and suddenly more waves surrounded the raft. Tai felt Agumon hold onto his leg as the raft swayed in the water. Suddenly a whale breached beside them and the group let out a collective cry as the whale slapped its tail making bigger waves.

"Its Whamon!" Tentomon cried and Tai quickly moved towards the mast.

"Is he friend or foe?!" Mimi asked and Tai saw his sister try to stand and get knocked towards the water edge.

"Matt! Grab her!" Tai yelled and Tai watched Matt quickly grab Kari's hand and pull her to the mast. Tai covered his eyes as water splashed. Whamon dived into the water and Tai took a minute to see if everyone was okay. Sora had found her way to the mast but couldn't quite reach it. She instead wrapped her arms around Tai's waist and held onto him while he held onto the mast. Both Biyomon and Agumon were crouched down at his legs. Joe and Izzy we're holing onto the mast with their digimon to Tai's right. Tai looked to his left seeing Mimi and Palmon holding on tight to the pole. Tai then looked up at locked eyes with Matt. He was shielding TK who Tai could see had one hand on the mast while hugging Kari close with the other. Tai presumed Poyomon and Gabumon we're with them but couldn't locate them with his eyes. Another wave hit the raft and Tai reached out to pull Sora close as she gripped him harder.

"We need to do something!" Tai yelled to the group. Another wave toppled over them and Tai growled. Suddenly the raft started moving and Tai opened his eyes to see they were being sucked into the whales mouth.

"Shit Hang on!" Tai yelled to the group. The raft picked up speed and Tai couldn't believe they're about to be eaten by a whale. He clenched his teeth together and held on tight to both the mast and Sora as the speed was pulling him away from the raft. He heard the others scream and just hoped everyone held on tight. There was darkness and then Tai opened his eyes and could see. The raft was still and they were in a room that was lit. He stood taller and looked around them.

"Where are we?" Tai asked and he felt Sora stand up taller but still kept her arms around his waist.

"I think we must be in the stomach." Izzy said. Tai looked around. If they were in a stomach it was strange. It looked more like a room then a stomach. Tai then saw something oozing from the ceiling and dripping down the walls.

"I think thats acid!" Izzy said and Tai looked over at him,

"What makes you say that?" He asked and Izzy pointed.

"If we are in the stomach thats the acid that breaks down food. Look at it!" Tai could see almost a steam coming from the liquid. Izzy may be right, it did look acidic.

"Don't let it touch you!" Izzy called to the group.

"Look a black gear!" Sora yelled and Tai looked towards her outstretched finger and saw a black gear wedged in the wall.

"I thought those would be gone!" Tai said.

"We'll its clearly not. Come on someone climb up there. Poison Ivy." Palmon threw out her attack and vines sprouted from her fingers and latched onto the black gear. Tai let go of the mast and felt Sora release her hold on him.

"I'll get it." He said and he jumped up and started moving across the vines like he was doing the monkey bars. As he got close to the black gear and his pocket warmed. Suddenly, a flash of light from his digivice hit the black gear and it disintegrated. The vines broke contact with the black gear and Tai held on and somehow managed to swing down to the raft. He landed on his feet and gave Matt a smirk feeling quite impressed with himself.

"Show off." Matt muttered and Tai continued to smirk. There was a small rumble and Tai felt Sora grab his arm.

"What now?!" She asked as the rumble grew. Tai held onto her and groped around until his hand gripped the mast. The raft was then launched into the air and Tai felt his stomach drop. Sunlight hit them and then Tai couldn't hang onto Sora or the mast any longer and he crashed down into the water. Tai emerged from under the water and took a deep inhale once his head broke to the surface.

"Tai here!" Tai looked around and saw Agumon hanging onto a broken log from the raft. Tai swam towards his digimon and grabbed on. He looked around and saw the raft was ruined with the bananas floating around them. He then did a quick count. Joe swam over to him and Agumon and held on while Gomamon happily floated next to them.

"Isn't the water wonderful?" Gomamon asked and Joe rolled his eyes,

"Easy for you to say." Joe commented.

"Sora you okay?" Biyomon asked and Tai saw Sora grab onto a log and catch her breath.

"Just great Biyomon." She said sarcastically.

"Kid, grab my hand." Tai looked behind him and saw Matt hold his hand out for someone Tai could not see due to the floating logs. He then saw his sister hug the log Matt was holding onto and she coughed. Tai winced and suddenly he watched her concerned. A familiar pang entered his chest and he felt anxiety rise inside of him. Matt patted her back.

"You're okay." He said and Kari nodded. She stopped coughing.

"Kari?" TK asked and Tai looked to see TK and Izzy sharing a log with Tentomon while TK held onto Poyomon. Kari gave him a thumbs up while she coughed once more.

"Just swallowed too much water." She gasped and Tai frowned his anxiety dissipated and he shook the feelings away.

"I am so sorry I attacked you!" Whamon spoke and Tai looked up seeing the whale was floating next to them.

"We're glad we got the black gear out of you!" Palmon said from her position with Mimi. Tai rolled his eyes seeing Mimi had gotten herself onto the log and was straddling it. _Of course she'd get herself out of the water_ Tai thought with a hint of humour.

"Well I am sorry your raft is destroyed. allow me to help you. It's the least I can do after you saved me." Whamon said. The group nodded and Whamon then instructed them,

"Get together and I'll swim below you." Tai started moving his log with Joe and Agumon on it. He kicked his feet and pushed and felt gammon help him. They moved towards Izzy and TK. The boys got together and slowly the rest of the group joined them. Mimi was last and Tai called to her.

"Mimi you're going to have to get back in the water, Palmon can't push it." He told her and Mimi huffed. She then rolled off the log and into the water and her and Palmon let go of their log and swam to the group. Mimi then stopped,

"Hey Izzy. Isn't this yours?" She held up a black backpack and Tai could see Izzy gasp.

"My computer!" Mimi put it onto her log as she and Palmon pushed it to join the others.

"Well it floats." She said with a smile. Once Mimi was with the group she handed the backpack to Izzy. Whamon dove under the water and Tai could see him right below the group Whamon then gently surfaced and as Tai's feet touched Whamons back he was forced onto all fours as Whamon came up onto the surface. The group held on and allowed the logs to fall off Whamon and into water. Once Whamon was fully breached Tai smirked.

"Not a bad way to travel." He said and he stood and held out a hand to Izzy who was closest to him. Izzy took it and stood and Tai watched the others either stand or sit more comfortably with their digimon.

"I can't believe how long I've had that black gear. Thank you again." Whamon said.

"How did you get it?" Sora asked.

"Devimon came out here once. He was hiding something and when I tried to investigate he impaled me with the black gear." Tai perked up,

"Hiding something?! Do you know what it was?!" Tai asked and Whamon was quiet a moment,

"It had something to do with preventing others from being able to defeat him and the black gears." Tai quickly looked at the group,

"I bet its the tags." Matt said and Tai agreed.

"Whamon do you remember where abouts Devimon hid this thing?" Tai asked.

"It's deep under the ocean. But I can take you there. You'll have to get inside me so I can dive under the water." Tai looked to the group,

"Come on." He said and the group slipped through the spout and into the inside of Whamon.

* * *

The group gathered inside Whamon and Tai felt a little strange being inside the digimon,

"Are you feeling as weirded out as I am?" Mimi asked as she nudged Tai with her shoulder and smirked. Tai nodded and looked around. They were in a room that looked similar to the stomach they had been in earlier. Izzy had informed the group it was not the stomach but a different space. There was cables hanging from the roof and dangled to the floor. Tai watched Izzy study them a moment and then he looked to Mimi. She blew out a breath and Tai watched a piece of hair in front of her face sway. He smirked at her and then looked around. Sora sat with Matt and the two were talking in a quiet voice. Tai raised his eyebrow watching Matt and Sora. They were close, Tai knew this. It still bothered him and he tore his eyes away from the two to look at Joe who was giving out rescued bananas to the digimon. He could see Kari sitting amongst the digimon. He didnt stare at her long, he didnt want to. He then saw TK standing behind her looking at her like he wanted to say something to her. Tai then felt his body shift and Mimi slid into him.

"Jesus what was that?" Tai asked and he looked upward. He felt Mimi hold onto his arm and then Whamon spoke,

"We're here." He said. Tai shook Mimi off of him as he stood. He needed to be on his own and having Sora and now Mimi dangle off of him was making him feel trapped.

"Agumon let's go." He called out and him and Agumon lead the group out of Whamon.


	22. Chapter 22

The group gathered in a cave and Tai wondered how exactly they were in a cave under water.

"These types of caves exist all over the world, at least our world. They create air pockets so even though we are underwater, theres no water here. See." Izzy gestured over the cave and Tai nodded. It was dark and damp but there was a light coming through that made the area visible. Whamon waited for them in the water,

"I'll be here when you kids come back." Whamon said and the group started making their way through the cave. The light in the cave grew brighter as the kids walked through the cave. Tai gasped,

"Is that a store?" Tai asked shocked. Sora came up behind him and nodded,

"It doesn't make sense but I think it is!" She said stunned. The ground started shaking and Tai felt Sora grab onto him to keep steady. A large drill poked its way through the earth and a giant digimon followed.

"Jesus! What is that?!" Matt yelled and Tentomon spoke up.

"It's Drimogemon!" The bug digimon informed the group. Sora released her grip on Tai and Joe stepped forward.

"He's got a black gear look!" Joe pointed and sure enough Tai could see a black gear protruding out of the back of Drimogemon. Tai looked to Agumon and put a hand to his pocket. Once again Joe spoke up.

"Get it out of him Gomamon!" Gomamon nodded and glowed and soon Ikakumon stood next to the group. Tai was surprised at Joe's quick thinking.

"Come on Tai!" Tai clued back into reality and allowed Mimi to pull him towards the store. The group gathered inside while Ikakumon battled to get the black gear out of Drimogemon. Drimogemon was thrown into the store front window and Tai quickly yelled for the group to duck. As the infected digimon collided with the glass Tai shielded his eyes and Mimi from the blow. He then righted himself and turned to assess the group. Matt was covering Sora with his body while Izzy hit the floor and covered his head. Tentomon quickly flew into the air.

"I'm coming Ikakumon." He announced and Izzy stood while his partner glowed and turned into kabuterimon and got into the fight.

"Poyomon!" Kari gasped and Tai looked to his sister to see her getting to her feet.

"He was in my arms and then he must of jumped away!" Kari explained and Tai could tell she was scared she lost him. TK moved quickly away from Kari and called to his partner,

"Poyomon!" He went out of site towards some fallen shelves. Tai then heard TK sigh in relief.

"There you are." Kari quickly hurried over to TK and Tai and the rest of the group followed. TK had Poyomon in his arms and was holding something else that looked like a box.

"I think Poyomon found this." TK said and he handed the box to his brother. Matt took the box in his hands and opened it.

"I think this is it guys." Matt said triumphantly. The group peered over Matt's shoulder and into the box. Tai was surprised to see necklaces inside.

"These are the tags?" Tai asked and Izzy answered.

"Looks like it." There was a small crash and the group looked up to see all of the digimon outside the store with a now less violent Drimogemon.

"Good job Gomamon!" Joe said proudly. Tai and Matt shared a small look while Matt closed the lid and held onto the box. The group then went outside the shop to check on the digimon.

"Thank you again for getting that gear out of me." Drimogemon thanked and Gomamon and Tentomon shrugged,

"It was nothing! Glad to see your back to your old self!" The two said. Tai turned to the group.

"I think its safest if we examine these tags back in Whamon." The group agreed and made their way over to Whamon who was waiting patiently. Once inside the group sat in a circle and Matt opened the box. He then slowly handed out one to everyone in the circle.

"How strange, they seem to be almost like a locket." Sora commented as she held hers up and admired it.

"Yes but a strange locket. It's like a picture frame or something but a necklace." Izzy added. TK turned to give the one handed to him over to Kari. Kari shook her head and TK held onto it a moment. He then looked at Kari confused.

"No take it, they're all the same." TK said and Kari pushed herself away from the group.

"It's not mine TK." She said a little hotly and Tai perked up.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked and TK shrugged his shoulders. Matt then spoke.

"Does everyone have one?" He asked and TK shook his head.

"Kari needs one." He said and Kari blew out a breath.

"No." Kari said and Tai raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just take one Kari we all get one. Whatever these are." Tai added and stared at his necklace a moment.

"I don't have anymore." Matt said and Tai lowered his necklace to look at the oldest blond.

"Wait how many are there?" Tai asked and Mimi started counting.

"7" she said and Tai looked to Kari now more confused.

"See, I told you TK. I don't get one." Kari shuddered a little and then tried to shake it off. Tai stood.

"Whoa wait. What do you mean you don't get one?" Kari looked into Tai's eyes and looked stunned. She then looked down at the ground.

"Nevermind." She mumbled. Tai turned to the group.

"Why wouldn't she get one?" He asked now trying to get the whole group involved. No one said anything and this irritated Tai more. He looked from each person to the digimon. Still everyone remained silent. Tai then looked at his sister. She was trembling slightly. She still looked cold and Tai had a flash in his mind.

He could see Kari lying lifeless on a sandy beach. The colour completely drained from her body. Tai could see it looking at her, she was dead.

Tai blinked and he was back. There was no beach and Kari was standing in front of him still alive. Tai sat down.

"Tai you okay?" Agumon asked now coming to Tai's side. The digimon put a hand on Tai's knee and Tai nodded.

"sure." Tai said unconvincingly. The group seemed unaware of Tai's momentarily lapse.

"Perhaps someone else isn't supposed to have theirs and Kari is to have one." Joe spoke and Tai barley registered he was talking. Tai stared at the ground trying to catch his breath. _Why am I out of breath?_ Tai wondered.

"It's okay Joe. I can't explain it. None of these are mine though." Kari said quietly and Tai reluctantly looked up at her. The siblings locked eyes and Tai could see Kari's eyes go wide. She then looked away and backed away from the group.

"I'm getting kind of stuffy. You think we can go outside yet?" She asked and Izzy stood.

"Good idea Kari. We can watch the sunset and see how far we are from server." The group mumbled in agreement and asked Whamon if they were clear to come outside.

"I just surfaced come on up the sky is beautiful!" Whamon announced. The group made their way to the outside and Tai paused to allow everyone a head of him. Kari was the last to pass him and she looked at him only a second and then looked away. Tai didnt know why, but something told him what he saw, his sister saw too. Tai decided not to share with anyone else what he had seen. They had to get to server, and then, he needed to get them home.

* * *

Tai awoke and looked around seeing everyone else including the digimon were still asleep. Tai eased his legs out from under Agumons head and stood. He could see Gomamon was drooling and snoring loudly. Sora and Biyomon were curled up closely as were Mimi and Palmon. Kari was close to the girls but was an arms length away. Her legs twitched and Tai thought she might be cold. A sensible person would have tried to find something to warm her up. Tai scolded himself for not doing anything but did little to change that. He was afraid of going near her. He was afraid of being right. He ignored his better judgement and looked to Matt and TK who were close to one another. Poyomon was snuggled under TK's arm while Gabumon was at Matt's side. Tai then saw Izzy and Tentomon and felt a smile tug at his lips. The two were sleeping head to tails. Tentomons feet at Izzy's face and Izzy's at Tentomons. Tai turned away from everyone to look over the water. The air was mild and that helped Tai wake up. It wasn't too cold or too hot. It was perfect. Tai felt Whamon pick up speed and relaxed into the new speed. The ocean was beautiful and peaceful. Tai closed his eyes a moment savouring the moment. When his eyes opened he gave a huff of a breath ready to focus on the task ahead and their goal. Home. Tai rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his tag. He felt weighted with it around his neck so he had taken it off before he fell asleep. Now however, he needed to focus. He put the tag around his neck hoping for some clarity to be granted to him through the act. He realized he should talk to Whamon.

"Whamon? How far are we?" Tai asked and Whamon answered.

"Not far now. It's just over there where the sun is rising." Tai squinted and sure enough could see land in the horizon.

"Oh wow that's great Whamon!" Tai complimented. Whamon then spoke.

"When you get to server, You'll want to head through the woods. There you should find a Koromon village. That should help guide you to the crests." Tai nodded making sure to remember Whamon's information. Tai could sense movement behind him. He looked to see Agumon, Tentomon and Izzy waking up. Tai greeted Izzy as the red head rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we?" Izzy asked and he walked over to Tai. Tai stared forward seeing land in the distance. He felt Agumon stand next to him and put a hand on Tai's leg. Tai rubbed Agumons head and answered Izzy.

"That's server over there." Tai pointed a head and then put his hand on his forehead to block out the rising sun.

"Maybe my program has a full map of server now that we're close." Izzy wondered and he sat down and took his bag off his back. Tai lowered his hand from his face and put it onto Izzy's shoulder.

"don't pull it out just yet." Tai cautioned. He nodded to the ocean they were still sailing on.

"Wouldn't want it to get wet. Just wait till we arrive at Server." Tai told him and Izzy nodded. Izzy slipped the straps of his bag over his shoulders. Izzy started fidgeting with his fingers and Tai raised an eyebrow at him.

"you sleep okay?" Tai asked feeling he knew the answer. Izzy nodded and sat down next to Tentomon.

"Im curious what awaits us on Server. These tags and crests are really fascinating." Tai studied Izzy. He felt Izzy was avoiding something. Something that had disturbed his sleep. Izzy was hiding something. Tai rolled his shoulders back.

"We should wake up the others." Tai said to the wind. Izzy nodded,

"We'll almost everyone. Sora was up most of the night." Izzy said as he stared ahead. Tai looked down at Izzy.

"wait what? How do you know that?" Izzy looked a little flustered.

"I noticed she was awake when i got up to pee." Izzy said and Tai sighed,

"You don't need to lie to me Izzy. If you didn't have a good sleep thats fine." Tai looked down at Agumon and rubbed the digimons head.

"Yeah. Uhmm, never mind." Izzy mumbled and stood.

"i'll go wake everyone." Izzy said and Tentomon looked up at him ready to speak. Izzy walked away and Tai watched him go over to TK and start to wake him.

"Whats going on with him?" Tai asked Tentomon. Tentomon shook his head.

"I'm not sure Izzy's ready to talk about it." Tentomon said and Tai was sympathetic. Tai saw land approaching and shook off worrying about Izzy.

"We can deal with all of this when we leave here." Tai said a little bitterly. He didn't want to face peoples insecurities. That opened the door for him to acknowledge all of his flaws and he was not ready for that.

"morning Tai." Kari's quiet voice reached Tai's ears. He looked over at his sister and then away from her.

"yeah hi kar." Tai said unenthusiastically. He saw Kari crouch down and greet Agumon affectionately.

"Your hands are so cold Kari." Agumon said and Tai glanced down seeing Kari retract her hands and stand. Tai tried to ignore his sister and focus on land. _Koromon village, that's what we need to find to locate the crests._ Tai thought reminding himself of the task ahead. Tai felt everyone wake up. He looked around seeing Joe talking with Matt. Matt patted Joe on the back and approached Sora who was still sleeping. Tai looked away. _Find the crest and then they could get home._ Tai narrowed his gaze preparing for the next part of their journey.

* * *

Sora covered her ears with her hands trying to suck the music out of the device and into her soul. The melody faded and the bass kicked in. Sora felt ecstasy coursing through her as she pressed harder against her ears. The singer spoke only to her. She was fading this was exactly what she craved. She laid her head back being pulled into the song.

"Sora?" Sora opened her eyes and looked up at Matt who was bent over looking at her. Sora quickly realized she had been dreaming and sat up more alert.

"Hey Matt." Sora said and she wiped her mouth. Matt looked at her strangely.

"You okay?" He asked studying her. Sora stood,

"Oh yeah I am good." She smiled at him and then looked around the top of Whamon. Everyone was awake and standing behind Tai who was at the front of Whatmon.

"Where are we?" Sora asked Matt. Matt gestured towards the approaching land.

"I think that's Server." Sora stepped in front of Matt and she gazed over Server. It was vast and Sora realized this was twice the size of file island.

"How will we know where to go?" Sora asked softly. She was mostly talking to herself. She felt someone squeeze her hand. She looked up seeing Matt staring down at her.

"We'll figure it out." He let go of her and and Sora felt heat rush to her cheeks. Sora quickly shook the blush from her cheeks. She walked over to Biyomon. The digimon greeted her affectionately. Sora flinched as Biyomon rubbed her head against Sora's legs.

"Good morning Sora." Biyomon cooed. Sora went stiff but tried to sound relaxed.

"Morning Biyo." Sora said nicely.

"We're coming to shore." Whamon announced. Sora felt Whamon slow and then stop and float in the water. Tai lead the group and Sora followed as everyone got off of Whamon and stood on dry land.

"Thank you Whamon." Tai said and Sora watched him turn and face Server.

"Come on. Let's move." Tai instructed. Sora saw Matt scoff and she went to walk beside him. She wanted to touch Matt and try to calm him. She flexed her hands out and resisted touching him. She looked down ashamed of herself. _No one would want to touch you_ Sora thought bitterly about herself.

"Hey! I smell Koromon!" Agumon announced and Tai nodded.

"That's where we need to go buddy. Can you lead the way?" Agumon nodded and took the lead. Sora tilted her head to the side.

"Wait Tai how do you know which way to go?" Matt asked Sora's burning question.

Tai placed his hands on his hips.

"Why Matt? Don't trust me?" Tai said almost egging on a fight from Matt. Matt clenched his teeth.

"I just think it's shitty of you to just assume the lead. Do we not get a say?" Matt gestured over the group and Sora brought a hand to her chest. She could feel the tension rising. Tai crossed his hands over his chest.

"I know where we have to go." Tai said and Matt looked annoyed.

"How?" Matt asked and Tai opened his mouth to speak.

"I found it!" Agumon's cry stopped the teens and both looked to see Agumon running back to them.

"It's a koromon village. We can get food and rest there!" Agumon announced. Sora found her voice and quickly addressed the group.

"Come on everyone let's go. We need too eat." The group slowly moved past Matt and Tai and Sora resisted looking at the two males. They walked out of the trees and Sora saw small tents spread out in front of them. Fluffy round heads with wings bounced towards the group.

"Wait you're not koromon?!" Agumon said surprised. One of the fluffy heads spoke.

"No we're pagumon." Then the Pagumon collectively greeted the group.

"Welcome." They all said. Sora smirked at them thinking they looked quite cute. Mimi crouched down.

"Do you have a shower?" She asked and Sora smirked again and then shook her head.

"Mimi they won't have showers here." Sora chuckled.

"we have them in the main hut." One of the pagumon informed the group. Mimi squealed and then raced towards what Sora could only assume was the main hut. Sora looked over the group of pagumon. _They're cute_ , she thought. She looked over seeing Joe and Izzy smirk down at the small digimon. She saw TK holding Poyomon and he crouched down to get a better look at the digimon.

"Fluffy." TK smirked and poked one. Sora looked up seeing Kari behind TK. Sora watched as Kari slowly grabbed onto the back of TK's shirt. He slowly stood up tall as she gripped onto his shirt. TK looked back at Kari who Sora could see looked uneasy. Tai and Matt joined the group and Sora could see them look wide eyed at the Pagumon. She looked back to Kari and saw TK was standing close to her keeping his back to her. Kari rested her cheek against the back of TK's shoulder.

"Where's Mimi?" Tai asked and Sora looked away from Kari and TK to Tai.

"She's found a shower." Sora told Tai. Matt looked at little surprises.

"Where?" He asked and the pagumon all chorused together.

"In our main tent." They giggled and Sora smiled at them.

"Weird. I could have sworn I smelled Koromon." Agumon said sounding a little stumped. Tai rubbed Agumons head.

"Maybe they smell a like." Tai said gesturing over the Pagumon. Agumon shrugged and Tai stood tall.

"Can we all use the shower? I mean I wouldn't mind getting cleaned up." The group agreed and then Poyomon gasped. A white light covered the smallest digimon. TK dropped Poyomon and then Tokomon landed on the ground.

"Tokomon!" TK gasped and the group looked excitedly at the newly digivolved digimon.

"Hey TK." Tokomon greeted and TK lifted Tokomon into his arms.

"Glad to see you little guy." TK held Tokomon close and the Pagumon all cheered.

"good job Tokomon!" Tokomon blushed and Sora thought it was cute.

"Come on this way to the showers." The Pagumon chorused and the group made their way after the Pagumon towards the main hut.

They arrived at a large hut and Sora poked her head inside. She saw Mimi's discarded clothes on the ground and could hear her singing to her self. Sora quickly shut the tent door and turned to the group.

"Uhmm Kari? I need your help." Kari raised an eyebrow and Sora smiled at the boys.

"Just wait here and whatever you do don't come in until either me or Kari say." Sora instructed. Kari walked forward and Sora opened the tent and pushed Kari inside. She then followed and closed the tent so the boys couldnt look inside. Kari bent down and picked up Mimi's bra.

"Im assuming we're on clean up duty?" Kari said with a smirk. Sora nodded.

"let's just clean up Mimi's clothes and then we can let the boys in to shower." Kari nodded and picked up one of Mimi's socks.

"You think we're safe here Sora?" Kari asked and Sora stopped to look at the youngest member of their group.

"Why wouldn't we be? These Pagumon are adorable and very hospitable." Sora said grabbing all of Mimi's clothes from Karis arms.

"You worry too much Kari. I'm thinking we should take a page out of Mimi's book." Sora looked upwards and both girls could hear Mimi singing to herself. Sora smirked at Kari.

"Ill put these away, you go get the boys. They all stink and i am ready for a change in scent." Sora said and Kari giggled.

"Okay, i'll go get the others." Kari walked away and Sora let out a breath. She turned to bring Mimi's clothes to Mimi and Sora allowed her true feelings to show on her face. She didnt like how uneasy Kari was feeling. If there was one thing she knew about Kari it was that when she felt uneasy, bad things generally happened. Sora thought back to her dream and flinched at the reminder of her life before the digital world. She marched towards Mimi's shower and placed the clothes on the floor.

"Your clothes Meems." Sora announced. She barley registered as Mimi thanked her in a sing-song fashion. Sora found her own shower and slowly started undressing hoping to drown her anxieties in the running water.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt dressed himself after cooling off in the shower. He felt clean and he revelled in the clean feeling. He tried not to think about how dirty his clothes were as he slid them onto his body. He watched Gabumon shake out his fur and smiled at his digimon.

"Agumon stop standing on my shirt you're gonna wrinkle it." Tai said annoyed. Agumon stepped off of Tai's blue shirt

"Sorry." Agumon said sincerely. Matt watched Tai swipe his shirt off the ground and put it on. Matt frowned. Tai was always like that. It's like he expected everyone in the world to bow before him. Like the universe owed him something. Matt clenched his teeth. Tai really had it all. His parents weren't shitty and Matt remembered being invited to Tai's when they were younger. He lived in a nice house. Tai always had a lunch and was never without new clothes or soccer cleats. Matt glared at Tai a moment and then looked down at his own feet. Tai had it all.

"Come on Agumon lets go check on the others." Tai said and Tai led Agumon out of the showers. Matt watched Tai leave and sighed. Tai did have it all. And yet, Tai gave it up. He no longer played soccer, he didn't live at home and Matt knew Tai was no longer coming to school with packed lunches his mom made. Tai was barely coming to school. Matt looked down at saw Gabumon looking up at him.

"You okay Matt?" Gabumon asked and Matt finished getting dressed and nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright Gabumon." Matt said and he gave his digimon a smile. This was Matt's specialty. He deflected and shrugged the world off his shoulders. It was his party trick. People at school called him cool, Matt would never admit it was the only way he kept his anxieties from taking over. A memory flashed in his mind.

Matt was 8 or 9 and his parents had just divorced. His dad had taken him and he cried for his mum and TK. He remembered his dad striking him hard across the face,

"Be a man Matt! Men don't show emotion. Men are tough and don't need anyone but themselves. You got that?" His dad had stood over him and Matt remembered shaking. His dad clenched his fist and Matt realized, to stop the shaking, to stop the feelings of loneliness. He had to stop feeling. He distanced himself from TK who was too emotional for him to handle. He barely talked to his mum and he existed as a loner. Feelings trickled in but Matt always knew how to keep them at an arms length. As TK grew Matt remembered feelings of regret course through him that he had left TK on his own. He remembered when Sora finally started being friendly with him. She was always nice but she started to try and get to know him. Sora always made Matt want to feel. His walls slowly came down when she was around and it was through connecting with her Matt wanted to reconnect with TK. He loved taking care of TK. He was a proud big brother who liked that he could make TK stop crying and feel better.

"Matt?" Matt snapped out his thoughts and he saw TK poke his head into the showers. Matt looked at TK. He was so tall and grown. Matt felt TK was 5 years old only a moment ago

"Hey squirt." Matt greeted. TK sighed,

"The Pagumon said they have food for us. I thought I might want to grab you before the digimon eat everything." TK told him. Matt nodded and slipped on his shoes.

"Yeah thanks." He said and he gently pushed Gabumon to follow TK. Matt studied TK's back. TK was strong, Matt could tell. He was strong and he had confidence that Matt wasn't sure he ever had. Another flicker from his past entered his mind.

"I found this in your room TK." Matt yelled. Matt held the joint in his hand. Their mum was out and Matt had been over waiting for TK to finally come home.

"Matt stop trying to be my dad!" TK yelled and Matt threw his hands up in the air.

"You're doing drugs and skipping school!" Matt exclaimed and TK's phone buzzed. Matt swiped at it but TK kept it out of reach. TK read the screen and then put the device in his pocket.

"I have to go." TK said and he turned to leave.

"You just got home! Where do you keep going?!" Matt yelled. TK walked to the front door opened it and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck!" Matt yelled and knocked a mug off of TK's dresser in anger. The mug hit the floor and shattered. Matt looked at the broken pieces on the floor and felt they were holding a mirror up to him. Matt kicked at a lose piece and pocketed the joint. This was too much. He stormed out of the house and headed home. TK had accused him of smoking it the next time they saw each other. Matt had denied it. Of course he had smoked it. It made him feel good for a few hours and allowed him to sleep through the night. Matt had no problems with himself doing drugs. TK was another story. TK wasn't supposed to be doing drugs. TK was supposed to be better then that because TK got the better end of the deal.

Matt looked down to the ground as they walked. TK stopped and Matt halted and looked up. Everyone including Mimi was sitting on the floor in the tent. The Pagumon were serving food and Matt for a moment forgot entirely about his worries and zero'd in on meat that was being served. Matt loved meat and had been craving it for quite some time. TK sat down next to Kari and Matt stopped thinking about the meat and looked to Tai's sister. Matt was uneasy about her. She represented a lot of chaos in their group. Tai was more irrational with her around and TK. Matt paused. TK disregarded everything about himself for her. Matt wasn't sure he liked Kari. He thought, she probably was nice enough. She was quiet unlike Tai and seemed to think rationally, unlike Tai. Matt wondered if they really were related. Matt looked to Sora and another uneasy feeling overcame him. Sora was different too. With Kari around everyone acted different. Sora's chest was slightly red and Matt frowned knowing she was pinching it. She did it a lot at school and Matt realized ever since Kari had been added to their group, Sora had started pinching herself again. Matt blew out a breath. He needed TK and Sora to separate themselves from Kari. For whatever reason, Kari was causing problems. Matt selfishly decided the only person who should deal with Kari is Tai. Matt's eyes drifted to Tai and He saw how far Tai had chosen to sit away from Kari. Matt growled slightly. Tai needed to deal with his sister so that Matt could deal with his brother and Sora. Matt walked towards Tai ready to put a plan into action.

* * *

Tai looked up seeing Matt march towards him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You alright?" Tai asked and Matt paused and changed his face.

"Oh. Hungry." Matt said a little awkwardly. Tai was confused.

"Have some more!" A couple Pagumon interrupted and placed a basket of bread and fruit in front of Tai and Agumon. Tai smiled and offered some to Matt.

"Eat up." Tai instructed and he leaned back enjoying the food. Tai gazed over the group. Everyone looked better. Tai knew it was because everyone was now clean. There wasn't a layer of dirt covering everyones faces making them look half dead. Tai mindlessly put a hand to his chest. He fiddled with the tag between his fingers and then thought out loud.

"Any ideas where the crests are and how we use them?" Tai asked. He looked over at the group seeing everyone had stopped. Izzy then pulled his computer out.

"Let's see if I have a map." Izzy started typing away when suddenly a Pagumon jumped onto the laptop slamming it shut.

"But wait we're not done!" It sang to Izzy. Tai watched Izzy put a hand up.

"Sorry didn't mean to be rude." Izzy said a little embarrassed.

"We have a song to sing!" All of the Pagumon cheered together. Tai rolled his eyes and decided to allow the digimon to do their thing.

"Well go on then." Tai encouraged. Kari suddenly gasped and stood.

"Wait no!" She announced. Tai looked at her oddly. Tai saw TK reach out to grab Kari's hand. Tai frowned and stood as well. Kari quickly recoiled her hand out of TK's reach and stepped back. All eyes were on her and she looked like a deer in headlights.

"I just mean, I need to use the toilet! So don't start without me." Kari said strangely. She then hurried out of the tent. TK stood to go after her and Tai stopped him.

"I got her." Tai mumbled slightly annoyed. He went after her and found her standing outside the tent holding her wrist to her chest.

"So what is it now?" Tai asked and Kari looked at him a little pale.

"I don't know if we should talk about it here." Kari said quietly. Tai stepped towards her.

"Talk about what?" Tai asked. Kari stepped closer to her brother.

"Somethings making me feel sick." Tai's eyes went wide and panic started racing through him. He immediately thrust the back of his hand to his sisters forehead. Kari caught his wrist before he could touch her head and shook her head.

"Im okay. I just mean. Like uneasy. I don't trust these digimon." Kari whispered and Tai still couldn't stop himself. He used his other hand to check Kari's forehead and frowned.

"Why are you so cold?" He asked and Kari tried to back away. Kari released her hold on Tai's wrist and Tai instead grabbed Kari's.

"Kari." Tai growled and Kari winced,

"Ow." She said and Tai immediately let go. Kari stepped back rubbing her wrist and Tai could see he grabbed her too hard. Her wrist was red. A tear ran down Kari's cheek and she looked to the ground.

"What do you want me to do Tai? Do you trust these digimon?" Kari asked and she avoided looking him in the eyes. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Of course. What could these guys do? They've fed us and got us clean." Kari rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

"Fine if you trust them. I'll stop." Tai didn't understand.

"Stop what?" He asked and Kari slowly walked to the tent.

"I'll just stop." Kari said in almost a whisper. She slowly dragged her feet as she made her way to the tent and Tai was left staring at her confused. Once Kari was back inside the tent Tai kicked at the ground and then huffed.

"I don't get her!" Tai growled in frustration. She was a riddle. Everything with her was a riddle. Tai was exhausted of trying to figure it out. He marched back into the tent and saw all the digimon and the others sitting watching the Pagumon.

"We hope you liked our food! And now heres your treat! Your eyes are getting drowsy! Cause it's time for you to sleep!" Tai felt his head fill with fog and he slowly walked into the room. He sat down next to Agumon and watched with tired eyes as the Pagumon continued to sing.

"You all are getting sleepy and it's time to close your eyes. You will wake tomorrow to find a big surprise!" The lyrics blended together and Tai felt reality slip away and his head drooped forward.

"Time to close your eyes. You will wake tomorrow to find a big surprise." The chorus repeated and Tai laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Tokomon!" Tai's eyes shot open as he heard someone yell. Tai sat up and saw TK standing calling out his digimons name.

"Tokomon?!" TK called. Tai looked around. Everyone was there all the digimon were accounted for. The only one missing was Tokomon.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Gomamon guessed. TK shook his head.

"I can't feel him near. It's like-" TK stopped and Kari put a hand on his arm.

"We'll find him." She soothed and she removed her hand. Matt nodded.

"Come on TK. You me and Gabumon can look together." Matt said and Tai started to clue in that it was morning.

"Did we sleep the whole night?" Tai asked trying to get his bearings. Everyone paused and looked at Tai oddly.

"Tai? You okay?" Joe asked and Tai was a little surprised at all the eyes watching him.

"Yeah I just don't remember falling asleep." He admitted.

"We'll we were all pretty tired after walking most of the day trying to find this village. Not to mention hungry. So it's only logical we fell asleep rather quickly." Izzy summarized. Tai listened but was still surprised that it was morning.

"and Tokomon's missing?" Tai asked trying to catch up. The group nodded and Tai then tried to get into a plan.

"So if Matt takes TK and Gabumon one direction. Me and Agumon can go another way. Maybe that river we can check out." Tai said trying to get in on the plan.

"We'll check the waterfall you two should go somewhere else." The Pagumon chorused. Tai saw Kari's eyes glower and she looked down at the Pagumon almost distastefully.

"but we need someone here incase Tokomon comes back." Izzy announced. The pagumon then surrounded Kari.

"She can stay here." They all announced and Tai saw Kari blanch. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Mimi, Sora you two go back towards to woods. Izzy why dont you organize some of the Pagumon to separate. See if they can tell you what else is around that might have attracted Tokomon to look around." Tai started to feel more awake as he organized the group.

"Joe you and Gomamon can come with me and Agumon." Tai said and the groups broke off in search of Tokomon.

"I know I smelled Koromon before Tai. My nose is never wrong." Agumon said as their small group made their way.

"There's a first time for everything little guy. I didnt think i'd ever leave planet earth." Tai said shrugging off Agumons discomfort.

"Come on lets keep looking. Tokomon?" Tai called out as he, Joe and their digimon searched around the camp.

* * *

Kari was petrified of the Pagumon. Ever since they had arrived at the village the Pagumon were giving her feelings of discomfort. These feelings she usually got from things that had darkness in them. the Pagumon surrounded her as soon as everyone went outside.

"you're onto us. You will ruin our masters plan." The Pagumon then pounced on her and knocked Kari to the ground. They quickly tied her hands and feet and gagged her. Kari laid on the ground unable to move. The Pagumon all then pushed her into one of the showers and trapped her there. Kari looked up to the ceiling trying to spit out the cloth that was in her mouth and untie the rope from around her hands. she heard the Pagumon laugh as they shut her in the bathroom. Kari managed to sit up and she worked on getting the cloth out of her mouth and she moved her hands trying to rub the rope off. _Tai, TK, please be okay._ Kari thought as she tried to get herself out of her bounds.

* * *

"Tokomon?!" TK called. he was growing frustrated. His digimon was missing and this was coming after his partner was nearly destroyed. The memory sent a chill through TK's body and he clenched his fists. A hand clamped on TK's shoulder and he flinched.

"We'll find him squirt." Matt said and Matt called out for his digimon.

"Gabumon?!" TK unclenched his hadns as he saw his brothers digimon come into view.

"I cant find him anywhere." Gabumon reported. Matt sighed and TK felt defeated.

"Let's go back maybe the Pagumon have found him." TK frowned,

"We might want to keep an eye on the Pagumon." TK informed his brother. Matt turned to look at TK.

"why?" Matt asked and TK shrugged.

"Kari says they make her feel uneasy." TK could see his brother roll his eyes and that got him angry.

"What was that for?" TK asked and Matt sighed.

"do you think maybe youre focusing a little too much on Kari?" Matt said and TK took offence.

"She's my friend Matt. More than a friend she's-" TK stopped. He couldnt say anymore. He had promised he wouldn't.

"She's a good friend Matt." TK settled. TK saw Matt huff,

"I just worry about you bro. I mean lets not forget all the shit I caught you doing before we got here." Matt said it and TK was surprised he did. TK had originally thought he and Matt had make a silent pact not to talk about that. TK wanted to yell at Matt. He thought of his digimon and his heart ached.

"I just want to find Tokomon. Can we just do that?" TK asked almost pleading. Matt seemed to reluctantly nod and TK stormed past his brother and Gabumon and marched back to the village. TK wasn't comfortable being around his brother anymore. _If Matt is bringing up things before the digital world..._ TK stopped thinking. It was too much to process. He needed to find Tokomon.

"Any luck? anyone?" TK asked as he walked back to the village. Izzy was there with a group of Pagumon.

"Kari is still inside but Since she hasn't come out I'm sure he hasnt been back yet." Izzy concluded. TK nodded and saw Joe and Tai walking towards them.

"Tai? any luck?" TK asked and Tai shook his head.

"Agumon said he was going to check by the waterfall." suddenly the Pagumon around Izzy chorused,

"No! we already checked there! He wasn't there!" TK eyed the digimon suspiciously and then looked to Tai, Joe and Matt. Neither seemed to suspect anything out of the ordinary.

"We'll if you already checked there he should be back pretty quick then." Gomamon said and Tai nodded.

"Where's Sora and Mimi?" Tai asked. TK turned to see Sora and Mimi with their digimon walking towards the group.

"We couldn't find him." Sora said a little defeated.

"Im really sorry TK." Sora said as the girls got closer. TK growled. He wanted his digimon. He needed to know he was okay. TK looked down at the Pagumon. Something was off. He realized he should get Kari. _She might be able to put into words what I'm feeling._ TK thought.

"I'm gonna grab Kari and then maybe we can search back through the woods again." TK said. The pagumon and Matt said,

"No!" at the same time and TK thought that was odd. The Pagumon looked a little embarassed but Matt looked angry.

"You don't need Kari you and I and Gabumon can go right now." Matt said and TK frowned. He didn't really want anymore "brotherly bonding time" with Matt. Tai suddenly moved and pointed,

"Look! there's smoke!" Tai announced and TK's eyes went wide.

"It has to be Tokomon!" TK said he then took off towards the smoke. He heard the others behind him and the Pagumon protesting.

"No! don't go that way!" TK ran fast and came to the waterfall. TK could feel it, Tokomon was close. TK ran to the waterfall and was amazed to see there was a small cave behind it. He ran inside and Tai joined him. TK saw Agumon on the ground and Tokomon in a cage.

"Tokomon!" Tk yelled and he dove to the cave. He heard a rabbit digimon attack but did nothing to stop it.

"Get him Agumon!" Tai yelled and Tk was relieved to see that Agumon tackled the digimon before it could attack TK. TK managed to get the cage unlocked and then worked on untying Tokomon.

"I knew you would save me TK!" Tokomon cooed. Once freed Tk embraced Tokomon and then rolled out of the way as Agumon digivolved to Greymon. The Gazimon were quick to run away,

"Our master will get you!" one cried as it hurried away. TK looked to Tai as Greymon reverted back to Agumon.

"Look Koromon!" Tentomon said and TK looked further into the cave to see Kormon were trapped inside cages like the one Tokomon had been in.

"The Pagumon raided our village a few days ago! they trapped us here." The Koromon informed the group. TK saw Tai gasp.

"Wait that means, Kari!" Tai turned and Mimi's voice broke through the waterfall.

"Right here Tai!" Mimi sang and TK and Tai left the cave to see Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon and Kari standing together.

"When TK took off it got me thinking we should grab Kari. Poor girl the Pagumon tied her up." Mimi informed. TK was shocked and looked at Kari. She gave him a small nod,

"I'm okay." she said and TK believed her. Tai approached her,

"You tried to warn me." he started and TK could see Tai looked defeated.

"I let you down again." Tai whispered and TK wondered what on earth Tai was talking about.

"Hey ya Kids." a southern voice boomed over the trees and TK and the group looked up to see an image of a monkey man with a guitar.

"Who's that?!" Joe wondered aloud.

"Thats Etamon Joe! If his rock music wasnt bad enough he's the worst!" Gomamon said. TK squinted at the image. It looked like a projection.

"I'm about to rock you kids into dust!" Etamon then strummed the guitar and loud sonic boom rippled through the forest. The group backed up trying to cover their ears from the sound. TK noticed they were walking back into the cave and he wondered if that was a smart idea. The guitar blared again and he held his hands tighter over his ears.

"Ah this is the worst concert i've ever been too!" Mimi said and Tai groaned.

"As if you could call this a concert it's pure torture!" The group groaned again and rocks started falling from the roof of the cave.

"Move it!" Matt yelled and TK moved to the side and covered his head. Etamon laughed and TK held Tokomon close.

"Tai! we need to do something!" Matt yelled and Tai nodded. Gabumon and Agumon lit up and Greymon and Garurumon appeared. Both evolved digimon moved out of the cave towards Etamon. Etamon strummed again and both Garurumon and Greymon shrunk back to Agumon and Gabumon.

"No!" both Matt and Tai yelled. Tk watched Tai growl and look at the tag around his neck.

"How are we supposed to get stronger?!" TK winced at Tai's words. He didnt have the answer and if they didnt do something fast Etamon was going to bring the entire cave down on top of them. TK moved towards Kari seeing she was clutching Mimi's arm. TK needed to know she was okay and that comfort had alwasy come from Kari's touch. TK grabbed Kari's hand and eased her away from Mimi. Kari stood next to TK and squeezed his hand. TK felt comforted and for the moment with Tokomon in one hand and Kari in the other, he felt okay. The ground shook again and TK clenched his jaw as more rocks fell around him. Tai suddenly stood tall and directed the group.

"We need to get out of here! Koromon? is there another way out of this cave?" Tai asked and the Koromon started hopping further into the cave.

"it's not a way out but it might help!" a Koromon said and Tk felt Tai push on his back to get him to move.

"Go everyone! We need to move!" Tai got everyone running and TK felt Kari let go of his hand as they ran. More rocks fell and then TK saw the Koromon stop.

"wait! this isn't a way out!" Joe said panicked. TK stopped running to see they had hit a dead end. A concrete wall laid before the group and they were trapped with no way out.

"No its just a safe space we come too." the Koromon said and TK saw the group looked scared.

"Guys what do we do? Etamon is going to bring this whole cave down soon!" Sora said. TK watched Tai narrow his eyes,

"No, we're going to make it out of here. I promise." He stepped forward and suddenly the wall in front of them glowed orange.

"What the hell?" Matt muttered and TK could see there was a symbol etched into the stone of the wall. The room glowed orange and suddenly the symbol grew smaller until it was floating in front of Tai's chest.

"Is this a tag?" Tai wondered and the symbol locked itself inside Tai's tag.

"I think so." The Koromon cooed,

"it means Courage!" They chimed and TK watched Tai study the necklace around his neck.

"Courage." Tai repeated.

"Whoa! look!" Gomamon gasped and the group looked to see there was no longer a wall but a forest and green hills in front of them.

"How did that happen?" Sora wondered out loud.

"This place is miles from our camp!" the Koromon said.

"Looks like we got away from Etamon and found a crest." Tai concluded. The group gathered together and moved outside the cave. TK watched Tai repeatedly touch his chest as he spoke.

"We'll we found one and it looks like it's up to Agumon and I for now to digivolve to keep us all safe." The group agreed except for Matt.

"How can you be so sure of that Tai? I mean we don't even understand how digivolving works!" TK saw Tai flinch. Izzy then brought out his computer and started looking at it.

"we'll lets take a minute to discuss this. With Etamon seemingly miles away from us back at the Koromon village I think now is as safe a time as any to start to try to rationalize the events that have passed. TK made the first move to sit down and he felt the others sit down around him. He looked around seeing Sora was next to him. He saw Kari across and forced his eyes to focus on Izzy and not Kari.

"Every time we have successfully digivolved a glow has appreared from our devices. These devices everyone of us have except Kari." TK's eyes flashed to Kari who looked a little ashamed. Izzy continued.

"The factors involved in every digivolve is that we are with out partners with our digivices and there is an element of danger present. It seems that these are the components to digivolving." TK made a quick scan of the group. Everyone seemed to understand what Izzy had to say so far.

"So then what do we do to evolve further. I mean if these crests our supposed to tap into-" Sora stopped and gasped.

"The crests! didn't Gennai say we had to each posessed a unique ability?" TK nodded remembering that and Izzy looked to Tai.

"So that means Tai, your unique ability is courage." Tai sighed,

"So this courage I possess is supposed to harness the light?" TK pulled a face. Tai was using the right words that Gennai had said but it wasn't making sense.

"Something like that." Sora murmured. she looked at Biyomon and TK wondered if she was wondering the same thing as him _What could my trait be?_ TK thought. He glanced down at Tokomon who beamed up at him. TK smirked and rubbed the digimons head.

"We'll you heard him Agumon, it's up to you and me!" Tai said with conviction.

"We need to get you in shape. Youre our only hope at beating this evil guy and restoring the balance!" Tai stood and called to the group.

"come on everyone! we need to move. The faster we move the faster we can get Agumon ready and then he can defeat Etamon!" Tai sounded a little hyper and TK pulled a face as he stood.

"I'm worried Tai is going down a dangerous path." Kari whispered and TK took a second to realize she had moved to stand next to him.

"What do you mean?" TK asked and Kari looked up at him.

"I don't know. He's just worrying me and I don't want him to put too much pressure on himself or Agumon. If it's his courage that can harness light..." She trailed off and looked at her shoes.

"I'm worried what fear could do to him." Kari concluded. TK reached over and grabbed Kari's hand. He gave her a squeeze.

"Let's catch up to the others." Tk said and he let go of her hand and the two followed the group after Tai and Agumon.


	24. Chapter 24

Sora brought up the rear as the group walked through a desert landscape. She watched everyone, sensing tension amongst the group. She paused, _no not tension, fear?_ She wondered and she frowned and brought her hands to her chest. She pinched the exposed skin below her neck.

"How much further?" Mimi whined and Joe quickly answered,

"until Etemon can't find us." Mimi groaned, Matt looked back at her,

"Well we can't stop here, theres no where to hide. We're too exposed." Sora knew he was right and he looked forward. Sora sighed and pinched harder onto her chest. She stopped as she pinched herself and Biyomon looked up at her. The digimon didn't say anything and Sora watched as the rest of the group stopped.

"TK? Why'd we stop?" Tokomon asked and TK said nothing but looked down at the rest of the digimon.

"Stop?" Tai stopped walking and turned around.

"Wait? Why did you all stop?" He asked and Sora could see slight irritation in his eyes. The whole group stood in the sand. Sora was relieved it wasn't as hot as the desert they had been in on File island, but it was still baron. Matt's word crept into Sora's mind, _Exposed._ They were exposed and Sora swallowed.

"You guys look all scared I don't get it?" Tai said but Sora could tell he wasn't looking for an answer. The group was quiet and Tai continued to speak.

"Look we have the crest. This is good. This means we're on our way to defeating the darkness and going home." "But how do we know the crest will help? What if it doesn't" Matt countered and Tai growled,

"Of course it will. We just had this conversation." He then turned to Agumon.

"Listen buddy this is your chance so you can't let me down. You're the only one who can digivolve to the next level so you had better digivolve and defeat Etemon or I'll just go ahead and get myself a new digimon!" Sora winced seeing Agumon cower at Tai's anger. She knew they had this conversation a couple hours ago and felt strange that were looping back to it.

"But Tai how can you be so sure the crest will help!" Matt said in an angry voice. Sora bit her lip and then saw Izzy put a finger to his chin, he was about to speak when Tai butted in

"Well I think I have a theory. With this being a higher digivolution, more energy is needed which means, we gotta find a food source and then find Etemon. He'll be the danger we need for Agumon to digivolve." Sora hung her head as Tai turned and started marching,

"Let's move guys." He called and Agumon dutifully followed Tai. Joe and TK followed quietly and Sora saw Izzy stand tall,

"I'll have to include Tai's theory in my notes." He said to Tentomon who was flying next to him. The two followed Joe and TK and Mimi groaned as she kicked at the sand before continuing to walk as well.

"I swear I'm hiring someone to carry me when I get back." She mumbled and Palmon laughed,

"oh Mimi." The digimon said affectionately. Kari looked back at Sora a moment and then followed Mimi. Sora started moving her feet and kept her eyes on the sand below. She felt someone touch her elbow and she looked up seeing Matt.

"Tai's getting too controlling." Matt complained and Sora pulled a face. She could see Kari flinch and figured she could hear what Matt was saying.

"He needs to be brought down a peg." Sora shook her head and whispered back,

"Matt please just, let him be. Maybe he's right. We don't know anymore then he does so for now let's just let him be." Sora could hear Matt growl. He removed his hand from her elbow and then trudged ahead passing Kari as he and Gabumon walked. Sora watched the youngest girls back and thought about apologizing for Matt. She instead stayed silent and just hoped they'd have a clearer path if they just kept moving.

They made their way over mounds of sand and were trudging up a large hill when Tai called out,

"Water and look! There's food!" Tai then hauled Agumon down the hill. Sora reached the top and saw where Tai was going. At the bottom of the hill was a small pond of water and a couple of trees and bushes. Amongst the green there was fruit and what looked like bread.

"Strange? Is that bread?" Joe commented and Gomamon started after Tai and Agumon,

"Quick Joe let's get some!" The rest of the group followed quickly and Sora pushed Biyomon to follow the group. She reached the bottom and sat down next to Kari and the two watched as Gomamon picked up a piece of bread,

"No. Not for you." Tai swiped at the bread in Gomamons hand then took it from the digimon. Tai then turned and addressed all the digimon,

"Don't eat any of it. This all has to be for Agumon." Tai said and all the digimon dropped the food they were going to eat and stepped back a little sad. Sora watched Kari stand ,she walked over and put a hand on Tai's back,

"Wait Tai, we should feed-" Tai rounded on his sister,

"What do you know Kari? You don't even have a digimon so go sit down. I'm handling this." Tai spoke with venom and TK walked over,

"Hey-" Matt cut off his brothers anger and spoke to Tai,

"Tai the digimon need to eat, All of them do." Tai waved a hand and didn't look at Matt,

"Just back off Matt, I said I'm handling it." Matt huffed and came over to Sora. Everyone was now sitting around Sora while Tai stuffed Agumon full of food. All the digimon stood at their partners feet hoping for some food. Sora looked to Kari who had her hands clenched while she sat. She looked a little fearful.

"He's lost it." Matt concluded as he sat down next to Sora. Sora was thankful Matt had given up on fighting Tai any further.

"Is it just me or is Tai becoming more of a dictator then usual?" Joe commented and Izzy agreed.

"In the time I've known Tai he's always been a bit headstrong but he's been nice enough. Now he's just mean." Matt huffed in agreement and Sora took a deep breath.

"I can see that he's a little more..." She stopped watching Tai force another piece of fruit into poor Agumon's gob.

"Demanding. But look guys I've known Tai a long time. We used to play soccer together when we were younger. He always wanted to win like the rest of us but he always put the team first. Even times when he seemed to hog the ball or be too aggressive, he was doing it for the betterment of the team. He's not selfish." Sora looked at the group and then back to Tai who yelled at Agumon,

"Eat Agumon!" Sora cringed, _He's not selfish._ She reminded herself and then she looked at Kari who had a long face.

"Everyone gave you there food so you can digivolve so eat!" Tai yelled at Agumon and Mimi frowned,

"Not gave more like taken from us." She countered and Tai turned and glared at everyone. He then glared at the digimon.

"Did you give it to him?" He asked the digimon and all the digimon reluctantly nodded,

"yes we gave it to you." They chorused together. Tai then whipped around and looked at Agumon,

"See? So eat!" He shoved another piece of fruit in Agumons mouth and sora looked down at her shoes. She remembered playing soccer with Tai. He passed to her when she was sure he was going to take the shot himself.

"There's no I in team Sora." Tai had said to her. Sora breathed out and saw Tokomon cuddle up on TK's lap,

"I'm hungry TK." TK frowned and Sora watched him look at Tai.

"We all are hungry." Joe commented and Sora sighed unable to think of words to comfort and calm the tension amongst the group. She ignored her own stomach pains and just hoped Tai would come to his senses soon. Or at least, something would happen to show everyone Tai wasn't being selfish. She really hoped he wasn't but the more she watched Agumon suffer by being stuffed with food, the more she started to feel like she might be wrong. Joe suddenly gasped,

"Whoa what's happening." He pulled out his tag from under his shirt and held it up. The group looked at it and could see it glowing a blue colour.

"The tag, it's glowing." Matt commented and Izzy stood, "I think that means there's a crest near by." Sora stood and saw Tai quickly turn and look at the group.

"A crest? We need to move!" He said in a hyper voice and it worried Sora. Tai then ran to the top of the hill they had come down and then shouted,

"Look over there!" The group followed and Sora watched Kari help Agumon to stand. She noted TK grab some food and give a piece of fruit to Tokomon who was on his shoulder.

"What is that?" Mimi asked as she looked to where Tai was looking.

"It looks like some sort of ruins." Tai said and Joe walked a head of Tai,

"That must be where my crest is." He took the lead and made his way towards the ruins. Joe hadn't gotten to far when he suddenly tripped and landed face first in the sand.

"Joe!" Gomamon yelled and was at his partners side.

"I tripped over a cord." Joe informed his digimon. Gomamon dug out a black cord from the sand and held it up.

"This is a cable. What's a cable cord doing out here in the desert?" Joe dusted himself off and Tai walked passed him.

"Who cares let's move." Tai ordered and Joe and Gomamon walked next to Tai. Sora sighed and followed at the rear. She saw Kari stop and look at the black cable.

"What is it Kari?" Sora asked and Kari looked at Sora,

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling." Sora shrugged,

"come on the suns getting to all of us." Kari nodded and resumed helping Agumon. He eventually shook her off as they walked,

"Thanks Kari, I'll be okay." He then jogged to the front to walk with Tai. Sora walked in step with Kari and thought about reassuring her. Sora opened her mouth and then closed it. She wasn't sure what to say. She decided to say nothing instead. The sun started to disappear as the group approached the ruins. They were tall stone buildings and Sora was amazed at their structure.

"It's like the ruins you would see in Rome." Izzy commented and Joe held his tag.

"I think we need to go this way." Joe pointed and the group walked through a massive tunnel. They came out the other side and found them standing in a stadium.

"Wow, look at this." Mimi said awestruck.

"Could you imagine playing a show to this many people." Matt commented and Sora looked at all the rows of seating,

"Or a soccer match." She said. TK then let out a noise,

"Uh? How did that get here?" Sora followed the youngest blonds gaze. At one end of the stadium there was a massive television screen.

"It's like a jumbo tron." Tai commented and Tentomon buzzed over to Izzy,

"what's a jumbo iron Izzy?" The digimon asked.

"It's a tv screen that they use during sporting events. They show replays or clips of what people in the crowd are doing." Tai answered.

"Maybe that's what the cable was for?" TK guessed and Sora nodded,

"Yeah but theres nobody here. Why would this all exist if there's no one here?" Sora asked. Her eye's then bugged out as she saw soccer nets on the field under the television.

"Wait? What? Are you guys seeing the soccer nets?" She asked wondering If she was hallucination, _What is it called? A mirage?_ She thought to herself.

"Who cares, come on guys let's split up and look for the crest!" Tai said gaining everyones attention. He started to walk away when Kari gasped,

"Agumon." The youngest teen said and Sora saw Agumon had fallen over.

"Hey what's going on?" Tai asked hotly. Agumon shook his head.

"I'm too tired I need to rest for a moment." The digimon said. Tai clenched his hands into fists,

"Get up agumon!" He yelled and Joe stepped forward. "Let him rest Tai." Tai rounded on Joe and glared at him.

"I mean, it's my crest that's reacting so Gomamon and I can go look while you guys rest." Joe started to walk away which Sora thought was smart, _Don't give Tai a chance to argue good move Joe_ She thought.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Tai ran after Gomamon and Joe and TK started to follow.

"Let them go squirt we can relax here." Kari crouched down next to Agumon.

"Just relax Agumon I'll sit with you." She said and Biyomon called to Sora,

"Sora look!" Sora turned and saw a soccer ball in the middle of the field. Biyomon flew towards it and was examining it.

"It's a soccer ball." Sora said and she walked over to her digimon.

"What's soccer Matt?" Gabumon asked and Sora started juggling the ball.

"It's a game. You use your feet to score this ball into a net. You can use your chest or your head as well. She passed the ball from her thigh to her head and head butted it towards TK. Palmon intercepted and caught it.

"Nice catch Palmon." Mimi complimented. Sora giggled,

"I forgot to say, you can't use your hands." Palmon dropped it,

"sorry." She said and Matt smirked, "

You can if your goalie. Why dont you be in goal Palmon?" Sora smiled at Matts comment and he winked at her. Sora looked at the ground hiding a blush.

"That's a good idea let's play a game." TK said and Sora looked up. She nodded feeling that's exactly what the group needed. They had been on the run and tensions were running high. This would be a great way to relax.

"How about digimon versus people?" Izzy suggested and Sora was surprised when Mimi even pushed Palmon away,

"Digimon on that side." She said with a smile and Sora called to Kari, "Come play Kar!" Sora got the ball and kicked it over to Kari. Suddenly Tai was standing in front of Kari and he stopped the ball with his foot. He then kicked it away from everyone and into the stands.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" He shouted and the group gathered together with Sora,

"What Tai. We were just having fun." Sora said and Tai raised a clenched fist at the group.

"I can't believe you're playing soccer at a time like this! Will you use your heads?! The sooner Joe finds his crest the sooner we can all get out of here and go home!" Sora could see Tai was fuming. Matt stepped forward to yell back when Gomamon called to the group,

"Hey I think we found it!" Everyone looked towards Gomamon and Joe.

"Hey what's that?" Tokomon spoke and Sora turned to look up at the television screen. There were two hands clapping and she stepped backwards feeling like something bad was about to happen.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Well look here." Etemon appeared on the screen and Mimi screamed,

"No! He found us!" Tai then called to the group,

"quick everyone to Joe!" He then grabbed Kari by the arm and Sora could see Kari was protesting,

"Agumon!" She called and Tai ignored her and forced her to move. Sora jogged after the group and everyone came together inside the net where Joe and Gomamon were standing.

"Well where is it?" Tai demanded and then the net fell forward and trapped the group inside.

"No!" Tai yelled and Sora turned seeing everyone except Agumon was inside the net.

"Looks like I caught a big fish of digidestined. Ha-Ha-Ha." Etemon gloated.

"I'm sorry I won't be there to personally entertain you but don't worry the act subsutiting for me is a rare treat." Etamon said and Tentomon moved towards the net,

"You can't just trap us in here!" The digimon flew straight into the net and was shocked. Sora gasped and Tentomon flew backwards into Tai who slammed into Joe Gomamon, Izzy and Palmon. Kari was next to Palmon and would have been taken down too if TK hadn't quickly pulled Kari towards him as Tai and Tentomon fell to the ground.

"Oh I should probably mention there is electricity running through that net so if you try to escape you'll be shocked." Etemon laughed again and Tai growled and clenched his fist. Sora crouched down next to Tentomon,

"you okay?" She asked and the digimon nodded,

"that hurt." Tai then sat up and called to his digimon

"Agumon we're trapped!" Sora helped the others to sit up and Etemon's voice boomed over the stadium,

"Yes you're trapped in my trap I set for you!" Sora gasped and saw Tai growl.

"Now as I was saying this substitute act is something I'm sure none of you want to miss. Any guesses on who our guest star is?" Etemon asked and Mimi huffed,

"How are we supposed to know?!" She demanded and Etemon laughed,

"Ha-Ha here comes the main event!" The group could hear a growl and Sora stood and peered through the net. She then stepped back as she saw a large Greymon stomping its way into the stadium.

"ROAR!" The Greymon let out a mighty cry and Tai stood,

"it's another Greymon!" He said shocked and Sora suddenly felt worried for Agumon who was still by himself. Tai narrowed his eyes and shouted at Agumon,

"It's time to digivolve!" A light flashed from Tai's pocket and then another light enveloped Agumon and soon Greymon stood where Agumon had been. The evil Greymon had a collar around its neck with spikes. This Greymon quickly attacked and Greymon was quick to defend and fight back.

"Go Greymon!" Gabumon cheered and Sora heard TK call out as well,

"watch his collar!" The evil Greymon head butted the other Greymon and Tai yelled to his partner,

"Don't Quit!" The collared Greymon then picked up Greymon and threw him at the net the group was trapped under. As Greyson slammed into the net he was shocked and the whole group was shocked as well. Sora hit the ground hard and winced feeling pain. Greymon fell off of the net and was on his knees.

"Get up!" Tai said through clenched teeth. Sora looked over at the group seeing everyone trying to get their bearings after being shocked.

"He looks like he's moving so slow." Mimi commented and Tai dismissed her, "

He's fine!" He said and Matt sat up,

"Maybe because you gave him too much food Tai. Look at him, He's barely moving!" Greymon was attacked again and Tai yelled at Matt,

"he's fine!" Greymon then tried to breathe out fire,

"Nove Blast!" Nothing came out and Mimi pulled a face,

"I don't think he is." "Looks like this is gonna be over sooner than I thought." Etemon said from the screen.

"Hey look." Joe got the groups attention and everyone crouched down around him.

"When we got shocked I moved this when I fell." He moved a slab of rock and TK was quick to help him. The two flipped it over and everyone could see something was etched into the stone.

"What is that?" Palmon asked and Joe took his tag off,

"I think it's my crest watch!" Joe put the tag on top of the carving and suddenly a light filled the area. Sora put a hand up blocking the light from her eyes. it went away and Joe held his tag up showing the crest inside.

"see!" Joe said excitedly and Tai stood,

"Well that's great but how do we-" He was cut off when the ground underneath of them gave way and everyone fell through the hole. Sora hit the ground and quickly held her arms to absorb Biyomons fall. Izzy landed onto of her and Biyomon and Sora felt the wind get knocked out of her.

"Get out of here." Tai finished and Sora heard him and the others groan. She kicked her legs out finding it hard to breathe. "Izzy get up you're crushing her!" Matt said and suddenly Sora could breathe. Izzy stepped aside and Matt helped Sora to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked and Sora felt funny with Matt touching her.

"Fine." She breathed out and then Matt let her go. Tentomon flew up,

"hey there's a way out." He said and Tai addressed the group,

"Hurry. Greymon needs to digivolve and he can't without me!" Tai then jumped up and pulled himself up and into the passageway. Joe frowned

, "Tai Gomamon and I can help too!" He then scrambled to pull himself up and follow Tai. Gomamon was quick to follow.

"What about the rest of us!" Mimi shouted and Sora agreed with her.

"Here Mimi I'll pull you up. Poison Ivy." Palmon called and got herself up and then lowered her vines down and Mimi grabbed on she then retracted her vines and Mimi went up with them.

"Thanks Palmon." Mimi cooed. Sora nodded,

"now the rest of us." Matt helped Izzy climb up and then held his hand out to TK.

"You're next squirt." Sora saw TK roll him eyes but allowed his brother to help him up. Once TK was up he turned ready to help Kari. Matt helped Kari by having her step into his hands TK then grabbed her hand and pulled her into the passageway. Kari disappeared but TK poked his head back down,

"your turn Sor." TK called and Sora nodded. Matt helped Sora up while Biyomon carried Gabumon up. Once she was up, Sora and TK each put a hand out as Matt jumped up and grabbed onto them. They both pulled Matt up and once everyone was up. Sora took a moment to catch her breath.

"Move it guys!" Tai's voice filled the passageway and Sora sighed as she stood and followed the group through the passage. Sora saw Tai pull himself up and his body disappeared out of the passage. Sora saw Kari hurry her feet,

"Tai?" She asked and Tai called to her,

"Here quick!" Kari raised her hand and Sora watched as she was pulled up and out of the passage. Sora got to where Kari had stood and saw that there was a way out. She hoisted herself up and out and was joined by the rest of the group. She saw the two Greymons still fighting and could see they were now standing on the side of the soccer pitch. They had a low stone wall dividing them from the attacking Greyson and Sora felt a little too exposed.

"Greymon Digivolve!" Tai ordered and Sora watched their Greymon slam into the other one. She wasn't sure he could and she started to doubt Tai. Tai growled as the evil Greymon Stood up and threw their Greymon into the stands.

"Get up!" Tai yelled at his partner and then he climbed onto the stone wall. Greymon didn't move and the evil Greymon stood ready to attack.

"Tai no!" Kari yelled and Sora quickly reacted. She grabbed onto Tai's waist trying to stop him from climbing over the wall. "Tai wait! What are you doing?" Tai turned and looked at Sora,

"Back off Sora, You're always putting yourself in other peoples business. Let me go I'm gonna make Greymon digivolve." Sora winced at Tai's words and then gripped harder at Tai's shirt.

"But Tai!" Tai growled,

"I said back off Sora!" Tai yelled and then he hopped down from the wall and started running towards the two Greyson.

"Tai!" Sora yelled and TK was wide eyed,

"What is he doing?!" He asked and Izzy answered,

"another part to a digimon digivolving is when the partner is in danger." Sora paled and turned to look at Tai.

"He's not that stupid. right?" Matt asked and Sora couldn't answer. She watched Tai and heard Kari,

"Tai please!" Kari said and the youngest teen moved towards the wall. TK held her in place,

"Someone please!" Kari begged and Sora wasn't sure what to do. _He's gonna get himself killed!_ Sora thought. The collared Greymon Inhaled ready to blast Greymon with an attack.

"WAIT!" Tai yelled and Sora was frozen in place watching as Tai threw a stone at the other Greymon and taunted him,

"Come at me!"

"What's this? it looks like we've got a new player on the field" Etamon laughed and Sora felt her heart rate pick up, _No Tai dont!_ She could feel the others were terrified and Tai continued to Taunt the evil Greymon.

"Come on you big lug! Come get me!" Tai threw another stone and it hit the collared Greymon in the nose.

"He's a fucking idiot. Go Gabumon!" Matt yelled and Gabumon jumped up and digivolved into Garurumon. Sora found her voice,

"Go Biyo!" Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon and both digimon went out to stop the Greymon from attacking Tai. Bridramon hit Greymon and Tai clenched his hands,

"Come on Greymon Digivolve!" Sora and Matt yelled to Tai,

"Get out of there Tai!" But Tai didnt move. Sora watched as Tai's pocket started to glow. Suddenly she heard TK, "Kari!" Sora turned around and TK was holding Kari in his arms. She was no longer standing and Sora worried she had passed out. Sora then turned to look at Tai and saw darkness surrounding him and moving to Greymon.

"Wait what?" Sora heard Kari moan and suddenly their Greyson turned into a giant skeleton dinosaur. Sora took a step back,

"Is that Greymon's evolved form?" Sora asked and Tentomon answered,

"It shouldn't be! That's Skullgreymon. He only desires destruction and seeks out others to fight and destroy!" Sora put a hand to her chest and pinched hard feeling like her breathing was starting to get out of control.

"Well whatever it is it's hurting Kari!" TK said and Sora looked at Kari. She was holding her head and her eyes were squeezed shut. She looked in pain and TK held her in his arms trying to help her.

"Look!" Mimi yelled and Sora turned back to see Skullgreymon shove Greymon towards the Television screen. The Greyson slammed into the screen and Etamon disappeared from it. Skullgreymon then launched a Rocket at Greymon and the screen and blew the two up. Tai cheered,

"Yes! Good job!" Sora was scared and Matt yelled to Tai,

"Get out of there!" He repeated and this time Sora could see Tai take a step back.

"Greymon! It's me TaI!" Skullgreymon advanced to Tai and Sora screamed,

"Birdramon!" The bird quickly attacked Skullgreymon but was knocked to the side. Garurumon attacked next and he too was knocked away by Skullgreymon.

"I'll help them!" Tentomon said and light covered him and Kabuterimon flew to Skullgreymon,

"Electro shocker!" He attacked and Skullgreymon batted a hand and slapped Kabuterimon out of the air. The digimon hit the ground and then Skullgreymon looked down at Tai.

"You won't hurt me!" Tai yelled and Skullgreymon batted Tai out of the way as well.

"Tai!" Sora and Mimi yelled and Skullgreymon started stomping through the stadium and out into the desert. Tai stood,

"No wait!" Tai said and Sora could tell he was hurt.

"Tai!" She called and she started to run after him. Matt followed and they watched as a light covered Skullgreymon and then he disappeared. Tai ran to his partner and Sora and Matt stood in the sand watching as Tai scooped up Koromon.

"Koromon?" Tai asked and Sora could hear Koromon whimper. She saw Joe and TK helping Kari and Izzy and Mimi joined her and Matt.

"I'm so sorry Tai I let you down." Koromon said and Sora saw Tai flinch,

"No, I mean... it's not your fault," Tai said and Matt approached them.

"Yeah I'll tell you whose fault it is. It's Tai's." Sora flinched as Tai's shoulder shook.

"Isn't that right Sora?" Matt asked and Sora agreed, "yes." She then pulled a face, she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"I mean no, I mean... Nevermind." Sora pinched her chest again.

"I attacked you Tai and our friends." Koromon cried. Sora could see blood dripping from Tai's elbow.

"I know bud but it's not your fault." Tai said quietly and Matt growled,

"Tai you almost got yourself killed!" Sora agreed but felt like Matt was pouring salt into Tai's wound.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" Matt asked and Tai looked over at him. He then looked at the rest of the group. Sora looked as well and could see Kari was now standing on her own with TK and Joe next to her.

"Do you know what you did?!" TK asked and Kari quickly stepped forward,

"No TK Please-" She was cut off when they group heard something rumble at their feet. Sora followed the noise and looked to Tai.

"Tai step back." Sora instructed and Tai listening. Something was coming out from the sand and Tai quickly jumped back.

"It's that thing again!" Izzy shouted and he stepped towards it. Sora thought it looked like the thing they found after defeating Devimon. A light came from it and suddenly the same old man they had seen last time could be seen in the light,

"Hello, Hello digidestined." The group gasped and everyone crowded around the light.

"It's good to see you all I was worried you hadn't made it to server." Tai stepped forward.

"We're here and we found a couple of the crests but they didnt work!" Tai said accusingly. Gennai nodded,

"It is good you found some and very important you find all of them before the enemy does."

"But aren't we the only one's who can have them?" Mimi asked and Sora wondered the same thing.

"Yes and no. It is only you who can harness the crests power but others, the enemy, can take them if they beat you to the crest." Sora put her fingers to her bottom lip and lightly pulled on it anxiously.

"But how do we harness the power?! I tried and Koromon turned into a monster! Look at him!" Tai showed Koromon to Gennai and Sora thought the little digimon looked worse for ware.

"You need to find all of the crests and then use them together to create harmony." Gennai said and Sora wasn't sure what that meant exactly.

"As for Koromon if you cared for him properly he wouldn't be in this mess." Sora saw Tai flinch and looked down.

"You need patience Tai and you all need to find your crests." The light started to glitch.

"I am loosing the connection, find the crests before the enemy. And don't forget what I said about the darkness and the light!" The light vanished and Sora sighed,

"He cut out last time too." She mumbled remembering they still didn't know the warning about the darkness and the light. Tai didn't move and Sora wondered if he was okay.

"Well Gennai said the enemy is after the crests. I think that means Etamon is on the move and maybe he's trying to find them too." TK said and Matt nodded,

"I think we should move." He said but the group didn't move. Sora felt it, they were all waiting for Tai. Tai said nothing and Sora sighed deciding they couldnt wait.

"Lets go." She said and slowly everyone followed. Sora shared a look with Kari who moved to her brother. Sora put a hand on Kari's arm,

"You okay?" Sora asked stopping the girl. Kari quickly nodded and Sora lightly pushed her towards TK

. "You two go. I'll stay with Tai." Kari reluctantly allowed TK to pull Kari towards him. The two then walked after the rest of the group. Sora crouched down to Tai.

"Tai?"

"My mum said that." Sora was confused,

"She said what?" She asked and Tai looked at Koromon who was shaking in his arms.

"If you cared for her she wouldn't be in this mess." Tai repeated the words and Sora raised her eyebrow.

"But Gennai didn't say 'her,' he was talking about Koromon."

"I know. It's just the same though." Tai said and Sora wasn't sure she understood what Tai was talking about.

"Tai?" Sora asked and Tai sighed and shook his head,

"Nevermind." HONK HONK. Sora gasped and looked up seeing a massive ship heading their way.

"Watch out everyone!" Tai yelled and Sora saw everyone run to the side. She then felt someone grab her hand.

"You too Sor!" Tai said and he pulled her to the side. Biyomon quickly followed and Sora felt relieved.

"What in the world is a ship doing in the desert?" Matt asked as Sora and Tai joined the rest of the group. The ship stopped and Sora wondered if Etamon was on board. She stepped back.

"Well ahoy!" A Numemon poked its head up and waved down at the group. Sora recoiled,

"Oh no." She said and Joe spoke, "what are Numemon doing out in the daylight?" He asked and Sora thought that was a good question.

"Maybe it's a trap." Izzy guessed and Tai yelled up at the Numemon,

"Numemon! Can we come aboard?" Matt grabbed Tai's arm,

"are you nuts? What if Izzy's right?!" Mimi then stepped forward.

"I don't think it is. Hang on Tai this needs a woman touch." She stepped towards the boat and called up to the green digimon.

"Numemon! Can we please come onto your ship?" She asked in a sing song voice and Sora felt uncomfortable. The Numemon nodded and suddenly a walkway was lowered and stairs appeared in front of them.

"See." Mimi turned and smiled at the group. Sora looked over at everyone and TK stepped over to Mimi,

"At this point, we might as well see whats up here." TK said and he followed mimi up the stairs and onto the boat.

"Alright teeks." Matt said and he followed his brother. Sora watched as everyone started to board the ship. Kari stopped and looked at her brother a moment and Sora once again pushed the girl onward.

"Go on Kar." Sora instructed and Kari listened. Sora followed behind Tai,

"Want to talk?" Sora asked and the stepped onto the ship. Tai looked at Sora a moment and then shook his head.

"I think I need to be alone." Tai said and he turned with Koromon in his arms and headed towards the bow of the ship.

"Is he okay?" Kari asked and Sora turned to the youngest member of their group.

"He'll be alright. I think his ego took a big hit today." Kari didnt smile at Sora's comment. Sora put a hand on Kari's shoulder,

"What happened with you?" Sora asked and Kari was a bit surprised by Sora's question,

"Oh! nothing. I mean, the sun was just a little too much." She said and Sora looked at her suspiciously.

"Sora! Kari! Come here!" Mimi's voice interrupted the girls and Sora sighed,

"Just a second Mimi!" Sora called back and Mimi poked her head out of a room,

"Theres a shower! Towels! it's amazing come here!" Kari looked at Sora,

"we showered what two days ago now? I could go for another one." Kari said and Sora breathed in then out,

"Okay. Let's shower." The girls then went into the showers with Mimi.

* * *

Tai took his shirt, socks and shoes off. He placed Koromon on the table and adjusted the umbrella so his partner was in the shade, a memory flashed into his mind

 _"_ _How could you Tai!" His mother was yelling at him and his cheek burned._

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Koromon was in front of him asleep.

"I'm so sorry little guy." Tai mumbled to his partner. He took off the tag and crest from around his neck. He looked at it and felt like the symbol of courage was mocking him.

"Tai? Coming in?" Joe asked and Tai looked over at Joe who was also taking off his shirt, socks and shoes. Tai nodded,

"yeah." and Tai placed his crest on the table next to Koromon.

"Oh good idea I'll do the same so I don't lose it." Joe said and he put his crest on the other side of Koromon. Tai stared at Joe's,

"any idea what it means?" Joe shrugged,

"I think it means Reliability." Tai looked at Joe and thought that fit. He wasn't sure why he thought that but he was glad that was Joe's crest. The two teens then climbed into the water. Tai felt refreshed and started to slouch into the water and closed his eyes. Gomamon jumped in and Tai smirked at the digimon. Tai then frowned feeling like he didn't deserve any comfort right then, _I can't believe what I did to Koromon._ He winced as his elbow was submerged into the water and he pulled it up and Joe saw it.

"You've got a nice road rash there." Joe said and Tai frowned remembering how Skullgreymon had tossed him to the ground.

"It's no biggie." Tai said feeling he deserved the pain. Joe shrugged,

"I could wrap it for you." Tai quickly shook his head,

"No. I mean, no thanks." Gomamon floated past them eating an apple.

"Where did you get food?" Joe asked and Gomamon smiled,

"Inside, TK, Matt and Izzy found a whole table full of food." Gomamon chomped into his apple.

"I brought one for you." Gomamon said and pointed to the edge of the pool. Tai could see an apple sitting there and Joe swam over to the side and grabbed the apple. He then put it down,

"hey Tai, theres floaties! Want one?" Joe asked and Tai nodded. Joe pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed two floaties. He then tossed one in the water towards Tai. Tai grabbed his and first dunked his whole body under the water and then came up. He then climbed onto his float and played down on his belly on it. Joe joined his laying on his stomach on his own floatie. The two boys and Gomamon floated in the pool relaxing.

"Where are the girls?" Tai asked Gomamon after a few minutes of silence,

"I think Palmon said they found a shower." Tai closed his eyes, he figured they were safe enough. They had been here almost a half hour and nothing had attacked them. He watched a couple of Numemon in sailor suits move along the deck.

"Joe? What do you think about the crests?" Tai asked and Joe finished his apple and tossed the core onto the deck.

"I'm not sure. I think Genni was right though about patients. I think forcing something to happen isn't going to help. We just have to be patient with our partners and things, I hope, will fall into place." Tai smirked,

"Awfully wise of you." He commented and Joe chuckled,

"I was due wasn't I?" Tai nodded and then looked straight ahead.

"I'm sorry. By the way." Tai didn't want to look at Joe. Joe sighed,

"I think I understand. I think I know where you came from." Tai looked over at him,

"What do you mean?" Joe put his hand t this cheek and leaned into his arm,

"You just want to get home." Tai nodded,

"I did too. I mean that's all I could think about. So I get it. You think you have the answers so you jump at it." Tai nodded again. Joe sighed,

"But listen to what Gennai said. More patients will probably create less Skullgreymons." Tai chuckled despite himself. Joe smiled and Tai nodded,

"Patience. I can work on that." Tai said out loud. He wondered if Joe would push him to apologize to the rest of the group. When Joe didn't say anything Tai scooped up some water and dropped it on his injured elbow. He made a mental note to apologize to each person in a little bit. He closed his eyes thinking about getting back in the water. The sun was getting warmer and Tai felt that was odd,

"Shouldn't it be getting dark?" Tai wondered out loud. Joe sat up,

"Yeah you're right. It's getting hotter isn't it." Joe said and Tai nodded,

"feels like it." Tai was about to get back into the water when all of a sudden Numemon jumped out and captured Tai and Joe each in a net.

"Hey!" Tai yelled and the Numemon said nothing.

"Let us out!" Joe yelled and Gomamon was about to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A big bird Digimon walked towards the pool and Tai went wide eyed,

"Who the hell is that?!" He asked and Gomamon answered,

"That's Kokatorimon!" Tai watched the bird move towards Koromon.

"Koromon no!" Tai yelled and he started to push against the net that trapped him.

"Tai!" Koromon said and a light covered him and Agumon stood from the table.

"Back off bird brain! Pepper Breath!" Agumon attacked and the bird took a hit. Gomamon quickly moved to Agumon and was about to attack to when Kokatorimon attacked,

"Petra Fire!" Both Agumon and Gomamon were hit and turned into stone.

"NO!" Both Joe and Tai yelled. Kokatorimon moved to the table and picked up the crests.

"Thank you digidestined this is just what my master seeks!" Tai yelled,

"Give those back!" Kokatorimon smirked and then yelled to the Numemon.

"I think these two need to dry out." The Numemon hauled the teens out of the pool and then tied them to a large net that was resting at the front of the ship. Tai's hands feet and middle were tied to the net and he tried to wriggle free.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled again and he was starting to panic.

"Tai I know this feel like we're on the losing side but the others are still on board. They all still have their digimon! They might be able to help!" Tai heard Joes words but didn't feel much comfort from them.

"Alright you mange maggots!" Kokatorimon returned and this time him and the Numemon had TK, Matt and Izzy with them.

"Matt!" Tai yelled as the others were tied down to the net.

"Where's Gabumon?!" Tai asked and Matt winced, "He turned into stone!" Tai gasped and then felt light headed. The sun was beating down so strongly on him he started to feel a little dizzy.

"What about the girls?" Tai slurred his speech and he thought he heard the other speak. He was starting to lose touch on reality and his vision blurred as he heard Kokatorimon laugh and continue looking for the others.

* * *

Mimi could hear something outside. She wasn't sure why but she felt like they were in trouble.

"Keep the showers running." Mimi instructed as she tossed towels to Sora and Kari. Mimi scooped up her digivice and handed Sora her own. Biyomon then opened a small window.

"Theres no time to change I think someones coming and its not a friend!" Mimi scrambled over to the window and climbed out. She hated how she was only in a towel and prayed it stayed on as she shimmied out the window and waited for the others. Sora and Kari also held on tightly to their towels.

"This way." Palmon said and they heard the bathroom door get blasted open,

"Where are the others?!" An angry voice called and the girls and the digimon wasted no time and started running along the deck.

"Where's Tai?" Kari asked as they ran and Sora answered,

"the pool, Head that way." The girls made their way to the bow of the ship when their path was blocked by a big chicken type digimon.

"It's Kokatorimon!" Palmon said and Mimi stepped back. She looked at the birds wings and then gasped.

"He has Tai and Joe's crests!" "Its about time we stop all of this running!" Kokatorimon cawed. Mimi whimpered a little but Palmon quickly attacked,

"Poison Ivy." The bird dodged the attack and then Biyomon had a go,

"Spiral Twister!" Again, Kokatorimon avoided the attack and then he yelled at the digimon,

"Petra Fire!" Green light shot out of his mouth and Mimi scrambled backwards and saw the others do the same. The attack missed but Mimi wasn't idle. She turned on her heel,

"Run!" She yelled and she could feel Sora and Kari running with her. They ran the opposite way and soon found themselves at the back of the boat.

"We've run out of boat!" Sora cried and Mimi shuddered a moment. She then turned seeing Kokatorimon was behind them. Sora stepped forward,

"Get him Biyo." Sora said and she held her digivice out. Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon and attacked. Mimi got some courage and stepped in front of Kari.

"Your turn Palmon." Palmon digivolved to Togemon and she too attacked Kokatorimon.

"Needle spray!" Togemon announced and Kokatorimon tossed the crests to the side as he tried to block himself from the attack. Mimi saw the crests hit the deck and Kari was quick to run towards them and scoop them up. Kari then stepped back to the girls and Sora and Mimi stood in front of her. Mimi liked being a protector. With no digimon Kari was vulnerable, it was nice not to be seen as the damsel in distress for a change.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon attacked and Kokatorimon was launched into a steam pipe.

"Hurry let's get the boys!" Sora instructed and the three girls started to run. They were stopped by a group of Numemon. "Togemon!" Mimi shouted but a Numemon screamed

"No wait! We're leaving! Your friends are tied up at the front!" The Numemon then started jumping over board and landing on the sand below. The girls all shared confused looks. Togemon and Birdramon de-digivolved to Biyomon and Palmon.

"Lets go!" Palmon said and Mimi followed her partner to the front of the boat. She gasped as she came to the front and saw the others. They were all tied to a net and looked red from the sun.

"Quick we need to untie them." Sora said and Mimi put her digivice down on the ground and started untying Izzy. Izzy looked at Mimi a little funny,

"are you naked?" He asked and Mimi groaned,

"no. I have a towel on." She helped Izzy off the net and Izzy shook his head starting to come to his senses.

"Oh! Mimi! Sorry!" Izzy was all red in the face and Mimi rolled her eyes. "boys." She said as she started untying Tai. As they worked to get the boys untied the boys slowly came too and started fussing about the girls and their lack of attire.

"Sora! Where are your clothes?!" Matt asked and Sora rolled her eyes.

"Thought I might save you lot before changing." She untied the last rope around Tai's wrist who looked a little embarrassed. Mimi watched as Tai scrambled free from the net and then stopped his sister who was in the middle of untying TK.

"Let's go find your clothes." Tai said and he grabbed his sister by the hand and pulled her away. Mimi giggled as she saw how red TK's cheeks were.

"Oh you boys are no fun." Mimi said and she followed Tai and Kari as Joe took over untying TK. Sora walked behind her and Mimi whispered to Sora,

"Kind of fun to see the boys a little out of sorts." Sora laughed,

"Yes sometimes I feel like they think they have the upper hand because theres only three of us." Mimi winked,

"I think we know who's in charge." She then pointed at Sora and herself. Sora and Mimi erupted into laughter. Mimi looked ahead seeing Tai pulling Kari along. Mimi raised an eyebrow, she could see something dark on the upper part of Kari's back. She squinted trying to get a better look at it and then the siblings turned a corner. Mimi continued to wonder about the dark marks on Kari's back and they followed Tai and Kari into the bathroom. Mimi stopped in the doorway and watched Tai quickly scooped up Kari's clothes.

"Here change quickly." Mimi smirked watching how frazzled Tai looked.

"This is yours." Kari gave his crest to him and handed Joes over as well. Tai stopped and looked at Mimi and Sora then quickly to the ground.

"Thank you. I'll let you change." He then quickly walked out of the bathroom and Mimi and Sora and Kari shared a laugh.

"Boys are so silly. It's a towel." She said as Palmon and Biyomon entered the room and shut the door. Mimi flicked her towel off and started to pull on her clothes. Kari slid back and stepped into the shower.

"You having another shower?" Mimi asked and Kari turned the running water off,

"no, just changing." She said shyly and Mimi put her hands on her hips as she finished dressing.

"Kari theres no need to be shy! You have a beautiful body!" Mimi said and she walked over to the shower. She put a hand on the curtain and Kari cried out,

"No!" Mimi stopped,

"What? you did this before why can't we see you?" Kari's voice was low

. "I just don't want you to see me. Okay?" She said and Mimi huffed. Sora walked over now changed and put a hand on Mimi's shoulder

"Let her be Mimi." Sora said but Mimi wasn't like that.

"Is it the marks on your back?" Mimi asked and Sora went wide eyed,

"The what?" She asked and Mimi folded her arms.

"I saw them when we were walking back here. What are they Kari?" Mimi asked and Kari mumbled

, "Nothing." Mimi rolled her eyes

. "Were you in some sort of accident?" She asked and Kari emerged from the shower fully dressed.

"Can we please not talk about it." Kari asked and Mimi turned to Sora for back up. Sora had her hadn't against her chest and looked a little pale,

"Sora?" Mimi asked and Sora shook her head.

"Let's just drop it." Mimi looked from Sora to Kari. Both were acting very strangely. Mimi huffed,

"Fine. Lets go before the bird come back." She stomped out of the bathroom with Palmon on her heel. The girls joined the others inside the main dining hall and Tai was rubbing Agumons nose affectionately.

"I'm so glad you're okay bud." Tai said and Mimi smiled at them.

"What happened to you guys?" Mimi asked and Izzy answered.

"Our digimon were turned to stone by Kokatorimon. Then he and the Numemon tied us up on that net. It was weird the sun all of a sudden felt super hot and we couldn't move." Mimi nodded noting that all the boys looked sun burned.

"Thank you for saving us." Joe said and Mimi gave him a peace sign,

"Anytime." She winked and Biyomon spoke up.

"I don't mean to interrupt but Kokatorimon is still out there we should move!" The group nodded and Mimi followed Palmon and the others off the ship. They stood in the sand a moment and then once everyone was off, started running through the sand.

"Dont stop guys!" Tai called and Mimi had no plans on stopping. HONK HONK. Mimi turned and gasped,

"Guys!" Everyone looked and could see the ship was now barreling towards them.

"Faster!" Tai instructed and Mimi pumped her legs harder. The ships whistle honked again. HONK HONK. Mimi closed her eyes at the loud horn but kept moving,

"Stop blowing that horn!" Mimi said angrily. "Look a cactus!" Matt yelled and Tai spoke,

"It's huge get behind it!" The group ran behind the biggest cactus Mimi had ever laid her eyes on and that included Togemon. The ship crashed into the cactus and stopped it from hitting the group. There was an electric current that ran from the ground to the ship and suddenly the ship started to smoke.

"It's gonna blow!" Joe said and everyone covered their heads as the ship exploded. Mimi was relieved the Cactus protected them from the blast.

"Its gone!" Tokomon said and Mimi walked over to the littlest digimon. She looked to the other side of the cactus and was shocked to see the ship had disappeared.

"Was that all one big fever dream?" Matt asked and Mimi scrunched her nose starting to feel uneasy. She felt her chest warm and then heard Tai exclaim

"look up there!" The group looked up and saw the Cactus bloom and a crest came floating out from the blossom. Mimi felt her tag move and was gobsmacked to watch as her necklace emerged from around her neck and the crest floated to the tag. The crest inserted itself into the tag and Mimi was afraid to move. "Mimi you got a crest!" Sora said and Palmon put a hand on Mimi's arm.

"It's the crest of sincerity Meems." Palmon said and Mimi slowly felt like she could breathe. She touched her fingers to the crest which no longer felt warm, "sincerity?" Mimi repeated wondering if that was subtable for her. Joe put his hands on his hips,

"I think that fits quite nicely." Mimi smirked.

"Sincerity." she said a little stronger and she smiled down at Palmon and then to the others.

"Let's move." Tai said and Mimi nodded and followed as the group turned and made their way through the desert.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews and follows everyone!

* * *

Tai sat down in the sand and frowned as he counted how many times they had slept in sand. He shook his head and looked at Agumon a moment who was sitting next to him. Tai's heart hurt remembering how vicious Agumon became when he turned into Skullgreymon, _I won't let that happen again buddy._ Tai silently made a promise to his partner. He breathed deep, happy the sun was finally gone from the sky above and cool air was wisping through the sand. His face and torso we're still burnt from being cooked out on that net. Tai wished he had some water to splash on his face. He pushed his chin upward greeting the cool air and feeling relief over his face.

"You look pretty red." Tai opened his eyes seeing Sora was now sitting next to him. He shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. I'll be fine." Tai's eyes scanned their circle. He could see all of the boys were pink in the face from too much sun. It worried Tai. They had been pretty lucky, no had suffered any burns as of yet. Now, however, he knew everyone would be uncomfortable for the next few days. Tai pushed his mouth to the side,

"No one has any Aloe eh?" Tai addressed the tired looking group. Joe pulled his bag to his front and rummaged through it. He held up a small tube and flashed it to the group,

"After burn relief." He said a little excited. He quickly uncapped the tube and placed some in his hands he then applied it to his face and passed it to Izzy who took it. Izzy did the same and then passed it to TK, then to Matt and finally to Tai. Tai slowly pushed the cream out of the tube and onto his fingers. He didn't want to use too much, _What if we need to use it again?_ He wondered and he placed the tube and cap in his lap prepared to put them away once he rubbed the cream into his face. Tai winced as the cream touched his nose. He then started to rub it around his cheeks but his hands had sand on them and it was like sandpaper against his skin.

"Here Tai, let me." Sora rubbed her hands on her shorts and then turned and faced Tai. Her fingers glided over Tai's skin delicately and Tai almost closed his eyes at the contact. Sora giggled,

"I thought you were fine? I'm guessing the burn hurts more then you let on?" Sora said with a smirk. Tai slowly nodded not caring and feeling relief as Sora got rid of the sand and rubbed the cream in circles onto his cheeks.

"Maybe you just have the magic touch." Tai said and then he felt heat rush to his face. He didn't mean to say that. He felt a little hot and Sora let out a laugh,

"You're just a big baby." She chided and Tai felt better that she had made a joke. It felt good having Sora so close to him. He then remembered what he had said to her in the stadium,

 _"_ _You're always putting yourself in other peoples business!"_

Tai felt Sora's hands leave his face. He opened his eyes and she grabbed the tube out of his lap and started to put the cap on. He wanted to say something to her, anything.

"Oh man do I feel better." Izzy said and Tai realized, then was not the time. However private their moment felt. It was over and Tai needed to focus on the whole group. Sora stood and Tai frowned watching her move to sit next to Matt. She handed Joe the cream before she sat next to Matt.

"Thanks Sora. We have a bit left I'm not saying everyone get burned, but we do have some left." Joe commented and Tai smirked,

"Thanks Joe." Tai looked at Mimi who was laying down on her side with Palmon next to her.

"Everyone I think I'm spent. Are we safe to sleep?" Tai looked around. They were pretty exposed but they had nowhere else to go. He didn't want to push the group. He felt shame knowing he had pushed Agumon before. Tai brought his crest out and looked at it. He sighed unable to look at the symbol for courage any longer. He tucked it back into his shirt and then spoke,

"I think we should have someone on guard. I don't mind watching. I kind of owe you guys anyway." Tai inhaled and rolled his shoulders back. Matt spoke,

"yeah you do." His voice was icy and Tai looked at Matt meeting his glare. Matt's eyes then softened,

"But you need rest too. I think we should just sleep. We'll be woken by an attack anyways. I don't see the point in keeping watch." Tai was relieved Matt didn't want to pick a fight. TK picked up Tokomon and placed him in his lap,

"Yeah I agree. Sleep is important." Tai felt his lips curl into a soft smile. He knew he still needed to make amends. He was still battling with himself over everything that had happened in the past 24 hours and even things from before. He stopped thinking about it all fearing he was about to give himself a headache. He looked at his sister a moment who looked tired. That was an entire can of worms Tai was not comfortable opening yet. The comment Gennai made really hit Tai below the belt. He almost wanted Kari to sleep next to him, he wanted her close. Instead Tai nodded,

"Okay, everyone get some sleep." He was going to add _"let's hope we don't get attacked."_ But felt like that was a negative thought the group did not need before they shut their eyes. Tai tore his eyes away from his sister and the others and instead laid down facing Agumon. He studied his partners face and Agumon watched Tai.

"what is it Tai?" Agumon asked and Tai smiled,

"Nothing buddy. G'night." Agumon smiled and closed his eyes. Tai inhaled feeling grateful Agumon was with him. He slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kari laid her head down in the sand. She sighed feeling heartbroken and scared for Tai. _This is your fault._ She thought to herself and she felt her stomach ache. The stars above twinkled and Kari turned to lay on her back and gazed up at them. She could hear Tokomon breathing beside her and she smiled and looked over at the small Digimon. TK's eyes were closed and Kari figured he too was asleep. She looked to her left seeing Joe and Gomamon out cold and she smirked seeing the two sleeping with their mouths hanging open. She exhaled and moved her right hand into the sand. She brought her left hand to her chest and tried to relax. Her mind wouldn't stop talking and she was growing frustrated at the noise inside her head. Her back hurt and she felt cold, though not as cold as she had felt the previous days. She felt something grab her hand and quickly looked to her right seeing TK had grabbed her hand in his own. He looked pretty asleep but Kari figured he must have woken for a moment. She didn't like him touching her, only because she was so afraid she was going to hurt him. She decided to indulge and allowed him to hold her hand. She squeezed his hand and had a flicker in her stomach. She wanted to roll over to him and rest her forehead against his. She wanted him to hug her. She felt the pull of fear and shame and Kari reluctantly pulled her hand from TK's. _This is not the time._ She berated herself. She instead rolled away from TK. Her back stung as she moved but she tried to ignore it. She felt a chill roll up her spine and looked at her hands. They were growing more pale and Kari trembled feeling darkness creeping in once again. She closed her eyes and hoped if the darkness was coming, it was only coming after her.

* * *

At some point TK felt his bladder seize. He tried to ignore it but found there was no relief in that. He opened his eyes a tad annoyed and first could see the back of Kari's head. He frowned, _She is always pushing me away._ He thought bitterly. His bladder seemed to move again and TK lightly stood up, trying not to disturb Tokomon. He looked to his right and saw his brother, Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon sleeping almost huddled together. TK felt the need to pee and quickly turned away from the group hoping to find a cactus or bush he could hide behind. He found a small shrub and TK frowned at it.

"Better than nothing." He mumbled to himself and he quickly undid his shorts and relieved himself. He took a look at the sky. The sun was probably due to rise soon since the sky was a lighter blue. _It must be early._ TK thought and he finished and did up his shorts. He walked around the bush and made his way back to the group. Tai was the furthest away with Agumon. TK scanned each person and their Digimon as he approached. Mimi and Palmon were sleeping nose to nose while Joe and Gomamon had their mouths wide open. Izzy was on his back with Tentomon resting at his feet. He then saw Kari and could see she was shaking a little. He walked towards her ready to rub her arms and try to warm her up. There was a ripple in the sand and TK paused to watch it. It was moving towards them and TK could see it was coming to Tai and Agumon. TK didn't know what it was but quickly shouted to them,

"TAI! AGUMON! Look out!" He saw Tai's eyes open and the older teen rolled over and then the ripple surrounded him and Agumon and they disappeared.

"No!" TK yelled and he could hear everyone waking up.

"what happened?" Gabumon asked and TK stepped over everyone and the digimon and went to where Tai had been sleeping.

"Wait TK don't!" Mimi got up quickly and pulled TK back. The ground started to shake and suddenly a giant red bug came up from the sand and Tai and Agumon were hanging onto its pincers.

"It's Kuwagumon!" Palmon yelled and TK quickly shielded Mimi with his body as Kuwagamon flicked Tai and Agumon off its pincers and into the sand.

"Ah!" Tai yelled and TK peeked over his shoulder at Kuwagamon. The Digimon turned and started marching towards Agumon. TK quickly stood and pulled Mimi to her feet,

"go!" He pushed Mimi towards Joe and then ran to join the group. He felt Kari grab his arm and He looked back at her,

"Tai!" She yelled and she let go of TK's arm and stepped forward.

"Wait Kari! The sand looks unstable. If any of us walk on it could swallow us!" Izzy shouted. TK lightly pulled Kari back to him and felt her shake. Kuwagamon raised its pincers and TK saw Tai stand and then quickly sprint over to his partner and dive on top of him. The pincers came down on Tai and Agumon and Kari and Sora screamed,

"NO!" TK felt Kari start to run when something flew at Kwuagumon. A dark light flashed and suddenly Kwuagumon disappeared. Kari bolted from TK and ran to her brother and Agumon. TK and the others chased after her and she quickly got on her knees and started pushing sand away.

"Tai! Tai!" Kari yelled and she brushed sand off of Tai's back. Matt pulled Tai's exposed arm and was able to pull his whole body out from the sand. Tai rolled onto his back and was panting heavily.

"Agumon." Tai said and Tentomon spoke,

"right here Tai." TK could see Agumon was now sitting up right with Tentomon and Biyomon.

"You can be so stupid." Kari said and she wrapped her arms around her brothers neck. TK watched Tai squeeze her and then lightly push her off of him.

"What was that." He asked and TK and the others crouched down on the ground next to Tai and Agumon. They were just as bewildered and confused as Tai.

"Dum-Dum-Da-Dum-Dum-Dum." TK heard something singing. He watched as Tai looked to his right.

"oh?" Kari put a hand to her chest and TK peered over Tai and could see a small pink ball marching on the ground.

"Dum-Dum-Da-Dum-Dum-Dum." It sang and Mimi got a little excited,

"It's a little puff ball!" she cooed.

"Careful Mimi, what if it's Kuwagumon." Joe said and TK doubted that but thought Mimi should be cautious."

"I'm no enemy." the pink ball said and it turned and faced the group.

"You seem to be your own worst enemies." It said and suddenly Biyomon flapped her wings and jumped towards the Digimon.

"Oh! I know you! You're the famous Piximon right?!" Piximon had a spear in its hand and twirled it as it nodded.

"That's right!" and Biyomon turned and looked at all the digidestined,

"Piximon is famous in the digital world for his skills in training but few have actually ever met him. His secret home is the training ground for all the famous Digimon fighters!" Piximon nodded again,

"And I have heard all about you but so far I am not impressed." The group stood and Tk stepped back while Matt helped Tai to his feet.

"you okay?" Matt mumbled and Tai nodded,

"You eight are supposed to be the digidestined! Ha! You better be more careful otherwise you will all be digidinner! Yep! Yep! Without my spear and magic, Kuwagamon would be eating you with a side of digifries!" Piximon waved his spear and Tk marveled at how such a little thing could be so commanding.

"Well thank you for saving us!" Mimi said. Piximon did not acknowledge Mimi and he pointed a spear and the group.

"You Digimon there! You're supposed to protect these teens and instead, half the time, they are protecting you!" TK looked down at Tokomon who was standing with the other Digimon.

"I want to see some guts! I want to see some courage!" Piximon chanted and Matt turned to Tai,

"He reminds me of our gym teacher." Tai nodded and Piximon continued while TK thought the Digimon looked saddened by his words.

"But it's not all bad news. You all will be coming and training with me!" Piximon sounded excited but TK wasn't sure that was something to cheer about.

"Wait why?" Sora asked.

"You all need a lesson in discipline and perseverance!" He pointed a spear at Tai and Agumon who looked confused.

"Yes you will all be taking part in my training program! Now follow me!" He turned and started marching away. TK turned the group huddled together,

"What do we do guys?" Matt asked and Kari spoke,

"we follow him." She said and everyone looked at her surprised,

"wait what? Kar, what if he takes us straight to Etemon?" Tai asked and Kari shook her head.

"He's got light. We should go with him." Everyone shared a look and TK figured they all felt unsure how Kari could know something like that.

"Piximon is all good guys he won't hurt us." Biyomon cooed and Tai stood.

"Alright, Lets go." Tai lead the group as he and Agumon followed Piximon. TK picked Tokomon up and held him in his arms,

"I'm not disappointing you am I TK?" the little Digimon asked. TK clenched his jaw thinking about how Angemon had sacrificed himself to save him. TK shook his head.

"No Tokomon, you're not." TK reassured.

The group walked for a while and TK started to wonder if the desert was ever going to end.

"Were here!" Piximon sang and TK looked at the continuing desert behind the small Digimon.

"Uhmm, you sure Piximon?" Joe asked and Piximon winked and then flew up in the air. He swung his spear around and suddenly there was a hole in the air. TK went wide eyed and could see forest through the hole.

"Whoa!" the group exclaimed.

"Is it safe?" Mimi asked and Piximon laughed,

"It's just my front door!" Piximon walked through the hole and into the forest. TK watched Tai and Izzy share an unsure look and then Kari walked through the door. TK lightly pushed passed everyone who was rooted in place to stay close to Kari.

"Hey Kar!" TK called and he stepped through the hole and into the forest.

"Kar wait." TK jogged over to her and she stopped to look at him,

"You trust him?" Kari looked up at him and smiled,

"yeah I do." TK looked down at her face. It was smooth and small. He thought about putting his fingers under her chin. TK could hear the rest of the group walk into the forest and Kari stepped back from him.

"Is that Etemon?!" TK heard Sora exclaim and he quickly looked back to the dessert and saw a long trailer being pulled along the sand. Everyone gasped,

"no he found us!" Joe said and Piximon got the groups attention,

"relax. We're protected. He can't see us. All he sees is desert." The group exhaled together and TK looked down at Kari who was still standing next to him,

"See? We can trust him." She winked and followed Piximon. The rest of the group passed TK who was still a moment.

"What is it TK? You look happy." TK blinked and looked down at Tokomon. He felt his cheeks blush realizing he'd been smiling.

"Uh, it's nothing let's go." He mumbled. He hated when Kari did that. She knew just how flirt to make him almost feel like jello. TK brought up the rear and tried to focus. His body started to cool and TK closed his eyes happy to be away from the desert sun.

"Dun-Da-Da-Da!" Piximon chorused and the group stopped at the base of a mountain.

"Mi casa su casa." Piximon said triumphantly. TK couldn't believe how tall the mountain was and there were stairs that went right to the top.

"The training is at the top." Piximon beamed and TK blanched,

"Uh, the top? Of that?" Mimi asked and Piximon continued smiling

"yep!" The group groaned,

"That's going to take hours!" Matt complained and Piximon nodded,

"Almost the whole day! Which is why we start just as the sun rises." Piximon cheered and TK nudged Kari with his elbow. She looked a little surprised and TK wanted to give her a smirk. She didn't look at him and TK frowned.

"Come, Come, we haven't got all day and then we have training to do once we get to the top!" Piximon flew over to the first step and stood upon it.

"Come on team. Let's do this." Tai said and he moved with Agumon to the front of the pack. Piximon gave Tai a smile,

"That's the spirit." TK rolled his eyes but followed as the group started walking up. Tentomon was floating next to Izzy when Piximon slapped his spear on top of Tentomons head.

"Ow!" Tentomon complained and Piximon pointed at the stairs with his spear.

"no flying. All of you are to walk." He instructed and Tentomon floated to the earth and hung his head slightly. TK chuckled and held on tight to Tokomon. _This is gonna be a long hike_ he thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

Tai kept his feet moving and made sure he was in the lead. He wanted to motivate the others and make them feel like they could do it. He was going to show them they could all do it. His breathing started to waver as they climbed higher. His legs were starting to cramp and he felt sweat pouring from his brow. _Just keep going_. Tai thought to himself though he was losing his grip on the goal. _You're a failure. You fail at everything. You can't even get Agumon to digivolve anymore._ Tai's inner monologue continued to bully him as he stepped up and up. _You're basically a high school drop-out. You got kicked off the soccer team._ Tai clenched his hands into fists. _You're a failure._ He repeated and he felt the world around him fade away as he zeroed into this inner demon.

"Tai!" Tai felt someone grab his hand and he was pulled out of his head and nearly fell backwards down the steps.

"Whoa!" He slammed into the person who grabbed him and then Joe and Matt steadied the two of them.

"Jesus what happened?" Matt asked and Tai was pushed foreword by Joe. He saw Matt holding his sister and Tai raised an eyebrow at her,

"I had a question." Kari said quickly and everyone stopped to look at her. She looked at little embarrassed.

"Sorry everyone can go on a head. Tai and I will be in the back." Kari said. Everyone shared a look,

"Okay?" Sora said unsure and Kari kept a hand on Tai's. The group and the Digimon started walking

"Keep going everyone!" Piximon encouraged and Tai turned to Kari as the group made their way away from the siblings.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked and Tai was surprised,

"what do you mean?" He asked and Kari let go of his hand.

"I just thought you looked…." She trailed off and then shook her head,

"I'm dizzy." She blurted out and Tai quickly put a hand to her forehead.

"You're warm but it's probably the exercise. Let's get up to the next landing and sit." Kari nodded and Tai was worried about her now. He didn't like hearing that she wasn't feeling good and he gripped her arm a little harder. He could be such an idiot. He was still putting her in danger, still putting everyone in danger. He squeezed harder. He never stopped to think, he wanted to squeeze out the anger that was boiling inside him _You are a failure_ , he began again.

"Ow Tai!" Tai quickly released his sisters arm realizing he was squeezing it way too hard.

"Oh my god, Kari. I am so sorry." Tai said and the two stopped walking. Kari pulled her arm to her chest and started massaging it.

"Tai somethings going on with you." Kari stated and Tai went wide eyed,

"what do you mean?" he asked. Kari pursed her lips and the two stopped walking.

"I wasn't totally honest with you a moment ago." Tai tilted his head to the side.

"I'm not dizzy. I mean, I am but that's not the reason I wanted you to stop." She inhaled and Tai thought she was shaking.

"You're hurting yourself. I don't know what it is you're doing but you're hurting yourself." Tai was taken back. _How does she know?_ He wondered.

"Please be careful." Kari pleaded and Tai clenched his hands into fists.

"I've let so many people down Kar." Tai mumbled and Kari grabbed his hand.

"You haven't." She tried but Tai pulled his hand out of hers which Tai still noticed was cold. He didn't want to be comforted. He looked at the sweat pouring down his sisters face.

"Walk ahead. We're gonna rest but just don't talk to me for right now unless you're not feeling good." Tai could see hurt in his sisters eyes but he ignored it and pushed on her back. She stepped up and Tai pushed on her lower back hoping to help her feel a little lighter as she walked up the steps. He hated how perceptive she was. She needed to worry a little more about herself and little less about him. He was going to hand her off to Sora or Joe at the next landing. He couldn't be her brother at the moment. He needed to be selfish and just be alone. They continued up wards and Kari's breathing grew a little more shallow. It worried Tai but he instead ignored it.

"Sora." Tai called as they joined the rest of the group at one of the landings. Sora looked at him and Tai saw that everyone else was looking at him too. Kari was panting and Tai wasn't sure what to say to get everyone attention off of him.

"Uh, Piximon do you have any water?" Piximon shook his head,

"nope, nope, That comes at the top." Piximon said and now Tai wanted to argue. He looked back at Kari who was still trying to catch her breath. Tai then looked over the group seeing everyone else was still sweating.

"five minutes team. Let's take a break." Tai said and everyone sat down. Piximon studied the group and Tai looked up at him. The Digimon appeared to study Tai a moment and then he flew off.

"Hey where's Piximon going?" Izzy asked and Tai looked at him.

"Don't worry about him Iz. Just take a rest." Izzy nodded and Tai walked over to Sora who was standing next to Kari. Sora looked up at him and Tai looked behind him. Everyone seemed to be taking a moment to themselves. Tai looked back at Sora and Kari. He then noticed TK was standing next to Kari and he frowned, _He's always around her._ Tai thought annoyed. Tai spoke to TK.

"Uh TK? Can you give us a moment?" TK looked oddly at Tai. He looked back to Kari who was leaning against Sora.

"fine." He said clearly pissed and he turned and walked to the others. Tai got closer to Sora and Kari keeping his voice low.

"I need you to watch her." Tai said to Sora and Kari looked at Tai disapprovingly,

"Tai I'm okay, just a little tired." Kari said and Tai actually thought about smacking his sister. She clearly wasn't okay. He was growing angry and he didn't want to be around her anymore.

"Whatever." Tai growled and he turned around and looked at the group. Gabumon and Matt were staring at him. He then looked at the stairs wanting to create some distance between himself and the others.

"You guys can all keep taking a break. I need to move." Tai stormed past everyone and started making his way up the stairs.

"Tai wait up!" Agumon joined Tai and he was starting to sink into his negative dialogue _Why should you even care about her, she clearly doesn't care about herself._ He was thinking about Kari and he clenched his fists. He felt fearful and angry and suddenly he felt his chest tighten. He stopped and felt like his crest was stabbing him. He pulled it away from his chest and went wide eyed. His orange crest was turning grey. He watched it and then someone grabbed his arm and he yelled,

"Whoa!" He let go of his crest and for a moment forgot it was around his neck and he reached for it expecting it to hit the ground.

"Jesus, what's got you all jumpy?" Tai was confused,

"Huh?" he turned and looked to his right. Mimi was standing next to him. She let go of his arm and Tai was only registering she had had her hand on him. Mimi rubbed the back of her hand across her forehead.

"Well, let's go." She started walking a head of him and Palmon jumped after her,

"Mimi doesn't want you to walk on your own." Palmon explained and Tai was confused,

"wait, why are you wanting to walk with me?" Tai asked and he started making his way behind Mimi.

"Because you're clearly trying to isolate yourself and that's not what you need right now." She spoke matter of factly and this surprised Tai. He was so used to being a dick and having people avoid him. Mimi on the other hand seemed to take his pissy mood as an invitation to hang out. Tai then chuckled despite himself.

"Alright Meems you're just something else." Tai mumbled and Mimi looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't get me wrong Tai, I absolutely hate this." She then looked forward and Tai felt his lips curl into a smile. He knew she was referring to the exercise. He pulled his crest back out and looked at it. It was no longer grey and Tai felt his shoulders relax a little. He wasn't sure if the others had started walking or not but Tai decided not to look back. He instead focused on the girl in pink who somehow or other quieted his inner voice.

* * *

Kari closed her eyes a moment and blew out. She needed to steady her vision.

"Sora? Everyone else is starting to walk again." Biyomon said and Kari felt Sora rub her back.

"Go on Biyo we'll follow." Kari opened her eyes and saw TK standing at the foot of the stairs holding Tokomon and watching her with worry.

"Piximon?" Kari called and she saw both Sora and TK give her an odd look.

"Yes young one?" Piximon hovered in front of her face and Kari felt a little more sturdy.

"You need to help Tai." She pleaded and the small Digimon smiled,

"Yes, yes I think him and his Digimon need a little extra support." Kari didn't know what that would mean exactly but she could feel light coming from Piximon and she trusted him.

"Please. He's in danger." Kari whispered and Sora gasped. Piximon nodded he then flew upwards,

"Let's move digidestined!" he called. Sora rounded on Kari,

"Wait? What are you talking about Kari?" She asked and TK came to her and Sora. Kari didn't like this. She didn't want to tell them how she knew what she knew because even she wasn't sure. She felt her heart rate accelerate. The darkness was closing in and it was targeting Tai. It had always been targeting Tai. It was her fault and she thought she might cry.

"We need to go. We can't hold the group up." Kari said and TK shook his head,

"everyone's already walking Kari. What? Is it the same thing that attacked-" Kari put her hands up,

"Don't TK. Please." She was firm in her words and she saw TK growl.

"This is not the time." Kari said. She pushed her way past TK and Sora and took a step up the stairs.

"TK it's a Kamiya thing. Just stay close but let her walk." Kari could hear Sora and she felt a small tinge of guilt run through her veins. She stepped up the steps seeing Gomamon and Joe a head. She looked up and felt a wave of relief wash over her. She could see at the front of the pack was Tai and Mimi was walking with him. The darkness that had been swirling around Tai faded and Kari could feel the pain in her back subside. She could sense TK was approaching and she both hated it and was happy about it. TK's presence had definitely helped keep the pain and darkness away, but she was so worried he'd be targeted by it, she needed to keep her distance from him. She continued moving her feet stepping up the stairs and just hoped Piximon would be able to help her brother.

* * *

They finally reached the top and Kari really had to focus so she didn't fall over. Everyone was panting and Piximon flew to the front of everyone.

"Right. Now our training can begin!" Kari looked around at the building they were standing in front of. It was all wood and Kari felt like it was built around the Victorian era.

"Come, come." The group walked inside the building and up to the second floor. They were standing on a circular patio and Kari smiled liking the design of the building. Kari stole a peek in through an open door. She could see beds and for a minute thought about slipping in and laying down.

"Alright group!" Piximon got her attention and she looked over at the Digimon. He twirled his spear and suddenly buckets of soap and water with rags appeared at everyone feet. Kari took a step back surprised.

"First lesson!" Piximon announced. Joe groaned,

"What about food? And Water?" he asked and Kari sympathized with him. Her stomach growled.

"First lesson and then food!" Piximon then flew to the ground.

"You will all wash the floors!" This surprised Kari.

"Sorry how is he famous?" Joe quipped and Kari smirked. She crouched down and dunked the rag into the bucket at her feet.

"You two are going to be coming with me." Kari looked up seeing that Piximon was addressing Tai and Agumon. Tai dropped the rag he was holding,

"great, we're probably doing the windows." Tai mumbled and Kari watched him and Agumon walk with Piximon. Piximon stopped a moment and looked at Kari. The Digimon winked and Kari felt some comfort it that. _Please be okay Tai._ She silently hoped and she then went to work washing the floor with the rest of the digidestined.


	26. Chapter 26

"Alright you two this is the place, yep yep." Piximon said and Tai looked behind the famous Digimon. It was dark. Piximon had lead Tai and Agumon to a cave that was a bit aways from the house. Agumon poked his nose into the entrance of the cave,

"What's in there Piximon?" He asked and the pink Digimon pointed his spear at Agumon.

"You, will have to discover that for yourself." He moved his spear to point it at Tai and Tai looked at him oddly.

"So what do we do?" Tai asked. He felt a little irritated. He felt a small sting in his chest and he looked down. There was no light emitting from his crest but something inside him knew his crest was causing the pain.

"Go in and then find your way out." Piximon said and Tai looked up at him. Piximon spun his spear and a blast of air hit Tai and Agumon and were moved backwards by the force. Tai tried to stop himself from moving and gather his footing. He stomped hard onto the floor of the cave and felt his foot disappear into the ground. Before he had time to react, him and Agumon were sucked into the dirt.

* * *

Matt blew out an exhausted breath. His eye lids were growing heavy but he didn't dare fall asleep. The group was in a large room where there were a couple of beds, a couch and a low table to kneel at. Matt saw Mimi and Kari sharing a bed together. They weren't tucked in and Matt thought they could use the blanket they were sleeping on top of. He thought about going over and pulling it over them but then saw TK laying on the couch with Joe. Something was so different about him with Kari around. He looked over at Sora who was restlessly sleeping on the bed with Biyomon and Palmon. She looked in pain and Matt winced. _Where is Tai?_ Matt thought. He couldn't be in the room any longer. He was so wrapped up in his anger towards Kari and how everyone seemed to react around her. He lifted Gabumon in his arms and brought him over to the couch. He laid his Digimon next to TK and Tokomon hoping Gabumon would keep his brother warm. _I still need you squirt._ Matt thought and he turned away from the couch and marched out of the room. The cool air greeted Matt as he stepped out onto the balcony. He closed the door and then stood at the railing looking down into the courtyard. There was a statue of Piximon and Matt wondered what kind of trainer doesn't feed his trainees. Matt frowned, _Did he kidnap Tai and Agumon?_ Matt wondered. He knew the others were much to tired to even question Tai's disappearance. Matt heard the door open and he turned around seeing Izzy walking out of the room.

"I saw you leave." Izzy said as he silently closed the door. He walked over and stood next to Matt at the railing.

"Something is wrong. Tai and Agumon never came back." Izzy put his fingers to his chin.

"What did Piximon say they were going?" Izzy asked. Matt shrugged his shoulders. He opened his mouth and then closed it. His chest warmed and he could see light emitting from his and Izzy's chests.

"Whoa!" Matt said and he brough the tag out from under his shirt. Izzy did the same.

"the tags, they must be reacting to the crests!" Izzy guessed and Matt suddenly felt determined.

"That means the crests are nearby. Come on let's look." Matt turned and started making his way to the stairs.

"wait Matt! We should get Tentomon and Gabumon. And we should tell the others!" Matt shook his head.

"Let them sleep, it's our crests we're searching for. We'll be back in no time." Izzy looked unsure.

"Come on Iz." Matt walked down the stairs and then slowly heard Izzy follow. The two made their way to the stone steps that lead down the mountain and they started walking down them.

"So Izzy, what are you hoping to find with your crest?" Matt asked and Izzy looked over at him a moment,

"Oh, I guess I'm curious what trait I have that harnesses the light. But mostly it would be good research to see how this crest can expand on the Digimon program I have on my computer. What about you Matt?" Matt looked ahead as he walked down the steps.

"I'm ready to be challenged, to be, I dunno, boosted in some way. I want to level up and change." Matt clenched his hands into fists.

"I want to be better." Matt finished and he really hoped that's what he would find with his crest. He felt lost a lot of the time back home. He felt like a loner and so distant from his brother and both of his parents. He wanted something that made him feel like he had a purpose. That he was a part of something. Izzy was quiet and Matt appreciated it. He continued to think about home. TK was really scaring him. He wanted to find something in his crest that would allow him to understand what was going on with his younger brother. To be able to pull his family together, to mend things. The image of the broken mug in TK's room came into his head. He then thought about pain and the pain Sora inflicted on herself. He wanted to stop that too. He wanted to help her and free her from whatever prison she had trapped herself in. He sighed. He really wanted some answers.

The two walked on and made it to the bottom of the stairs. The sun started to rise and Matt thought bitterly about the walk back up. Matt felt a little tired as he figured it was now morning but his crest glowed brighter and the walk back and tiredness was forgotten.

"We must be getting close." Izzy commented and Matt could see his crest too was glowing brighter.

"this way." Matt said and he marched through the forest.

"We must be coming to the edge of the barrier." Izzy commented and Matt nodded. They could see the dessert and the two stopped just at the edge of the forest. Matt held his tag up.

"it's there." Matt pointed a head and he could see a well in the dessert. Izzy pulled a face,

"but, is it safe? What if we can't get back in?" Matt felt the same as Izzy and wasn't sure what to say or do. Izzy then reached a hand out into the dessert. He then pulled his hand back in and both boys blew out a breath of relief seeing Izzy's hand was still intact.

"I think we'll be okay." Izzy said with enthusiasm. Matt nodded and the two stepped out of the dessert and walked over to the well. Matt could feel it. The light of his crest coming from the inside of the well. He suddenly craved it and felt he would move mountains to obtain it. He looked at the rope hanging down into the well.

"I think we have to climb down." Matt said. Izzy scrunched his nose,

"can it hold us?" He asked and Matt reached forward and tugged on the rope.

"I think so." Matt said though he didn't care anymore. He wanted his crest, no, needed it. The boys started repelling down into the well and Matt felt almost ecstacy as he looked at the wall and saw blue.

"my crest." Matt said and he saw purple glowing on the other side of the well. Without uttering a word both Matt and Izzy pulled their tags out and brought them closer to the crests on the wall. A bright light flashed and Matt almost felt like a piece of himself had been inserted back inside of him. He felt alighted as he looked down at his tag seeing the crest inside. The boys clambered back up and out of the well. Matt looked to Izzy feeling pleased,

"We did it!" Matt said excitedly and he and Izzy high fived. Matt couldn't stop staring at his crest. He felt it held so many answers and he was anxious to unlock them all.

Izzy turned to Matt and Matt watched Izzy's face go from joy to terror. He pointed,

"Look out!" Matt turned and saw a giant red dinosaur marching towards him and Izzy. Matt started running, Izzy right next to him and then they heard the Dinosaur attack. A large blast of fire was heading straight for them and Matt pushed Izzy down to avoid getting burned. Matt moved from covering Izzy and looked up. Piximon's barrier had been blasted and was now exposed. Matt grabbed Izzy,

"Run!" the two started running into the woods.

* * *

Tai was spinning. His body was laying on a wooden floor and he could feel himself spinning. _Maybe I'm drunk_ , he thought and then he heard an echo,

"tai!" Tai squeezed his eyes the spinning hadn't stopped and he wondered if everything, the digital world, the Digimon, all of it had been a dream.

"Tai! Wake up!" Tai opened his eyes and discovered two things; first, the Digimon and the digital world was not a dream, and second, he was literally spinning. Tai sat up and was shocked to see he and Agumon were in a boat. The boat was spinning and Tai quickly put a hand in the water trying to slow the revelations.

"Agumon? Where are we?" Tai asked as the boats spinning slowed. Agumon shook his head,

"I don't know. We were in a cave but I don't remember any boats." Tai stood and put his hands to his mouth,

"hey! Hello? Piximon?!" Tai called Tai stepped and the boat started to rock.

"Tai no! don't stand!" Agumon said and the boat started rocking more. Tai lost his balance and fell overboard into the water. He quickly surfaced and spat out some water,

"What the hell Agumon!" Tai yelled and Agumon looked at Tai surprised,

"Don't you know not to stand in a boat?" Tai growled,

"Well help me." Tai demanded and Agumon grabbed an ore and held it out for Tai to grab. Tai grabbed a hold of it and Agumon started to pull him towards the boat. Agumon stopped,

"hey do you see that light?" Agumon asked and Tai got annoyed,

"hey don't focus on some stupid light, pull me in!" Tai pulled on the ore and Agumon was startled,

"hey! Don't rock the boat!" Agumon said

"Well pull me in!" Tai argued and he yanked on the ore and Agumon fell overboard into the water. Tai let go of the ore as Agumon surfaced,

"Now look what you did." Tai said and he swam to the boat and tossed the ore into it. He looked at Agumon who joined him and hung onto the boat.

"Me? I'm not the one who rocked the boat!" Agumon countered and Tai rolled his eyes,

"Well if you hadn't of been paying attention to that stupid light and just pulled me in-" Agumon cut him off,

"you were the one who stood in the first place! If you hadn't of stood in the boat you wouldn't have fallen in!" Tai and Agumon continued to argue as they drifted further along the water. Tai and Agumon climbed into the boat and Tai tried to steer it. The boat had a mind of its own and soon it started spinning again. Tai felt his head start to hurt and he laid down unable to think straight,

"the more we try to steer, the more the boat spins." Tai said defeated and he felt Agumon lay down behind him. The boat continued to spin and Tai felt himself slowly slip into insanity.

* * *

"Izzy watch it!" Matt once again pulled Izzy out of the way of a blast of fire. The two were running towards the stairs trying to avoid the Trannymon that was attacking them.

"Matt!" Matt stopped hearing TK's voice and he felt relief seeing TK, Sora, Joe, Mimi and Kari and the Digimon running towards him.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled and Gabumon ran towards Matt.

"Watch out!" TK yelled and Matt turned around seeing cables wrap themselves around four large flowers and suddenly a sonic wave blasted from the cables. It was like someone strummed a cord on a bass guitar and all the Digimon fell to the ground exhausted.

"No! it zapped them!" Izzy said and Matt growled. He knew this was Etemon's doing. Matt felt the others tense as the Tryannamon roared and then blasted fire towards them.

"Move!" Matt yelled and everyone hit the ground. Matt expected to feel heat overhead but didn't. He looked up and saw Piximon had blocked the attack. The little Digimon was holding his spear up like a shield keeping the fire from burning the group. Matt scrambled backwards to Gabumon who was laying on the ground.

"Gabumon?" Gabumon moaned and Matt could see his partner was still out of energy. _Where are you Tai?_ Matt thought as he wondered how long Piximon could protect them for.

* * *

Tai wasn't sure how long they had been spinning for when he noticed something overhead.

"hey, wait. I know that bridge." He sat up recognizing the bridge that they were drifting under. As he sat up suddenly he was standing on the bridge next to Agumon.

"wait what?" Tai asked and he could see a small child on a bike. The child peddled a few times before his bike tipped over and he fell to the ground. The boy started crying.

"wait, I know that kid." Tai said and he walked towards the child.

"Who is it Tai?" Agumon asked and Tai stared at the child in disbelief.

"I think that's me." The younger Tai sniffled,

"I'll never learn how to ride a bike." Tai cringed at the memory. He remembered this. He had been all alone. He had wanted to give up. Tai clenched his hands into fists. _You've always been a failure._ Tai felt his chest sting and he growled.

"Tai? What is it?" Agumon asked and Tai's shoulders fell.

"Just me, always the same. All alone, never able to finish or accomplish anything." Tai looked down at his feet and felt his eyes well up.

"But you're not alone." Agumon said and Tai looked up surprised.

"what do you mean?" Tai asked and Agumon pointed behind them.

"Look behind you." Tai stopped. That was one of his rules, never look back. _You're not going that way so what's the point_. He was frozen unsure what to do. He slowly, against his better judgement, looked back. Standing on the bridge was his mother and father,

"Tai, don't give up!" Tai was shocked his father was speaking and his father moved towards him. The two were face to face but his dad couldn't see him. He was talking through Tai to his younger self.

"You will always have your mum and I to cheer you on. Never give up my boy. Try again and again 100 times over if you have to but don't give up. You can do it." Tai was frozen he could see his mother wave.

"you can do it sweety!" Tai wasn't sure what to feel. He turned around slowly and watched himself get back on his bike and start to peddle again. This time, he stayed on his bike and successfully biked to the edge of the bridge. He stopped without falling over.

"I did it!" his younger self cheered and Tai looked back at his parents who clapped and cheered.

"we knew you could do it son!" his father said and his parents and younger self slowly disappeared. Tai looked down at his feet. _I wasn't alone. My parents were there. They had always been there._ Tai was so confused and he felt his head hurt. He clutched onto the side of his head as it pulsed,

"ah!" He knelt down on the ground and Agumon put a claw on Tai's back.

"Tai? What is it?" Agumon asked concerned and suddenly Tai felt something tear through his chest. It hurt and he yelled out and Agumon gasped.

"Tai! What is that?!" Tai opened his eyes and could see a small black wisp floating in front of him.

"Did that come from me?" Tai asked and Agumon nodded.

"It left a trail, like there was still some inside of you. But it came out of your chest." Tai stared at the wisp. _That was inside me._ He put a hand to his chest. He felt there was more inside but he felt a little relief at what had come out.

"this, This thing was blocking my memories." Tai said and put his hand to his crest which warmed.

"I couldn't see it but my parents, they were there for me, they had always been there for me." Tai felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Agumon, I left home, I moved out and lived a life of solitude because I believed they were never there for me. I believed they hated me. That I was better off dead." A tear rolled down Tai's cheek and he looked at his partner.

"I blocked so much out of my life to avoid feeling. I was so blind to the world around me." He looked at the wisp again and it slowly faded away.

"how did that? How did that get inside me?" Tai asked and Agumon put a claw on Tai's hand.

"It's gone now. Well, almost. I think you have more to face Tai but you're starting to heal and that's step number one." Tai felt more tears run down his cheek. He clasped his hand around Agumons claw.

"I've never really been alone, and I never will be. Now I have you buddy." Agumon smiled at Tai and Tai bent down and embraced his partner.

"I love you Agumon." Tai whispered and Agumon squeezed Tai back.

"I love you too Tai." Agumon said and Tai laughed and pulled back. He rubbed Agumons head.

"I can't give up. I can't quit. Just because I've made mistakes doesn't mean they have to weigh me down. I messed up with you Agumon and I messed up with my parents but that doesn't mean I'm a failure. You make mistakes and then you grow from them. That's what's going to happen from now on, I'm growing and I'm going to try again." Agumon beamed at Tai and Tai stood feeling a new sense of determination.

"I was so scared to have you digivolve Agumon. I was scared I was going to hurt you again." Agumon nodded,

"I felt that. I was scared to digivolve myself." Agumon admitted and Tai smiled down at his partner.

"I'm not scared anymore buddy." Agumon smiled wide,

"mean either." Tai laughed and then looked around,

"hey, were back in the cave." He noticed and Agumon stepped out into the opening.

"Uh oh, Tai look!" Tai came to Agumon's side and saw a large red Dinosaur blowing fire into the forest.

"The others! They're under attack!" Tai yelled and he started running towards the dinosaur.

"come on Agumon!" Tai ran through the woods and Felt his pocket warm.

"Digivolve!" Tai yelled and he saw a flash of light and Greymon appeared. Greymon marched over to Tryannamon and attacked.

"Nova blast!" Greymon yelled and Tai saw Tyrannamon take a hit. Tai ran through the trees and saw everyone on the ground with Piximon at the front.

"You guys okay?!" Tai yelled and everyone looked at Tai shocked.

"Tai!" the group yelled and Tai went over and put a hand out to Matt.

"here," Matt looked up at Tai a moment confused. Tai smirked and Matt grabbed Tai's hand and allowed Tai to pull him to his feet.

"What happened?" Tai asked and while Greymon fought Tryannamon, Izzy explained.

"Matt and I found our crests in the dessert. Unfortunately this Tryannamon spotted us and attacked. Then these cables wrapped themselves around the large flowers and Etemon used his guitar to zap the digimons energy." Tai nodded and then looked at the flowers Izzy was talking about. He then cupper his hands around his mouth and yelled,

"Greymon! Get rid of those cables!" Greymon threw Tryannamon to the ground.

"You got it Tai." He then pulled on the cables and ripped them all in half. The group cheered and Tryannamon disappeared into the distance.

"Tai! Greymon! You did it!" Mimi cheered and Tai looked over at the group.

"Sometimes, no matter how many mistakes you make, you just have to get back on the bike and try again." The group smiled and Kari stepped forward. She put a hand on Tai's arm.

"I'm glad your'e back Tai." She said and Tai smiled.

"Yeah, I'm back." He repeated. He saw Agumon walking over and he pulled his arm away from Kari and quickly went to his partner.

"you did great bud." Tai mused and Agumon smiled up at him.

"I couldn't have done it without you Tai." Agumon said and Tai rubbed his digimons head.

"You passed the test!" Piximon cheered and Tai looked at Piximon.

"Thank you Piximon." Tai said and the group looked a little confused.

"I'll tell you all later but really, thank you Piximon." Tai said and Piximon nodded.

"you really are the digidestined. Now go restore the balance! You can do it!" Piximon cheered and the group nodded. Tai turned to lead the group back out into the dessert when Piximon called to them.

"hold on! One last thing." He pointed his spear at Joe's bag and then winked.

"enjoy!" Piximon said and Joe looked inside his bag.

"we have food!" Joe yelled and the group laughed and cheered.

"Come on! Let's go and then we can stop and eat and I can tell you all what happened." Tai said and he turned and started walking. He felt the others behind him and Agumon at his side. For the first time in a long time, Tai didn't feel alone.


	27. Chapter 27

Izzy studied the sand as the group walked upon it. He saw a black cable and crouched down to pull it out of the sand.

"hmm." Izzy studied it.

"what is it Izzy?" Tentomon asked and Izzy continued looking at the black cable.

These cables are running all over the desert. Joe, you tripped on one before we entered the stadium and then we were attacked." Izzy looked to Matt,

"and Matt I noticed one when we found our crests. And then we were attacked by the Tryannamon." Matt shrugged his shoulder,

"so what?" Izzy put the cable down.

"The cables then wrapped themselves around the flowers and Etemon was able to use them like a speaker and attack us, draining the Digimon." Tai stepped forward.

"what are you saying Izzy?" Izzy looked down at the cable.

"I don't think these are here by accident. I think Etemon is using them to track us." The group went wide eyed.

"How?" Mimi asked and Izzy picked the cable back up.

"we'll they must be connected to him somehow. But he must also have a power source. I suggest we follow the cables. They should lead us either to Etemon or the power source." Tai nodded and Izzy wondered if he was going to make the decision himself.

"let's put it to a vote." Izzy went wide eyed hearing Tai.

"It's dangerous and we still haven't had much rest since Piximons. It's probably early afternoon now so let's put it to a vote. Do we follow the cables yes or no." Everyone was staring at Tai. And Izzy wondered what exactly had happened to him.

"I think we should follow them." Sora said and Izzy nodded,

"Me too." Izzy said and the rest of the group raised their hands agreeing.

"Okay. Eat first?" Tai asked and the Digimon looked like they were salivating.

"yes!" they all chorused and Izzy smiled and watched the others laugh. Everyone sat down in the sand and Joe pulled his bag out and started passing out food.

"So what did you get up to while Agumon and I were gone?" Tai asked and Matt answered,

"Cleaned the floors, that took hours. Everyone slept while Izzy and I went and got our crests." Sora then jumped in.

"can we see!" she asked and Izzy shrugged his shoulders and pulled the crest off from around his neck. He handed it over to Tai who looked at it and then handed it off to Sora.

"Knowledge and Friendship." Gabumon said and Izzy looked down at the Digimon.

"how do you know?" Izzy asked and Tentomon grabbed Izzy's crest from TK.

"It's the symbol on the crests. Your crest Izzy is Knowledge." Izzy took his crest and gazed at it. _Knowledge._ He thought and Matt took his back. He could see Matt had an almost pained look on his face as he looked at his own crest.

"it suits you both." Sora said and Izzy looked at her. Izzy put his crest back on and bit into his pear. He wasn't so sure.

"Yeah Izzy you might be the smartest person I've ever met." Izzy heard Tai's compliment and felt his cheeks blush.

"er, no I mean I hear there's a kid way smarter than me in Tamachi." Izzy tried to look down at the sand. He wasn't very comfortable with people complimenting him. Especially his own peers. He wasn't used to being well liked by them.

"Izzy without you and your computer, we wouldn't have gotten half as far as we have." Tai said and Izzy shook his head.

"I think he's blushing." Tentomon said and Izzy elbowed his partner.

"What happened with you Tai?" Kari's question saved Izzy and he felt eternally grateful for the younger Kamiya.

"Oh that. Agumon and I were shown the truth about things." Izzy thought that sounded very vague.

"Like what?" Matt asked and Tai shrugged.

"I think I've been in a dark cloud for a long time. The cave Piximon took Agumon and I too, showed me what was really going on around me. Things I couldn't see due to the fog. I am seeing a lot clearer now." Izzy watched Tai look at Sora who stared back at him. The two were looking at each other for a while and Izzy wasn't sure what was going on between them.

"And we learned it's okay to make mistakes." Agumon added and Tai stopped looking at Sora to look down at his partner.

"that's right bud." Izzy nodded. Tai was still being a little vague but wondered if they really needed to know what Tai had gone through. He showed up and saved them and seemed in a lot better spirits. Whatever training Piximon had done with him had clearly worked. The group continued to eat and Izzy was happy the focus was off of him. Tai stood as everyone finished their food.

"Ready?" he asked and the group nodded and everyone stood. Tai then lead the way as the group followed the black cable in the sand.

"Look!" Biyomon flapped her wings and Izzy could see a small metal box in the distance.

"that must be the power source!" Izzy announced and Tai nodded at him.

"alright, let's move." The group made their way to the metal box and gathered around it. Izzy pulled his computer bag off his back and pulled out his laptop. He pulled out a cable from the metal box and plugged it into his computer. His computer turned on and he started typing trying to understand what the cable was powering.

"Etemon has hard wired the entire desert. I think this is one of the remote access generators." Izzy said as he brought up a map of the dessert onto his screen.

"alright lets crash it." Tai said and Izzy typed on his computer. The mail icon flashed onto the screen.

"hey, You've got mail." TK said and Izzy felt confused.

"wait, how? Who even knows I logged on?" Izzy said and he felt uneasy.

"Just delete it, it's probably spam." Tai said and Izzy clicked on it.

"Help me! Help me! I am being held prisoner! Help me escape and I will help guide you to the crest you seek!" A robotic voice spoke from the computer and the group looked at one another,

"could this be for real?" Matt asked and Sora put a hand to her chest.

"what if it's a trap?" Sora said. Kari put a hand on Tai's arm.

"Tai? What if he's really in trouble?" Izzy looked at the siblings. Kari looked worried and Izzy was surprised how much empathy she had. She really wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Well team what do we think. Someone's in trouble and needs our help, should we go after them?" The group nodded and Izzy unplugged the cable from his computer. He had a reading on the location of their distressed comrade.

"Alright follow me." Izzy said and he kept his laptop out while he started leading the group. They walked along the sand and soon came to large rock formations.

"It's like a canyon." Mimi commented and Izzy didn't look up. He was zeroed into his computer. He could see the flashing blip. _Their location must be through these rocks._ Izzy thought.

"TK, look." Kari's voice brought Izzy out of his head and he looked over at the two youngest members of the group. Kari had her hand on TK's arm and TK was holding his glowing tag in his hand.

"TK, your crest!" Matt said and TK walked forward.

"I think it's this way." TK instructed and everyone started following TK. Tokomon ran forward and gasped.

"TK! I found it!" TK ran to his partner and Izzy quickly followed. In the rock wall in front of them was a crest etched into the stone. TK stepped towards it and the crest glowed yellow and then grew brighter as it shrunk down and inserted itself into TK's tag.

"My crest." TK said staring at the crest in disbelief. Izzy was happy he had found his crest. He then noticed that where the crest had been was now a cave. Izzy walked towards it.

"Whoa, look everyone!" Izzy stood at the mouth of the cave and could see strange carvings on the wall. A memory flashed in his mind and he remembered seeing the same sketches on a wall in the factory town where they found Andromon.

"I've seen these before!" Izzy said excited he went into the cave and up to the wall. He pulled up the document on his computer of the sketches he was studying back in the factory. They matched.

"they're the same!" Izzy said aloud. He then looked at his computer and back to the wall.

"wait this one is different." He reached out and rubbed the symbol and lights turned on in the cave.

"how'd you do that Izzy?" Tai asked and Izzy added the symbol to his document.

"I think these are data codes. Each code reacts depending on the algorithm you apply. For instance this symbol turned the lights on. But if you were to combine it with another one, something else would happen." He studied the symbols and hear the group huddle up.

"Kari and Sora's are the only crests we haven't found." Matt said.

"I don't get one." Kari said and Izzy stopped to look over at her.

"I really don't know why I know this but, I don't have one. Not yet anyways. Sora's is the last one we have to find." Joe then stepped forward,

"well if that's the case, maybe this guy who needs help knows where Sora's is." Joe said and the group nodded. Izzy nodded as well though was confused why Kari knew she didn't get one. Tai stepped forward.

"Izzy where is he. We need to help him." Tai dismissed his sisters comment and so Izzy felt he should do the same. He looked back at his computer.

"Well these symbols have got me thinking." Everyone got closer to Izzy.

"we still don't fully understand where we are and I think I can answer that." Izzy could see he had everyone's attention.

"These symbols, are codes that create programs. Everything around us and everyone we've met have been made up from data which make up the codes." Joe looked shocked,

"so are you saying. Everything isn't real? It's just data?" Izzy shook his head.

"it's real but yes we and everything here is digital data." Izzy said and Matt put his hands up.

"wait wait, are you saying we are inside a computer? How did we do that? How on earth did we get here?" Izzy nodded,

"I think our digital copies are here and our real selves are somewhere else." Izzy concluded and Tai opened his mouth,

"like back at the camp ground!" Izzy nodded,

"yeah our real selves are all at the camp ground and here, we are computer copies of ourselves interacting in this simulation." Izzy looked at everyone. Everyone was shocked except Kari. She looked uneasy almost like she thought Izzy was wrong. Izzy ignored her. He sat down and started typing.

"look here is a map of our world." Izzy brought up a globe onto his screen and everyone gathered around.

"And this is the digital world" he brought up another globe and the group gasped.

"they look the same." Sora said and Izzy overlapped the two worlds.

"And if I over lap them, look." The lines all matched up and the group gasped again.

"how is that possible?" Tai asked and Izzy looked at everyone.

"we are in a direct parallel universe of our world. It is a carbon copy of digital data. We have gone beyond the computer and onto the other side where the data lines connect and create living things like the Digimon. We are experiencing something no other person has ever seen before. Our world and the digital world are the same because they are linked through the digital data. So whatever happens here has a direct effect on what happens back home." Izzy said quite proud of his discovery. Matt shook his head,

"This is insane." Izzy looked at Matt then to Tai. Tai was rubbing his chin with his finger and thumb. Izzy then smirked,

"but that's not all." Izzy turned back to his computer and started typing.

"If I put in the email alert into this program. I can actually get us to the location of the distressed individual." Izzy got excited as he studied the etchings on the walls. He could do it. He could manipulate the program and create a passage right to their desired location. The possibilities were endless to what Izzy felt he could accomplish. _I wonder if I could create passageways to the last crest, or even back to file island! Where else could these programs lead?_ Izzy was deep in thought,

"Oh great, he's lost to his computer again." Mimi said and Izzy felt a little tightness in his chest. He remembered how absorbed he had been when she and Tentomon got lost. _She got hurt_. Izzy pulled himself back and focused only on creating a pathway.

"Ta-da!" The wall that was the end of the cave suddenly disappeared and Izzy heard the group gasp. He smirked impressed with himself.

"How did you do that?!" Joe asked. Izzy turned to look at the astonished group.

"It's all in the data on the wall. Putting the right codes together, I was able to manipulate the digital worlds make up and create a pathway to the distressed individual!" Everyone looked wide eyed and Izzy felt a little uncomfortable.

"Uhm, good job Izzy?" Tai said and then the group nodded,

"Yeah, good work Iz." The group grumbled and Izzy watched them look down at their Digimon.

"Could this really not be happening?" Sora said quietly and Izzy wasn't sure why everyone looked uneasy.

"Don't look so bummed Joe! Digital data or not we got to be friends so this is a good thing!" Gomamon said sincerely. Izzy still wasn't sure why everyone looked almost scared. _This is the coolest thing to ever happen, why isn't everyone excited?_ He wondered.

"Come on everyone, let's move." Tai walked towards the new exit and Agumon followed. Izzy watched everyone follow Tai and he closed his laptop and stood.

"What is it Izzy?" Tentomon asked and Izzy sighed,

"Everyone looks so uncomfortable but this is such a unique opportunity! We might even make history!" Izzy said and Tentomon looked up at Izzy.

"Izzy, do you not see how this can upset the others? You just told them everything they know is a lie. It doesn't exist. Doesn't that upset you?" Izzy was quick to shake his head,

"No, I mean this is unbelievable." Izzy said and Tentomon shook his head.

"Izzy are you not concerned at all? About any of this?" Tentomon asked and Izzy was about to shake his head and say "No not at all!" but he thought about Tentomons words. _Everything they know is a lie._ A memory from Izzy's past flashed through his mind. He could see his parents talking and they had no idea he was listening. Izzy quickly shook the thought away.

"It's better to know. It's always better to know and not have any secrets. We know now and that's what is important." Izzy nodded at himself and walked away from Tentomon. Secrets were tricky and always led to problems. Even if it had upset everyone, they now knew where they were and what they were. Izzy stood a little taller as he caught up to the others. Everyone was crowded at the edge of the tunnel and Izzy wondered why the group was stopped.

"It's Etemon." Matt informed Izzy as he joined the group. Izzy wiggled his way through the group and stood next to Tai and Agumon. He poked his head around the corner and could see in the distance and upside down pyramid. In front of the pyramid was the trailer Etemon had been traveling in.

"They're in there, aren't they." Tai stated and Izzy looked at the pyramid.

"Yeah." Izzy answered and Tai moved back and Izzy did the same. The group stood together and Tai spoke.

"Look it's not smart to just rush in there. If this person or Digimon or whatever is being held captive by Etemon, us rushing in there could hurt them. I think we should wait." Everyone nodded and TK spoke,

"Let's go back to the way we got in here. We can rest and maybe get something to eat." Everyone nodded and walked back to the entrance of the cave. Izzy smiled a little excited to be around the etchings again. He felt someone watching him. He looked down seeing Tentomon looking up at him worriedly. Their conversation from before was still fresh in Izzy's mind.

"Come on Tentomon. Let's get you some food." He said trying to ease his digimons gaze from him. There were somethings Izzy did not ever want to discuss with people, and he was worried Tentomon was starting to zero in on those exact subjects.

* * *

Sora felt her hands shake. It was getting late and she and Biyomon had finished their food. She didn't like the dark. It reminded her of her nightmares. She closed her eyes and thought about what Izzy had said. _It's not real, it's not real._ She said. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she let out a scream,

"Ah!" Joe looked down at her.

"Sora? You okay?" He asked and Sora shook her head.

"I mean-" Tai spoke loudly to the group.

"I'll take first watch. We need to be well rested to face Etemon tomorrow." He said and Sora realized only Joe and their Digimon had heard her scream.

"Here, I'll block the exit. Just incase." Izzy said and Sora watched him type on the computer. The tunnel exit vanished and was replaced by a stone wall.

"there." Izzy said and Sora was impressed with Izzy's skills. _He seems so calm, so sure of himself. I wish I could be like that._ Sora thought.

"Good thinking Izzy. This way we only have one entrance to watch." Tai said and he whistled to Agumon.

"Come on bud. Let's go keep watch." Agumon quickly followed Tai smiling at the human as the two went to the entrance. _They're so close._ Sora admired Agumon and Tai's relationship.

"Sora? You okay?" Sora looked down at Biyomon. Sora was hesitant when it came to Biyomon. _She's always trying to get so close to me._ Sora continued to look down at her partner.

"Sorry Sora, are you okay?" Sora looked up realizing Joe was still standing over her.

"Oh, Joe! Sorry. Yep." Sora plastered a smile onto her face. Joe looked over her head and then sighed.

"Gomamon? Biyomon? Can you two give me and Sora a moment?" The Digimon were a little confused but didn't ask any questions. They went over to the fire where the others minus Tai and Agumon were all getting ready to lie down for sleep. Sora observed Matt and Gabumon a moment. Gabumon was asleep while Matt was watching TK with a worried look. Joe sat next to her and Sora stopped staring at Matt too look up at Joe.

"Sora?" Sora nodded.

"remember how you and I were together and the Bakemon tried to capture us?" Sora nodded.

"You said, well you asked, me not to tell anyone. Not to talk about how scared you got." Sora felt goosebumps all over her body.

"You look scared, you look like you did when we were tied to that stone slab. I know you're not sleeping Sora." Sora went wide eyed and looked up at Joe. She felt her heart rate pick up. She couldn't do this. Not here, not when it wasn't real. She stood.

"I'm fine. Please don't Joe. I'm okay." She wiped a tear from her cheek _When did I start crying?_ Joe looked at Sora concerned. Sora quickly called to Biyomon softly. She could see Kari and Mimi were sleeping with Palmon and Tokomon.

"Biyomon, come with me." Biyomon flapped her wings and excitedly walked over to Sora. Sora looked at Joe a moment. He looked pained and Sora felt bad. She turned away from him and she and Biyomon walked to the entrance of the cave. She inhaled trying to get her energy up.

"hey Tai." Sora said a little more cheerfully then she meant too.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Sora smiled and looked down at Agumon.

"I thought I'd come relieve you two." Tai looked at Sora quizzically.

"What? I just got out here. You can get some sleep Sor." Sora shook her head.

"No! I mean. No, I'm so awake right now I don't think I could sleep." Sora said. Tai looked at her oddly.

"You okay?" Tai asked and Sora put a hand to her chest.

"Maybe, we shouldn't go tomorrow. Maybe we shouldn't help this person or Digimon." Sora said.

"What? Of course we need to help. Sora, this might lead us to your crest." Tai stated and Sora winced at the word. _Crest, my crest._ She didn't want to find her crest. She couldn't imagine what her trait was and the thought of it made her insides crawl. _Im no good. I'm not anything special. I don't deserve a crest._ She felt her breathing pick up.

"Sora come on you want to find your crest right?" Sora shook her head and then stopped.

"I mean. What if it gets someone hurt!" Sora said and Tai put his hands on her shoulders,

"Sora. If this was mine or TK's crest you would run head first to try and find it." Sora nodded,

"Well of course!" Tai then spoke again,

"So why won't you do that for yourself?" He asked. Sora looked down a moment.

"You're right. I just…worry." She said and Tai smirked.

"Remember? This is all a computer simulation. None of this is real." Tai winked and he called to Agumon.

"Come on Agumon lets get some sleep." Sora forced a smile. While Tai and Agumon started back into the cave.

"Are you sure?" Tai stopped and Sora looked at him. She opened her mouth and Tai spoke.

"what am I saying. The idea we need sleep is in our heads right?" Sora looked at him confused. Tai smiled.

"none of this is real. Nothing to worry about. Night Sora!" Tai called and he went into the cave to join the others. Sora let out a breath.

"Sora?" Sora looked down at Biyomon who was looking up at her.

"Are you really okay?" Sora smiled down at Biyomon.

"come here Biyo. Let's watch some rocks." Sora sat down and Biyomon rested her head on Sora's lap.

"goodnight Sora." Biyomon cooed and Sora stroked her head. _It's not real, it's not real, it's not real._ She tried to soothe herself as she watched the rocks in the moonlight.

* * *

Tai startled himself awake. His eyes opened wide and he inhaled and looked around alert.

"You alright Tai?" Agumon asked and Tai could see his partner staring at him. Tai felt saliva on his chin and cheek and quickly wiped it away with his hand.

"Uhm, is everyone awake?" Tai asked.

"Yeah Tai, you're the last one." Matt said. Tai looked over at Matt and then around the cave. Sure enough everyone was up with their Digimon. Tai felt a little embarrassed he slept in and got to his feet.

"Everyone eat?" he asked trying to regain his composure. Kari walked over with a piece of bread and fruit.

"here you go Tai." She said and Tai took the food from her. He slowly studied his sister feeling his heart rate pick up. He had had a terrible dream. Kari was laying on the sand her eyes open and he knew she was dead. He'd seen this before, when they were traveling in Whamon. He had felt light headed as the image of his sister dead on the beach came to him. Tai blinked, Kari was still standing in front of him.

"Tai? You okay?" She asked and Tai shook his head.

"yep! Never better. I mean this isn't real so it's not like any of us can actually get hurt right?" He said and Kari raised an eyebrow.

"It's not…." Kari said quietly and then she stopped.

"Hey where's Sora?" Tai asked ignoring his sister. He was feeling better, the dream was just a dream and all of this wasn't real. _No need to worry it's not real._ He thought and Sora walked over with Biyomon.

"You slept late." She commented and Tai nodded.

"yeah, just tired I guess." Sora nodded and Tai saw her eyes were a little blood shot.

"you sleep okay?" He asked and she nodded,

"Yep!" She said and Tai was taken back by her enthusiasm.

"But Sora, we kept watched the whole-" Sora quickly pushed on Biyomon to walk away from Tai.

"Uhm we're gonna go scout see if Etemon is still there. Izzy? Can you open the wall or whatever?" Sora called out and Tai watched her walk over to Izzy and Tentomon.

"Uhh, are we ready? Should we debrief?" Izzy asked and Sora shook her head.

"No need we know the plan. Go in and rescue the Digimon and get out." She smiled and Tai was weary. He then shook his head.

"yeah let's do this." He walked over the wall and gave a thumbs up to Izzy.

"Alright Izzy open it up." Izzy pulled his laptop out and pressed on his keyboard. The wall disappeared and Tai and Agumon walked through the tunnel. Tai liked when they were moving. Sitting and talking just brought up a lot of room for overthinking and Tai felt vulnerable when that happened. He poked his head around the corner and could see the upside down pyramid. He could also see Etemon's trailer still in front of it.

"So what's the plan Tai?" Matt asked and Tai could sense a little annoyance in his voice. He ignored this and turned to the group who were all standing with him.

"I think we need to split into two groups. One group to go in and another group to stay back just incase the first group runs into trouble."

"Backup, that's smart Tai." TK complimented. Tai looked at Izzy.

"Izzy, any idea what's going on inside that pyramid?" He asked unsure if Izzy's tech skills could help them to rescue the individual.

"Actually yes. I can get an entire schematic of the pyramid. I think I can lead us right to the distressed person or Digimon." Tai nodded deciding on the group that was going.

"Alright then Izzy you me and Sora should go." Sora put a hand to her chest. Joe then stepped forward.

"me too." He said. Tai was surprised.

"Uh.. okay. Yeah that's four humans and four Digimon to go and the rest to stay back." Tai put his hands on his hips and the group nodded. He started to feel good. _This'll be a cake walk._ He thought. He turned to face the upside down pyramid and he felt someone grab his hand.

"Tai , be careful." He turned to look at his sister and he gave her a goofy grin.

"It's a cake walk Kar. No need to sweat." Kari looked uneasy and shook her head.

"Just be careful." She said again and tai removed his hand from hers.

"let's go Agumon." Tai then climbed down to the sand and Agumon followed. He was almost hyper with adrenaline _Let's do this._ He thought and he heard the rest of his group follow as they made their way over to the pyramid.

* * *

Sora watched Tai with mixed emotions. He was almost excited and Sora wasn't comfortable with it. The group ran over to one side of the pyramid and hudled together.

"how do we get in?" Biyomon asked. Izzy typed on his open laptop.

"there are weak points in the walls. Almost like transparent doorways." Izzy explained.

"Etemon!" Gomamon quickly called to the group and Sora felt scared that the monkey Digimon was about to catch them.

"here!" Izzy pointed and Tai quickly pushed everyone up and surprisingly into the pyramid through the wall.

"Whoa." Sora said feeling strange that she was now inside.

"Etemon!" Agumon said and Sora could see through the part of the wall they had just come through. On the otherside, Etemon was standing scratching his head.

"he must have heard us." Joe commented. Tai shrugged his shoulders,

"Alright Izzy where to next." Izzy continued typing and telling Tai where to walk. Sora followed behind wondering when this whole plan was going to go awry.

"Sora?" Sora looked next to her and saw Joe walking in step with her.

"oh Joe." Joe lowered his voice.

"I just want you to know I came cause I'm worried about you. So I'm not gonna push you but I'm here." Sora was surprised. Her mouth hung open a moment. She wasn't sure what to say. _People don't care about me._ She thought and she shook her head. _I'm supposed to look after everyone else._ She forced a small smile onto her lips.

"Joe, I really am fine." Joe didn't look convinced but didn't say anymore on the matter.

"Here Iz?" Tai said and Joe and Sora stopped to look up. Tai put his hand through the wall and then pulled it back.

"this is so weird." He said amused.

"Wait Tai! There are Gazimon!" Izzy announced and Sora stepped back seeing two Gazimon walk on the other side of the wall. Tai smirked and stuck his hand through anyway. The Gazimon didn't see it and Sora crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't play Tai. This is serious" she berated and Tai shrugged.

"Computer simulation. Remember?" He winked and once the Gazimon were out of site, Tai walked through the wall. Sora let her arms fall at her sides annoyed.

"he's going to get hurt." She said and Izzy was stopped looking at his computer.

"come on Iz." Sora said and Izzy nodded,

"right, just what Tai said got me thinking." Joe stopped before joining Tai on the otherside of the wall.

"well hold off on any theories for now. Tai's growing a little reckless. Unless it reigns him in just keep it to yourself." Joe and Gomamon then walked through the wall. Sora sighed and gave a nod to Izzy.

"go ahead Izzy. I won't know where to go anyway." Izzy and Tentomon walked through and Sora and Biyomon followed.

"That way Tai." Izzy pointed and the group followed Tai through another wall. They came to the otherside and saw a large electric fence. Tai walked up to it confidently.

"Where now Iz?" Sora quickly pulled Tai back.

"Tai that's electric just stop." She said and Tai allowed her to pull him back.

"Relax Sor." Tai said and Izzy spoke.

"there's a weak spot right there." Izzy pointed to an area of the fence and Tai put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"watch." He then walked right through the fence. Sora felt her heart stop.

"Tai!" she said as Tai disappeared. He then poked his head back out.

"Coming?" He asked and Sora thought she might throttle him. Sora shook her head.

"Sorry Izzy where?" She asked as Tai's head disappeared. Izzy walked over and pointed to where Tai had gone through.

"here." Sora was nervous but Biyomon gently pushed her forward and Sora managed to walk through the fence. The group came out the otherside and Sora felt relief that they had made it. They walked along the short corridor and came to an open doorway.

"Whoa!" Izzy announced and Sora looked around the room they were now standing in.

"it's like the inside of a computer." Izzy commented and Sora nodded. It looked like something futuristic.

"hey look over here." Gomamon walked over to where there was a large glass box on a table. Sora followed and gasped seeing a Digimon inside.

"That's Datamon." Tentomon said and Sora peered into the glass seeing a little robotic like Digimon.

"I wonder if that is the Digimon that asked for our help." Joe wondered and a voice came from Izzy's laptop.

"yes that's me I need your help!" Sora stepped back from the glass and walked over to Izzy and his computer. On the screen was Datamon and Sora was confused.

"how is he doing that?" She asked and Izzy looked up at the Digimon trapped in the glass and then at his computer.

"he must be a computer type Digimon. He's able to patch himself through the harddrive into my computers network."

"Ah another tech genius. Yes that is exactly what I am doing." Datamon explained.

"You see I have been captured and held prisoner here by Etemon. I fought him and due to an error in my calculations, I lost. He then trapped me here and forced me to construct a network throughout the desert to track you and other Digimon." Sora felt bad for the Digimon.

"you were helping Etemon spy on us." She said putting all the pieces together.

"yes and if you can help me escape I can lead you to the last crest. The crest of love." Sora was surprised at Datamon's proposal. She was even more surprised the last crest was the crest of love.

"So what do you need us to do?" Tai asked and Datamon explained.

"I need help getting through the last cybertronic barrier. Over at the wall to your left there's a panel." Sora watched Izzy walk over to the panel and then look along the wall.

"Tai, come here." Izzy called. Tai walked over to him and Izzy pointed.

"There's a lever there. I need you to push it up." Tai nodded and did as he was told. Sora could see the wall in front of Izzy moved and there was now a button in front of him.

"Okay." Izzy then pushed the button and called to Tai.

"Now Tai-"

"hold it!" Etemon suddenly appeared and Sora gasped and stepped back.

"I always thought it was you snot nosed teens that were distrupting my network and now I find out it was you Datamon!" Etemon yelled. Sora saw Etemon narrow his eyes at Tai.

"Alright it's time to teach you punks a lesson!" He charged at Tai and Sora panicked. Agumon quickly glowed and transformed to Greymon. He stopped Etemon from attacking Tai and Sora then saw Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon join in the fight. The three Digimon were quickly knocked to the side and Sora looked to her partner.

"help them Biyomon!" she cried and her pocket warmed while Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon.

"Tai Push the lever up!" Izzy yelled and Sora could see Tai quickly look away from the battle and push the lever up. Sora stepped back hearing machine noises. She saw the glass box that Datamon was inside slowly move.

"I'm free!" Datamon cheered and then he manipulated the glass so it fired at Etemon. Sora watched and then was horrified to see the glass not only hit Etemon but it pinned Birdramon against the wall.

"Birdramon!" Sora yelled and she watched her partner revert back to Biyomon.

"No!" She yelled and Tai rounded and looked at Datamon.

"hey! We helped you!" he yelled and Datamon laughed.

"oh and I am so grateful for that." Datamon then fired mini rockets at Etemon. Sora quickly moved wanting to get to her partner.

"Dark Network!" Etemon fired a balck and green attack and it hit the rockets head on. The two attacks collided and created a large explosion that blew up through the ceiling.

Sora covered her head as the attack blasted but she didn't stop moving. She made it to Biyomon and quickly pulled her partners head onto her lap.

"Biyomon. Wake up." She pleaded. Etemon grabbed Datamon and whipped him at the wall behind Sora and Biyomon. Sora flinched as Datamon fell to the ground in front of them but she didn't move.

"come on Biyomon." She begged.

"Looks like I've got you now you computer bug." Etemon said and he started walking towards Datamon.

"Not yet. I think I'll take these two and harness their power and then I'll finally defeat you." Before Sora could process what Datamon was saying. He jumped towards her and Biyomon and grabbed the two of them. Sora tried to struggle but Datamon had a firm grip on her. He then started rising off the ground and Sora felt her legs swing in the air. Suddenly Datamon started flying out of the room taking Sora and Biyomon as his prisoner.

"help!" Sora yelled as Datamon took them out of site.

* * *

Tai panicked. He watched as Datamon kidnapped Sora and he moved quickly after her.

"Sora!" He cried and he saw the Digimon stop Etemon from pursuing them

"Sora!" Tai yelled again. They ran back to the electric fence and Tai heard Sora yell.

"TAI!" His heart rate picked up hearing her in distress.

"They've gone back through the firewall." Izzy said and Tai figured he was referring to the electric fence.

"we'll lets go!" Tai said and he was about to go through the fence when both Joe and Izzy stopped him.

"Hold on Tai. Let me get back online so I can find the weak point." Tai shook his head.

"Who cares! It's not like we can actually get hurt so lets just move and get Sora!" Izzy then yelled.

"Don't Tai! My theory might not be correct!" Tai stopped.

"What?" Joe stepped forward.

"The whole idea of us being computer data is just one of Izzy's theroies!" He said angrily. Tai was confused.

"Tai we don't know what we are and even if we are computer copies of ourselves that doesn't mean our real selves don't get hurt! Tai if we die here, we could very die for real! We're humans not Digimon. While the Digimon here can regenerate like Angemon did, we won't!" Tai was frozen _But, it's not supposed to be real._ He thought and suddenly he felt scared. _We can die?_ Ever since Izzy had proposed his theory, Tai was so excited to throw caution to the wind. He was finally relieving himself of panic and worry. He had thought nothing bad could happen to them. _We can die._ Tai let the thought sink in and Izzy continued to type.

"The weak point is here. Go Tai." He pointed to an area on the fence and Tai heard him but didn't move. _We can die._

"Go Tai, Sora's getting away!" Tai was frozen. He could hear Izzy and Joe but he couldn't move. Suddenly Agumon, Tentomon and Gomamon came through the wall and landed on the ground in front of the teens

"We tried to hold him off as long as we could." Agumon said exhausted.

"Ha-Ha! I've got you now kids!" Etemon came through the hole in the wall and Tai went wide eyed. The roof over head started to shake as an explosion came through. Tai covered his eyes and heard a familiar voice.

"Howling blaster!" Tai brought his arm away from his eyes and saw Togemon and Garurumon were now fighting Etemon.

"Tai! Move!" Tai blinked and Matt was running towards him. He wrapped an arm around Tai and pulled him towards Garurumon. Togemon took on Etemon while Garurumon quickly shuffled all the teens and the Digimon up and out of the pyramid.

"Lets go lets go!" Mimi called as everyone came out of the pyramid and onto the sand. Tai was still in shock and Matt had to drag him across the sand.

"Tai move those legs!" Matt instructed and Tai slowly started to move faster. The group made their way back to their hideout away from the pyramid. Once Tai was inside he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"You're okay!" Kari said and Tai couldn't hug her. He kept his arms at his side while his sister embraced him.

"where's Sora?" TK asked and Tai gently pushed his sister back.

"He took her. The stupid piece of shit Digimon tricked us and then took her." Tai felt like punching something. Palmon and Gabumon came into the cave.

"He didn't follow us so I think we're safe." Gabumon reported and Izzy pulled up his computer and put the wall back.

"Tai what are you talking about." Matt approached Tai with his hand in a fist. Tai was about to rage when Joe got between the two teens.

"it's not his fault. Look the Digimon need food and rest. Let's do that and then we'll talk." Matt shook his head.

"where is Sora?!" Matt yelled and Tai winced.

"She's been taken by Datamon Matt but we can't help her unless the Digimon are rested! So please let's sit." Joe said and Tai was angry. Matt reluctantly turned and walked out of the cave. The next few minutes were a blur to Tai. He was now sitting in front of a fire and the Digimon were eating though he wasn't sure who had done what and how he was now sitting.

"Tai?" TK spoke and Tai looked up at him. Tai then looked to the ground.

"It was a trap. I mean. We didn't know and now Sora's gone." Tai said helplessly. Joe came to his rescue.

"Tai's being too hard on himself. It was a trap but also wasn't. The Digimon, Datamon was in trouble. He was being held prisoner by Etemon but when we freed him he was just as bad. He attacked Birdramon and when Sora went to her, he grabbed her and Biyomon and took off with them."

"He said he could lead us to her crest too. The crest of Love. I think he was luring us for something. Obviously he wanted Sora but for what, I don't know." Izzy explained.

"it's my fault. I got too cocky and then she got taken. She could be hurt." Tai said and he felt his heart race. Kari put a hand on his arm.

"She'll be okay. She has Biyomon with her." Kari tried to soothe but Tai didn't feel any comfort from his sister. Matt looked pissed but then he took a deep inhale.

"okay. Kari actually has a good point. Sora isn't alone. We can't do anything until our Digimon get their strength up which means, we need rest." Tai went bug eyed.

"We can't wait till tomorrow!" Tai exclaimed and TK stood.

"no we should. We're still facing Etemon we can't face him at full strength let alone with tired Digimon." Tai hated that TK and Matt were right.

"I'm gonna stay up. I'm going to try to track Datamon with my computer. If he was able to track me, maybe I can reverse it and spy on him." Izzy stood and took his computer back into the cave. Tai was reminded of their first night when Izzy refused to sleep.

"don't uh, don't work yourself too hard Iz." Tai said and Izzy nodded. Tai had a bit of a soft spot for Izzy. It was Izzy and his program that had helped them countless times and Izzy worked so hard for them. He had a memory of Izzy sitting on his own in the lunch room. Tai cringed feeling bad that he had never really talked to Izzy before they came to the digital world.

"We'll need a plan." Joe said and Tai tore his eyes away from Izzy to look at the oldest member of their group.

"We can't really come up with one until Izzy can tell us where Datamon is." Tai said defeated. Mimi then stood and walked over to Joe's bag.

"And no one can do anything until everyone has eaten. Come on over you guys." Mimi called to the Digimon and they all gathered around her. Mimi handed out food and Tai was impressed. _Nothing seems to get her down._ He thought and Mimi gave him a wink.

"I'm sure Sora is fine. I mean, not fine since she has been kidnapped, but not hurt. I'm sure she is not hurt." Mimi said and Tai couldn't help but smirk.

"Right." He mumbled. Mimi then handed out food to all the teens. Mimi handed a bun to Tai.

"try not to be so hard on yourself Tai." She said and Tai took the food from her. Tai nodded.

"sleep's not gonna be easy." TK commented and Tai noticed TK was looking pretty upset. He didn't think that Sora and TK we're at all close. Kari sat next to TK and rubbed his back. Tai wondered about them and Sora. He looked away from his sister and TK and looked into the fire in the centre of their circle. He wasn't sure if he could sleep but he tried to take deep breaths and hope that wherever Sora was she was okay.


End file.
